Il était une fois twilight
by feerie-amb
Summary: Tous les personnages sont humains. C'est l'histoire d'Edward & Bella bien évidemment. Elle tombe enceinte alors qu'ils sont à l'université, mais Edward la trompe lors d'un séjour en Europe. Que va-t-il se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Il était une fois Twilight**

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines qu'Edward était revenu de son Erasmus.

Pendant 4 mois, il m'avait laissé toute seule ici à Seattle. Les 4 plus longs mois de toute ma vie. Il était parti en France pour parfaire son français et ses connaissances en musique.

Au début, il m'envoyait des mails et me téléphonait tous les jours, mais au fil des semaines, j'avais de moins en moins de ses nouvelles. J'avais eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, elle était aussi originaire d'Amérique et elle partageait les mêmes cours que lui, c'est pourquoi, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

A partir de ce moment, je lui avais demandé de ne plus jamais me contacter. Il m'avait littéralement brisée. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Alice, ma meilleure amie, et accessoirement la sœur d'Edward, pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Désormais, il était tant que je me ressaisisse si je voulais réussir ma dernière année à l'université de Seattle. Si tout se passait bien, dans 6 mois, je serais diplômée en Philologie, linguistique et histoire littéraire. Avec ce diplôme, je pourrais enseigner à l'université. Dire qu'avec Edward, nous avions projeté d'acheter une jolie petite maison à la fin de cette année scolaire à Belle-Vue, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Seattle pour un retour au calme.

Pour l'instant, nous vivions dans un petit appartement à proximité de l'université. De chez nous, nous mettions à peine 10 minutes en voiture pour aller en cours. Notre chez NOUS n'était pas très grand : 1 cuisine, 1 salon/salle à manger, 1 salle de bain et 2 chambres, dont l'une d'elle nous servait de bureau.

A la sortie du lycée de Forks, Carlisle et Esmé nous avait acheté NOTRE appartement à Edward et à moi. Afin que l'on soit le plus possible de l'unif et afin que nous puissions profiter au maximum de notre intimité. Jusqu'au départ d'Edward pour l'Europe, c'est ici que j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie. Tout était parfait, trop parfait peut-être.

On s'entendait à merveille et on pouvait enfin faire ce qu'on voulait sans toujours avoir peur qu'Emmet ou Alice ne débarque à l'improviste.

Vraiment, tout avait été si merveilleux, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus … Je ne voulais plus vivre dans cet appartement. Il y avait trop de souvenirs qui me rappelaient à son souvenir.

C'est alors qu'un jour, je me suis décidée à chercher un autre logement. Bien entendu, j'avais tenu à d'abord prévenir Carlisle et Esmé. Ils avaient tant fait pour moi, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que je faisais ça contre eux.

Avec Alice, j'avais donc décidé d'aller le week-end suivant à Forks. Je voulais leur dire de vive voix.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et vos suggestions. Ceci est ma première FF, elle est également disponible sur .com


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous toutes à vous tous… Je m'excuse pour le retard des chapitres suivant, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site.

Pour ceux que ça intéressent, ma fiction se trouve aussi sur : .com

**Chapitre ****2**

FLASH BACK

Samedi matin

Avec Alice, nous avions décidé de prendre la route de bonne heure pour arriver à l'heure du dîner chez ses parents. J'avais tenu à conduire et Alice s'y était résigné, jusqu'au moment où je dus m'arrêter précipitamment pour vomir.

« Bella, ça va ? » me demanda Alice

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du avaler quelque chose qui ne passe pas. » lui répondis-je.

« T'es sur ? Je vais conduire moi-même pour le restant du trajet, ainsi, tu pourras te reposer un peu. »

J'allais protester, mais je n'eus pas le temps, j'étais prise par un nouveau haut le cœur. C'est à contre cœur que je la laissais conduire la Volvo d'Edward. Tout se passait bien, lorsque tout à coup, je fus prise de sanglots … Cela me rappelait le nombre incalculable de fois où j'avais été la passagère de cette voiture. J'essayais de ravaler mes larmes, mais Alice le remarqua.

« Et alors ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me questionna-t-elle ?

« C'est n'est rien, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Tu sais que tu mens très mal ? Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, je laissais alors couler mes larmes, puis je me décida enfin à me confier à Alice.

« Être passagère dans cette voiture me rappelle toutes les fois où Edward et moi avons voyagé, que ce soit à Forks, à Port Angeles, à Seattle, … » Je me tus quelques instants pour étouffer quelques sanglots. Ensuite, je continuai mes confessions …

« J'ai passé tellement de bons moments avec ton frère, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer pour que nous en arrivions à ce point-là. On s'aimait tellement … Enfin, JE l'aimais tellement. Je pensais vraiment que nous allions passer toute notre vie ensemble : nous marier, avoir des enfants, … » J'allais continuer, mais Alice s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et fis le tour de l'auto pour m'ouvrir la porte.

« Ecoute Bella, je sais combien mon frère tenait à toi avant son départ pour l'Europe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais en tout cas, je peux te dire que c'est un vrai crétin de te laisser tomber. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec lui ! Les liens du sang sont ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une vie. »

« Tais-toi, Bella ! A l'heure qu'il est, je te considère comme ma sœur. Et tu comptes tout autant qu'Edward à mes yeux. ».

C'est alors que j'éclatais de nouveau en sanglots. Pourquoi cette famille était-elle aussi gentille avec moi ? J'avais sauté dans les bras d'Alice quand je dus m'éloigner d'elle car j'avais de nouveau l'estomac qui se contractait.

« Bella, tu es sur que tout va bien ? »

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui répondis-je.

« Ca fait quand même 3 fois que tu es malade depuis ce matin. » me répondit-elle aussi vite. »

« N'as-tu jamais vomi de ta vie Alice ? »

« Euh … si » me répondit-elle

« Alors, tu vois, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des hauts le cœur. Allez, maintenant, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, et reprenons la route. »

Elle allait reprendre le volant quand je lui grilla la politesse et m'assis à la place du conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? »

« Laisse-moi conduire, ça m'évitera de penser à ton frère. »

Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle me tendit les clefs.

« Ok, tu as gagné, mais sois prudente. Au moindre écart, je reprends le volant. »

« Ca roule … ».

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions arrivées à la villa des Cullen.

Dès notre entrée dans la maison, Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient pris dans leurs bras.

« Comme vous m'avez manqué les filles ! Nous sommes si heureux de vous revoir ».

J'étais, également, très heureuse de les revoir. Ils étaient comme mes deuxièmes parents. Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance tout de suite, c'est pourquoi j'attendis la fin du repas avant de leur faire part de ma décision.

« Carlisle, Esmée … Si je suis venue ce week-end, c'est pour vous dire quelque chose d'important. Comme vous le savez, Edward a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, mais je dois m'en faire une raison. Cependant, tous les matins quand je me lève, quand je rentre des cours, … je pense à lui. Toutes les pièces me le rappellent. J'ai donc décidé de quitter l'appartement que vous nous aviez offert. »

« Mais … » voulu me couper Carlisle.

« Laissez-moi terminer s'il vous plait … J'ai déjà commencé à en chercher un autre. Je vais en visiter plusieurs la semaine prochaine, dès que j'en aurai trouvé un de correct, je déménagerai. Je vais faire de même avec la voiture. Jacob est occupée de m'en chercher une d'occasion. Je viendrai vous rendre les clefs de l'appartement et la voiture quand j'aurai trouvé tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« Oh ma chérie » commença Esmée « Tu peux rester tant que tu voudras dans l'appartement et garder la voiture autant de temps que tu en auras besoin. S'il te faut quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous demander. »

« Ca me gêne terriblement, nous avez déjà tant fait pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant toutes ces années. Vous êtes pour moi, ma seconde famille. » ajoutais-je avant de sangloter de nouveau.

Carlisle pris alors la parole « Tu sais Bella, nous t'avons toujours considéré comme notre fille. Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Edward, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. »

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, maintenant, je vais vous laisser et rentrer dormir chez mon père. A force de pleurer, je suis exténuée, et en plus, ça lui fera plaisir de me voir. »

« Bonne fin de journée ma chérie. » me dit Esmée en m'enlaçant.

« Bonne nuit à vous tous. Alice, demain, je passe te prendre vers 13h00, sois prête. »

« Bella, passe une bonne nuit et à demain. » me glissa Alice avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Je remonta alors dans la Volvo et fila en direction de la maison de mon père.

« Oh Bella, je suis si heureux de te retrouver. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Je suis aussi très contente de te voir papa. » Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus que j'étais prise d'un nouveau haut le cœur. J'eus juste le temps de me diriger vers les toilettes afin de vomir toute la nourriture que j'avais ingurgitée chez les Cullen pendant le repas.

« Bella, ma chérie, ça va ? Veux-tu que j'appelle Carlisle pour qu'il t'ausculte ? » me demanda mon père.

« Non, c'est bon ! J'ai juste du manger quelque chose de plus très frais chez eux. »

« Hum … » fit mon père guère rassuré.

« Bon, la journée a été longue, alors je file me reposer dans ma chambre. Je vais prendre une douche et puis, je vais essayer de dormir, car demain la route du retour sera assez longue et éprouvante. » lui dis-je

« Très bien, j'espère que demain matin, on aura l'occasion de discuter un peu. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma petite fille. » ajouta mon père.

« Oui, pas de problème. Je te consacre ma matinée demain. Bonne nuit papa. »

« Bonne nuit Bella, et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre ****3**

Le lendemain, je m'étais levée tôt afin de passer un peu de temps avec mon père. L'heure du dîner étant arrivée, nous avions commandé une pizza que nous avions mangé, comme au bon vieux temps, dans le salon.

J'en avais profité pour dire à mon père que j'allais déménager et que j'allais changer de voiture. Il m'avait encouragé dans mes démarches et il m'avait même donné un peu d'argent.

Une fois 13heures, je m'étais dirigée vers la Volvo afin d'aller chercher Alice et de retourner à Seattle. Le trajet ne fut pas sans embûche ! J'ai été malade 3 fois, ce qui m'a valu les remontrances d'Alice. Elle m'a même fait promettre d'aller voir un docteur dès lundi matin. Arrivées à Seattle, elle m'avait demandé pour passer l'après-midi chez elle car Jasper était absent.

« C'est gentil Alice de m'inviter, ça me fait penser à autre chose comme ça. »

« Que voudrais-tu faire ? » me demanda Alice.

« Tu vas rigoler, mais je voudrais faire du … shopping ! Je voudrais que tu me relookes entièrement. Si je veux tourner la page, il est grand temps que je m'y mette. »

« Oh ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !!! » me déclara-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que nous sommes parties à l'assaut du centre commercial. Bien entendu, j'ai voulu payer mes achats, mais, comme d'habitude, c'est Alice qui m'a tout offert. Je suis rentrée chez moi avec 5 nouveaux pantalons, 6 tops, 3 paires de shoes, 9 robes, du maquillage et des accessoires en tout genre.

Après une telle séance de shopping, je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai pris une douche et puis je me suis couchée. Avant de m'endormir, j'ai envoyé un sms à Alice « _T'es vraiment extraordinaire ! Je te considère bien plus qu'une sœur. Tu es toujours là pour moi, que ferais-je si tu n'étais plus là ? J'espère que nous resterons toujours en contact quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur avec ton frère. Remets mon bonjour à Jasper. Je t'aime B. _»

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, je recevais une réponse « _Bella, je te considère aussi comme ma sœur. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon faire est un crétin. Passe une bonne nuit et appelle-moi lundi pour me dire ce que le médecin ta diagnostiqué. Je t'aime aussi. Alice. _»

Après ce message, je me suis tombée endormie jusqu'à 11heures le lendemain matin. Une fois encore, j'ai été malade plusieurs fois dans la journée. C'était donc décidé, demain à la première heure, j'irai chez le docteur.

Mardi matin à l'hôpital de Seattle

« Bonjour docteur Vervoer. »

« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Dites-moi, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai des nausées, des excès de larmes, des étourdissements. Je vomis aussi plusieurs fois par jour. Et l'odeur de certains aliments me dégoûte. »

« Je vois. A quand remontent vos dernières règles ? »

« Je ne sais plus, il y a un mois peut-être. »

« D'après vos symptômes, je dirais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment malade. Je pense que vous êtes enceinte. Félicitations Isabella, dans quelques mois, vous serez maman. » me déclara le docteur.

« Oh mon dieu » furent les seules paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche avant que je ne fonde en larmes. Dans l'immédiat, je ne savais pas encore s'il s'agissait de larmes de tristesse ou de joie.

« Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et demain je vous téléphonerai pour vous donner vos résultats. »

« Je vous remercie docteur, au revoir. »

Après ça, je suis rentrée chez moi, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller suivre les cours.

Je m'étais assoupie quand mon téléphone sonna. Etant persuadée que c'était Alice, je décrochais sans regarder le nom de mon correspondant.

« Allo Alice, je suis désolée, mais j'ai oublié de te rappeler. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien été chez le médecin ce matin … » J'allais continuer, quand l'autre personne au bout du fil me coupa.

« Bella … » Et merde, manquait plus que lui.

« Quoi encore ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille. »

« Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai encore envie de garder contact avec toi ? » lui hurlais-je dans le combiné.

« Oh … Je croyais qu'avec tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, nous serions resté en contact. »

« C'est une blague ? Tu m'as trompé, alors maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi. Fais ta vie et sois le plus heureux possible. Au fait, à ton retour, tu pourras récupérer ton appart' et ta voiture. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux tout garder, c'est moi qui déménagerai » me dit-il.

« Ma décision est prise. Je l'ai déjà annoncé à tes parents et ils sont d'accord avec moi. »

« D'accord, c'est comme tu veux. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu été chez le docteur ? Tu es malade ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Edward, tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie, cela ne te regarde donc pas. »

« Je m'en fous, je demanderai à Alice. »

« Laisse ta sœur en dehors de nos histoires ! Ne la mêle pas à nos disputes. Sur ce au revoir. »

Ce coup de téléphone avait réussi à déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes. Cette fois-ci, cest la sonnette de la porte qui retenti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

C'était Alice qui était derrière. A peine la porte ouverte, je lui sautais dans les bras.

« Oulala, ça ne doit vraiment pas aller pour que tu me sautes ainsi dans les bras. »

« Si tu savais … J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. » pleurnichai-je dans les bras d'Alice.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Edward vient de me téléphoner, et entendre sa voix m'a mise dans tous mes états. Il me manque tant. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, je l'aime toujours autant. »

« Chuuuut, allez calme-toi ma belle. Au fait, as-tu été chez le docteur ? »

« Oui, j'y ai été ce matin. Il m'a fait une prise de sang, j'aurai les résultats dans demain dans la journée. »

« Pour une fois que tu m'écoutes, c'est très bien ! Ca te dit une nouvelle séance shopping pour te remonter le moral ? »

« Si tu veux, mais pas trop longtemps alors ! »

« Allez, prends ton sac et on y va. »

Alice m'emmena cette fois-ci dans des boutiques de lingerie. Heureusement, elle a été raisonnable dans le choix de mes ensembles. Après ça, nous sommes rentrées et après une bonne douche, je me suis assoupie jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'est une nouvelle fois le téléphone qui m'a tiré de mes songes.

« Allo mademoiselle Swan ? Ici, le docteur Vervoer à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour docteur, je vous écoute. »

« Je viens d'avoir les résultats de votre prise de sang. Je confirme mon diagnostic d'hier. Vous êtes bien enceinte. Toutes mes félicitations à vous et à la famille Cullen. »

Une nouvelle fois, je fondis en larmes. Que vais-je faire avec un bébé alors que j'ai perdu son père. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Vous êtes toujours la docteur ? »

« Oui, Isabella. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire depuis quand je suis enceinte ? »

« Cela fait 8 semaines que vous portez ce petit être en vous. »

« Je vous remercie docteur, au revoir. »

Je me recouchai alors dans mon lit en essayant de réfléchir. C'est alors que je me surpris à caresser mon ventre et à parler à mon bébé.

« _Même si ton papa m'a laissé tomber, quand tu as été conçu, nous nous aimions encore passionnément. Tu es donc le fruit de notre amour. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais m'accrocher et me battre pour toi. On va s'en sortir tous les deux, je te le promets._ »

Maintenant, il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un. Je pris alors mon GSM et écrivit un sms à l'intention d'Alice « _Peux-tu passer chez moi maintenant ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. B._ ». L'instant d'après, je recevais sa réponse « _Pas de problème, je suis là dans 10 à 15 minutes._ » Comme promis, elle arriva dans le quart d'heure qui suivit.

« Assieds-toi » lui dis-je

« Tu me fais peur … dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer … Dans 7 mois, tu vas avoir un petit neveu ou une petite nièce. »

« Oh, c'est fabuleux. » me dit-elle en sautillant partout dans l'appartement. « L'as-tu déjà annoncé à Edward ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Non pas encore. Quand je t'ai envoyé le SMS, je venais juste de raccrocher d'avec le docteur. Et j'avais besoin de partager en premier cette nouvelle avec quelqu'un qui serait heureux de cette nouvelle. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais le garder. Je l'aime déjà tellement. Et puis, c'est un enfant de l'amour. On s'aimait quand on l'a fait. »

« Sache que je serai là pour toi et pour te soutenir quand ça n'ira pas. Comptes-tu l'annoncer à mon frère ? »

« Au début, je ne voulais pas. Mais après tout, c'est autant son enfant que le mien. »

« C'est une sage décision. Même si c'est un crétin, il assumera pleinement ses responsabilités. Et puis qui sait, ça vous rapprochera peut-être. »

« Je suis sur que ce sera un père fabuleux, mais je ne veux pas jouer au faux couple à cause d'un enfant. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on va pouvoir faire du shopping pour toi et ton p'tit bout.

« Ohlà, calme-toi tout de suite ! Cette semaine, je t'ai déjà accordé 2 journées shopping, alors maintenant, PAUSE ! »

« D'accord, je te laisse un peu de répit, mais après on ira. Bella, promets le moi, stp stp stp ».

« Ok, c'est bon ! Je te ferai plaisir, mais pas cette semaine. »

« T'es la sœur la plus géniale qu'on puisse avoir. Je t'adore. » me cria Alice dans les oreilles.

« Toi aussi, t'es une sœur géniale. Mais j'aimerais que tu tiennes ta langue. J'ai envie de l'annoncer moi-même aux autres, et aussi, je veux qu'Edward soit l'un des premiers à apprendre cette nouvelle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, motus et bouche cousue. »

« Merci Alice !!! »

« De rien ma belle. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai cours. A bientôt future maman. »

Après le départ d'Alice, je me contemplai dans le miroir et on pouvait déjà apercevoir une petite bosse. Il faudrait que j'aille à Forks pour que Carlisle puisse m'ausculter. Après quelques heures de réflexion, je pris mon téléphone pour joindre Edward. Il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Allo Edward, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Salut Bella, non, tu ne me déranges jamais. »

« Est-ce que tu es seul ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… »

« Oui, je suis tout seul. Mais dis-moi ce que c'est. Tu me fais peur. Est-ce en rapport avec ton rendez-vous chez le docteur ? »

« Oui en effet, je … je … » essaie-je de dire avec la voix tremblante.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es malade ? » dit-il paniqué dans le téléphone.

« Non, je ne suis pas malade … Je suis … enceinte. » articulai-je tant bien que mal.

« … »

« Edward, t'es encore là ? »

« Oui, … mais dis-moi … suis-je le père de cet enfant ? »

« Comment oses-tu me poser ce genre de question ? Bien évidemment que c'est toi le père de mon enfant. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs » lui hurlai-je dans le combiné.

« Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas du te poser ce genre de question. Excuse-moi. Depuis quand est-tu enceinte ? »

« Cela fait 8 semaines. »

« T'est-tu déjà faite ausculter par mon père ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je le sais seulement depuis ce matin. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je vais le garder. Je n'ai jamais eu l'instant maternel, mais savoir qu'un petit être se développe en moi me remplit de bonheur, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il arrive dans de meilleures conditions. »

« Je te comprends. Sache que dès mon retour, je ferai en sorte que vous ne manquiez de rien toi et notre enfant. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Edward … je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je peux élever seule cet enfant. Mais sache que je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le voir car cet enfant est autant le mien que le tien. »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié Bella ! Comptes-tu l'annoncer aux autres ou veux-tu que je m'en charge ? »

« Je vais le faire moi-même, mais j'aimerais le faire de vive voix, alors j'irai à Forks ce week-end. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi et Alice qui êtes au courant. »

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. »

« Je te le répète, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Bella … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, même si j'aurais aimé que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions, je suis extrêmement heureux que tu sois la mère de mon enfant. »

« C'est bien beau de dire ça, mais ça ne t'as pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs !!! » le coupai-je énervée.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer … »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi. »

« Ok, mais promets-moi de me donner régulièrement de vos nouvelles. »

« Je te le promets. Maintenant, je te laisse, je vais en cours. »

« Bonne journée Bella. »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je me préparai enfin pour aller en cours. Il faut absolument que je me motive pour réussir mon année. Je dois le faire pour le bien-être de mon bébé.

La semaine passé à une allure folle et le samedi matin, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent chez moi pour prendre la route direction Forks.

Alice avait demandé à sa mère de nous préparer un repas et d'inviter Charlie à la villa. Elle avait aussi demandé à Rosalie et Emmet de faire le déplacement. Une fois tout le monde installé à la villa, je leur avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, même mon père était ravi ! Le week-end se passe dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde avait déjà des projets pour mon bébé.

Pendant que tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien, j'avais demandé à Carlisle s'il voulait bien m'ausculter. Nous étions donc monté dans son bureau et il m'avait fait ma première échographie.

« Qu'il a-t-il Carlisle ? Vous faites une drôle de tête. Un problème avec mon bébé ? » lui demandais-je toute paniquée.

« Je n'appellerais pas ça un problème … Bella, tu n'attends pas un, mais deux enfants ! »

Et là, mes larmes se remirent à rouler le long de mes joues. Deux enfants, quel bonheur ! Je lui sautais dans les bras tellement j'étais heureuse.

« Pourriez-vous m'imprimer quelques photos afin que je puisse les envoyer à Edward. Je lui ai promis de ne pas l'écarter de cette grossesse. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu fais le bon choix. Même si c'est dur, tu as raison de ne pas éloigner Edward de vos enfants. »

« Pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? »

« Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras ! » me répondit-il rassurant.

« Ne dites rien pour l'instant à personne. Je voudrais le dire à Edward avant. »

« Evidemment, je te comprends. »

« J'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander … Pourriez-vous me prêter votre PC ? Comme ça je peux lui envoyer tout de suite les photos. Après, je viendrai l'annoncer aux autres. »

« Pas de problème. Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. »

Je pris alors possession de l'ordinateur de Carlisle pour scanner les photos et les envoyer à Edward sur son adresse e-mail.

« _Comme promis, je ne t'éloigne pas de ma grossesse. _

_Après tout, nous étions deux lors de la conception. _

_Bien à toi. B._ »

Aussi vite que j'eus envoyé mon mail, je lui téléphonai. Coup de chance, il me répondit assez rapidement, et il était seul chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Allo, c'est encore moi ! »

« Je suis content que tu tiennes ta promesse et que tu me donnes de vos nouvelles. »

« Tu pourrais aller voir tes mails tout de suite ? Je viens de t'en envoyer un. »

« Oui, je vais allumer mon PC, attends 2 minutes. »

« Ok, pas de soucis. Lance aussi MSN et ta web-cam, pendant ce temps-là, je change d'ordi. »

J'en profitais donc pour aller sur le PC qu'Edward avait laissé dans sa chambre car sur celui-là, contrairement à celui de Carlisle, il y avait une web-cam.

« Ca y est, je te vois ! As-tu lu mon mail ? »

Il ne me répondait pas, mais je voyais qu'il était ému … Cela voulait dire qu'il regardait les différentes photos que j'avais annexés à mon e-mail.

« Oh Bella, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci de m'offrir ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir des sentiments aussi forts. »

« Tu es bien assis ? J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire … En fait, je n'attends pas 1 enfant, mais … 2 enfants. Nous allons avoir des jumeaux. »

Une nouvelle fois, il ne répondait pas, mais je le voyais pleurer. A ce moment-là, j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Bella, c'est magnifique ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. »

« Tu voudrais que je te montre mon ventre ? »

« Oh oui … je n'osais pas te le demander … » m'avoua-t-il.

Je me suis alors mise de profil afin qu'il puisse voir le petit bedon qui commençait à se développer. Une nouvelle fois, je le vis ému.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre le téléphone sur ton ventre ? J'ai envie de leur dire quelques mots. » me demanda-t-il.

« _Bonjour mes anges. C'est votre papa qui vous parle. Je viens juste d'apprendre que vous étiez 2 et c'est magnifique. Je suis si heureux. Même si je ne suis plus avec votre maman, vous avez été conçu dans l'amour et c'est une femme formidable. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous tenir dans mes bras. Prenez bien soin de votre maman pendant mon absence. Je vous aime vous et aussi votre maman._ »

Je le voyais parler à nos enfants avec tant de sincérité que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Après ça, j'avais raccroché le téléphone, mais je n'avais pas pu couper la web-cam tout de suite. J'étais restée de longues minutes à contempler Edward. Il était si beau quand il était ému. Je fus interrompue par Alice qui vint taper à la porte pour voir si tout allait bien.

Quand elle arriva, elle me prit dans ses bras car elle pensait que c'était des larmes de tristesse, or il s'agissait de larmes de joie et de bonheur. Je lui avouai alors qu'Edward avait tenu à leur parler et que c'était ça qui m'avait ému. Edward aimait nos enfants et ça, c'était merveilleux. Ensuite, je pris la main d'Alice afin de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres.

« J'ai encore quelque chose à vous annoncer. » Vu que je pleurais, tout le monde pensait que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, sauf Carlisle qui savait ce que j'allais annoncer.

« Ca concerne ma grossesse. Comme vous le savez, Carlisle vient de m'ausculter. Et il s'avère, en fait, que j'attends non pas 1, mais 2 enfants. »

Et là, tout le monde me sauta encore dans les bras tellement ils étaient heureux. Décidemment, ces bébés étaient une réelle source de bonheur.

Le restant du week-end se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Avant de reprendre la route pour Seattle, Carlisle et Esmée avaient tenu à me parler en privé.

« Nous connaissons ta décision de vouloir quitter votre appartement à toi et Edward, et nous le comprenons amplement. »

« Je vous remercie de votre compréhension … »

« Cependant, maintenant que tu portes nos petits-enfants, nous nous devons de te protéger encore plus qu'avant … » me dirent Esmée et Carlisle en chœur.

« Oui … mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. »

« C'est très simple, nous voudrions que tu acceptes notre aide financière pour l'acquisition de ton nouveau logement. »

« Vous savez que ça me gêne beaucoup que vous m'aidiez tout le temps. »

« Nous savons que tu n'es pas une profiteuse et c'est pour ça que nous voulons autant t'aider. »

« Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix … »

« En effet, tu comprends bien. » me dit Carlisle.

Ils me dirent alors qu'ils m'avaient ouvert un compte et qu'ils y avaient mis dessus de l'argent que je pouvais utiliser comme bon me semble.

Le soir, nous étions de retour à Seattle et je me m'y au lit très rapidement. J'étais, une nouvelle fois, exténuée.

Encore une fois, la semaine passa à une allure folle. Tous les jours, Edward m'envoyait des SMS pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi présent. Secrètement, j'espérais que nous pourrions peut-être nous remettre ensemble un jour, car même s'il m'avait trompé, je l'aimais toujours autant, si pas plus depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine de nos jumeaux.

Je continuais à suivre mes cours à l'université. Alice passait me voir presque tous les jours et j'allais à Forks le plus souvent possible. J'entretenais toujours une relation assez forte avec Edward et nous nous téléphonions tous les jours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le 7 novembre

J'avais enfin trouvé l'appartement qui allait nous abriter mes enfants et moi. Au début, j'avais pensé acheter une maison, mais comme je ne veux pas faire ma vie à Seattle, j'avais opté pour un appart'. Quand j'aurai terminé mon cursus scolaire, il sera tôt assez pour me mettre en quête d'une maison.

J'avais demandé à Emmet et Jasper de venir m'aider à déménager. Heureusement, je pouvais toujours compter sur eux. Durant la semaine précédente, Alice m'avait aidé à emballer toutes mes affaires. A part mes vêtements, mes cours et quelques gadgets, je n'avais pas grand-chose. Je ne voulais pas prendre trop d'affaires qui m'auraient fait penser à Edward. J'avais donc été faire les magasins afin d'acheter un nouveau salon, une table et des chaises, une chambre à coucher, et un tas d'autres objets : verres, assiettes, …

Esmée m'avait donné quelques conseils pour l'aménagement de l'appartement. J'allais enfin avoir mon chez MOI et ne plus dépendre de personne. J'étais heureuse de commencer une nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui, j'étais enceinte de 3 mois et on commençait à bien voir mon bedon. En même temps, c'est normal, avec 2 enfants, ils doivent bien se mettre quelque part.

Le déménagement était presque terminé et Alice m'avait aidé à ranger tous mes vêtements. Rosalie, elle avait nettoyé l'intérieur des meubles que les garçons avaient monté mais elle m'avait laissé ranger moi-même à ma mode. Grâce à eux, lorsque la nuit tomba, mon appartement était nickel.

Pour les remercier, je les avais invité à rester souper et je leur avais cuisiné des macaronis au gratin. Pendant que les filles m'aidaient à préparer le repas et mettre la table, les garçons, eux regardaient le base-ball à la télévision. Il ne manquait qu'Edward pour que le tableau soit parfait. Justement, quand on parle du loup …

« Allo Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as terminé de déménager ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Oui, tout est terminé. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice sont venus m'aider et nous allons bientôt souper. »

« Ah super ! Tu sauras te connecter aujourd'hui ou pas ? »

« Non, Internet n'est pas encore installé. Je dois y aller demain matin. »

« Pas de problème … J'espère que je pourrai te voir demain alors. »

« J'espère aussi, je te tiens au courant. »

« Comme tu as des invités, je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée et repose-toi. »

« Merci, passe une bonne fin de journée aussi. Biz »

« Remets mon bonjour aux autres. »

Le restant de la soirée s'est déroulé à merveille. Nous en avons profité pour faire quelques photos. Je pourrai ainsi égayer un peu l'appartement. Après m'avoir aidé à tout ranger, ils sont partis me laissant profiter de mon nouvel appartement.

Durant les semaines suivantes, j'allais souvent à Forks pour que Carlisle puisse vérifier l'état d'avancement de ma grossesse. Tout se passait très bien, et, enfin, je n'étais plus malade.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 décembre et il est prévu qu'on fasse réveillon chez les Cullen. Charlie avait aussi été invité. Quand à Edward, il devait rentrer le lendemain. J'avais profité de la journée pour aller faire mes achats de Noël avec Alice. Cela s'était avéré moins périlleux que prévu initialement. Pour Calisle, je lui avais pris un pack avec différents vins français, je savais qu'il aimait le bon vin. Pour Esmée, j'avais pris une journée en thalasso thérapie car depuis quelques semaines je la sentais fatiguée et stressée, elle avait donc besoin d'une journée où on prendrait soin d'elle. Pour Emmet et Jasper, 1 Bongo (Smart Box) Sport Extrême. Pour Rosalie, une parure boucle d'oreille avec le collier assorti. Et pour Alice, un bracelet en argent avec la date de notre rencontre et nos prénoms gravés dessus. Pour Edward, j'avais fait plusieurs montages photos avec toutes mes échos et avec l'évolution de la grosseur de mon ventre que j'avais placé dans un album. Celui-ci était à continuer au fur et à mesure de ma grossesse. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une petite partie de l'après-midi pour trouver tout ça. Pour mon père, je lui avais acheté une nouvelle canne à pêche.

Une fois mes emplettes terminées, j'étais retournée chez Charlie pour tout emballer et pour me préparer pour le réveillon. J'avais proposé mon aide à Esmée, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait tout commandé chez le traiteur.

En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous chez les Cullen, j'avais fait un détour par La Push pour faire un coucou à Jacob.

« Bonjour Billy, est-ce que Jake est là ? »

« Oui. Je vais te l'appeler. Alors comment vas-tu ? »

« Merci. Je vais très bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi épanouie qu'à l'heure actuelle. Je commence quand même à ressentir la fatigue. ».

« Jake arrive. Prends bien soin de toi. A bientôt. »

« Salut Bella ! Waouh, tu as changé !!! »

« Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment ou pas ? » le questionnais-je.

« Oui ! Tu es magnifique. Le bonheur se lit sur ton visage. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Au fait, tu m'as trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

« Oui, je t'ai trouvé une Toyota Corolla gris foncé et avec 5 portes. »

« Ah super ! Quand pourrais-je venir la chercher ? » lui demandais-je toute excitée.

« Je ne la recevrai que dans le courant de la semaine. Je te téléphonerai quand tu pourras venir la chercher. »

« Impeccable. Je pourrai ainsi rendre la Volvo à Edward. Comment s'arrange-t-on pour le paiement ? »

« On s'arrangera au garage. » me répondit-il.

« Comme tu veux. Avant que je ne parte, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi … Tiens. »

« Merci, mais il ne fallait pas, je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi ! »

« Si ! Tu m'as trouvé la voiture que je t'avais demandée. Allez, ouvre ton cadeau. »

« Oh Bella … comment as-tu su ? » me demanda-t-il le visage tout sourire.

« Une amie sait ce genre de choses. Alors ça te plait ? »

« Oh oui » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « T'es vraiment géniale. »

« Je sais, je sais … Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. Les Cullen m'attendant. Passe un bon réveillon. A très vite. »

Il était déjà 18 heures, il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais arriver à l'heure chez les Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Comme d'habitude, la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. A minuit, nous n'avions pas ouvert nos cadeaux préférant attendre qu'Edward soit là. Mon père était parti peu avant minuit car il était de garde cette nuit-là.

Vers 2 heures du matin, nous étions allés nous coucher après avoir fait au moins une centaine de photos de nous tous.

J'avais du dormir dans la chambre d'Edward. J'aurais préféré la chambre d'amis, mais elle était en pleins travaux. En effet, Esmée la transformait pour pouvoir accueillir prochainement ses petits-enfants.

Comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque nous étions encore au lycée, j'avais dormi dans son lit. Ca me rappelait tellement de souvenirs heureux que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, petit à petit, le sommeil me gagna.

Le lendemain, ce fut Alice qui vint me réveiller pour qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner en famille parce que après les garçons partaient en direction de l'aéroport pour récupérer Edward. Une fois le petit déj' terminé, je fila prendre ma douche. Une fois celle-ci prise, Alice me coiffa et Rosalie me maquilla. Puis, nous nous étions raconté tous nos secret, comme quand nous étions lycéennes. J'en avais encore versé une larme en repensant à « avant » quand tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Vers midi, nous étions descendues pour aider Esmée. En effet, les garçons allaient bientôt arriver, il fallait donc que tout soit prêt à leur retour.

A 13 heures, ils étaient arrivés. J'allais (enfin !) revoir MON Edward, … enfin Edward, car maintenant, ce n'était plus le mien.

Quand je le vis arriver dans le salon, je faillis défaillir. « Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau. Peut-être même encore plus beau qu'avant son départ. Allez Bella, reprends-toi ». Il était arrivé près de moi et je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter. Finalement, je lui avais juste fait une bise amicale. Comme par magie, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans le salon. Il s'assit, ensuite, il me demanda de m'installer à côté de lui.

« Bella… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es magnifique. Être enceinte te va à merveille. »

« Edward, toi aussi tu es resplendissant. A croire que l'air européen ta fait beaucoup de bien. » lui répondis-je à son compliment.

Il m'observait sous toutes les coutures et sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, je lui pris sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle lueur dans ses yeux. A ce moment-là, je savais qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Petit à petit, la pièce se remplit de nouveau sans que nous ne nous lâchions des yeux. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de le lâcher et lui aussi. C'est le raclement de gorge d'Emmet qui nous fit sortir de notre contemplation.

Edward raconta alors ses aventures en Europe en évitant de parler de sa conquête. Je me demandais s'il était toujours avec elle, mais je n'osais pas lui demander. J'étais trop fière pour m'abaisser à ça. Il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès d'Alice. Après le compte rendu de son voyage et la prise du repas de Noël vint l'heure d'ouvrir nos cadeaux. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. J'adorais recevoir des cadeaux. Rosalie et Emmet m'avaient payé une journée de remise en forme avec SPA, sauna, jacuzzi et tout le toutim. Esmée et Carlisle m'avait payé 2 sièges auto pour y mettre les enfants. Alice et Jasper, eux m'avaient offert, un abonnement dans un institut de beauté. Quand à Edward, j'avais cru qu'il m'avait oublié car il n'y avait plus rien sous le sapin. Je ne le montrais pas, mais j'étais quand même déçue.

« Bella, tu peux venir avec moi une minute ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Que veux-tu ? »

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Joyeux Noël. » Et il me tendit une petite pochette.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir ? Un bijou ?

« Je ne comprends pas … » balbutiais-je.

« Ce sont des clefs. » me dit-il.

« Oui, merci, ça je vois bien ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir … Et comme tu voulais changer de voiture. »

« J'en ai déjà une… J'ai été voir Jacob hier et il m'a dit que je pouvais passer de la semaine pour la récupérer … »

« Justement … Regarde la marque qui est sur le porte clef. ».

« Tu sais bien que je suis nulle dans tout ça. Dis-moi plutôt où tu veux en venir. » insistais-je auprès de lui.

« Il s'agit du sigle Toyota. »

« Oui et alors ? » le questionnais-je. Je ne voyais pas là où il voulait arriver.

« Bella … Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Quelle voiture avais-tu demandé à Jacob ? »

« Hum … D'accord, je viens de comprendre. Mais pourquoi ? Je pouvais très bien me l'offrir. » lui répondis-je sur un ton sec.

« Tu voulais t'en acheter une d'occasion. Mais je te rappelle que tu vas transporter nos enfants, alors je veux un maximum de sécurité pour eux, mais aussi pour toi. Il était donc or de question que je vous laisse rouler dans un vieux taco. » se justifia-t-il.

« Très bien, c'est comme tu voudras. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. A côté de ton cadeau, le mien va te paraître minable… Tiens. » Et je lui tendis mon présent.

« Encore une fois, tu arrives à me surprendre … C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu à Noël. » me dit-il avec les yeux brillants.

« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un album avec quelques photos de l'évolution de nos enfants. »

« Tu as visé juste. Ce cadeau a beaucoup plus de valeur qu'une voiture. Tout ce qui est sentimental a une valeur inestimable. »

Une nouvelle fois, nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et il était impossible de s'en détacher.

Je mourais d'envie de lui sauter dessus, mais comment aurait-il réagit ? Et puis, il m'avait trompé, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Si ça tombe, il est toujours avec la fille avec qui il m'a trompé. Il fallait vraiment que je tire cette affaire au clair, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer, ici chez les parents d'Edward.

« Quand pourrais-je aller chercher ma voiture ? » le questionnais-je.

« Je te conduirai demain si tu veux. Elle est prête depuis bientôt une semaine. Elle est telle que tu l'avais demandée à Jacob. »

Comme promis, le lendemain matin Edward me conduisit au garage. J'étais contente, j'allais enfin pouvoir ne plus dépendre d'Edward. Il l'avait déjà faite immatriculer, elle était donc prête à être conduite. Après avoir pris possession de ma Toyota, je décidai d'aller dire bonjour à mon père.

Il était prévu que je retourne le soir même à Seattle. Il fallait absolument que je révise pour réussir mes partiels. Déjà que j'allais louper mes examens de juin, je devais assurer ceux de janvier.


	9. Chapter 9

Avant de prendre la route pour Seattle, j'étais passée chez les Cullen pour faire une dernière échographie. J'avais demandé à Edward s'il voulait y assister. Bien sur, il avait accepté. Après l'écho, il m'avait remercié et une nouvelle fois, nous n'arrivions plus à détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre. C'était comme quand on s'est rencontré, une fois que mes yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, je ne savais plus m'en défaire et pareil pour lui.

Le 27 décembre, j'étais donc de retour dans mon appartement. Je m'étais levée de bonne heure et j'avais tout de suite commencé à travailler. Je m'étais arrêtée vers 13 heures pour manger une tartine, et ensuite, j'avais repris l'étude jusque 19 heures. J'étais vraiment satisfaite de ma journée. A cette allure-là, je réussirais mes examens haut la main. Les jours qui suivirent, je travaillais au même rythme. J'étais fière d'être aussi motivée.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin d'un break. Nous étions le 31 décembre, depuis 2 ou 3 ans, nous avions pris l'habitude avec Edward de recevoir chez nous nos parents afin de réveillonner tous ensemble.

Cette année, c'était donc chez moi que se dérouleraient les festivités. Vu mon état, Esmée avait insisté pour que je commande chez un traiteur le repas. Je n'avais que la table à dresser. Une fois celle-ci terminée, j'étais partie faire les magasins. J'adorais ma nouvelle voiture, elle était plus grande que celle d'Edward, donc je savais y mettre plus de choses. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée dans le centre commercial. J'avais acheté quelques gadgets pour décorer la table de ce soir. J'avais aussi acheté quelques trucs pour mes enfants ; une poussette avec 2 maxi-cosi détachables, des biberons, des tututes, …

J'avais vu quelques chambres d'enfants, mais je n'avais flashé sur aucune d'elles. Je m'étais fait plaisir en achetant quelques vêtements, depuis le début de ma grossesse, j'avais pris quelques kilos et j'avais des difficultés à fermer mes pantalons. J'avais donc acquis ; 3 pantalons, quelques tuniques à superposer au dessus ainsi qu'une robe pour ce soir. Quand Alice saura ça, elle sera sûrement fâchée que je ne l'ai pas invitée à venir faire du shopping avec moi.

Vu qu'il n'était que 15 heures, j'avais pris le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur, il m'avait coiffé avec un beau chignon. Ensuite, j'étais passée entre les mains de la maquilleuse. Vers 16h30, j'étais rentrée chez moi afin de ranger tous mes achats et afin de me relaxer dans un bon bain. D'habitude, je préfère prendre une douche mais je n'avais pas envie de gâcher le travail de la coiffeuse et de la maquilleuse.

Pour 18h00, j'étais prête. J'avais dit à tous mes invités de venir pour 19 heures. J'avais préparé l'apéro et je m'étais installée en attendant l'arrivée du traiteur. Vers 18h30, il était arrivé et avait déposé tous les plats dans la cuisine.

Comme prévu, à 19h, la sonnette retentissait. Un coup d'œil dans l'œil de judas me permis de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. J'étais si contente de le revoir, c'était en grande partie pour lui si j'avais été me faire chouchouter cet après-midi. En quelques sortes, je voulais lui en faire baver. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que lui ouvris la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

« Bonsoir Edward » lui soufflais-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vis tout de suite que cette proximité le déstabilisa.

« Bonsoir Bella. Tu es … Comment dire ? … Epoustouflante. Comment vas-tu ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Je vais très bien, même si je commence à vraiment être fatiguée. Allez, entre, je vais te faire visiter vu que tu es le seul à ne pas connaître. »

Je lui fis faire un rapide tout du propriétaire en lui détaillant chacune des pièces.

« Ton appartement est vraiment chouette. Tu as fait du bon travail ! »

« Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est ta mère qui a tout peint et ce sont tes frères qui ont montés tous les meubles. »

« Et Alice ? Elle t'a aidé à faire les magasins pour décorer ? »

« Non, j'ai acheté toute seule ce qui est ici dedans. Ta sœur ne m'a été d'aucune utilité, même si elle aurait aimé que je lui demande son aide. Mais j'avais envie de l'aménager à ma manière afin de me sentir vraiment chez moi. »

« Je te comprends. Cet appartement est à ton image, c'est-à-dire, simple et raffiné. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui fut déstabilisée par sa remarque. Alors que nous allions nous asseoir dans le salon, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Je demandais alors à Edward d'aller ouvrir pendant que je sortais l'apéro du frigo. Ils étaient tous sur leur 31, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Il ne manquait plus que Carlisle, Esmée et mon père. Ils avaient téléphonés pour dire qu'ils seraient en retard. En effet, il y avait eu un accident sur l'autoroute, il y avait donc des embouteillages. Nous avions commencé à prendre l'apéro sans eux.

Vers 20h00, les derniers invités étaient enfin installés dans le salon. Nous passions, ensuite, rapidement dans la salle à manger, car on mourait de faim.

Le repas ne s'était jamais aussi bien passé. Tout le monde était joyeux et Alice s'en donnait à cœur joie avec son appareil photos.

A minuit, tout le monde se souhaitait la bonne année. Les couples allant s'embrasser sous le houx, tradition oblige !

Nos parents étaient fatigués alors que nous, les jeunes, nous étions encore en pleine forme. Alice eu donc une idée géniale : finir le réveillon en boîte de nuit. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas fan de ce genre d'endroit parce qu'il y avait trop célibataire en manque d'amour. J'allais enfin pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. Le rendre jaloux, du moins, si c'était encore possible, et essayer de le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir.

Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient couché sur leur pneumatique dans la future chambre des enfants (qui n'était pas encore aménagée). Quand à Charlie, il avait pris place dans la chambre d'amis.

J'avais décidé de prendre ma voiture, car vu mon état, je n'allais pas boire, donc il était plus prudent que je prenne le volant. Jasper faisait également le BOB de la soirée. D'un commun accord, pour l'aller, j'avais emmené les filles, et Jasper avait emmené les garçons.

Sur le coup de 1h30, nous étions installés dans la boîte. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de faire de cagnotte car Carlisle avait donné sa carte bleue et c'est lui qui offrait toutes les consommations.

« Bella, tu sais que tu es juste WAOUH dans cette tenue ! Tu devrais mettre ça plus souvent. » me glissa Alice à l'oreille.

« T'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant, je compte bien m'habiller plus souvent comme ça. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu as bien raison. Ca te va à ravir. En plus, je ne dois pas être la seule à penser ça ! »

« Ah bon ? Et à qui est-ce que ça plait ? A une autre accro du shopping. » la questionnais-je.

« Pour commencer à mon frère … Depuis le début de la soirée, il te dévore des yeux. C'en est presque malsain. »

« Ton frère ? Mais lequel ? » lui demandais-je innocemment.

« A ton avis ? Edward bien sur !!! »

« Dans ce cas, tant mieux ! J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec lui. »

« Comment ça … Explique moi ton plan. » Sur ce coup-là, Alice avait vraiment l'air étonnée.

« Je t'explique seulement si tu ne dis rien à Edward … J'ai envie de m'amuser, de le faire saliver et regretter son geste en Europe. » lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

« Mais tu es diabolique ma foi !!! Fais quand même attention à toi, tu es enceinte ma belle… Cependant, j'approuve ton plan et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à mon crétin de frère. » me glissa-t-elle discrètement à l'oreille.

C'est alors que j'entraînais Alice et Rosalie sur le dance floor. J'étais en pleine forme et je dansais le plus sensuellement possible. Discrètement, je regardais en direction d'Edward et je voyais son regard noir de colère. Il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à tous les mecs qui dansaient autour de nous.

« Super » pensais-je. S'il réagit comme ça, c'est qu'il m'aime encore un peu. Vint alors une série de slow. J'acceptais toutes les invitations des garçons, mais je leur faisais comprendre qu'ils ne devaient rien attendre de moi. Je voulais juste me venger d'Edward, pas rencontrer quelqu'un. A l'intérieur de moi, je jubilais. Quand je détournais le regard une nouvelle fois vers le père de mes enfants, je vis qu'il était occupé de faire un concours de cul sec avec Emmet.


	11. Chapter 11

P.O.V. Edward

Nous venions à peine d'arriver dans la boîte que déjà les filles étaient parties danser. Je gardais un œil sur Bella, car même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, je l'aimais toujours. Pourquoi avais-je craqué en Europe ? Pourquoi l'avais-je trompé ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'un gros con. J'espère qu'un jour, elle pourra me le pardonner.

En plus, depuis qu'elle porte nos enfants, elle est encore plus attirante qu'avant. Je n'étais pas le seul à le remarquer … Il y avait un attroupement de mâles en chaleur autour d'elle, je ne supportais pas ça. Si j'avais pu, je leur aurais arraché les yeux.

« Hey mec, arrête un peu de déprimer, c'est le nouvel an. Sois joyeux. » me sortit Emmet de ma rêverie.

« Hum »

« Allez, ressaisis-toi ! Si tu n'avais pas fait le con en Europe, c'est dans tes bras que Bella serait. Alors, maintenant, tu dois assumer tes actes. »

« Emmet, je te remercie de me rappeler une nouvelle fois mes erreurs. »

« Concours de cul sec ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir … »

« Jazz, tu fais l'arbitre ? »

« Ok ! Qu'est-ce que je vous commande les mecs ? » demanda Jasper.

« Prends nous une bouteille de vodka et 2 verres à goûtes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard …

« Ca y est … 3 … 2 … 1 … C'est parti ! Que le meilleur gagne. » lança Jasper.

Au début, c'est Emmet qui gagnait, mais après avoir vu ma Bella danser langoureusement avec autant de mecs, j'avais la rage. Le concours reprit donc de plus belle, et je l'ai gagné haut la main. Une fois bien en forme, j'emmenai les garçons sur la piste de danse. Si Bella s'amusait, j'avais le droit de le faire aussi alors ! Je dansais alors avec toutes les filles qui étaient autour de moi. En réalité, je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais. J'avais envie de pleurer. Emmet me rappela alors à l'ordre et nous retournâmes nous asseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, les filles étaient venues nous rejoindre car elles avaient soifs. Alice et Rosalie commandèrent du champagne tandis que Bella pris un jus de pamplemousse, sa boisson préférée.

Le serveur avait apporté 4 coupes de champagne. Avec Emmet, nous avions alors aidé les filles à boire leur bouteille. Il était déjà 4h30 et on commençait à fatiguer. Les filles prirent la décision de rentrer. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelai que je n'avais pas pris ma voiture. Comment allais-je retourner ? L'appart de Jazz n'était pas près du mieux, je ne pouvais pas leur demander de faire un aussi grand détour à cette heure-ci.

« Edward, veux-tu que je raccompagne ou préfères-tu aller t'entasser dans la voiture de ta sœur ? » me demanda Bella.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère rentrer avec toi. » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Allez, prends ta veste et on y va. »

J'étais aux anges. J'allais être tout seul près de Bella … près de MA Bella… Si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterais dessus, elle m'a tant manqué. Nous avions dit au revoir aux autres. Ce soir, Rose et Emmet dormaient chez Jazz et Alice.

Le fait de sortir de la boîte et de prendre l'air me fit me rendre compte de tout ce que j'avais bu de la soirée.

Heureusement que nous étions garés tout près car j'avais du mal à marcher droit. Après ça, tout est assez flou dans ma tête.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

P.O.V. Bella

Il avait réussi à s'asseoir dans l'auto, mais je savais que pour le faire sortir ça n'allait pas être facile. Arrivés devant son immeuble, j'ai d'abord du le réveiller, ce qui ne fut pas chose à facile. Ensuite, il fallut arriver à l'étage de l'appart … Heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur sinon ça aurait été mission impossible. Je l'avais rarement vu dans un tel état, si ce n'est lors de nos beuveries d'étudiants, mais j'étais souvent dans le même état donc je n'avais plus que de vagues souvenirs.

Tant bien que mal à 5h15, j'ouvrais la porte. Heureusement, j'avais toujours un double car il avait laissé ses clefs chez moi avec celles de sa voiture. Je le dirigeai vers son lit, et là, je tomba avec lui à cause de son poids mort. Mon dieu, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas eu aussi près de moi. J'avais leur cœur au bout de l'explosion. J'essayais de me dégager, et quand j'y suis enfin arrivée, il chuchota « _Bella, ma Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime._ » Et là, une rafale de larmes s'abattit sur mes joues. Maintenant, j'en étais sur, il m'aimait toujours. Je lui fis alors un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, de toutes façons, il ne s'en souviendra pas demain.

Cependant, je n'étais pas prête à pardonner … Du moins, pas maintenant. Quand j'arrivais à la porte d'entrée, je l'entendis se lever précipitamment. Je le rejoignis à la toilette où il était entrain de vomir. Je lui passa de l'eau sur le visage et lui demanda de retourner au lit. Je lui apportai un sceau, au cas où il serait encore malade, un essuie, une verre d'eau et deux dafalgan. Après ça, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de lui laisser un petit mot.

« _Téléphone-nous quand tu seras prêt. Tout le monde vient manger les restes d'hier à l'appart._

_Tu pourras aussi récupérer ta voiture et les clefs de chez toi._

_Bizz._

_B._ »

Après ça je suis rentrée chez moi et me mis au lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je pris soin de prendre mon portable près de moi au cas où Edward aurait un problème. Je mis le réveil à 11 heures et tomba dans un sommeil lourd et profond.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Esmée**

Il était 8 heures quand je m'étais levée. Je voulais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour mon mari et pour Charlie. Bella m'avait dit la veille que je pouvais aller dans ses armoires si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je me mis donc à la recherche de tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais tout trouvé assez facilement, il faut dire que Bella était assez ordonnée et avait un classement assez logique. Cependant, il me manquait une nappe.

Elle se cachait en fait dans un des meubles de la salle à manger. En la cherchant, j'étais tombée sur un album photos avec des photos de l'évolution de sa grossesse. Sur certaines elle était avec Edward, sur d'autres, elle était toute seule. Il y avait aussi quelques anciennes photos d'elle et Edward au temps où tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Ils étaient si touchants à deux, si seulement mon fils avait un peu réfléchi avant de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie.

J'espère qu'un jour elle trouvera la force de lui pardonner. Je sais qu'elle l'aime toujours, mais je sais aussi que la blessure dans son cœur est profonde. Heureusement qu'elle a ses enfants pour l'aider à continuer à avancer. En pensant à tous ces souvenirs, j'avais laissé quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par les bras de mon mari.

« Chérie, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? » me chuchota Carlisle à l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je cherchais une nappe pour mettre sur la table de la salle à manger. » lui répondis-je les joues toute rouge.

« Je vois que tu es tombée sur des choses intéressantes … »

« En effet, regarde comme ils sont beaux sur les photos. Ce me rappelle quand ils venaient nous rendre visite à Forks avant qu'Edward ne fiche tout en l'air en France. »

« Oh oui, ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'ai une discussion avec notre fils à ce sujet. »

Après quelques instants de contemplation devant les clichés, nous avons préparé la table du déjeuner. On avait attendu que Charlie se lève pour commencer à manger. Il était comme Bella, une vraie marmotte.

**POV Bella**

« Salut Bella » me salua mon père. « Alors, la soirée d'hier s'est bien terminée ? »

« Oui ! On s'est bien amusé. Emmet et Edward étaient dans un sale état. A mon avis aujourd'hui, ils vont avoir la gueule de bois. »

« J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas conduit au moins ? » me questionna mon père furieux.

« Non ! J'ai reconduit Edward chez lui et Jasper a conduit la voiture d'Alice car les filles avaient un peu bu. » rassurais-je mon père.

Vers midi tout le monde était venu nous rejoindre à l'appartement.

Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait assez bien. Du moins, elle ne saurait être meilleure que la précédente. N'étant plus avec Edward, il ne pourrait plus me quitter, ni briser mon cœur puisque c'était déjà fait.

Une semaine plus tard, la folie des fêtes était retombée, et je me concentrais entièrement à ma session d'examens. Je dois tous les réussir ! Après 3 semaines de stress intense, Angela – ma partenaire de travail – m'avait invité à passer le week-end chez ses parents. J'avais tout de suite accepté. Cela me ferait du bien de changer d'air. J'avais prévenu Edward de mon départ et il était anxieux. Il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, mais je le rassurais en lui disant que je lui téléphonerais tous les jours. Après tout, je ne m'absentais que 3 ou 4 jours, rien d'extraordinaire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Depuis qu'Edward était revenu de France, notre relation était assez particulière. Nous n'étions plus en couple, cependant, on se voyait où on se téléphonait presque tous les jours. Parfois même il dormait à la maison, mais dans la chambre d'amis ou dans le canapé. J'aimais l'avoir près de moi, mais j'étais malade de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, … Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de sa tromperie. Il faisait tout pour se racheter, mais mon cœur était toujours en mille morceaux.

De retour de ce week-end chez Angie, la première chose que j'avais fait, c'est de contacter Edward. Je voulais le voir tout de suite, il m'avait tant manqué. J'en étais sur, je voulais le récupérer, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire savoir ! Dommage que j'étais enceinte car j'aurais bien aimé le rendre jaloux, sans pour autant le tromper.

« Salut »

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué pendant ces quelques jours. ».

Il m'avait aussi manqué, mais je ne voulais pas lui avouer.

« Je vais très bien. Ca m'a fait du bien de changer un peu d'air et d'évacuer tout le stress accumulé pendant les examens. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va aussi. Je suis sorti samedi soir avec Em et Jazz et la fin de soirée fut difficile. »

« Qui est-ce qui ta mis au lit cette fois-ci ? » lui demandais-je avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« C'est moi tout seul ! En fait, c'est chez moi que ça a dégénéré. Emmet avait ramené quelques bouteilles et on les a bues en revenant. Ils ont donc dormis ici car ils n'étaient plus en état de prendre la route. »

« Oui en effet, c'était plus raisonnable. Mes enfants auront besoin de leurs oncles alors ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident. »

« Nos enfants … » me corrigea-t-il.

« Oui tu as raison … nos enfants. » dis-je mélancolique. « En parlant d'eux, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« J'écoute. »

« Pourrais-tu me conduire chez ton père le week-end prochain ? Ca fait un moment qu'il ne m'a plus ausculté et j'aimerais bien vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Pas de problème ! Quand désires-tu partir ? »

« Vendredi soir, ainsi je pourrai passer la nuit chez mon père. Ca fait depuis le nouvel an que je ne l'ai plus vu. »

« Très bien. Je passerai te chercher après les cours, vers 17h00, ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est impeccable. Hum … Ca te dérange si on prend ma voiture ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais mieux m'installer dedans. Il y a plus de place que dans ta Volvo. »

« C'est comme tu veux. Je laisserai ma voiture chez toi alors. »

« Super, ça marche ! »

« Au fait, tu fais quelque chose le 13 février ? »

« Euh ? Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir au bal de ma section avec moi ? » me demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je ne sais pas … Tu es sur que tu veux y aller avec moi ? »

« Bien sur que oui, sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé ! »

« Alors, c'est d'accord. Y aura-t-il un thème ou pas ? »

« Non pas cette année. »

« Parfait, je profiterai de l'occasion du week-end qui arrive quand nous serons à Forks pour faire un tour des magasins afin de trouver une robe à ma taille. »

« Merci Bella. »

« C'est avec plaisir. Il est toujours agréable de se faire inviter par un bel homme. » non, mais pourquoi je lui dis ça moi.

« Tout le plaisir sera pour moi… Être accompagné d'une ravissante jeune femme, qui plus est, est la mère de mes enfants. »

S'il avait été face à moi, il aurait vu à quel point mes joues étaient rouges. J'adorais ce jeu de séduction entre nous, même si parfois c'était dangereux.

« Si tu le dis ! Ca va tes cours ? »

« Oui, même si j'ai pas mal de boulot de ces temps-ci. Nous avons quelques travaux de groupe à faire. »

« Pareil pour moi, heureusement, les gens avec qui je suis sont sympas. »

« Je les connais ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Il y a Angela que tu connais et aussi deux autres garçons ; Jason et Brandon. J'espère qu'ils seront sérieux au travail. »

« Mouais … » me répondit-il un peu énervé.

« Ils viennent ce soir à la maison pour planifier les tâches. Tu veux venir boire un verre pour les rencontrer ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondit-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

« Ils viennent à 19 heures, mais tu peux venir plus tôt, on soupera ensemble ainsi. Enfin si tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir !!! Tu sais très bien que je ne refuse jamais aucune de tes invitations. »

« Que veux-tu que je nous prépare ? »

« Tu ris ? Tu ne cuisines rien. J'irai chercher des plats tout fait. Un plat chinois ça te dit ? »

« Hum ouais ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus mangé en plus. Je vais téléphoner moi-même pour commander. Tu prends comme d'hab. ? »

« Oui ! »

« Parfait. Je vais leur demander de préparer pour 18 heures et je commande au même endroit où on a l'habitude d'aller. »

« Ca roule, à tantôt alors. »

« Bizz. »

**P.O.V. Edward**

Je venais d'arriver chez à « La Chine », c'était là où Bella et moi on préférait commander la nourriture chinoise. Le meilleur traiteur du monde.

« Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Ma … compagne » Après tout, la dame ne sait pas que nous sommes séparés. « a passé une commande pour 18 heures. »

« C'est à quel nom ? »

« Swan, S.W.A.N. »

« Hum, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à ce nom. Un autre nom peut-être ? »

« Euh …Cullen, C.U.L.L.E.N. ? »

« Edward ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Voici votre commande. »

Je lui réglais l'addition et, ensuite, je partis dans la direction de l'appartement de Bella. J'étais dans la lune car elle avait donné mon nom pour la commande. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, on faisait toujours comme ça quand on habitait ensemble.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews. Je sais que certains chapitres sont très courts, mais promis, ils vont se rallonger.

J'ai écrit déjà pas mal de chapitres d'avance, mais comme c'est manuscrit, il faut encore que je retranscrive le tout, ce qui peut prendre +/- de temps, d'autant plus que j'ai des examens de passage, donc je dois, enfin, je devrais étudier.

Bonne lecture, à bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

P.O.V. Bella

Comme prévu, Edward arrive peu après 18 heures. On mangea dans le calme en parlant de tout et de rien. Sur le coup de 19 heures, Angela et les deux garçons étaient venus nous rejoindre. Dès l'arrivés de ceux-ci, j'ai senti Edward tendu. La soirée se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Il ne nous fallu qu'une heure pour déterminer qui allait faire quoi, ainsi que le planning de nos séances de travail. Quand tout le monde était retourné, j'avais demandé à Edward de rester un peu.

« Tu pourrais rester ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander … » lui demandais-je très timidement.

« Oui bien-sur, qui a-t-il ? »

« J'ai lu un livre sur la grossesse et il disait que les bébés étaient très sensibles à la musique et aux voix extérieures. »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Pour la voix, je pense que je fais ce qu'il faut. Mais pour la musique, à part la radio et les cd's … il n'y a pas grand-chose. »

« Je vois, tu voudrais que je joue pour les enfants ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils comme pour réfléchir à la proposition.

« C'est-à-dire que … Enfin, je me disais que peut-être on pourrait mettre un piano dans le salon et que tu pourrais … Seulement, si tu le veux, bien-sûr (!!!) venir jouer de temps en temps. »

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, je m'empressai d'ajouter.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. »

A ce moment, un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je serais fou de joie que de pouvoir jouer pour eux. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il est inutile d'acheter un nouveau piano, je ferai déménager le mien ici. » »

« Comment vas-tu faire pour t'entrainer ? »

« J'irai au conservatoire. » m'assura-t-il.

« Ou tu pourras … peut-être … venir ici … de temps en temps. Tu sais à quel point ça m'apaise quand tu joues. »

« C'est comme tu veux. J'appellerai demain des déménageurs pour voir quand on peut l'amener ici. T'es vraiment fantastique Bella. »

« Oui je sais, tu me le répètes presque tous les jours. Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête !!! »

« Ca te dérange si je regarde la fin de l'émission ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller me doucher. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. » me rassura-t-il.

P.O.V. Edward

Non, mais quel con ! Je lui avais sorti une excuse débile pour rester encore un peu avec elle. J'espère qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Finalement, ce reportage sur les cathédrales est peut-être très intéressant. Qui sait ?! J'entends l'eau de la douche couler, je dois me battre avec mon moi intérieur pour ne pas aller la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Grrrr

P.O.V. Bella

J'étais partie me laver. En sortant de la douche, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon pyjama. Coup de chance, la salle de bain n'est pas trop loin de la chambre. Je ne devrai pas traverser tout l'appart à moitié nue. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'avais opté pour un deux pièces. Je savais qu'Edward aimait bien parler aux enfants et me caresser le ventre à même la peau. Je revins donc m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le reportage n'était pas terminé, et Edward ne m'entendit pas arriver tellement il était concentré sur la télévision. Afin de lui faire lever les yeux, je passai devant l'écran de manière sensuelle. Mission réussie, ses yeux ne quittaient plus mon corps.

P.O.V. Edward

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur les cathédrales. Il le fallait sinon j'allais sauter sur ma Bella. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'entendis pas revenir dans le salon. Mais quand elle passa devant moi, j'étais subjugué. Elle avait beau être enceinte, elle n'en était pas moins désirable. Elle portait un pyjama deux pièces, le pantalon était blanc et au dessus, elle portait un petit top fuchsia. Ca lui allait divinement bien. Je la dévorais littéralement des yeux. Elle s'allongea juste à côté de moi et m'invita à poser ma tête près de son ventre. Heureusement qu'elle avait un fauteuil en forme de L, c'était plus pratique pour s'installer confortablement.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais me faire plaisir ? » me questionna-t-elle toute timide.

_Bien sur que oui !!! Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'embrasse ? Edward, arrête de rêver !!!_

« Evidemment Bella, quelle question ! »

« Tu voudrais nous chanter une chanson ? »

« Laquelle veux-tu ? »

« C'est toi qui choisi ! Mais d'abord, regarde la fin de ton reportage. »

« Ok ».

Pour la remercier, je lui déposai un baisser sur son ventre. A ce moment-là, elle eut un frisson dans tout le corps. Je ne sais dire si c'est à cause de mon baiser ou la fraicheur, mais ça me fit sourire. Par galanterie, j'allais quand même lui chercher une couverture, et elle me regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

Le temps que le reportage se termine, ma Belle s'était endormie. Cependant, comme promis, je chantai une chanson. Je choisis « Without You » de Maria Carey. C'était l'une de nos chansons préférée à Bella & Moi. Une fois que j'eus fini de fredonner, je parlais un peu aux bébés et je caressais le ventre de ma chérie. C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis pour la première fois des petits coups dans son ventre. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes tellement j'étais émus.

Alors que j'allais me relever pour rentrer chez moi, Bella chuchota dans son sommeil : « Edward … Edward, ne m'abandonne plus. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse plus. » Suite à cette phrase, j'allais chercher une deuxième couverture. Je remis ma tête près du ventre de ma Bella, en faisant en sorte de ne pas l'écraser, et puis je chantai une deuxième chanson, « Au bout de la marelle, de Patrick Bruel. » avant de m'endormir près de la femme de ma vie.

P.O.V. Bella

Vers 4 heures du matin, je me réveillais car je voulais me retourner. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'Edward avait sa tête posée sur moi. Je voulais le réveiller, puis tout compte fait, j'étais tellement contente qu'il soit là tout près de moi que j'abandonnais assez rapidement l'idée de le faire bouger. Mais j'avais trop chaud, je lui mis donc la deuxième couverture sur lui. Dieu qu'il était beau, même quand il dormait. Ce n'est pas permis d'être aussi beau. J'espère que si on à un petit garçon ou deux, ils ressembleront à leur papa. Je me posais mille et une questions, combien de temps vais-je encore pouvoir lui résister, … Je profitais de son inconscience pour lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

A 7 heures, c'est lui qui me sorti de mes rêves. J'osais espérer que je n'avais pas parlé dans mon sommeil. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner et l'avait apporté sur un plateau. Edward était vraiment de plus en plus charmant. Et c'était de plus en plus dur de lui résister. Bien sur j'étais encore amoureuse de lui, mais je lui en voulais toujours pour ce qu'il m'avait fait en France.

« Bella, il est l'heure de te lever ma douce. » Il me chuchotait ça tout en me caressant la joue puis le ventre. Mais je gardais les yeux fermaient afin qu'il continue ses petits câlins.

« C'est une vraie marmotte votre maman ! Ella n'a pas changé, toujours autant de difficultés à se lever le matin. Heureusement que son joli sourire matinal efface toutes les peines que j'ai pour la réveiller. » Il disait ça tout en continuant ses caresses sur mon ventre.

Il termina son monologue en déposant un baiser sur mon nombril.

« Allez marmotte, réveille-toi ! Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner. » me souffla-t-il en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève ! Hummm, c'est trop gentil de m'avoir préparé le petit-déj. »

« C'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait. » ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, et moi la première.

« Tu peux prendre ta douche ici si tu veux. Il y a des tee-shirts propres dans la garde-robe. Enfin tu fais comme tu veux. »

« Ca me va. J'y vais alors, sinon on va être en retard en cours.

Pendant qu'il était parti se doucher j'avalais l'entièreté du plateau qu'il m'avait préparé. Ensuite, je préparai mon sac et mes vêtements. J'allais ranger la cuisine quand une voix m'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Allez hop, tu files à la douche. Pendant ce temps, je range ta cuisine. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai salie. »

« Ok Chef ! Comme vous voudrez ! »

Sur ce, je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Il ne me fallut que 20 petites minutes pour me préparer.

Vers 8 heures, nous étions prêts tous les deux.

« Tu as cours jusque quelle heure ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je termine à 16h10, et toi ? »

« Moi je termine à 15h30. Tu veux que je te prenne et que je t'attende ce soir ? »

Je mourrais d'envie d'accepter, mais je voulais me faire désirer un peu.

« Euh, j'sais pas »

« Allez, accepte ! Si tu veux, on prend ta voiture. »

« Dans ces conditions, je vais reconsidérer ta proposition. »

« Je prends ton sac. Dépêche-toi de te décider car je dois passer chez nous, enfin, chez moi afin de récupérer mon sac de cours. »

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui conduis alors !!! »

« Si tu veux, allez, on est parti. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans ma Toyota. Le temps de passer chez lui et nous étions de nouveau sur la route en direction de l'université. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais vraiment de bonne humeur. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tout comme Edward d'ailleurs. Une fois arrivé sur le parking, nous saluons quelques copains d'Edward. A voir leurs têtes, ils ne devaient pas être au courant que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux et que je continuais de voir Edward. J'allais entrer dans mon auditoire quand je me souvins qu'il avait fini plus tôt que moi, il aurait donc besoin des clefs de la voiture.

« Bonne journée ! » me souhaita-t-il.

« Bonne journée à toi aussi. » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire béat.

Il m'en rendit un tellement éblouissant que j'aurais pu en tomber dans les pommes. Mais toutes les filles autour de nous avaient capté mon attention. Je décidais donc de me rapprocher de lui pour marquer mon territoire. Je veux peut-être le faire languir un peu, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse draguer par une bande de poufiasses.

« Hum Edward, tu devrais peut-être garder les clefs de la voiture, comme ça si tu en as besoin, tu peux l'utiliser. » Et pour conclure, je lui déposais un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Euh … merci. A tantôt. » bégaya-t-il sûrement perturbé par ma réaction.

A mes oreilles me parvinrent quelques ricanements.

« Tu savais que Cullen était de nouveau sur le marché ? » dit l'une.

« J'me demande bien ce qu'il peut lui trouver à cette fille. Il flirte avec elle alors qu'elle est enceinte. Pauvre fille va. » dit une autre.

« J'en ferais bien mon 4 heures ! Il est encore plus mmmmmm qu'avant ! » ajouta encore une autre fille.

J'allais laisser couler quand j'entendis une quatrième fille prendre la parole.

« Il a été sélectionné pour faire un échange Erasmus en début d'année scolaire. Il est parti en France et il rencontré une fille. C'est Shirley qui me la dit parce qu'elle la connait. Elle va bientôt arriver et ils vont emménager ensemble je crois. »

Après avoir entendu cette réplique, j'étais tellement énervée que j'avais envie de les gifler. Bien évidemment, je ne le fis pas. Je me dirigeais vers toutes ces pestes pour leur dire ma façon de penser.

« Arrêtez de fantasmer et de jacasser comme ça au sujet d'Edward. Il va être papa d'ici le mois de juin et nous habitons ensemble depuis bientôt 5 ans. » leur fis-je avec un sourire malicieux. « Alors maintenant, veuillez vérifier vos informations avant de dire n'importe quoi. »

Après ce coup de gueule, j'allais m'installer près d'Angela et des garçons.

A 16h10, comme prévu, Edward m'attendait, mais il avait déplacé l'auto juste devant l'entrée de l'unif. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous y compris les pestes de ce matin. Je décidais alors que c'était le moment pour embrasser Edward. Un rapide baiser, mais assez que pour avoir des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Waouh ! Que me vaut cet élan de tendresse ? »

« Ca te dérange ? » le questionnais-je.

« Vraiment pas, mais je risque de m'y habituer. »

« Pour ce qui est de l'habitude on verra après. » rajoutais-je.

« Comme tu veux, alors bonne journée ? »

« Début mouvementé à cause de quelques filles, mais sinon impeccable et toi ? »

« Pour ma part, tout s'est bien passé. Que s'est-il passé avec les filles ? »

« Elles ont dit des crasses sur nous. Au début, je n'ai rien dit, mais après ça m'a énervé alors j'ai été les trouver. »

« Qu'ont-elles pu dire pour t'énerver ? »

Je lui expliquais alors notre altercation. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'enlaça et me déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou en me chuchotant à l'oreille : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'elles. »

La seconde d'après, il était à côté du groupe de pétasses et il leur parla pendant cinq minutes. Je vis leurs visages changer assez rapidement. Puis il revient vers moi avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Allez, monte on rentre. » Cette fois-ci, je le laissais conduire ma voiture.

« Tu sais, tantôt, elles m'ont dit quelque chose et j'aimerais en parler quand on sera à l'appartement. »

« Pas de soucis. On discutera de tout ce que veux. » m'assura-t-il.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, on s'installa avec notre goûter dans le salon.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Oui » Et là, je fixais mes pieds et pris une grande inspiration.

« Je t'écoute Bella. »

« J'ai toujours refusé tes explications au sujet de la France, mais maintenant, je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir. Et tant pis, si ça me fait du mal. » articulais-je faiblement.

« Bien, je n'ai rien à te cacher alors je vais tout te raconter. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

P.O.V. Bella

Je me concentrais afin de ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas faiblir devant lui. Je voulais me montrer forte.

« Alors comme tu le sais, on est plusieurs étudiants américains à être partis en Erasmus en France. Il y avait un autre garçon, Jimmy, et trois autres filles, Stacy, Courthney et Kimberley. Aucun n'était dans ma section, sauf l'une des filles. Comme nous étions les deux nouveaux, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il y avait souvent des fêtes estudiantines. Au début je n'y allais pas, mais petit à petit, j'ai pris l'habitude d'y aller. Avec tous ces bons breuvages français, je rentrais souvent éméché chez moi. »

« Continue s'il te plait. » lui fis-je.

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai repoussé les avances de Stacy. Elle me disait que ça resterait un secret entre nous. J'arrivais aisément à la repousser. Elle était certes assez jolie, mais elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Je ne voulais pas te tromper, je t'aimais tellement. Et je t'aime d'ailleurs toujours autant qu'avant. Un soir lors d'une soirée, j'étais fébrile, très fébrile. Tu me manquais tellement : la douceur de ta peau, la chaleur de ton corps, ton odeur naturelle, l'intensité de tes caresses et de tes baisers endiablés. Sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre, elle m'avait sauté dessus. Et j'étais tellement en manque de douceur que je me suis laissé tenter. Au réveil le lendemain matin quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi, tout m'est revenu en mémoire. J'étais tellement mal que je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain toute la matinée. Je ne cessais de me laver, de pleurer, de penser à toi, de me laver, … Je voulais supprimer la soirée d'hier de ma mémoire. »

J'avais le cœur au bord des larmes, mais je me tenais forte face à lui. Je préférais pleurer quand je serais toute seule que devant lui. Allez courage Bella, prends sur toi. Pendant tout le temps de son monologue, Edward ne faisait que me fixer dans les yeux de façon à ce que je puisse voir s'il était sincère ou non.

« Quand je suis enfin sorti de la salle de bain, elle m'attendait toujours dans mon lit. En la voyant, j'étais plus que dégoûté et énervé contre elle. En plus, elle me regardait avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Je lui ai demandé de s'en aller. Elle voulait qu'on continue à se voir secrètement et elle me disait qu'elle ne te dirait jamais rien. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas concevoir de bafouer la seule femme que j'ai réellement dans ma vie. Elle quitta alors ma chambre en colère. Les jours suivants, elle inondait mon portable de messages en me disant que même si je ne l'aimais pas, elle m'aimait assez pour deux personnes. Elle comprenait que je sois amoureux de toi, mais pas que je puisse refuser le plaisir charnel qu'elle voulait m'offrir. A partir de ce moment-là, je la voyais juste dans le cadre scolaire et je refusais toutes sorties en sa compagnie. Quand nous devions travailler sur un projet, j'insistais pour le faire dans un lieu public. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse me toucher. Je ne voulais plus te faire de mal. »

Il termina son monologue avec des trémolos dans la voix et ses yeux étaient humides mais je ne voulais pas me laisser attendrir. Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler le long de mes joues.

« Combien de temps as-tu attendu pour me le dire ? »

« J'ai laissé passer une semaine. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et je trouvais que c'était trop impersonnel de te le dire au téléphone. J'avais été voir les horaires à l'aéroport, mais j'avais des examens que je ne pouvais pas rater. J'étais tellement mal dans ma peau. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même d'avoir pu te faire une saloperie comme ça. »

« Ca ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois alors ? »

« Oui, malheureusement une fois de trop. » me répondit-il en pleurant à son tour.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je pensais que tu avais carrément une vraie relation et que vous habitiez ensemble. Je pensais même qu'elle allait revenir avec toi pour les fêtes de Noël. » articulais-je difficilement à cause de mes crises de larmes.

« A vrai dire, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de t'expliquer. Si tu m'avais laissé faire, tu aurais su que jamais je ne l'aurais amené chez mes parents pour Noël ou pour une autre fête. »

« C'est vrai que j'aurais du te laisser t'expliquer, mais j'étais tellement dégoûtée de ton comportement. J'étais anéantie. Je t'aimais tellement et j'avais une confiance totale en toi et en notre couple. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tu me fasses un coup pareil. » Je continuais de lui répondre tout en pleurant. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je veux que tu saches que tu es la seule femme à qui mon cœur ait jamais appartenu. Je n'ai jamais dit à une autre femme « je t'aime », si ce n'est mère et ma sœur bien-sûr. »

J'étais submergée par l'émotion et je comprenais un peu mieux sa réaction. Cependant, je n'étais sûrement pas prête à lui pardonner.

« Edward, est-ce que maintenant, tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait ? » le suppliais-je.

« Bien évidemment. Tu veux toujours de mon piano chez toi ? »

« Quelle question ! La réponse est oui. »

« Je te laisse, bonne soirée ma belle. »

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi Edward. »

Tout en dirigeant vers la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi et me dit « Bella, je t'aime. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. »

Je le regardais partir et fermais la porte. A mon tour, je chuchotais : « Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. » en me laissant glisser en pleurs le long de la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'avais repris un peu mes esprits, mais j'étais allée me coucher de bonne heure. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient épuisées.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais un message sur mon i-phone.

« _Les déménageurs sont dispos le samedi 13 février en matinée._

_Dis-moi si ça te convient ou si tu veux changer le jour._

_Passe une bonne journée et encore toutes mes excuses Bella._

_Edward._ »

Je lui répondis alors :

« _Samedi matin, je ne suis pas là._

_Centre commercial avec ta sœur pour me trouver une robe de bal à ma taille._

_Je te donnerai un double des clefs ainsi tu installeras le piano où bon te semble._

_Merci pour ta franchise, j'apprécie, mais il me faut du temps._

_B._ »

Presqu'instantanément j'avais une réponse.

« _Je me sens plus léger d'enfin t'avoir dit toute la vérité._

_Je sais qu'il te faut du temps, et je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut._

_Je suis ravi que tu sois toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner au bal._

_A ce sujet, quelle couleur pour la fleur ?_

_Tu sais, celle que le cavalier doit apporter à sa charmante cavalière ?_

_Je t'embrasse._ »

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, car il m'aurait vu rougir en lisant « charmante cavalière ».

« _Pour la fleur, je te le dirai samedi quand j'aurai trouvé ma robe._

_Je te dirai aussi comment t'habiller pour être assorti à ma tenue._

_Inutile d'acheter un nouveau costume, tu en as déjà une garde-robe complète._

_PS : Je suis sur que le cavalier sera aussi charmant que la cavalière…_

_Bises. B._ »

Une minute plus tard, Edward me répondait :

« _A vos ordres mademoiselle !_

_Je ferai ce que vous voudrez._

_Veuillez me prévenir quand vous aurez besoin de mes services._

_En attendant, soyez prudentes et dites à mes enfants que je les aime de tout mon cœur, dites aussi à leur maman qu'elle est toute ma vie._

_Je vous embrasse tendrement mademoiselle Swan. _»


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir, alors voilà, comme je suis très gentille, je vous poste la suite ce soir.

Je vous remercie toute pour vos **reviews** :-)

**B**onne **L**ecture

* * *

Comme prévu, le week-end nous nous étions rendus à Forks pour que Carlisle puisse me faire une visite de contrôle et vérifier que tout se passe toujours pour le mieux. J'en avais profité pour passer une nuit chez mon père. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais il était comme moi, et juste sa présence me suffisait. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus le voir autant qu'avant, et donc, quand j'étais à Forks, j'essayais de passer un maximum de temps avec lui.

Du samedi après-midi, j'avais été à la villa pour que Carlisle m'ausculte et pour passer un peu de temps avec Esmé, elle était comme ma mère. Elle était si douce et elle me soutenait toujours dans chacune de mes décisions. Nous avions préparé un bon souper pour les hommes. Du coup, je n'avais pas eu le temps de chercher une robe pour le bal du samedi suivant.

Vers 20 heures, nous avions repris la route pour Seattle avec Edward car j'avais encore beaucoup de travail pour l'école et je voulais absolument me tenir à jour. Il y avait des travaux sur la route, donc nous avions mis plus de temps que prévu.

Finalement, pour 23h30 j'étais à mon appartement. J'avais salué Edward dehors et il avait tout de suite repris sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

J'eu beaucoup de travail durant cette semaine et heureusement que vendredi c'était relâche parce que j'avais besoin de sommeil. Je n'avais presque pas vu Edward cette semaine, il avait aussi eu beaucoup de travail de son côté. Cependant, on restait quand même en contact et on s'envoyait de messages ou se téléphonait pour nous remotiver.

Alice m'avait dit que Rosalie était sur Seattle, donc nous avions fait une soirée entre filles du vendredi soir. Rien d'extravagant vu que j'avais besoin de me reposer : des pop-corn et un DVD avec une histoire à l'eau de rose « Dirty Dancing ». C'était vraiment des soirées comme j'adorais les passer avec les filles. Si je ne les avais pas dans ma vie, je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Elles m'ont accueilli les bras ouverts dans leur famille depuis le début, et elles sont toujours là quand j'ai un coup de blues.

Le lendemain matin on s'était levée tôt pour aller me trouver une robe pour le bal de ce soir. J'avais laissé un message dans le salon pour Edward. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que le piano devait arriver.

« _Je pense que la meilleure place pour le piano est dans le salon._

_Mais fais à ta mode, après tout, c'est toi le musicien ;-)_

_Je te contacte dans la journée pour te dire la couleur des fleurs._

_Alice passera chez toi pour te dire quel costume mettre car même avec une description de ma part, tu serais capable de te tromper !_

_Rejoins-moi ici pour 17h30._

_Si je n'ouvre pas tout de suite, utilise tes clefs._

_Passe une bonne journée. A ce soir._

_B._ »

Voilà après avoir écrit ce petit mot, j'ai rejoint les filles. Pour l'occasion, nous étions parties avec la voiture de Rosalie. Il ne nous fallut pas faire beaucoup de magasins avant de trouver la robe que j'allais porter ce soir. J'avais flashé sur une longue robe, en voile, blanche avec une ceinture argentée et pailletée. Elle était vraiment toute simple, et c'est ce que je préfère.

Pour les chaussures, ça a été un peu plus difficile. Je voulais en trouver des argentées ou des transparentes. Il m'en fallait deux paires aussi, une à haut talon, et une paire de ballerines au cas où mes pieds seraient trop gonflés. Depuis le début de ma grossesse, j'avais du mal à supporter les chaussures à haut talon durant toute une soirée. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, j'avais trouvé les deux paires de chaussures !

Il ne me manquait plus qu'un sac et un bijou. Alice me traîna alors dans sa maroquinerie préférée, et encore une fois, j'y ai trouvé ce que j'avais besoin. Un magnifique petit sac argenté, pas trop grand, juste de quoi savoir ranger mes clefs, mon porte feuilles et quelques petits secrets de fille.

Pour le bijou, ce fut plus fastidieux, je voulais un ras du cou en argent, mais il n'y avait des bijoux très voyants en or. Avec les filles, on décida alors d'aller dans une bijouterie en ville. Et ce fut une bonne idée car j'y ai trouvé le bijou que je voulais.

Bien évidemment, avec Alice et Rose, nous avions acheté plus que prévu ! Elles n'allaient à aucun bal, mais elles avaient aussi tenus à s'acheter une magnifique robe, ainsi que des chaussures, des bijoux et du maquillage.

Une fois la totalité des achats terminée nous avons été dîner dans une pizzeria. Alors que j'engloutissais ma pizza hawaïenne, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait bien être un samedi sur l'heure du midi.

« _Le piano est bien installé. Je te laisse la surprise de voir où il se trouve._

_As-tu déjà trouvé ta robe ?_

_J'attends impatiemment tes recommandations pour aller chez le fleuriste._

_J'espère que ça s'est bien passé avec les filles et qu'Alice ne t'a pas trop fait souffrir._

_J'ai bien vu ton mot, je serai là pour 17h30 tapante._

_J'ai hâte de passer la soirée avec toi._

_A ce soir, je t'embrasse._ »

Heureusement qu'il me rappelait les fleurs, j'avais complètement oublié ! Quand je suis avec les filles, je me vide totalement la tête. Tant que j'avais mon téléphone en main, je lui répondis tout de suite pour éviter d'oublier.

« _J'espère que tu nous joueras un morceau de piano ce soir avant de sortir._

_J'ai trouvé ma robe, et elle est … Tu la verras bien tantôt :-)_

_Tu peux prendre des roses blanches si tu en trouves, ou n'importe quelle autre sorte de fleurs blanches._

_Les filles ont été tout à fait correctes avec moi. _

_D'ailleurs, je vais passer l'après-midi avec elles tellement elles sont adorables._

_Alice passera chez toi quand nous aurons terminés notre après-midi entre filles._

_A tout à l'heure !_

_Bises. B._ »

Le restant de l'après-midi se passa bien évidemment dans les magasins, j'ai eu droit à plusieurs nouvelles tenues. Je trouvais bizarre qu'Alice soit si calme du matin. Ensuite, Rosalie avait voulu aller dans des magasins pour les bébés et avaient acheté un tas de petites choses : des grenouillères, des pyjamas, des chaussettes, … Elles attendaient impatiemment que j'accouche pour pouvoir s'occuper des enfants.

Sur le coup de 16 heures, j'avais eu droit à un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il avait passé plus de trois quarts d'heure à coiffeur mes cheveux. J'avais, maintenant, un magnifique chignon sur la tête. J'avais quelques petites mèches qui en sortaient et quelques autres qui étaient posées délicatement autour de mon visage. Ca ne faisait pas trop chic et en même temps, c'était très raffiné.

POV Alice

Avec Rosalie et Bella nous avions passé toute la journée dans les magasins. Bref, une journée comme je les aime ! Ce soir était particulier pour Bella, elle devait sortir avec Edward pour le bal de sa section. On l'avait donc aidé à trouver la robe qu'elle allait porter, on l'avait aussi convaincu d'aller faire un tour chez le coiffeur, ce qu'elle avait accepté assez facilement. Pendant que le coiffeur terminait ses cheveux, j'avais envoyé un message à mon frère :

« _Nous sommes encore au centre commercial. _

_Je serai là dans moins d'une demi-heure. _

_Prends ta douche et prépare-toi afin que tu n'aies plus que ton costume à passer quand j'arrive._

_J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié d'aller chercher les fleurs._

_A tout de suite. Ta sœur préférée._ »

Une fois les cheveux de Bella terminés, Rosalie m'avait déposé chez Edward, puis avait déposé Bella chez elle afin qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer à son aise avant l'arrivée de mon frère. Elle était ensuite repassée chez Edward pour de me récupérer. Pour mon frère, je lui avais préparé, sous les ordres de ma belle-sœur, son costume gris perle et une belle chemise blanche. Ca irait parfaitement avec la tenue de Bella. Moins de 20 minutes après mon arrivée il était prêt. Nous nous étions séparés dans le parking en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée ce soir et en lui disant de bien faire attention à Bella.

POV Edward

Comme prévu, pour 17h30, j'étais devant la porte de chez Bella. J'avais déjà sonné deux fois, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, j'avais utilisé ma clef pour rentrer. A peine un pied dans l'appartement, j'avais entendu le son de sa voix dans la salle de bain. Elle était sûrement occupée de prendre son bain avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

En l'attendant, je m'étais assis dans le salon. Après 10 minutes, je m'étais installé au piano, et je jouais « Without You » de Maria Carey, une des chansons préférées de Bella. J'étais tellement concentré dans mon morceau que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Elle s'était assisse à côté de moi et alors que je m'étais arrêté de jouer, elle m'avait demandé de continuer et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. J'étais tellement distrait que j'avais fait quelques fautes notes en jouant.

« Oh Bella, tu es … éblouissante. Vraiment tu es parfaite ! » la complimentais-je.

« Je ne suis pas sur d'être parfaite, mais ton compliment me fait plaisir. Je dois dire que toi aussi tu es très … élégant, très … beau. » me répondit-elle. Cette remarque me fit un peu monter le rouge aux joues. Recevoir un compliment de la part de la femme qu'on aime est toujours très plaisant.

« Merci. Alors, tu es prête ? »

« Oui, je n'ai plus que mes chaussures à mettre. Voudrais-tu jouer un autre morceau avant de partir ? »

« Oui bien sur, que veux-tu que je joue ? »

« N'importe ! »

« D'accord … » Et je mis à jouer « Je t'emmène où je t'aime » de Calogéro. C'était une chanson que nous aimions beaucoup tous les deux.

Une fois le morceau terminé, elle m'avait remercié en me posant un délicat baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Je sentais que nous allions passer une merveilleuse soirée. Une fois entièrement prête, nous avions quitté l'appartement.

« Après vous charmante demoiselle. » lui avais-je dit en prenant l'ascenseur.

« Vous être trop galant cher monsieur. Faites attention, je pourrais en prendre l'habitude. » m'avait-elle répondu avec un sourire charmeur.

« Qui vous dit que cela me dérangerait ? »

« Je peux être très exigeante quand je le veux. »

Nous étions arrivés dehors et alors que je me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

« Où vas-tu ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Dans ma voiture, pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais qu'on prenait ma voiture ? »

« Ca n'a jamais été convenu comme ça ma belle ! » lui répondis-je avec mon sourire en coin.

« Comme tu voudras, mais c'est moi qui conduis au retour alors. »

« Marché conclu ! Maintenant, veux-tu prendre place dans ma voiture avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions arrivés dans la salle de réception. Tout le monde détournait les yeux sur Bella. Elle était délicieuse, mais je ne supportais pas le regard des autres hommes sur elle. J'essayais de leur montrer tant bien que mal qu'elle était avec moi et qu'ils devaient arrêter de fantasmer sur elle. Vint alors le moment de passer à table. Bien entendu, elle était assise à côté de moi, mais quelque chose attira mon attention.

« Tiens, tu as remis cette bague ? » lui demandais-je surpris.

« Oui, ça te dérange ? » me répondit-elle un peu gênée.

« Non, pas du tout, mais j'avais remarqué depuis mon retour que tu l'avais enlevée et ça me fait bizarre de voir que tu l'as remise ce soir. »

« Elle allait bien avec mes vêtements de ce soir… Et puis, ça symbolise mes vingt ans, alors j'avais envie de la remettre à mon doigt. »

« J'espère qu'elle ira bien aussi avec tes vêtements de demain, et puis avec ceux d'après demain. Enfin, j'espère que tu ne l'enlèveras plus de ton doigt. »

« Tout cela ne dépend que de toi ! » me répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

POV Bella

Il était déjà 22 heures et nous n'avions fait que manger pour l'instant. Edward avait un peu abusé du champagne à l'apéro, mais il était encore cohérent dans ces propos. Je lui avais conseillé de bien manger pendant le repas afin de reprendre du poil de la bête. Pendant qu'on mangeait, il avait remarqué que j'avais mis la bague qu'il m'avait achetée lors de mon vingtième anniversaire. Je ne l'avais jamais enlevée de mon doigt depuis ce jour, enfin, jusqu'au moment où j'ai appris la tromperie d'Edward. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de la remettre et de ne plus jamais l'enlever. Les gens qui étaient autour de nous étaient terriblement ennuyants. Je m'efforçais de répondre à leurs questions, mais je les trouvais décidemment trop snobinard. Moi qui d'habitude ne raffole pas de la danse, j'avais attendu impatiemment l'ouverture du bal pour pouvoir m'échapper.

Alors qu'Edward ne s'y attendait, je lui avais glissé à l'oreille :

« Cher monsieur, voudriez-vous sauver une demoiselle en détresse ? »

« Ca dépend de la demoiselle… » m'avait-il répondu avec un air coquin.

« Il s'agit de la mère de vos enfants. Elle s'ennuie terriblement avec tous ces bourgeois autour de cette table. »

« S'il s'agit d'elle, alors, je vais la sauver tout de suite. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

« Bien volontiers ! Allons-y avant que je ne meure d'ennuis. »

Il m'avait alors emmené sur la piste de danse, et nous avions enchaîné tous les slows qui étaient passés. Il avait du éconduire quelques filles qui lui avaient demandé pour danser. Pour ma part, vu mon état, aucun homme n'osa m'approcher. Edward dansait terriblement bien, et j'appréciais réellement la danse lorsque j'étais avec lui. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps que je lui fasse ma proposition.

« Cher Monsieur Cullen, vous avez été réellement très agréable durant cette soirée. Je pense que vous avez mérité une récompense… » lui soufflais-je dans le creux de son oreille en y déposant un léger baiser.

«Vous m'en voyez ravi mademoiselle Swan, quelle est cette récompense ? »

« Promettez-moi de ne pas vous enfuir en courant. »

« Je vous le promets, mais je vous en prie dites moi de quoi il s'agit ! »

Là, je m'étais arrêtée de danser pour lui faire face. Je voulais voir ce qu'il allait se passer dans ses yeux au moment où je lui poserais la question.

« J'y réfléchis depuis un moment … Comme tu passes beaucoup de temps à l'appartement de ces temps-ci… J'avais pensé qu'éventuellement … seulement si tu veux bien … tu pourrais peut-être t'installer dans la chambre … d'amis ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, il est resté statique. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas compris ma proposition. Peut-être n'était-il pas intéressé. Je baisais alors immédiatement les yeux tellement j'étais déçue.

« Bella, es-tu sérieuse ? Tu veux que je vienne habiter chez toi ? »

« Oui, je suis sérieuse ! Je te promets que ce n'est pas une blague. »

Et là, sans que je ne me rende compte de rien, je volais dans les airs. Il m'avait attrapé par la taille et me faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens. Je rigolais à gorge déployée tant j'étais heureuse de sa réaction.

POV Edward

Bella venait de me proposer de venir vivre avec elle, j'étais si heureux. J'aurais pu le crier sur tous les toits, mais au lieu de ça, je l'avais prise dans mes bras et l'avais faite tournoyer au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Edward, j'apprécie ta réaction, mais pourrais-tu me poser par terre avant que je ne sois malade. » m'avait presque supplié ma charmante cavalière.

« Oh oui, bien sur, excuse-moi, mais je suis si content, si heureux que tu me proposes ça. Tu es la femme la plus génialissime que je connaisse. »

Nous étions retournés nous asseoir un petit peu car Bella avait mal aux pieds. Alors que nous discutions de tout et de rien avec mes copains, ceux-ci étaient beaucoup moins lassants que nos collègues du souper, j'avais vu arriver Stacy.

« Bella, il faut que je te parle. Viens avec moi deux minutes dans un endroit plus calme. »

« Voilà, que veux-tu me dire ? »

Je lui tenais la main si fort qu'elle me demanda d'arrêter de la lui broyer.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mon écart de conduite en France ? »

« Ca, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela maintenant ? »

« Et bien parce que je viens de voir Stacy arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vient faire ici. Si tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui va nous chasser du bal de ta section. Nous allons rester et il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle n'essaie pas de t'approcher. Ca pourrait mal se finir. » me répondit Bella énervée.

« Pas de bêtises ma jolie ! Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. Je gère la situation. »

« Si elle ne fait rien d'insensé, je garderai le contrôle de moi. Je te le promets. »

« Je te fais confiance. Allez, retournons nous asseoir avant que les autres ne croient qu'on fait des bêtises dans les WC. »

« Tu es d'un romantique, c'est navrant ! » me fit-elle comme remarque.

« Pffft tu peux bien parler, comme si ça ne nous était jamais arrivés auparavant. » lui répondis-je avec un léger rire moqueur.

« Sur ce coup-là, tu as raison ! Allez, on va rejoindre les autres avant que des pensées perverses ne traversent encore ton esprit. » me taquina-t-elle.

Nous étions de nouveau installés à table avec mes copains. On se repassait en revue une série d'anciens souvenirs. Il y avait des histoires que j'avais oubliées, et Bella rigolait bien des anecdotes de cours qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore à mon sujet. Je dois dire que ça me faisait bien rigoler aussi, j'en avais d'ailleurs attrapé mal au ventre tellement je riais. Quand tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Bonsoir Edward, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait si longtemps … »

« Je vais très bien, et toi ? »

« Moi aussi, je suis si ravie de te revoir après tout ce temps. » fit-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait sûrement rendre sexy.

« Que fais-tu ici Stacy ? »

« J'ai reçu une invitation pour assister à ce bal, alors je suis venue. »

« Ok. Très bien. Bon amusement alors. »

A ce moment-là, j'étais tellement énervé que je voulais quitter cette salle avec Bella et rentrer à l'appartement. Bella avait du remarquer mon agacement, car elle prit la parole.

« Bonsoir Stacy ! Je suis Bella. »

« Bonsoir. C'est toi la fameuse Bella, Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi … en bien. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que lui m'ait parlé de toi en bien. »

« C'est étonnant, nous avons pourtant passé de très bons moments ensemble. N'est-ce pas Edward ? »

« Peut-être, mais c'est du passé, alors maintenant, voudrais-tu nous laisser tranquille ? Nous aimerions passer une agréable fin de soirée avec nos amis, et comme tu n'en fais pas partie : Au revoir. » lui répondis-je dans les dents.

Pendant tout son discours, Bella n'avait cessé de me tenir la main et de lancer des regards menaçants envers Stacy. Décidemment, la femme que j'aimais n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Après cette altercation, j'avais terminé la soirée aux champagnes avec les copains.

Vers 2 heures du matin, ma chérie m'avait demandé pour retourner car elle était vraiment fatiguée. Nous avions alors salué tous le monde avant de quitter le bal. Encore heureux que c'était elle qui conduisait pour le retour car je n'en étais plus vraiment capable.

Elle avait du me réveiller une fois arrivé chez elle, enfin chez nous car je m'étais endormi dans la voiture. Heureusement, ce soir-là, je n'ai pas été malade, mais le lendemain, j'avais quand même une sacrée gueule de bois. Plus je vieillis et moins je supporte les guindailles.

* * *

***** Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous attendiez-vous à ça ?

***** N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une **review**, même si ce n'est pas long, ça fait toujours **plaisir**.

***** Je ne vous posterai par la suite de l'histoire avant jeudi soir car j'ai encore un examen à passer.

***** Bonne soirée et **merci** d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction.

***** Féérie-AMB


	18. Chapter 18

*** Bonjour, voici le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

*** Bonne Lecture à toutes et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Nous étions tous les deux installés dans le fauteuil occupés à discuter de tout et de rien. On rigolait bien, quand d'un coup, Edward se fit plus sérieux.

« As-tu déjà pensé aux prénoms des enfants ? » me demanda Edward.

« J'y ai déjà pensé un petit peu, j'ai quelques idées. Et toi, tu y as déjà pensé ? »

« Quelques prénoms m'ont effleuré l'esprit, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'émettre mes idées. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu es leur père ! » lui répondis-je un peu énervée.

« C'est juste que je pensais que tu voulais choisir toi-même les prénoms. »

« Je veux qu'on les choisisse ensemble ou alors, j'ai une autre idée … »

« Je t'écoute Bella … »

« Je choisis deux prénoms pour les filles, et toi tu choisis deux prénoms pour les garçons. »

« Ah oui, très bonne idée ! Mais si jamais nous avons deux garçons ou deux filles, les prénoms de l'autre ne serviront à rien. » me répondit-il.

« Dans ce cas, nous seront obligés d'en faire d'autres pour leur attribuer les noms choisis… » lui répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

« Hum, c'est plus que tentant toutes ces propositions ! Je suis partant ! Je te propose les 5 prénoms que je préfère et tu choisis les 2 meilleurs. Ok ? »

« Ok ! Je fais pareil avec les prénoms de fille. »

« Alors, voilà, j'ai toujours aimé : Louis, Valentin, Yanis, Zéphir et Jolian. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je vois que tu aimes les vieux prénoms et les originaux, comme moi. Alors si on a deux garçons, le premier s'appellera Yanis et le second Valentin. »

« Parfait ! A toi de me dire tes prénoms maintenant… »

« Alors, depuis longtemps, bien avant que je ne te rencontre, j'ai des prénoms en tête : Zélia, Flore, Valentine, Flavie et Cassiopée. »

« En effet, il y a des prénoms peu communs là-dedans. Mes choix sont : Zélia pour notre première fille et Flore pour la deuxième. »

« Je pensais vraiment qu'il nous faudrait plus longtemps pour nous mettre d'accord à ce sujet. Est-ce que tu voudrais connaître le sexe des enfants ? » lui demandais-je, car nous n'en avions jamais réellement parlé.

« Oui j'aimerais bien savoir, mais je sais que toi tu préfères garder la surprise alors je respecte ton choix ! »

« C'est vrai que je préfère la surprise, mais si toi tu veux savoir, tu peux demander à Carlisle lors de ma prochaine échographie. Je ne regarderai pas à ce moment-là. »

« Tu es vraiment géniale Bella, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Que ferais-tu sans moi ? Pffffft ! Pas grand-chose je présume ! » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward s'était rapproché de moi et il parlait aux enfants comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques mois. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il soit aussi impliqué dans cette aventure.

« Tant que nous sommes dans les discussions sérieuses, as-tu réfléchi pour les parrains et les marraines ? » lui demandais-je.

« Vu le nombre restreint de gens à qui nous faisons entièrement confiance, le panel de choix est assez mince. » me répondit Edward.

« Oui, tu as raison ! »

« A part, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Angela et Jacob. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait prendre ces rôles très importants. »

« J'apprécie beaucoup que tu penses à Angela, mais même si nous sommes amies à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas sur qu'on se verra encore dans dix ans, alors je préfère jouer la sécurité en prenant tes frères et sœurs. »

« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu es définitivement la meilleure ma chérie. » me répondit Edward avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Je suis vraiment GE-NI-ALE ! Maintenant, faisons les répartitions … Je propose Alice et Emmet pour une petite fille, et Rosalie et Jasper pour un petit garçon. »

« Et dans le cas où nous aurions deux garçons ou deux filles ? »

« Alors Alice et Emmet pour le premier bébé, et Rosalie et Jasper pour le deuxième bébé. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ca me va ! Emmet sera ravi d'apprendre comment envoyer balader un mec et Alice de jouer à la Barbie et de l'habiller à la dernière mode. Quant à Rosalie elle sera aux anges de lui donner des conseils pour draguer et Jasper pourra l'aider à se calmer dans les situations périlleuses. Et dans le cas, où c'est deux filles ou deux garçons, ils seront quand même parfaits dans leur rôle. » me rassura Edward.

« Oh oui, ça j'en suis sur. Mais maintenant, j'ai une petite demande à te faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudras… »

« J'aimerais qu'on garde le secret des parrains, marraines et des prénoms le plus longtemps possible. Quant au sexe des enfants, tu peux le savoir, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne avant mon accouchement. D'accord ? » le sermonnais-je.

« Je garderai tous les secrets que tu voudras mon amour. Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'attirer tes foudres ! »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi !!! Sinon, plus de câlins avant la fin de ma grossesse, compris ? »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! » me promis mon cher et tendre.

J'étais actuellement enceinte de sept mois ½ et je n'allais plus en cours. Nous étions mi-avril et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me déplacer. Désormais, j'étais vraiment énorme et je me demandais comment Edward pouvait encore avoir envie de moi.

Depuis la semaine passée, il savait que le sexe de nos enfants. Mais, il était le seul à le savoir, comme convenu initialement.

A moins d'un mois ½ de l'accouchement, il était tant qu'on annonce aux autres nos choix pour les parrains et les marraines. Ce soir, Alice, Rose, Emmet, et Jazz passent la soirée chez nous. J'avais voulu cuisiner, mais mon amoureux me l'avait formellement interdit. Edward avait commandé des plats chinois. J'adorais cette nourriture. Je m'en régalais déjà à l'avance.

Pour 19h30, tout le monde était installé dans notre salon. Ce fut moi qui pris la parole en premier.

« Comme vous le savez, dans quelques semaines nos deux petites merveilles vont venir au monde. Avec Edward, nous avons décidé de leur choisir des parrains et des marraines. »

« En fait, nous aimerions que si un jour il nous arrive quelque chose vous preniez soin des enfants. » ajouta Edward.

« Donc, nous avons choisi que pour une fille, ce sera Alice la marraine et Emmet le parrain. Tandis que pour un garçon, ce sera … Rosalie la marraine et … Jasper le parrain. » rajoutais-je à la suite de mon amoureux.

« Enfin, si vous voulez bien. » glissais-je discrètement car ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés et aucun son ne sortaient de leur bouche.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Rosalie

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Edward et Bella venaient de me demander pour que je sois la marraine d'un de leur bébé. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je pensais qu'elle prendrait Angela, et à la place, elle m'avait choisi, moi ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il Rose ? » me demanda Bella.

« Je n'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez choisie comme marraine. J'étais sur que vous prendriez Angela. Bella, je suis si contente. » répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

Et là, je lui sautais au cou pour la remercier de son choix. Nous étions tous très fiers d'avoir été choisi pour ce rôle. Avec Alice, on faisait déjà des projets shopping pour nos futur(e)s filleul(e)s.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Emmet

J'étais hyper content du choix de mon frère et de sa chérie. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être très démonstratif de mes sentiments, mais là, je ne pouvais me contenir. J'étais aussi ému que ma Rose. Cependant, une question me vint à l'esprit :

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être le parrain d'un petit garçon ? »

« Tout simplement parce que si on a une fille, elle aura besoin de son parrain pour la mettre en garde contre les coups bas des garçons. » m'expliqua mon frère.

Ca c'était sur que je ne laisserais pas des petits connards faire souffrir ma filleule chérie. Et oui, même si elle n'était pas encore née, je l'aimais déjà beaucoup cette petite merveille.

* * *

**P.O.V. Alice**

« En parlant du sexe des enfants. Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez avoir ? »

« Hum … En fait, Edward le sait, mais moi je préfère la surprise, alors j'attends l'accouchement. » me répondit Bella.

« Et pas la peine de me cuisiner, je ne dirai rien du tout. » prévient mon frère.

« Ok, c'est bon Ed, j'ai compris. Si jamais vous avez deux filles ou deux garçons, comment vous ferez ? » les questionnais-je à nouveau.

« Si on a deux enfants du même sexe, le premier bébé sera par Alice & Emmet, tandis que le deuxième bébé sera pour Rosalie & Jasper. » expliqua Bella.

« J'ai encore une autre question … Comment avez-vous fait pour opérer vos choix ? »

« Pour Emmet, vous le savez déjà. On s'est dit qu'avec une fille, ce serait Alice qui devait être marraine pour qu'elle puisse aller faire les magasins et jouer à Barbie comme elle faisait avec moi dans le temps. » me répondit Bella avec un clin d'œil.

« Tandis que pour un garçon, on a trouvé que Jasper pouvait lui apprendre à rester calme dans bien des situations. Rosalie pourrait lui donner des conseils en matière filles. » compléta mon frère.

Ils nous avaient expliqués tout ça sans jamais se lâcher la main et en se lançant des regards amoureux. J'avais l'impression que l'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversée avait renforcé leur amour. J'avais eu si peur que la connerie de mon frère ne les sépare à jamais. Alors que j'étais occupée de les contempler, Rose posa une question.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà trouvé les prénoms ? Parce que si non, on peut vous aider… »

« Ca fait déjà un moment que nous les avons trouvé ! Cela s'est fait en même temps que pour les parrains et les marraines. » répondit une nouvelle fois mon frère.

« Est-ce qu'on peut les savoir ou est-ce que ça aussi c'est un secret ? »

« Tu as parfaitement bien deviné Alice, cela restera un mystère jusqu'à leur naissance. » me fit Bella.

« Pffft … Vous en faites bien des secrets autour de vos enfants. J'espère que nous serons quand même mis au courant lors de ton accouchement. » m'inquiétais-je.

« Oui oui ! Vous aurez toutes les informations nécessaires en temps voulu. » nous rassura ma belle-sœur.

« Savez-vous déjà quand est-ce que mes parents arrivent à Seattle ? » leur demandais-je plus sérieusement.

« Dans une semaine normalement. Papa su prendre congé et maman continuera de travailler à partir d'ici pendant ce moment-là. » dit mon frère.

« Super, on pourra les voir un peu plus souvent comme ça. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ils vont s'installer dans notre ancien appartement. Ils y seront mieux qu'à l'hôtel. » nous assura Edward.

« Ce que je trouve très beau, c'est que c'est papa qui va t'accoucher Bella. »

« Etant donné que c'est lui qui a suivi toute ma grossesse, c'est normal qu'il m'accouche. Mais j'aurais très bien pu retourner à Forks pour l'accouchement. »

« Tu aurais été loin de moi alors. » ajouta Edward une lueur triste dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça … Je t'aurais téléphoné tous les jours et puis je suis sur que tu serais venu me voir plusieurs fois sur la semaine. » lui répondit sa douce en lui déposant un petit baiser dans le cou.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais je préfère quand même t'avoir tout près de moi ici chez nous. ».

Je les trouvais si mignons quand ils étaient occupés de se chamailler autour d'un sujet si anodin. Je ne regrette absolument pas de les avoir présenté l'un à l'autre il y a quelques années.

* * *

*** Alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

*** A votre avis, Bella va-t-elle avoir deux garçons, deux filles ou une fille et un garçon ?**

*** Que pensez-vous du choix des parrains et des marraines ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Le chapitre 19 se trouve ci-dessous. **

**J'espère que comme d'habitude il vous plaira. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Avec ma Bella, nous ne nous étions pas couchés trop tard. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'elle devait rester allongée le plus possible. Dire que dans quelques semaines, nous serons quatre. Je vais être papa. Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé avant que Bella m'annonce sa grossesse. Cela m'avait surpris, mais surtout, cela m'avait rendu fou de joie. J'avais réussi à trouver la plus merveilleuse des femmes et celle-ci allait devenir la mère de mes enfants. Quel bonheur ! J'étais occupé de réfléchir à tout ça quand Bella se mit à me caresser le visage et à passer sa main dans mes cheveux tendrement.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Parce que je suis heureux ! » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

Je lui expliquais alors mes pensées.

« Je suis également très heureuse que tu sois le père de mes enfants malgré ton écart de conduite. »

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras. »

« Oui moi aussi ! J'ai aussi hâte qu'on puisse se faire des câlins comme avant. Parce que pour l'instant, c'est pas le top… »

« C'est vrai qu'on a connu mieux, mais on se rattrapera par la suite… Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie … » lui répondis-je avec mon éternel sourire en coin.

Elle me répondit avec un grand sourire et me gratifia d'une énorme quantité de baisers dans le cou. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. Elle arrivait à me rendre fou rien qu'en m'embrassant innocemment. Enfin, je suis sur pas sur à 100% que c'était si innocent que ça.

« P'tit lou ? »

J'adorais ce petit surnom qu'elle m'avait donné quand on était encore étudiant. Je trouvais ça assez mignon.

« Oui ? »

« Il serait grand temps qu'on aménage la troisième chambre, tu ne penses pas ? »

« C'est vrai que ça approche. On ira samedi si tu veux. »

« Bonne idée ! Il faudra aussi penser aux dragées de naissance. »

« Heureusement que tu es là pour penser à tout ça. »

« Je sais … Tu me le répètes souvent. Il faut aussi qu'on regarde pour les faire-part de naissance. »

« Encore quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas pensé ! »

Tu es décidemment très chanceux d'avoir une femme plus qu'extraordinaire qui pense à tout !!! »

« Je m'en rends compte tous les jours de plus en plus … »

« Allez, maintenant dodo mon chéri. Sinon, demain tu auras encore du mal à te lever. Bonne nuit mon p'tit loulou d'amour. »

« Je t'aime ma Bella. Passe une bonne nuit aussi. »

Après ça, elle s'était blottie dans mes bras et s'était endormie presque instantanément.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi. Avec Edward, nous nous étions levés à 8h30 afin d'aller commander la chambre des deux trésors qui se trouvent dans mon ventre. Comme je ne voulais toujours pas connaître leur sexe et que je voulais les laisser dans la même chambre, nous avions opté pour une chambre dans les tons neutres. Elle était en bois clair et composée de deux lits cages, 2 commandes avec table à langer incorporée et 3 gardes robes. Connaissant mes belles-sœurs, je voulais être prévenante. Tant que nous étions au magasin, nous en avions profité pour acheter quelques accessoires comme des relax, un parc, des décorations Winnie L'ourson pour la chambre.

Ensuite, nous étions passés à la boutique de naissance pour commander les dragées. On avait choisi un petit pot en verre avec des dragées écru et bordeaux. Le pot était entouré d'une cocarde dans les mêmes tons que les dragées. C'était simple, mais c'est ce qu'on voulait. Tant que nous y étions, nous avions aussi commandés les faire-part. On avait tous les deux flashés sur le même type de faire-part. C'était un dessin d'un papa et d'une maman, et à côté, il y avait le dessin de deux bébés. C'était on ne peut plus simple de nouveau, on aurait dit que cela avait été dessiné par des enfants. Mais c'était mignon.

Ces différentes emplettes nous avaient pris une bonne partie de la journée. Comme il ne faisait pas trop mauvais, nous avions été un peu promener dans le parc et on avait craqué en mangeant un énoooooooooorme Banana Split. Hummmm, c'était vraiment délicieux. Nos mains ne s'étaient lâchées que pour manger cette énorme glace.

« Heureusement qu'on a pris ma voiture ! » lâchais-je

« Oui, tu as raison, on n'aurait jamais su mettre tous nos achats dans ma Volvo. »

« Elle est peut-être plus jolie que la mienne, mais elle est beaucoup moins spacieuse. »

« Je crois que nos p'tits bouts n'auront jamais la chance d'être assis dans la magnifique voiture de leur papa. »

« Pourquoi, tu dis ça ? »

« Tu as déjà vu la place que prennent les sièges auto ? Je doute qu'une fois installés il reste beaucoup de place dans la voiture. Si à ça, on ajoute les poussettes dans le coffre, je pense que c'est mort. » argumenta-t-il un peu déçu.

« En effet, tu as raison ! Pour une fois, c'est toi qui pense pratique. »

« C'est normal, je suis un homme mon amour. » frima-t-il.

« Il faudra qu'on essaie dans ma voiture pour voir si tout rentre dedans ! »

« On essaiera ça demain et s'il faut, on t'achètera une voiture plus grande. »

« On verra … Mais si on change de voiture, je choisirai moi-même, je te connais, tu serais capable d'aller me commander un char d'assaut. » Face à ma réponse, il rigola.

« Tu me connais si bien ! Mais c'est ok, tu pourras choisir. Cependant, c'est moi qui aurai le mot final ! »

« A vos ordres chef !!! » rigolais-je.

Après ça, nous étions rentrés à la maison et le lendemain avec Edward on avait essayé de tout rentrer dans ma voiture, mais c'était un peu juste quand même. Nous avions donc convenus de chercher une nouvelle voiture avec un coffre plus grand. Du lundi, mon amoureux était revenu avec plein de catalogues. Il y avait toutes les marques de voiture inimaginable. Nous avions passés la soirée à tous les feuilleter et nous hésitions entre quelques modèles : la Nissan Qashqai, la VW Touareg, l'Audi A6 break et la Volvo CX60.

Pour s'assurer de prendre la meilleure, Edward voulait aller voir Jack pour le questionner sur ces différents modèles. Moi je m'en foutais un peu, tant qu'elle était pratique et facile à conduire. J'aimais beaucoup les Audi, mais j'espérais qu'on ne prendrait pas celle-là, car les breaks ne sont pas des modèles que j'affectionne beaucoup.

Après plusieurs heures d'entretiens avec Jacob, mon chéri m'avait emmené chez le concessionnaire pour que je puisse choisir la couleur et les différentes options.

Vu le bas âge de ma Toyota, le garage la reprenait pour 17500€, cependant, il nous restait encore 20000€ à ajouter pour payer la voiture. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème d'argent, mais depuis que je connaissais Edward, j'étais plus que confortablement installée niveau financier. Je trouvais que c'était beaucoup trop cher pour une voiture, mais mon amoureux avait choisi un tas d'options : rétroviseurs qui se rabattent tout seul quand le moteur se coupe, caméra pour les marches arrières, intérieur cuir, sièges chauffants, …

La chambre venait d'arriver à l'appart et Edward essayait tant bien que mal de la monter. J'avais pris quelques photos, il était trop craquant occupé de réfléchir à comment monter les meubles. J'avais tenté de l'aider un peu, mais il faut dire que les plans étaient assez mal fait. Finalement, il m'avait plaqué contre le mur alors que je rigolais :

« Alors ma jolie, tu te moques de moi ? » me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Oh non Edward, je n'oserais pas … Tu me connais. » répondis-je faussement paniquée.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je te demande … ». Il m'embrasse dans le cou, tout en collant son corps au mien.

« Excuse-moi p'tit lou, mais tu étais tellement craquant à essayer de déchiffrer les plans. »

« Hum … craquant tu dis ? ». Cette fois sa bouche se promenait sur mon visage.

« Je dirais même plus, carrément … sexy !!! » Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique.

« Trouverais-tu cela carrément sexy que je te fasse l'amour dans cette chambre ? » me questionna-t-il de sa voix suave. Il avait emprisonné mes poignets au dessus de ma tête avec sa main gauche. Sa droite était occupée de passer sous mon tee-shirt. Il continuait de parsemer des milliers de baisers dans mon cou, sur mon visage, sur ma clavicule.

« Je ne sais pas … La seule façon de le savoir est d'essayer. » lui murmurais-je tout en prenant sa bouche d'assaut. Il était occupé de retirer mon tee-shirt quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

« Ne faisons plus de bruit… » me suggéra Edward.

« Edward ? Bella ? » cria Emmet. On était toujours muet avec Edward.

« ON SAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES LA, ON A VU VOS VOITURES EN BAS ! »

« Et merde ! » grogna Edward.

« Calme-toi mon cœur, j'vais aller leur ouvrir. » Je lui fis un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? »

« Bonjour quand même Emmet ! » lui répondis-je sèchement.

« Oui, bonjour Bella, ça va ? »

« Disons que ça ira mieux quand Edward aura terminé de monter la chambre. »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais longue à ouvrir ? »

« En effet … On était coincé entre deux planches et aucun de nous ne voulait la lâcher. D'ailleurs, maintenant, que tu es là, va aider ton frère. Je m'occupe de Rose. »

Voilà, j'ai trouvé une bonne excuse pour la lenteur à ouvrir la porte. Sauvé par le gong. OUF !

Avec Rose, nous nous étions installées dans le salon. On papotait de trucs filles. Vers 17h30, on décida ensemble de préparer des pizzas. Ensuite, on alla abreuver nos hommes. Ils avaient bien avancés. Il ne restait plus qu'une garde-robe à monter et les appliques à fixer au plafond.

Rose avait voulu planifier une séance shopping pour la semaine prochaine. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec Alice et elles comptaient gâter leurs filleul(e)s. Intérieurement, j'étais contente d'avoir pris trois garde-robes pour les enfants. Ils allaient déjà être très gâtés alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore nés.

* * *

*** Alors, verdict ?**

*** Quelle voiture ont-ils choisi finalement ?**

*** Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Salut Bé, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! Même si j'en ai marre de devoir rester allongée les trois quarts de mon temps. »

« Courage ma belle. Dans quelques semaines tu pourras bouger comme tu veux. » me rassura Edward.

« Mouais … Mais ça a du bon quand même. J'ai passé ma journée à surfer sur Internet. »

« Depuis quand passes-tu tes journées là-dessus ? »

« Depuis que je m'ennuie à la maison. Je me suis inscrite sur un site où on peut retrouver des anciens amis. »

« Ah c'est sympa … Tu as déjà retrouvé des gens ? »

« Tu te souviens qu'avant d'arriver à Forks, j'ai vécu en Belgique quelques années ? »

Il acquiesça pour me répondre.

« Et bien j'ai trouvé quelques profils avec des noms que je connaissais. Je leur ai envoyé un message. J'espère que j'aurai au-moins une réponse demain. J'aimerais tellement renouer avec eux. »

« J'espère aussi que tu auras rapidement des nouvelles car je sais à quel point ils comptaient pour toi. C'est dommage que tu aies perdu le contact au fil des années. »

« Oui, mais bon, à l'époque, nous n'avions pas toutes ces différentes technologies. J'espère qu'Internet va me permettre d'en retrouver quelques uns. »

Edward me prit alors dans ses bras pour me faire un petit câlin et pour faire un bisou sur mon ventre.

« Au fait, Bé, ma mère est passée aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, elle était occupée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait demain. »

« Ah d'accord. Bon allez, je vais aller nous faire à souper. Que veux-tu manger ? »

« N'importe. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Sur ce, il parti en cuisine pour préparer notre repas. Il insistait tous les jours pour le laisser cuisiner afin que je puisse me reposer. Mon amoureux avait décidemment beaucoup de qualités. Tous les soirs, il me cuisinait de succulents plats. Je pense que je pourrais rapidement m'habituer au fait d'être servie comme une princesse. Alors que nous venions de terminer le souper, mon gsm se mit à sonner. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci.

« Allo Bella ? »

« Oui Alice. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais très bien. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme une grosse baleine, mais sinon je me porte à merveille. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de téléphone ? » J'avais déjà peur de sa réponse.

« Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose dimanche après-midi ? »

« Si ce n'est rester allongée dans mon fauteuil, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. Mais, je te préviens, pas de journée shopping pour me rhabiller de la tête aux pieds. »

« Oh non … Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Mais avec Rose, on s'est rendue compte que tu n'avais pas fait ta baby shower. »

« Oh ce n'est que ça. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il me manque encore beaucoup de choses. Avec Edward, on a déjà acheté beaucoup. »

« Je suis sur qu'il vous en manque encore pas mal. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire une liste avec ce que vous avez déjà. »

« Ok chef !!! Je te donnerai cette liste samedi alors. »

« Super Bella. Je t'adore. Si mon frère est dans les parages, tu peux me le passer ? »

« Sans problème. Bonne soirée. »

« Edward, ta sœur voudrait te parler. »

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

« Allo Ed ? »

« Coucou Al, ça roule ? »

« Oui super ! T'as entendu au sujet de la baby shower de Bella ? »

« Oui, mais c'est un truc de femmes, non ? »

« Exact ! Mais qui t'a parlé de venir ? Il faudrait que tu me rendes service. »

« Hum … Je t'écoute. »

« Avec les filles, on va vous acheter ce qu'il vous manque. Il faudrait que tu cuisines Bella sur les couleurs qu'elle aime et ce genre de choses. Ensuite, tu devras me faire un rapport complet. C'est compris ? » dit Alice d'un seul coup sans respirer.

« Pas de soucis ! »

« Merci mon frère adoré. Bon allez, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Embrasse Jazz pour moi. »

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

Le lendemain

Esmée était arrivée ici juste après le départ d'Edward pour les cours. Je lui préparais une surprise avec sa mère. Le mur qui était devant son piano allait être peint en noir, ensuite, il va y avoir des motifs peint en blanc et au centre une grande photo circulaire de nous. Je savais qu'il aimait cette photo et j'étais sur que ça lui plairait de l'avoir juste devant son piano. Esmée m'avait dit que pour ce soir, elle aurait terminé. C'était vraiment une artiste, elle faisait des choses magnifiques. Je lui avais déjà demandé si elle voulait me faire quelques peintures dans la chambre des enfants. Elle avait tout de suite accepté. Ma belle-mère était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Elle me considérait comme sa fille, et moi, je la considérais comme ma mère.

Ce soir, Edward était rentré tard. Je m'étais mise au lit devant la T.V. avec un pot de glace quand il rentra. Il avait du rester plus tard au conservatoire pour répéter avec les autres. Il m'avait donc rejoint rapidement au lit et n'avait pu découvrir sa surprise.

« T'as passé une bonne journée mon p'tit lou ? »

« Longue, trop looooooooooooongue journée. Et toi ? »

« La routine, comme d'hab ! »

« As-tu eu des réponses sur ton site ? »

« Je n'y ai pas été… Ta mère est venue donc j'ai conversé avec elle une bonne partie de la journée. »

« Ah d'accord. Au fait, ça te dit d'aller faire les magasins samedi pour terminer l'aménagement de la chambre des deux loustics ? » me demanda-t-il en me caressant le ventre.

« Si tu veux. Ca me fera sortir d'ici en plus ! Mais pas un mot à ta sœur, sinon, elle va vouloir venir pour dévaliser les magasins. »

« D'accord mon amour, motus et bouche cousue. En plus, ce sera sûrement une de nos dernières à deux en amoureux. »

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

Nous voilà enfin arrivés au centre commercial. Bella était toute excitée car cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus sortie de l'appart.

« Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer Bé ? »

« Par « baby dream », si tu veux bien. »

« Allons-y ! »

Main dans la main, nous étions donc en route pour ce magasin.

« Ohhh Edward, regarde cette peluche. Elle est trop mignonne, on peut la prendre ? » Il s'agissait d'un grand Winnie l'ourson.

« Bien-sûr que oui, on prend tout ce que tu veux. »

« Oh, regarde ça aussi, c'est trop chou. » Là, elle me montrait un nid d'ange avec des Tigrou imprimés sur l'extérieur.

« Tu as raison. Prenons en deux alors. »

On continuait notre shopping dans le magasin. Ma Bella sautait sur presque tous les accessoires Winnie L'Ourson, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi assoiffée de shopping.

« Que penses-tu si on achetait quelques pyjamas ? »

« Excellente idée mon amour. »

« Dommage que je ne sache pas le sexe des enfants … »

« Ne la joue pas comme ça … Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu m'as bien dis de ne pas céder même si tu insistais. En plus, il ne reste plus très longtemps à attendre. »

« T'es pas marrant Edward. »

« On peut prendre des couleurs neutres. Quand ils sont bébés les couleurs n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Alors, on va prendre celui-ci en bleu et jaune. Celui-là en orange et en vert. Et puis aussi ceux-là, en rouge, blanc, mauve, … »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! »

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus mis le nez dehors, tu veux que je les remette en rayon ? » me demanda-t-elle toute tristounette.

« Bien-sûr que non ma chérie. Prends tout ce que tu veux ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir aussi enthousiaste. » Elle m'embrassa alors à pleine bouche comme ça devant tous les clients. Je dû essayer de la calmer un peu car elle était un peu trop enflammée pour un lieu public.

J'avais réussi à recueillir toutes les infos dont Alice avait besoin pour la baby shower. Bella lui avait remis la liste du matériel manquant et moi je lui avais discrètement donné les renseignements supplémentaires pour qu'Al puisse trouver ce qui plairait le plus à ma chérie.

Le dimanche suivant, Alice avait organisé la baby shower de Bella. Elle avait invité ma mère, la mère de Bella, Angela, Leah, et quelques autres amies de mon amoureuse. Bien entendu, les garçons n'avaient pas été conviés à cette réunion. Nous nous étions donc rassemblés autour d'une pizza chez mon frère et devant un match de base-ball.

Vers 22 heures, j'avais reçu un appel de Bella afin d'aller la récupérer. Heureusement que j'avais pris sa voiture pour y aller … Il y avait tellement de cadeaux à charger. Em m'avait suivi avec sa voiture, et elle aussi été remplie. Il m'avait ensuite aidé à décharger et à tout monter dans notre appartement. Une fois que tout fut déchargé et installé, Emmet pris congé.

« Bon je vous laisse les amoureux, à bientôt. »

« Merci Emmet de m'avoir aidé à transporter. »

« De rien, c'était avec plaisir. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez encore besoin de mes services. »

« Je suis bien contente d'être de retour chez nous. » soupira Bella.

« Je pensais que tu étais enchantée de quitter nos quatre murs pour une après-midi ? »

« Oui ! Mais j'avais oublié à quel point ta sœur pouvait être fatigante. Elle est pire qu'une pile électrique, elle ne s'arrête jamais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai ça. J'espère que son ou sa filleul(e) ne sera pas aussi dynamique. »

« On verra bien, nous n'avons plus très longtemps à attendre. »

« En effet, plus que quelques jours et nous serons quatre. »

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

« Non, dis-moi … Et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

« J'aimerais que tu me fasses un massage. Je me sens horriblement tendue. »

« Avec grand plaisir mon amour. Va t'installer sur le lit, j'arrive dans deux minutes. »

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

En plein milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillée.

« Edward. »

« Humprf »

« EDWARD ! Réveille-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre et ça me lance dans mon dos. »

« Que puis-je faire pour t'apaiser ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai très mal. J'ai peur… » pleurnichais-je.

« Veux-tu que j'appelle mon père ? »

« Argggggggg … » Je n'arrivais plus à lui répondre, j'étais pliée en deux tellement j'avais mal.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

« Allo papa ? » fis-je paniqué.

« Oui Edward. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu en pleine nuit ? »

« C'est Bella … Ca ne va pas, que dois-je faire ? »

« Tout d'abord, tu dois te calmer. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Elle s'est réveillée et a des douleurs dans le dos et dans le ventre. Elle est pliée en deux tellement elle a mal. Elle crie et elle pleure. »

« Je pense que c'est le signal de l'arrivée des jumeaux. Mets Bella dans la voiture et amène-là à l'hôpital, je vous y rejoins le plus vite possible. » tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Je voyais ma Bella souffrir et ça me brisait le cœur. J'aimerais tant faire quelque pour qu'elle souffre moins.

« Ma chérie, je vais te porter dans la voiture. Nous allons aller à l'hôpital et mon père nous y rejoindra. »

« Edward … la valise. Il faut prendre la valise. »

« Je vais d'abord te mettre dans l'auto et puis je reviendrai la chercher. »

« Merci Edward. »

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin le sexe des enfants !!! Seront-ils en bonne santé ? Bella s'en sortira-t-elle indemne ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser de nombreuses reviews.**

**Avant de poster ce chapitre, j'attendais d'avoir assez de reviews pour arriver à 100, mais non :'(**

**A bientôt !**


	21. BONUS Entre le chapitre 17 et le 18

**BONUS – Entre le chapitre 17 et le 18**

*** Bonjour, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre … Ce n'est pas le chapitre21, mais un chapitre que j'avais tapé il y a un moment et que je viens de retrouver sur mon ordi. **

*** Etant donné qu'il est écrit, autant vous le faire partager. Il se situe entre le chapitre 17 et le chapitre 18. **

*** J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

J'étais tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allô Edward ! »

« Salut Alice, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très très bien … Est-ce que vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? » me questionna-t-elle presque hystérique.

« Je ne pense pas, mais il faut voir avec Bella. »

« Tu ne sais pas lui demander maintenant ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Non, elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Je vais lui envoyer un message et je te recontacte après. Ca te va ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait ! Si jamais vous avez quelque chose de prévu, essayez de le déplacer à un autre jour. C'est super important pour moi, stp stp stp Edward. » me supplia ma sœur.

A entendre le son de sa voix, elle était toute énervée. J'entendais la joie dans sa voix. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous a encore préparé. Avec elle, on peut s'attendre au pire.

« _Coucou, j'espère que ta journée se passe bien ?_

_J'ai eu Alice au téléphone il y a 5 minutes. Elle a quelque chose de très important à nous dire et apparemment ça ne peut pas attendre._

_Avais-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?_

_Dis-moi le plus vite possible car elle est très impatiente … encore plus que d'habitude._

_Tu me manques. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Edward_ »

Quelques instants plus tard, mon i-phone sonnait de nouveau.

« _Tout va bien pour moi. _

_Je suis ok pour ce soir, de toute façon, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix._

_Je serai de retour vers 16h00._

_Tu me manques aussi. Ta Bella_ »

Une fois la réponse reçue, je m'empressai de recontacter ma sœur. Quand elle était dans cet état d'excitation, mieux valait ne pas la faire attendre. Il était convenu qu'on la rejoigne chez elle et Jasper pour 19 heures précises !

« _Nous sommes attendus pour 19 heures chez Al & Jazz._

_Surtout nous ne pouvons pas être en retard, ça nous laisse quand même un peu de temps pour nous._

_Je t'attends impatiemment_ »

Il n'était que 13 heures, mais j'attends vivement son retour. J'avais hâte de pouvoir la sentir près de moi et lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

Je venais de recevoir un message au sujet des projets de notre soirée. Je comptais bien la passer rien qu'avec Edward. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver. Cependant, quand Alice avait un projet, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier ! J'avais hâte de finir les cours pour rejoindre Edward.

A 16h15, j'étais enfin arrivée à l'appart'. J'étais rentrée sans faire un bruit, je voulais surprendre Edward. La télévision était allumée, mais je ne le voyais par dépasser du fauteuil. J'avais donc fait un rapide tour de l'appart', mais aucun Edward à l'horizon. J'allais l'appeler quand j'entendis « Bella » dans un murmure. Ca venait du salon. En fait, il s'était allongé dans notre divan en forme de L et il était occupé de rêver… Je m'installais à côté de lui le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. J'aimais l'entendre parler durant son sommeil et aussi l'observer. Il était encore plus beau quand il était ainsi vulnérable. Je ne sais pas de quoi il rêvait, mais ça avait l'air très agréable car il affichait un large sourire. N'y tenant plus, je commençais à lui caresser la joue tout doucement. Je vis alors son sourire s'agrandir encore plus. Il continuait de murmurer mon prénom. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, mais avec le gros ventre que j'avais maintenant, il m'était impossible de me plier en deux. A défaut de pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres avec les miennes, je pouvais toujours les caresser du bout de mes doigts. J'essayais d'être la plus délicate et la plus sensuelle possible, mais il se rendit quand même compte de ma présence.

« Oh, tu es déjà rentrée ? »

« Oui, ça fait déjà quelques minutes que je suis là à côté de toi. Je pense que tu étais occupé de rêver de moi car tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter mon prénom. »

« Voudrais-tu savoir ce que racontait ce rêve ? » me demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? »

« Nous ne devons être là que pour 19 heures, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous … »

« Dans ce cas … » continuais-je.

« Alors, je … enfin, tu … » bégaya Edward.

Je l'interrompis en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche et je lui susurrais à l'oreille :

« Ne me raconte pas, montre-moi ! »

« Comme tu voudras Bella … Alors si je veux être le plus fidèle possible à mon rêve, suis-moi … »

Il m'emmena alors dans notre chambre. Et oui, maintenant, il dormait tous les soirs dans mon lit, c'était donc notre chambre. Il se coucha sur le lit en mettant sa tête sur les oreillers.

« Viens t'asseoir sur moi. »

Oh mon dieu, j'allais me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

« Ca tombe bien que tu aies mis une jupe ce matin ma chérie … »

J'étais devenue toute rouge. Je commençais alors à lui caresser son torse. Quant à lui, il me caressait le dos, le ventre, les seins, les cuisses, … J'en frissonnais tellement il me faisait de l'effet.

« Relève-toi un peu » lui demandais-je. J'en profitais alors pour lui enlever son polo bleu marine Ralph Lauren. Il fit de même en me débarrassant de ma petite chemise blanche et de mon soutien gorge. A présent, nous étions torse nu tous les deux. Il se releva pour me faire face.

« C'est si bon de pouvoir te sentir contre moi et de pouvoir te caresser partout. Ca m'a tellement manqué cette proximité durant les derniers mois. Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

Il me disait tout ça sans jamais arrêter de me toucher et sans lâcher mes yeux. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il était sincère.

« Tu m'as aussi terriblement manqué. Plus jamais je ne veux être tenue aussi loin de toi. Je t'aime Edward. Tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. »

Le temps de le dire, nous étions nus tous les deux. Vu ma condition physique du moment, les positions étaient assez limitées, mais ce câlin fut l'un des meilleurs de toute ma vie. Après ça, nous nous étions endormis. J'étais blottie dans ses bras et j'étais extrêmement bien. Quand tout d'un coup, je me rappelais qu'il fallait aller chez Alice ce soir. Je regardais mon réveil et il était déjà 18h30. Il fallait absolument qu'on se dépêche pour aller chez ma belle-sœur sinon elle allait nous en vouloir.

« Edward » je lui murmurais son prénom tout en lui caressant le torse avec le bout de mes doigts. « J'aimerais beaucoup rester comme ça avec toi, mais je crains les foudres de ta sœur si on lui pose un lapin. »

« Grrr … Je suis si bien ici avec toi. » râla-t-il.

« Allez, debout ! » lui dis-je en dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir.

« C'est bien parce qu'il faut ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle veut qu'on aille chez elle ce soir. »

« Je me le demande aussi. La seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'y aller. »

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à fermer mes pantalons. Il faudrait que j'aille faire un peu de shopping ce week-end pour m'acheter quelques vêtements à ma nouvelle taille. Avec Edward, nous avions un large sourire niais sur le visage en arrivant chez Jazz et Al.

« Alors Alice, vas-tu nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? » la questionna Emmet.

« Je voudrais attendre que les parents de Jasper soient là avant de vous le dire. »

« Oh comme tu voudras ! En attendant, est-ce qu'on peut manger toutes ces délicieuses douceurs qui sont sur le buffet ? » demanda Emmet, ou plutôt l'estomac d'Emmet.

« Pffft, t'es incroyable ! Tu ne sais pas te tenir quelques instants ? » râle-t-elle.

« C'est l'heure où je soupe normalement, alors j'ai faim ! » se justifia-t-il.

Sacré Emmet, il était vraiment incroyable. Il avait toujours faim, s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Alors que j'étais en pleine contemplation de mon bien aimé, Emmet nous fit une remarque.

« Alors les amoureux, il y a du neuf ? Je vous ai rarement vu autant en phase ces derniers temps… »

J'avais les joues qui commençaient à rougir.

« Ne me dites pas que vous venez de … »

« NON ! On ne te le dit pas. » l'interrompit Edward.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? »

« Stop Em, ça suffit ! » cracha-t-il.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour le remercier de son 'sauvetage'.

Pour 19h30, les parents de Jasper nous avaient rejoints et Alice avait demandé qu'on se rende dans le salon.

« Alors, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir. »

« Oui en effet ! » lui répondit Emmet en rigolant.

Alice tenait fermement la main de son amoureux et elle avait une énorme banane sur le visage.

« Et bien voilà, Jasper m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté ! ». Là, elle sautillait carrément.

Le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages à tous les deux. J'étais si contente pour eux. J'avais attendu qu'Esmée et la mère de Jazz les félicitent avant de sauter dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

« Je suis super heureuse pour toi !!! »

« Merci Bella, si tu savais aussi à quel point je suis heureuse. »

« Je suis sur que votre mariage sera merveilleux. »

Tout le monde sautait dans les bras des futurs époux.

« Pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, nous avons encore quelque chose à vous dire, enfin à vous demander. » cria Alice pour que tout le monde l'écoute à nouveau.

« Alors comme vous le savez, pour nous marier, nous avons besoin de témoins. Le choix fut assez périlleux… »

« Donc » continua Jazz. « J'ai choisi Emmet pour la commune et Edward pour l'église. Enfin si vous acceptez bien-sûr ?! Vous êtes les frères que je n'ai jamais eu alors il me semble logique de vous choisir ! »

J'étais contente qu'Edward soit choisi. Alice était vraiment quelqu'un de très précieux dans sa vie, même s'il la trouvait souvent agaçante, il adorait sa sœur.

« Bien sur que oui » répondirent les frères Cullen en cœur.

« Quant à moi » reprit Alice « J'ai choisi Bella pour l'Eglise et pour la commune, j'ai choisi Rose. »

J'étais également très heureuse qu'Alice m'ait pris. Je l'avais toujours considérée comme ma sœur, mais malgré tout, je n'avais aucun lien sanguin avec elle. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre Rose pour les deux cérémonies, mais non, elle m'avait aussi donné un rôle dans son mariage. La soirée se poursuivit alors dans la gaieté, comme à chaque fois que nous étions réunis d'ailleurs. Tout le monde était heureux et ça faisait du bien au moral. Soudain, Esmée prit la parole :

« Au sujet du mariage, il me semble qu'il nous manque une information assez importante … »

« Laquelle ? » fit Jazz.

« La date tient ! » lui répondit sa belle-mère avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous avez raison Esmée, c'est une excellente question ! » ajoutais-je.

« Heureusement que tu es là ! » intervint la future mariée.

« Je sais ma chérie. » lui répondit sa mère avec beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux.

« Alors nous avons décidé d'attendre l'été 2011. Nous voulons prendre notre temps pour que tout soit absolument parfait. Faire ça cet hiver, serait trop juste pour tous les préparatifs. » répondit Alice avec un sourire espiègle.

« Si vous avez besoin de porteurs d'alliances, nous pourrons toujours vous louer les services des jumeaux. D'ici votre mariage, ils devraient savoir marcher. » rajouta mon chéri.

« Oh Edward, ce serait merveilleux que vos deux progénitures puissent nous apporter nos alliances. » sautilla Alice.

Sur ce, Alice nous sauta dans les bras à Edward et moi. Elle était vraiment ravie de la proposition. Après toutes ces nouvelles, nous avions trinqués plusieurs fois en l'honneur des futurs mariés.

Sur le coup de 23 heures, j'avais demandé à Edward pour rentrer chez nous car j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Un peu plus tard, nous étions à l'appart. J'étais passée comme une tornade à la salle de bain pour mettre mon pyjama. J'avais attrapé mal au ventre depuis le début de la soirée et j'avais hâte de m'allonger un peu. Edward avait remarqué mon état et s'inquiétait un peu pour moi et les bébés. Il s'était couché près de mon ventre et ne cessait de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de parler aux bébés et de fredonner quelques chansons. J'adorais vraiment quand il faisait ça, ça m'apaisait aussi considérablement.

Cela faisait 3 semaines déjà qu'Alice et Jasper nous avaient annoncé leur mariage.

J'avais eu l'occasion de faire plusieurs séances shopping avec la sœur de mon amoureux. Le plus souvent, c'était pour moi. Jusqu'à mes 6 mois de grossesse, je n'avais pas trop grossi, mais maintenant, j'avais un énorme ventre. Coup de chance, je ne prenais pas trop de kilos dans les fesses, et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward ma poitrine avait doublé de volume.

La date du bal de ma section approchait à grand pas et il me fallait absolument une robe pour cette occasion. Alice m'avait accompagné pour trouver mon bonheur. Je voulais quelque chose d'assez simple, mais je ne trouvais rien à mon goût. Puis un peu par hasard, j'avais trouvé une robe blanche en voile qui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle était terminée à la taille par un ruban rouge et avait une épaule dénudée. J'avais trouvé assez rapidement les accessoires pour aller avec. J'avais opté pour des escarpins qui se lassaient avec des rubans rouges. Un sac rouge, un tour du cou avec une fleur blanche et quelques perles rouges. Sans oublier la paire de ballerines de rechange, toujours rouge. Pour mon Edward, je lui avais acheté également une chemise rouge qu'il pourrait mettre avec un de ses costumes gris foncé.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 30 mars et c'était le jour de ce fameux bal. J'étais toute énervée car c'était le dernier bal de ma vie d'étudiante. Edward venait de sortir de la salle de bain et il était vraiment parfait dans son costume. Je me demande vraiment comment il pouvait toujours être aussi beau.

« P'tit lou, peux-tu me dire comme tu fais pour être toujours aussi beau ? » le questionnais-je alors que je l'observais se parfumer.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question … Tu es une nouvelle fois divine mon amour. » répliqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin qui me faisait littéralement craquer.

« Oh arrête s'il te plait. Je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville ! »

« Mon dieu Bella, quand vas-tu te rendre compte de ton potentiel de séduction ? »

« Sois sérieux deux minutes. Qui voudrait d'une grosse baleine comme moi ? »

« Bella, c'est normal que tu aies pris des kilos, tu portes nos enfants, tu dois bien les mettre quelque part. Et pour ma part, je te trouve de plus en plus éblouissante. D'ailleurs, si on ne devait pas partir pour ta soirée, je te montrerais tout de suite à quel point je te désire. »

Là, j'avais les joues en feu. Il le remarqua et s'approcha de moi afin de m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Hum, tu as changé de parfum ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Euh … oui, tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si si, ça sent très bon, mais tu sens toujours très bon. »

« Arrête de me flatter comme ça, je vais encore rougir. »

Il rigola alors et me fis de nouveau un bisou dans le cou.

« Est-ce que ma jolie princesse voudrait s'accrocher à mon bras afin de prendre la route pour le bal. » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en m'en mordillant le lobe à plusieurs reprises. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et des frissons sur tout le corps.

« Mais très certainement ! C'est avec plaisir que je m'installe à ton bras mon chéri. » lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Arrivés à la salle, tous les regards féminins étaient braqués vers mon amoureux. Je voyais que toutes les filles étaient sous son charme. A chaque fois qu'il venait avec moi quelque part, j'étais toujours un brin jalouse.

« Arrête d'être tendue comme ça mon amour ? Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Tu es la seule que j'aime, alors relaxe-toi. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui a les regards assassins dans ton dos. »

« Tu t'inquiète pour rien. Allez, viens, on va rejoindre Angela, elle au moins tu l'apprécies. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je me sentirai mieux avec elle. »

Tout en rejoignant notre table, je reconnus le groupe de filles qui m'avaient causé des problèmes à l'université quelques semaines auparavant. Elles étaient encore occupées de jacasser sur mon dos. Je pensais avoir été la seule à entendre leurs sarcasmes quand je sentis Edward prendre une autre direction que nos chaises.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, comment allez-vous ? » fit-il avec sa voix la plus sexy.

« Euh … Ca … ca va. Et … Et toi ? » bégaya l'une d'entre elle.

« Ca allait très bien jusqu'à ce que j'entende vos méchancetés sur ma femme et mes enfants. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous excusiez auprès de Bella. »

« NON, mais … non mais ça va pas la tête ! » répondit la chef du clan.

« Oh … Vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas vous excuser, ce n'est pas grave, je me chargerai personnellement de vous faire une telle réputation que plus aucun garçon n'osera vous approcher. » les menaça-t-il.

« Ok ! C'est bon, si tu le prends comme ça. Isabella, excuse-nous d'avoir dit toutes ces choses sur toi. »

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur que ça ! Et maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille. » cracha-t-il.

J'étais estomaquée de la manière dont il avait été les trouver. J'espérais maintenant passer une bonne soirée avec mon amoureux et les quelques amis que j'avais rencontré lors de mes études.

« Merci » lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercie… C'est tout à fait normal que je prenne la défense de la femme que j'aime ! »

Pour le remercier, je lui décrochais mon plus magnifique sourire et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

Je venais de prendre la défense de ma Bella devant un groupe de chiennes en chaleur. Elle m'avait remercié en me lançant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle et se trouvait ordinaire. Or à mes yeux, c'était tout sauf ça. Elle était unique en son genre et c'est bien ça qui m'avait fait craquer quand on était ados. De plus, elle avait de magnifiques yeux chocolat et un charmant sourire. C'était indéniablement la femme que je voulais chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Nous étions installés à la table des amis de Bella, c'était tous des gens respectables. Aucune bassesse entre eux, mais ils étaient un peu trop sérieux. Pendant tout le repas, ma Bella m'avait caressé innocemment la cuisse. J'avais tant bien que mal contenu toutes mes envies peu avouables en public. Alors qu'un slow passait, j'en profitai pour inviter ma charmante cavalière.

« Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ? »

« Mais bien-sur ! C'est avec plaisir que je vais t'accompagner mon chéri. »

« Allons-y alors ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer contre mon corps. »

« Et moi, j'ai hâte de montrer aux quelques filles qui te matent que la marchandise n'est plus à vendre. »

« Hum … Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ? » la questionnais-je faussement indigné.

« Juste un peu … Mais c'est normal, quand on aime, non ? »

« Tu as raison ma chérie. Je ne supporte pas non plus quand des hommes te détaillent de haut en bas. »

Pendant la chanson, je lui fredonnais les paroles à son oreille :

Ame ou sœur,

Jumeau ou frère de rien,

Mais qui es tu?

Tu es mon plus grand mystère,

Mon seul lien contigu,

Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes

Et tu me gardes à vue.

Ensuite, nous avons enchainés les slows sensuels et on s'embrassait de manière assez langoureuse. Nous étions redevenus des adolescents le temps d'une soirée. Et j'adorais cette situation.

* * *

*** N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**

*** MERCI BEAUCOUP**

*** A bientôt pour la suite !**


	22. Chapter 21

*** Bonjour à vous toutes !**

*** Voici le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 21**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Trois heures plus tard, ma Bella avait accouché. Nous sommes le 9 mai, 3h42, et je suis le papa d'un charmant petit garçon et d'une ravissante petite fille.

Bella avait été très courageuse pendant l'accouchement. J'étais resté auprès d'elle et j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la soulager. Mes doigts étaient d'ailleurs plus que broyés et j'étais sourd de l'oreille droite tellement Bella avait crié, enfin, je devrais plutôt dire hurler.

« Ca va Bé ? » la questionnais-je alors qu'elle était encore dans la salle d'accouchement.

« Je suis crevée Edward. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de me reposer. Mais avant, j'aimerais pouvoir revoir mes deux petits bébés. »

« Ils vont bientôt revenir. Mon père est avec eux pour les mesurer, les peser, … » la rassurais-je.

« Tu les as bien vus ? A qui ressemblent-ils ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très doué pour dire à qui ils ressemblent, mais je peux te dire qu'ils sont en excellente santé, et c'est bien ça le principal pour moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard mon père nous avait rapporté nos enfants. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas prévenir les autres. J'avais aussi insisté pour n'avoir aucune visite avant midi. Je savais que mon amoureuse avait besoin de se reposer avant de recevoir des visites. Mais surtout, je voulais aussi profiter un peu de nos premiers moments à quatre.

« Comment te sens-tu ma chérie. »

« Mieux que cette nuit ! Et toi, ça va ? Tu as su dormir un peu ? »

« J'ai surtout veillé sur les bébés, sur nos bébés. Je les trouve si beaux que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les observer. »

« Mon pauvre chou, tu dois être crevé maintenant. Je prends le relais, dors un peu. La journée va être longue, alors, repose-toi un peu. »

« Je vais juste dormir une heure ou deux. Je vais me mettre dans ce fauteuil. »

« Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas à l'appart ? Ce serait plus confortable qu'ici. »

« Je préfère rester ici près de vous trois. J'aurai le temps de profiter du confort quand nous rentrerons ensemble chez nous. »

« Oh, comme tu veux. Mais couche-toi dans mon lit alors, je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil un peu. »

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

**P.O.V. Bella**

Profitant de mes deux bébés, j'avais pris Zélia ; 2kg300 pour 47 cm, et Yanis ; 2kg450 pour 52 cm dans mes bras. J'essayais d'identifier à qui ils ressemblaient.

Zélia était toute petite et menue, elle me faisait un peu penser à Alice. Ma petite fille avait les cheveux foncés, mais je ne savais déterminer avec exactitude s'ils étaient châtain foncé ou noirs. Pour l'instant, ses yeux étaient gris foncé, tout comme ceux de son frère. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui caresser la joue et quand j'y arrivais, elle avait un petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son joli petit minois.

Quant à mon fils, il avait des traits de ressemblance avec sa sœur, mais il était beaucoup plus grand et costaud qu'elle. Yanis avait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient aussi grands que deux billes. Ils étaient plus impressionnants que ceux en amande de sa petite sœur.

J'aurais pu rester à les contempler ainsi encore pendant de longues heures, mais Zélia se mit à pleurer et presqu'instantanément Yanis la suivi. Leurs cris étaient stridents et cela réveilla Edward.

« Désolé, mais je crois qu'ils ont faim. Peux-tu aller chercher l'infirmière s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. » Il avait ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et des petits yeux. Il était vraiment mignon, même au saut du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour.

« L'infirmière va arriver. Donne-moi un des bébés pour te Bella. »

« Tiens, prends Yanis, c'est lui le plus lourd. »

« Bonjour madame Cullen, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Ca me troublait toujours quand j'entendais ce nom. Je n'étais pas mariée avec Edward, mais on m'appelait souvent Madame Cullen, et d'ailleurs, je trouvais que ça sonnait très bien.

« Euh … Ca va ! J'ai encore mal au ventre, et surtout je suis fatiguée, mais tellement heureuse !!! » m'exclamais-je.

« N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez un problème ou si vous voulez qu'on prenne les bébés pour vous reposer un peu. »

« Je vous remercie, mais ça ira. Je préfère garder mes enfants près de moi. » lui répondis-je un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

« Je vous comprends. Voici les deux biberons. Ca ira ou vous voulez un coup de main ? »

« Ca ira, merci beaucoup. »

L'infirmière quitta la chambre et nous laissa à quatre.

« Mon dieu Bella, comment veux-tu que je lui donne à boire ? » me demande Edward paniqué.

« Tout simplement, tu prends le biberon, et tu lui mets la tétine dans la bouche. »

« Mais si je lui fais mal ? » rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi inquiet.

« Comme si ! Allez p'tit lou, je te promets que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. »

« Euh …. Mouais. Je vais essayer. »

J'observais ma petite Zélia téter. Mon dieu qu'elle était petite, elle paraissait si minuscule comparée à son frère. Je jetai aussi quelques coups d'œil à Edward qui s'en sortait plutôt bien pour une première fois.

**P.O.V. Edward**

J'étais occupé de donner le premier biberon à mon fils. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, mais devenir père change un homme. J'ai cette si petite et précieuse chose dans les bras. J'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal que je fais tous mes gestes précautionneusement.

Après avoir donné le bain à nos deux enfants chéris, nous nous étions enfin décidés à téléphoner aux autres pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Avec Bella, nous avions convenu de ne pas le dire tout de suite afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de leurs premières heures.

« Allo papa ? »

« Oui Edward. Comment ça va ? »

« Très très très bien ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. » Je sautais presque dans la chambre tellement j'étais heureux.

« Je l'entends à ta voix. Je suis si content pour toi. Comment se porte la maman et mes petits-enfants ? »

« Ils viennent de boire et on leur a, également, donné leur premier bain. Maintenant, ils se reposent. Bella va très bien aussi, mais il lui manque quelques heures de sommeil. »

« Parfait. Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons venir vous voir ? Ta mère ne tient plus en place. »

« Justement, je te téléphonais à ce sujet. Vous pouvez venir juste après le dîner. »

« Je vais vite le dire à ta mère, elle est si excitée. »

« A tantôt alors. »

Je profitais du fait que Bella soit partie se laver pour envoyer un sms à tous mes amis.

_« Bonjour, avec quelques jours d'avance, nous avons décidés de pointer le bout de notre nez._

_A la plus grande joie de maman et de papa, nous sommes en pleine forme._

_Nous attendons votre visite à la maternité 'Les dix lunes'._

_Yanis & Zélia »_

Une fois le message rédigé, je l'envoyais à la plupart de mes contacts. Ensuite, je retournais à la contemplation de mes enfants. Je pense que je pourrais rester des heures à les regarder tellement je les trouve parfaits et merveilleux. J'étais tellement concentré sur eux que je n'entendis pas Bella s'approcher. Elle avait posé son menton sur mon épaule et elle m'enlaçait la taille.

« Alors mon chéri, que fais-tu ? Tu m'as l'air si concentré. »

« En effet ! J'essaie de trouver à qui ils ressemblent. »

« C'est encore difficile à dire, mais je trouve qu'on les a particulièrement bien réussis pour un premier essai. »

« C'est sûrement grâce à toi Bé ! Avec une maman aussi charmante, il aurait été difficile de ne pas avoir de beaux enfants. »

« Il faut dire aussi que le papa est plutôt bel homme aussi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Je m'étais retourné vers elle et je l'avais assise sur mes genoux. J'étais occupé de lui parsemer le cou de milliers de baisers. Délicatement, je remontais jusque sa bouche pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

TOC TOC TOC

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je viens voir si tout va bien. » questionna une jeune infirmière.

« Oui, tout va bien pour le mieux. » répondit Bella.

« Très bien ! Nous apportons bientôt le dîner, et après nous ferons vos soins. Monsieur Cullen, vous désirez un plateau repas ou quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix un peu trop sensuelle.

« Un plateau repas suffira pour Monsieur Cullen. » répondis Bella.

« A tout à l'heure alors … » fit-elle en fermant la porte.

« Où en étions-nous ma chérie ? »

« Non, mais t'as vu comment elle t'a parlé ou quoi ? »

« Euh ? »

« Vous désirez quelque chose d'autre ? Grrrrrr, ça m'énerve !!! »

« Tu sais que la seule chose que je désire, c'est toi. »

« Oui, mais, je ne supporte pas les femmes qui te regardent comme ça. En plus, quand elles font ça alors que je suis dans tes bras, c'est carrément indécent. » se révolta-t-elle.

« Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse de l'effet ma douce, alors calme-toi. Et rappelle-moi où j'en étais avant qu'on ne se fasse interrompre. »

« Je crois que tu m'embrassais très très amoureusement, mais je n'en suis plus sur. »

Je recommençais alors à l'embrasser en y faisant passer tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle.

BIP BIP BIP

Cette fois, ce fut mon i-phone qui nous coupait dans notre élan.

« Qui est-ce ? » me demanda Bella.

« Ce sont des sms de félicitations. Pendant que tu étais sous la douche, j'ai envoyé plusieurs messages. »

« Hum, tu as bien fait. Envoie-moi ton sms, ainsi j'enverrai le même à mon répertoire. »

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, pendant ce temps, je vais vite aller me doucher. »

« Tu as raison, car dès le repas terminé, les visites ne s'arrêteront plus de la journée. »

Je partis alors dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois ma bien aimée.

Comme prévu, vers 13 heures, toute la smala arriva. Ils étaient tous radieux et ne faisaient que regarder les bébés. Ils n'osaient pas demander pour les prendre dans leurs bras, mais l'envie se lisait sur leur visage. Bella du le remarquer aussi car elle me fit un clin d'œil.

« Papa, laisse-moi te présenter ton petit-fils : Yanis Carlie Jasalie Cullen. L'explication des prénoms est très simple. Carlie vient de Carlisle et Charlie, quant à Jasalie, ça vient de Jasper et Rosalie. » commenta Bella alors qu'elle mettait notre fils dans les bras de son père.

Je n'avais jamais vu le chef Swan pleurer, mais là, je dois avouer qu'il était très ému. Il avait l'air aussi maladroit que moi avec Yanis dans les bras, mais ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'on pouvait y lire tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

« Esmée, je vous présente Zélia Renesmée Emice Cullen. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, Renesmée vient du prénom de ma mère et du vôtre, tandis qu'Emice vient d'Emmet et Alice. » Comme avec son père, elle mit notre fille dans les bras de ma mère qui était devenue une vraie fontaine.

Alice ne tarda pas à mitrailler les enfants à l'aide de son appareil photos. Malgré le fait que la baby shower nous avait offert tout ce qu'il nous manquait, Alice avait quand même réussi à apporter des cadeaux.

« Je sais que tu avais dit de ne rien apporter Bella, mais tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu résister. » fit-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Je savais que tu ne saurais pas te tenir Alice, mais t'inquiète, je te pardonne. »

« Voilà ! » Là, son visage s'était totalement illuminé.

Elle avait apporté deux ravissants petits doudoux. L'un représentait une petite grenouille absolument charmante et l'autre était une coccinelle toute aussi jolie.

« Merci Alice, je vois que pour une fois, tu as été plus que raisonnable. »

« Et oui, je fais des progrès. » lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Bé, je vais aller chercher les faire-part pendant que tu as de la visite. J'ai téléphoné ce matin à l'imprimerie et le patron m'avait dit de passer en début d'après-midi pour les récupérer. Je vais aussi en profiter pour ramener les dragées. Veux-tu que je passe à l'appartement pour te récupérer quelque chose que tu aurais oublié ? »

« Mon chargeur de gsm, l'appareil photos et mon peignoir. Et aussi des bouteilles d'eau ainsi que des gobelets car je meurs de soif. »

« Pas de problème ma chérie. Je fais au plus vite. »

« A tantôt. »

Je lui avais posé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et j'avais également embrassé les enfants, MES enfants avant de partir.

Comme nous étions venus avec la voiture de Bella, j'en avais profité pour la charger au maximum. Elle était largement plus spacieuse que ma Volvo. Après être passé chercher les dragées et les faire-part, j'étais repassé à l'hôpital pour les déposer. J'avais téléphoné à Emmet pour qu'il vienne me donner un coup de main à tout monter dans la chambre de Bella.

« Bé, ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? »

« Oh que si ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour. » soupira-t-elle contre moi.

« Tu vas être déçue, mais je vais encore t'abandonner un peu. Je vais vite repasser à l'appart afin de me changer, de récupérer ce que tu m'as demandé et aussi d'apporter le champagne qu'on avait mis au frais. »

« Fais vite, tu me manques déjà. »

*** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre …**

*** Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je n'ai pas fait de description de l'accouchement, car n'étant jamais passée par là, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire des choses erronées.**

*** N'oubliez pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage. **

*** Pour mes fidèles revieweuses, vous savez qu'à chaque fois, je vous réponds avec un teaser en remerciement.**


	23. Chapter 22

*** Bonjour à vous toutes !**

*** voici le chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 22 **

**P.O.V. Edward**

Comme prévu, j'étais repassée chez nous. J'avais pris du linge de rechange pour les prochains jours. J'étais aussi passé chez le concessionnaire Volvo pour finaliser l'achat de la nouvelle voiture de Bella. Il m'avait promis que je l'aurais dans deux jours. Après ça, j'étais retourné auprès de ma chérie. J'étais arrivé tout juste pour l'heure du bibi. Cette fois-ci, je le donnais à ma fille. C'était assez différent de Yanis, elle était encore plus petite, encore plus légère et donc encore plus fragile. J'avais donc encore plus peur de lui faire du mal.

J'adorais tous ces moments d'intimité avec ma nouvelle petite famille.

« Bé, sais-tu à quel point je te suis reconnaissant ? » la questionnais-je.

« A quel sujet ? » me demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

« Au sujet de me rendre si heureux avec vous trois. »

« Tu sais, Edward, sans ta contribution, nous n'en serions pas là… »

Elle s'était assise sur mes genoux avec Yanis dans ses bras et moi avec Zélia.

« J'aimerais qu'on soit toujours aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. » ajouta-t-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Je te promets ma chérie qu'on va tout faire pour être les plus heureux possible dans le futur. »

« Je vous aime tellement tous les trois. »

« Oh oui ! Moi aussi !!! Désormais, vous êtes toute ma vie. »

Nous étions restés dans cette position un long moment. Nous ne parlions pas, juste des regards admiratifs vers nos enfants. Après ma rencontre avec Bella, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Durant les six jours où Bella est restée à l'hôpital, nous avons eu énormément de visite. Une nouvelle fois, nous avons eu de nombreux cadeaux malgré les souhaits de Bella. Le jour précédent son retour chez nous, j'avais demandé à Emmet et Jasper de m'aider à transporter tout ce qui était dans la chambre de mes amours chez nous. Avec l'aide des garçons, nous avions déballés tout ce qui était dans la chambre des enfants et j'avais évacué tous les déchets. J'avais pris soin de faire appel à une femme de ménage. Je voulais que tout soit nickel pour le retour de Bella et de mes deux adorables bébés.

Bien entendu, je n'en avais pas touché un mot à Bella car sinon elle m'aurait fait annuler. Mais je voulais qu'en rentrant chez nous, elle soit comme une princesse.

Quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais demandé de l'aide à Rosalie.

« Salut Rose, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non pas du tout » m'assura-t-elle.

« J'ai un service à te demander en fait. » lui répondis-je un peu nerveusement.

« Oui, je t'écoute. »

« J'ai fait appel à une femme de ménage pour notre appart, mais je n'ai pas totalement confiance. Pourrais-tu venir vendredi passer la journée chez nous ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire pour quelle heure je dois être là. »

« Merci beaucoup Rose, je te revaudrai ça ! »

« De rien. Bonne journée. »

Au début, j'avais pensé à Alice, mais elle aurait été incapable de tenir sa langue et elle aurait acheté un tas de babioles inutiles pour décorer l'appart.

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

Vendredi matin, je fus tirée de mon sommeil par un sms de mon charmant beau-frère.

_« Coucou ma belle-sœur préférée…_

_J'ai oublié un truc important : les clefs !_

_Tu peux passer à mon ancien appart, ma mère en a un double._

_Encore une fois, je te remercie._

_Passe le bonjour à mon frère chéri._

_Ed. »_

Je lui répondais aussi rapidement :

_« Edward … Cesse ta comédie, je suis ta seule belle-sœur et Emmet ton seul frère, alors c'est normal qu'on soit tes préférés !_

_Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas, je surveille que ta femme de ménage ne fouille pas dans vos affaires._

_Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'occuperai de la chambre de Yanis et Zélia._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Ta belle-sœur préférée. »_

Deux minutes plus tard, mon portable vibrait de nouveau.

_« Bonne idée !_

_Replace tout bien comme c'était, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de Bella._

_Et ne range pas ce qui provient de la baby shower, Bella préférera le faire à sa mode._

_Ceci est le dernier sms que je t'envoie sinon ma chérie va se douter de quelque chose._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Bizz._

_Ed »_

Je m'étais donc rendue chez Esmé et Carlisle afin de récupérer le double des clefs. Ma belle-mère avait tenu à m'accompagner car elle devait finir une des peintures dans la chambre des enfants. La femme de ménage avançait assez rapidement, mais je gardais un œil sur elle. J'avais profité de la journée pour laver et repasser les nouvelles layettes des jumeaux. Je savais que Bella ne portait jamais des nouveaux vêtements sans les laver. Je fis aussi une machine avec le linge qu'Edward et Bella avaient salis durant cette semaine. Je pensais qu'il y aurait encore du linge d'avant l'accouchement dans leur buanderie, mais il n'y avait presque rien. Bella était vraiment très organisée et ne laissait pas souvent trainer les choses. Après tout ça, quand elle rentrera chez elle, elle pourra s'occuper de ses deux petits amours.

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Bonjour madame Cullen, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? » me questionna une jeune infirmière.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, toutes les infirmières m'appelaient ainsi. Il était pourtant stipulé sur mon formulaire d'entrée que je n'étais pas mariée avec Edward. Cependant, entendre ce nom, me faisait toujours avoir un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi avec toute ma petite famille. »

« Je viens justement à ce sujet. Nous allons peser une dernière fois les enfants et si tout est en ordre, vous pourrez partir. »

« Super ! »

« Bé, pendant ce temps, je vais aller charger la voiture avec tes dernières affaires. Ainsi, après, nous serons plus vite partis. » ajouta Edward.

« Ca me semble une excellente idée. Vivement qu'on rentre chez nous. »

**P.O.V. Edward**

Avant de quitter la chambre de la mère de mes enfants, je lui déposai un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres et embrassai également mes deux progénitures.

Je me dépêchais de tout ranger dans la nouvelle voiture de ma Bella. Elle n'était pas encore au courant que j'avais été la chercher au garage. Ca lui fera une belle surprise.

« Pffft, j'ai eu du mal à tout ranger dans le coffre ! » me plaignis-je.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es venu avec la Volvo ? » s'énerva faussement Bella.

D'un geste coupable, je soulevais les épaules et lui lançais un regard désolé.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes plus cette voiture que moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu es la seule femme dont je suis éperdument amoureux. »

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin afin de la faire sourire également. Je savais qu'elle cédait presque toujours lorsque je lui lançais ce genre de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière repassa dans la chambre afin de nous faire signer les derniers papiers. Elle donna aussi quelques réglementations de dernières minutes au sujet des jumeaux.

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour. Que tout se passe le mieux pour vous quatre. »

« Merci beaucoup pour votre patience et votre gentillesse. » ajouta Bella.

« Merci aussi pour m'avoir apporté des plateaux repas lorsque Bella mangeait. » complétais-je.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur Cullen. Tout le plaisir était pour nous. » commenta l'infirmière avec un large sourire sur le visage.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Nous venions d'avoir l'accord pour rentre chez nous. J'étais contente de pouvoir retourner dans notre petit nid d'amour. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de déballer et d'installer tout ce que j'avais reçu lors de la baby shower.

Avec Edward, on avait habillé les enfants de la même manière. Un petit pyjama blanc sur lequel était brodé leur prénom. Alice nous avait apporté ça il y a deux jours. Sur celui de mon petit garçon, le prénom Yanis était brodé en bleu, et sur celui de ma fille, Zélia était brodé en rose. Bien qu'on soit en mai, j'avais emballé mes deux petits amours dans un châle qu'Esmé avait tricoté, et ensuite, nous les avions posés dans leur maxi cosy.

Pour moi, il s'agissait des plus beaux bébés du monde. Je n'avais pas résisté au fait de faire quelques dernières photos d'eux.

« Bé, on y va ? Je vais finir par croire que tu veux rester ici ? »

« Oui, oui, on y va ! Tu prends Yanis ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Allez, c'est parti ! On rentre chez nous mes amours. »

Edward était sorti après moi pour fermer la porte. Il avait passé son bras gauche en dessous du maxi cosy, et j'avais fait pareil avec mon bras droit. Il avait alors saisi ma main gauche et nous avions traversé le couloir avec nos doigts entrelacés. Toutes les infirmières avaient leur regard braqué sur mon Edward. Il avait beau me dire qu'il m'aimait, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être un brin jalouse.

« Edward, où es-tu garé ? Je ne vois pas ta voiture. »

« Juste là mon cœur ! J'ai rapproché la voiture le plus près possible de la sortie de l'hôpital. »

Il y avait bien une grosse Volvo garée là devant, mais je ne voyais pas SA Volvo et encore moins MA Toyota. Voyant mon incompréhension, il sortit les clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla la voiture qui se trouvait juste devant nous. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris.

« Mais, je pensais que tu étais venu avec TA Volvo ? »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Donc j'ai été chercher ta voiture il y a trois jours. »

« Oh, merci Edward ! Tu es vraiment adorable. »

Il était tout sourire, j'en profitai alors pour lui voler un bisou.

« Tu veux la conduire ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Pas aujourd'hui, je te laisse frimer un peu à son volant. Mais après, tu peux faire une croix dessus ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! Allez, monte. Je vais attacher les enfants. »

« A vos ordres mon commandant !!! »

J'avais de la chance d'avoir Edward comme compagnon. Il m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je sentais déjà qu'il allait être un papa génial avec nos enfants.

Arrivés à notre appartement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Tout était nickel et il y avait des roses blanches dans le salon et la salle à manger. Décidemment, mon homme est une perle rare.

« P'tit lou, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? »

« En fait, le ménage c'est une femme de ménage, notre linge et les layettes c'est Rose, mais les fleurs c'est moi ! » claironna-t-il fièrement.

« Tu as eu là de très bonnes idées, je te remercierai comme il se doit quand mon corps sera de nouveau opérationnel. »

« Ceci n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd Mademoiselle Swan ! »

Ensuite, je partis dans un monologue avec Yanis et Zélia.

« Vous voilà enfin chez vous mes deux petits amours. Avec papa, on fera en sorte que tout se passe bien. On vous aime tellement, vous êtes les plus belles choses que la vie ait pu nous apporter. »

Tout en leur parlant, je les sortais de leur maxi-cosy et les installais dans le grand berceau qu'Esmé avait rénové. J'en profitais aussi pour les câliner au maximum. Yanis commençait déjà à pleurer, je m'activais donc à préparer les deux biberons. Pendant ce temps, Edward vidait la voiture et remontait les derniers sacs.

« Bé, tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Pour l'instant, ça va, mais si Zélia se réveille il faudra que tu lui donnes son bibi. »

« Pas de soucis ma chérie. »

Je dois dire qu'on avait de la chance, les enfants étaient assez sages. Ils ne pleuraient que pour manger. Pendant la nuit, c'était la même chose. Pour l'instant, nous étions très chanceux, pourvu que ça dure.

Le lendemain de notre retour, il avait fallu faire les courses car tout était désespérément vide. Heureusement que maintenant nous avons une plus grosse voiture car caser les bébés, les couches culottes, les packs d'eau, les packs de lait et la nourriture, ce n'était pas chose facile. Il nous avait fallu plusieurs charrettes, une rien que l'eau, une rien que pour le lait et les couches, et une dernière pour la nourriture. C'est la première fois que je faisais d'aussi grosses courses, d'ailleurs une fois le montant annoncé, j'avais failli avoir un malaise. Nous venions de dépenser plus de 600 euros.

« J'espère que nous n'en aurons pas à chaque fois pour autant ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu sais que j'ai des réserves. » me rassura Edward.

« Oui, mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. »

« En même temps, les placards étaient vides. Et puis avec la réserve d'eau, de lait et de Pampers, on est tranquille pour un mois de ce côté-là. »

« Encore heureux ! Tu t'imagines le temps qu'on va mettre pour monter tout ça dans l'appart'. » soufflais-je agacée.

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'en ai déjà peur. »

Une fois que nous étions rentrés chez nous, j'avais déposé les bébés dans leur berceau qui était dans le salon. Ensuite, j'avais branché les baby-phone, j'en avais accroché un à mon jeans, et j'étais descendue pour aider mon chéri à vider le coffre. Après une heure, les courses étaient enfin toutes rangées. Une fois terminé, Edward c'était affalé dans le fauteuil et je m'étais écroulée sur lui afin qu'il me fasse un petit câlin.

« Pffft, je suis exténuée ! »

« Moi aussi. Heureusement que nous avons un bon stock. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher de la viande et du pain frais. »

« Pas tout de suite, laisse-moi le temps de souffler. »

« Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, on prend ta sœur ou ton frère avec nous. Ainsi on aura une paire de bras supplémentaire pour tout décharger. »

*** Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Vous a-t-il plu ? Je pense qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, et malheureusement, il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite. J'ai déjà écrit les chapitres : 24, 25 et 26, mais pas le 23. Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration. Mais promis, je fais au plus vite pour vous poster la suite. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

*** Sinon, je voulais vous demander si vous appréciez les points de vue alternés (Rose, Alice, Emmet, …) ? Ou si vous préférez seulement les P.O.V. de Bella et d'Edward ?**

*** A très bientôt et merci !**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Petit à petit, nous prenions nos marques avec les bébés. Etant donné que je ne les allaitais pas, on se relayait avec Edward lors de l'heure des repas. Comme il terminait sa dernière année au conservatoire, c'est moi qui m'occupais de nourrir nos enfants pendant la nuit. Bien souvent, mon chéri n'avait cours que le matin, donc nous pouvions profiter pleinement de tendres moments l'après-midi.

Nous avions très souvent la visite d'Alice et de Rosalie qui étaient complètement gaga de leurs filleuls. Quand à Jasper et Emmet, ils les aimaient bien, mais attendaient avec impatience qu'ils soient plus grands afin de s'en occuper. Malgré mes protestations, à chaque fois que les filles venaient à l'appart, elles apportaient un cadeau pour Zélia et Yanis.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Je venais de rentrer du conservatoire. J'allais pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec ma p'tite famille. Depuis que j'étais devenu papa, ma vie avait pris une tournure totalement différente. Avant, j'aimais de sortir fréquemment avec Bella et mes amis dans des soirées estudiantines. Désormais, j'apprécie les moments au calme dans notre appartement avec pour seule compagnie mon amoureuse et mes deux enfants.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes déjà vendredi, alors on passe l'après-midi à flemmarder dans le salon. Bella est encore en pyjama et nous tenons chacun l'une de nos progénitures dans nos bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils grandissent vite ! »

« Oui, tu as raison …» fit ma Bella avec un immense sourire sur son visage.

« J'ai hâte qu'ils puissent déjà marcher et puis parler. Je suis vraiment très impatient de pouvoir faire plein de choses avec eux. Je me vois déjà emmener Yanis aux matchs de baseball et accompagner Zélia à ses cours de danse. »

« Des cours de danse ? Pourquoi ?» rigola Bella.

« Je ne sais pas … Mais je trouve que pour une fille, faire de la danse, c'est bien. Préférerais-tu qu'elle fasse du judo ? »

« Au moins, elle saurait se défendre … Mais tu as raison, la danse s'est plus gracieux que le judo pour une petite fille. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que Zélia ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur ? »

« Tu as raison … Je pense que c'est du au fait qu'elle soit si menue. »

« Par contre, même si ses yeux sont en amande, ils ont la couleur chocolat des tiens. Et quand elle sourit, elle a les mêmes fossettes que moi qui se dessinent sur son visage. » complétais-je.

« Elle a aussi les mêmes longs doigts fins que les tiens. Peut-être deviendra-t-elle chirurgienne ? » fit Bella en sourcillant.

« Waouh, elle vient à peine de commencer sa vie qu'on lui met déjà la pression sur son futur métier. »

« Tu sais Edward, je suis un peu déçue. » fit Bella avec un visage triste.

« A quel sujet ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Et bien, notre fille tient beaucoup de ta sœur, et notre fils, c'est ton portrait craché. » balbutia-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Il a tes yeux ! »

« Il a des grands yeux comme les miens, mais ils sont bleu vert comme les tiens. Et puis il a les mêmes mimiques que les tiennes, et la même couleur de cheveux. » ajouta-t-elle en laissant s'échapper des larmes sur son magnifique visage.

« Viens ici ma chérie… Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils ne te ressemblent pas davantage, mais en grandissant, ils vont changer, et je suis sur que notre petite puce aura beaucoup de tes traits dans le futur. » Je lui fis alors un câlin pour la consoler en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants.

« Tu crois ? » répondit-elle sceptique.

« Mais oui ! Allez, rassure-toi ma belle. Et puis même s'ils ne te ressemblent pas sur le plan physique, ils peuvent toujours te ressembler sur le plan psychologique. »

« Mouais… » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu sais, à mon avis, il y a une raison si nos enfants me ressemblent plus à moi qu'à toi. » fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et laquelle ? C'est quand même mois qui les ai porté durant plusieurs mois. » sanglotait-elle encore légèrement.

« Oui peut-être, mais je crois que c'est parce que je me suis donné à fond lors de leur conception ! » répondis-je taquin.

« Ah bon ? Tu penses vraiment ? Et bien, dans ce cas, lorsque nous déciderons d'agrandir notre famille, je me chargerai de faire le plus gros du travail ! » rigola-t-elle faiblement.

« Hummmm j'ai déjà hâte qu'on y soit alors !!! Tu aimerais vraiment qu'on ait encore d'autres enfants plus tard ? » lui demandais-je plein d'espoir.

« Quand j'aurai enfin terminé mes études et qu'on aura notre maison, je ne suis pas contre le fait d'en faire un troisième, et pourquoi pas un quatrième. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille. Quand j'étais petite, j'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère pour me défendre à l'école, ou une petite sœur pour lui confier tous mes secrets. » fit-elle mélancolique.

« Tu sais avoir des frères et sœurs, ça n'a pas que des avantages … Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'étais en dispute avec Emmet, heureusement, Alice venait toujours pour me consoler. »

« C'est comme ça avec tous les enfants ! Quand je vous vois à l'heure actuelle quand vous êtes à trois, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et j'aimerais qu'on arrive à créer cette ambiance au sein de notre cocon familial. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma chérie. D'ailleurs qu'en penses-tu si on commençait à parler maison ? Tant que Yanis et Zélia ne marchent pas encore, on peut rester aisément dans l'appartement, mais par après, je crois qu'il fera trop petit ici pour eux. »

« Tu me fais peur Cullen … Quand tu dis ''on devrait parler maison'', ça veut dire que tu as déjà pris tes renseignements là-dessus. Je me trompe ? »

Grrr, comment faisait-elle pour toujours lire en moi aussi rapidement. A chaque fois, elle arrivait à percer mes moindres secrets. Cette femme est soit voyante, soit elle lit dans mes pensées.

« Euh … » fis-je un peu gêné. « En fait, oui j'ai jeté un œil par ci, par là. »

« Allez, accouche, dis-moi quels sont tes projets ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours lire en moi comme ça ? »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas, mais depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente, je crois que je te connais presque par cœur. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, dis-moi tout Edward. »

« Et bien, je suis passée dans une agence immobilière et j'ai vu quelques chouettes maisons. Mais je n'ai flashé sur aucune d'entre elle. »

« Ce qui signifie … »

« Que dirais-tu si on construisait notre maison ? Elle serait ainsi exactement comme on la souhaite. »

« Une maison ou une immense villa ? » fit-elle faussement indignée.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que comme nous voulons une grande famille, j'avais pensé que peut-être … on pourrait construire … euh … quelque chose de plus grand qu'une maison, mais plus petit qu'une immense villa. » répondis-je timidement en attendant sa réaction.

« Quelque chose d'une taille plus ou moins raisonnable, tu me promets ? » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui Bella, tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais en retour je veux que tu me fasses une autre promesse. »

« Laquelle ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Jure-moi qu'on pourra avoir une piscine ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une depuis que je suis petit. Dis oui Bella, s'il-te-plait. » la suppliais-je avec mes yeux de petit garçon triste.

« Oui, à condition que je puisse avoir une pièce pour installer mon bureau. »

« Sans aucun problème … Je voudrais que notre maison soit blanche. »

« Et aussi un salon et une salle à manger avec des grandes baies vitrées avec vue sur le jardin. »

« Sans oublier une place pour y mettre mon piano. »

« Avec une cuisine hyper équipée pour vous préparer de merveilleux petits plats à toi et aux enfants… »

« Et une salle de jeu à l'étage qu'on pourra convertir en salon plus tard pour quand les enfants inviteront leurs amis. »

« On pourrait aussi aménager un coin douche dans chacune des chambres des enfants. »

« Et une immense baignoire dans notre salle-de-bain avec une douche multi-jets. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais une maison raisonnable Bella ? »

« Oh, désolé Edward. Je me suis emportée. » répondit-elle gênée avec ses joues toute rouge.

« J'adore tes idées Bella ! Nous aurons une villa telle que nous la souhaitons tous les deux. Et tant pis si elle est un peu trop exubérante ! Une fois que notre demeure sera construite, je compte bien y passer toute ma vie, alors qu'importe le prix que ça coûtera. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse de folies Edward. »

« Bé, on n'aura qu'à revendre les deux appartements, et puis, en septembre tu seras diplômée et moi je le serai dans quelques semaines, alors une fois qu'on aura du boulot, on pourra amplement assumer financièrement notre construction. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir notre maison à nous ? » s'excita-t-elle.

« Oui Bella, ça veut dire qu'on va avoir notre chez nous et qu'il sera exactement comme on le veut ! » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« C'est génial Edward ! Je suis extrêmement contente qu'on commence une nouvelle aventure ensemble. » Elle avait des larmes qui perlaient le long de son visage. Elle embrassait notre jolie petite fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

« Tu te rends compte ma belle petite chérie, avec papa et ton frère on va bientôt avoir une grande maison avec une piscine. Je suis sur que papa se fera un plaisir de vous apprendre à nager à toi et à Yanis. Et puis on demandera à mamy Esmé de nous donner un coup de main pour décorer l'intérieur de la villa. Il y aura aussi un grand jardin dans lequel vous pourrez courir lors des après-midis ensoleillés. Je suis sur qu'on sera heureux dans notre nouvelle demeure. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! » Je trouvais Bella encore plus attendrissante quand elle parlait à nos enfants. Une fois son monologue terminé, elle se tourna vers moi et me fit son plus grand sourire en me gratifiant d'un langoureux baiser.

« Que dirais-tu si je prenais rendez-vous avec un architecte dès lundi ? » lui proposais-je.

« Oui ! Je suis déjà impatiente de le rencontrer. »

« Dis-moi, où aimerais-tu qu'on construise ? Ici à Seattle, à Forks ou ailleurs ? »

« Et bien, disons que je ne veux pas qu'on élève nos enfants dans une grande ville pleine de pollution, mais si on construit à Forks, on sera trop loin de Seattle pour le boulot et on devra passer des heures et des heures sur la route pour aller et revenir du boulot, ce qui signifie qu'on verra moins les enfants. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Autant éviter au maximum de faire des kilomètres inutiles. Peut-être pourrions-nous regarder pour acquérir un terrain du côté de Belle-Vue ? Ce n'est pas trop loin d'ici, et c'est beaucoup plus calme que Seattle. »

« Oui, en effet. Ca me tente bien ! »

« Dès demain, nous chercherons après un terrain alors ! Je suis tout excité Bella ! J'ai déjà envie que cette maison soit terminée et qu'on puisse y vivre pleinement. »

« P'tit lou, je crois que nous devons fêter cette nouvelle ! Que dirais-tu si on ouvrait une bouteille de champagne et que je te cuisinais un succulent repas ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre ma belle ! Si tu veux, je peux te servir de repas … » lui fis-je avec mon air coquin.

« C'est tentant, mais j'ai vraiment faim, alors je cuisine le plat principal et je ferai de toi mon dessert, ça te va ? »

« Hum, très intéressante ta proposition ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord, veux-tu que je te donne un coup de main ? »

« Et bien, tu peux donner le bain à nos deux petits anges, et ensuite, tu pourras leur donner leur bibi. Quand tu auras fait tout ça, je crois que j'aurai bien avancé dans le repas ! »

« Que vas-tu faire de bon ? »

« Surprise du chef !!! »

J'avais alors emmené mes deux enfants dans la salle de bain. J'adorais ces moments où j'étais seul avec eux, je leur racontais comment se passait mes matinées au conservatoire et aussi à quel point j'étais heureux de leur arrivée dans ma vie, sans oublier tout l'amour que j'avais pour leur mère. Ils me regardaient souvent alors tous les deux avec un petit sourire sur leurs visages. A croire qu'ils comprenaient de quoi je leur parlais.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Après un rapide tour dans le frigo et le congélateur, je m'affairais à la préparation du gratin au gorgonzola. Après une petite demi-heure de préparation, le plat était au four prêt à être gratiné. Ensuite, je nous préparais quelques amuses-bouches aux ananas et jambon frais. Alors que je terminais mes préparations, je sentis deux bras puissants m'enlacer.

« Ca sent délicieusement bon Bé ! »

« J'espère que ce sera aussi plaisant à manger ! »

« Pour combien de temps en as-tu encore ? »

« Et bien, je dois encore mettre la table, terminer l'apéro et ranger un peu la cuisine, je dirais donc une petite demi-heure. »

« Parfait, juste le temps que je donne à manger aux enfants. D'ailleurs, je venais réchauffeur leur biberon. »

« Et bien, prends ton temps. Je te rejoins quand tout sera prêt. »

Il me fit alors un baiser avant de mettre les biberons dans le micro-onde et de s'éclipser dans le salon pour récupérer les enfants qui étaient dans leur couffin.

Une fois la cuisine rangée, je préparais la table du balcon. Je mis une nappe bordeaux sur notre table de terrasse. Ensuite, je disposais nos assiettes translucides avec les verres assortis, sans oublier les couverts en argent. Je mis aussi pas mal de bougies sur toute la table. Je ne les allumais pas encore voulant éviter un accident. Et pour terminer, je mis deux serviettes écrues sur nos assiettes.

Finalement, j'allais rejoindre ma famille dans le salon où je disposais également une nappe bordeaux sur la petite table. Pendant qu'Edward donnait le biberon à Yanis, j'apportais le plateau avec les amuses bouches, le champagne et les deux coupes. Une fois cela terminé, je m'installais dans le fauteuil avec Zélia dans les bras au côté d'Edward.

**P.O.V. Edward**

« Je crois que nos petits anges sont endormis Bella. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Allons les mettre dans leur lit, ensuite, on pourra passer au repas. »

« Bonne nuit mon petit cœur » fis-je en embrassant le sommet du front de mon petit garçon.

« Bonne nuit ma princesse. » adressais-je à ma fille en l'embrassant également sur le front.

Ensuite, je pris Bella par la main et je l'emmenais jusque dans le salon.

« Et si on portait un toast ? » me questionna Bella.

« Excellente idée ! »

« A nous, à nos deux merveilleux enfants et à notre future maison ! » elle fit cogner son verre contre le mien tout en me dévorant des yeux. Elle m'embrassa ensuite très suggestivement.

« Hum … Tu devrais arrêter de me provoquer comme ça ma belle, sinon, je ne te laisserai pas le temps de réchauffer le repas que tu nous as préparé. »

On était confortablement installé et on venait de terminer l'apéritif. Pendant que Bella était partie chercher le gratin, j'avais allumé les différentes bougies qu'elle avait disposées sur la table dehors. Ca créait vraiment une ambiance romantique et c'était parfait pour le genre de soirée que je voulais passer avec elle. Elle revint enfin avec le plat et nous servit tous les deux. C'est la première fois qu'elle cuisinait ce repas et c'était vraiment très bon. De toute façon, quoiqu'elle entreprenne comme recette, elle les réussissait toujours.

Bella était toujours en pyjama, elle avait enfilé un bas de jogging et mon vieux tee-shirt de baseball où il était écrit 'Cullen' dans le dos. Je la trouvais hyper sexy quand elle mettait cette tenue, même si actuellement, elle se sentait mal dans sa peau avec les kilos pris pendant la grossesse. Pour ma part, je la trouvais resplendissante même avec ces quelques kilos supplémentaires. J'avais beau la rassurer là-dessus, elle doutait toujours et s'était mise en tête de faire un régime pour retrouver sa taille de guêpe d'avant grossesse.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous avions débarrassé la table et nous étions retournés nous installer sur la terrasse avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle était blottie dans mes bras et j'embrassais ses cheveux alors qu'elle passait sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

« Bella, sais-tu que je te trouve absolument irrésistible quand tu portes ce vieux tee-shirt ? »

« Seulement quand je porte ce tee-shirt ? » répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non bien-sûr que non ! Je te trouve irrésistible avec n'importe quel vêtement, mais j'ai une préférence quand tu mets ce tee-shirt. Ca me rappelle le début de notre histoire quand tu le mettais et que personne ne comprenait pourquoi. »

« Ouais, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier d'ailleurs ! J'aimais cette relation cachée que nous avions au début. Enfin, je détestais quand les filles continuaient à te tourner autour. »

« Tu peux parler ! Tu faisais tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Mike Newton et Tyler ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux rire ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me draguer, et je n'osais pas les repousser pour ne pas les blesser. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville du sexy Edward Cullen quand même. »

« Hummm, j'aime quand tu parles de moi comme ça ! J'aime quand tu dis que je suis sexy. »

« T'es qu'un frimeur Cullen, tu le sais ça !!! »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises Swan et embrasse-moi. »

Malheureusement pour moi, Bella n'était pas encore prête à ce que je lui fasse l'amour. Cependant, elle savait à quel point j'avais envie d'elle, alors elle m'avait fait une petite gâterie en attendant qu'on puisse recommencer nos activités d'entant.

Une fois que j'avais repris mes esprits, elle s'était blottie dans mes bras et je l'avais serré de toutes mes forces afin de lui montrer à quel point je tenais à elle. Nous nous étions endormis comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Voici le chapitre 23, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais sûrement intégrer le P.O.V. d'Esmé ou/et de Carlisle.**

**J'ai, également, prévu une rencontre entre Bella et une certaine personne, à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite (ou grande ^^) review afin de me faire part de vos ressentis quant à ce chapitre.  
A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 24.**


	25. Chapter 24 Part 1

Bonjour, je vous envoie là un petit chapitre. Je vous avais parlé d'une rencontre entre Bella et XXX, mais, malheureusement, elle ne se trouve pas dans cette première partie de chapitre. Etant donné le manque de temps que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, je vous ai fractionné le chapitre 24 en deux parties. Je dois encore relire la suite, et je la mets dès que possible. Ce soir ou demain. PROMIS !

**Chapitre 24**

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Bé, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » chuchota Edward l'air embarrassé.

« Je t'écoute … »

« J'ai eu une proposition pour un récital. »

« Ahhhhhhhhh, mais c'est super Edward ! Je suis si contente pour toi. » Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais.

« Le problème, c'est que c'est en Europe. » dit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Oh » Là, toute ma joie s'était envolée. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir une nouvelle fois loin de moi. Je ne voulais plus risquer de le perdre.

« Je comprends ta déception, mais j'ai une alternative à te proposer. »

« Hum, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demandais-je sceptique.

« Et si tu venais avec moi ? Ca nous ferait des vacances. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas. As-tu pensé à Zélia et à Yanis ? »

« Mes parents peuvent les garder. »

« Je suis désolée Edward, mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'eux comme ça. »

« Mais Bé, on ne sera pas parti longtemps. » me supplia-t-il.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je dois assurer quatre représentations, et ça s'étale sur une semaine. »

« Je suis désolée Edward, mais une semaine sans mes enfants, c'est totalement impossible. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour une fois. En plus, tu sais que ma mère s'en occupera bien. »

« Bien-sûr que je le sais ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème. » m'énervais-je.

« Alors, on a qu'à les prendre avec nous. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont trop petits pour faire un si long voyage ? »

« Mais non ! Allez, tout se passera bien. Je te le promets Bella chérie, dis-moi oui stp stp stp stp stp. » me supplia-t-il de nouveau avec son regard de chien battu.

« Quand dois-tu jouer ? »

« C'est pour les fêtes de fin d'année. »

« Ca nous laisse encore du temps devant nous ça. »

« Je peux prendre ça pour un oui alors ? »

« Oui Edward ! Oui, nous viendrons avec toi. » Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

« Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu doives aller jouer si loin ? »

« En fait, c'est l'école où … j'ai été en … stage Erasmus. » hésita-t-il.

« Ah d'accord. » fis-je déçue.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Bella, stp. On passera de beaux moments à Paris, je te le promets. On pourra en profiter pour visiter la ville, faire les musées, ... »

« Elle sera là ? » Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser de qui je parlais, il avait très bien compris.

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à lui parler. »

« Et toi, tu auras des contacts avec elle ? »

« C'est possible, mais je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien de mal. Bella, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, et à notre bonheur avec les enfants. »

« Quand tu es parti en août passé, tu m'avais dit aussi à quel point tu m'aimais et cela ne t'a pas empêché de me tromper quand même. » m'énervais-je.

« Tu veux qu'on se dispute une nouvelle fois à cause de ça » s'emporta-t-il.

« SI TU N'AVAIS PAS FAIT DE PAS DE TRAVERS, NOUS N'AURIONS PAS A NOUS DISPUTER SUR CE SUJET ! » m'énervais-je en me levant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que j'étais désolé. Je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. » dit-il en attrapant ma main.

« TU ES PEUT-ÊTRE DESOLE, MAIS CA NE CHANGE RIEN DU TOUT A LA SITUATION. »

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu ne m'en veuilles plus ? »

« RIEN ! C'EST TROP TARD, CE QUI EST FAIT EST FAIT. »

« Bella, je le sais, et je m'en veux terriblement, mais je ne peux rien changer au passé. » me répondit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Mmm, bon on parle d'autre chose maintenant ? »

« Tant qu'on est dans les sujets épineux, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander. » fit-il tout timide.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. Je m'attends au pire. » dis-je en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil comme un poids mort.

« Je vais devoir préparer un genre d'exposé sur notre Erasmus. »

« Donc tu vas la revoir ? »

« Oui, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur. »

« QUOI ? Que je sois gentille avec elle ? Qu'elle devienne mon amie ? Que je te partage avec elle ?» m'énervais-je une nouvelle fois.

« Calme-toi Bella ! »

« NON ! JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER !!! » criais-je plus fort.

« Ecoute au moins ce que je vais te dire. Je voulais simplement te demander si on pouvait travailler ici dans la salle à manger. »

« … »

« Au moins si on travaille ici, je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi. De cette manière, tu éviteras de t'inquiéter inutilement. Il n'y aura pas qu'elle, il y aura aussi Steve et Richard. » fit-il d'un ton rassurant.

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. » ronchonnais-je.

« Merci Bé, je vais aller prévenir les autres par e-mail. » Il s'éloigna non sans m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je lui tenais alors la main quand il se leva du fauteuil.

« Edward ? » Au son de ma voix, il se tourna vers moi.

« Oui »

« Je voudrais m'excuser. » fis-je d'une petite voix.

« T'excuser ? Mais à quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il éberlué.

« De m'emporter aussi rapidement quand on parle de quelque chose et d'avoir trop facilement la larme à l'œil pour des bêtises. » avouais-je en regardant mes pieds et avec mes joues en feu.

« Hey » Edward se rassit à côté de moi, et releva mon menton avec sa ma droite. « Tu ne dois pas t'excuser pour ça. Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, tu vas me faire un joli sourire comme tu sais si bien les faire. »

Pour lui faire plaisir, je frottais mes yeux et essayais de lui faire un semblant de sourire. Il passa alors sa main sur ma joue et me chuchota tout simplement à l'oreille « Bella, je t'aime. » Ensuite, il m'embrassa plus amoureusement que jamais.

**P.O.V. Edward**

From : .com

To : , , , .com

_Salut les gars, _

_Au sujet du travail que nous avons à faire, c'est ok pour venir chez moi. On pourra s'installer ici le temps nécessaire. Je préfèrerais qu'on travaille en fin de journée plutôt qu'en soirée car comme vous le savez j'ai deux enfants en très bas âge. Bien-sûr, s'il faut terminer, on pourra prolonger dans la soirée, mais je préfère éviter ça au maximum._

_Rendez-vous lundi vers 17h00 si cela vous convient._

_Bonne fin de journée._

_Edward_

Après avoir envoyé ce mail, je me décidais à regarder les nouveaux mails que nous avions reçus. Il faut dire qu'avec l'arrivée des bébés, nous n'avions pas souvent été sur l'ordinateur de ces temps-ci, si ce n'est pour décharger régulièrement la carte mémoire de l'appareil photos.

« Bé ? »

« Hum ? »

« C'est quoi tous ces mails qui viennent de Facebook que nous avons dans notre boîte de réception ? »

« C'est le site dont je t'ai parlé pour retrouver d'anciennes connaissances, tu te souviens ? »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais venir voir. »

« Tu peux pas lire tout haut ? Je vais donner le bain aux jumeaux. »

« Ouais, ok. Je vais venir près de toi avec le pc alors. »

« Tu n'as qu'à te connecter avec mon identité sur le site, ce sera plus simple. »

« Ton mot de passe ? »

« P'tit lou, tu sais que j'ai les mêmes mots de passe que les tiens. »

« Waouh, tu as plein de nouveaux messages et de demandes d'amitiés. »

« Lis-moi les messages, je ne tiens plus. »

**Premier message :**

From : Catherine B.

_Salut Bella, bien-sûr que je me souviens de toi ! _

_Je suis si contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. _

_Je parlais justement de toi il n'y a pas longtemps avec mes cousins et cousines._

_Qu'es-tu devenue ? Moi, j'habite avec mon copain et nous avons deux petits garçons._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_Tu m'as manqué pendant toutes ces années._

_PS : Je te laisse mon msn : .com_

_Réponds-moi dès que possible. _

_Catherine_

Je voyais que ma Bella était émue. Et je dois dire que ça me faisait plaisir qu'elle renoue un peu avec son passé. Je lui lu alors le deuxième message.

**Deuxième message :**

From : Lindsay

_Hey Bee !!!_

_Je suis trop contente d'avoir de tes news!_

_Ca fait si longtemps … Presque 7 ans, mais je me souviens de toi comme si c'était hier._

_Tu sais quoi ? Je suis médecin maintenant, ça me prend pas mal de temps, mais j'adore ça._

_Et toi, tu es devenue architecte ?_

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, si tu savais !_

_J'ai hâte que tu me répondes._

_A très bientôt ma p'tite Bee._

_Lindsay_

Elle avait reçu comme ça une quantité incroyable de messages tous les plus sympas les uns que les autres. Mais dans le tas, il y en a un qui m'intrigua.

From : Nicolas C.

_Bella … C'est bien toi ? _

_Je n'en reviens pas._

_Je retrouve enfin ma p'tite Bella. _

_J'ai vu que tu étais 'amie' avec Cath et toute la bande, c'est ainsi que je t'ai retrouvé._

_D'après ta photo de profil, tu es toujours aussi jolie qu'avant._

_Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué durant toutes ces années._

_J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir un de ces jours._

_Contacte-moi dès que possible._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton Nico_

« Edward, pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? »

« Hum … Pour rien du tout. »

« Allez, dis-moi, je vois bien à ta tête que quelque chose te préoccupe. »

« Euh … Ouais. Tu connais un certain Nicolas C ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'as contacté ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il t'a envoyé un message. »

« Ah bon ? Tu veux bien me le lire ? »

Je lui lu alors le message d'une traite et observais attentivement ses réactions du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air surprise, mais affichait un léger sourire sur le visage.

« C'est qui ? » demandais-je sèchement.

« Euh … Enfin, … c'est …. Enfin, c'était mon petit ami de l'époque. » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble ? »

« Oui, on était amoureux depuis l'école primaire. Je suis restée avec lui jusqu'à mon départ pour les USA. »

« Et tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« Bien sur que non Edward ! Tu sais que c'est toi dont je suis éperdument amoureuse à l'heure actuelle ! » dit-elle en élevant la voix.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas dans ton profil que tu es en couple alors ? » m'énervais-je.

« Tu m'énerves avec tes questions ! Tu penses que si j'avais quelque chose à te cacher je te demanderais de venir lire mes messages près de moi ? Hein ??? » s'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

« Euh … » Là, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle venait juste de s'énerver sur moi.

« Si tu étais un peu plus malin, tu verrais que la seule chose que j'ai complété sur mon profil, c'est ma photo, mon nom et mon prénom. » cria-t-elle.

Pour vérifier ses dires, j'inspectais son profil d'un peu plus près.

« Excuse-moi Bé, mais tu sais que je suis toujours un peu jaloux quand tu es la convoitise d'autres hommes. »

« Edward, tu sais que je t'aime toi et que je ne t'ai jamais trompé et que je ne compte pas le faire !!! » insista-t-elle.

« Je t'aime tellement »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde Edward. »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée …

« Bon, maintenant que les enfants sont lavés et en pyjama, qu'en dis-tu de compléter mon profil ? »

« Excellente idée ! Montrons à tous ces mâles que tu es la propriété du brillant et beau Edward Cullen. »

« Frimeur ! »

« Quoi, tu ne le penses pas peut-être ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir … Brillant oui, mais beau ? Hum, je ne sais pas. C'est assez suggestif comme critère la beauté. »

« Mais » Elle ne me laissa pas terminer, et se jeta à l'assaut de ma bouche.

« Edward … SMACK … Tu n'es … SMACK … pas beau … SMACK … Tu es … SMACK … magnifique … SMACK … et … SMACK … terriblement … SMACK … sexy … SMACK … Rassuré ? … SMACK … »

« On peut dire ça comme ça » haletais-je.

Bella prit le pc et on alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Elle s'était blottie dans mes bras et avait posé l'ordi sur ses genoux.

« C'est parti » dit-elle.

Date de naissance : 13 septembre 198XXX

Originaire de : Forks, Washington, USA

Religion : Agnostique

Situation amoureuse : En couple

En cliquant sur cette option, elle s'était retournée vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ensuite, elle compléta un tas d'autres informations.

« Tu sais qu'on peut écrire des petits messages pour faire part notre état d'esprit du moment. » me questionna-t-elle.

« Et que vas-tu mettre ? »

**Bella** _n'a jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à l'heure actuelle. Merci à toi Edward de m'avoir fait deux beaux enfants._

J'étais assez content qu'elle m'ait mentionné dans son petit message.

« Voilà, tu es content ? »

« Oui, très content ! »

« Que dirais-tu si je te racontais un peu qui sont toutes ces personnes ? »

« Excellente idée. Je t'écoute attentivement. »

Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Bella m'expliqua qui étaient les personnes qui figuraient dans ses amis, ainsi que quelques anecdotes à leur sujet. Dans certains albums photos, il y avait des photos de ma chérie, et elle était déjà vraiment très jolie à ce temps-là. Elle avait pris le temps d'en commenter quelques-unes et elle passait assez rapidement les photos où elle figurait avec 'son' Nico.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aussi mettre quelques photos. »

« Et quel genre de photos ? »

« Des photos de vacances où je suis en bikini au bord de la piscine »

« QUOI ? » m'énervais-je.

« C'était une blague Edward ! Je vais juste poster quelques photos que j'aime bien. »

J'espère que cette première partie ne vous a pas trop déçue. A très très vite pour la suite.  
Merci pour vos reviews sur mes précédents chapitres.


	26. Chapter 24 Part 2

Voici enfin la deuxième partie du chapitre 24. Je viens à l'instant d'en terminer la relecture et comme je me sentais inspirée, j'ai ajouté des informations. J'ai donc décidé de faire une troisième partie à ce chapitre 24. Mais je n'en ai pas terminé l'écriture. C'est pourquoi je vous publie la partie 2 maintenant, et la partie 3 demain, ainsi vous n'aurez pas trop longtemps à attendre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 – Partie 2**

**POV Edward**

Je l'observais occupée de chercher des photos sur l'ordinateur. La première qu'elle publia était une photo de moi. C'est elle qui l'avait prise à la villa de mes parents.

Légende de la photo : Voici Edward… Le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais aussi celui qui fait battre mon cœur depuis mon arrivée à Forks. A l'époque de la photo, il était encore célibataire … du moins officiellement.

La deuxième photo, c'était une photo de nous. Légende de la photo : Bal de terminal avec Edward – Forks. La suivante était une photo de ma famille. Légende de la photo : Mes beaux-frères et mes belles-sœurs … mais surtout mes ami(e)s. Ensuite, elle avait mis mes parents et Charlie. Légende de la photo : Carlisle, mon beau-père, Esmé, ma deuxième maman et pour finir mon père lors d'une partie de pêche. Après, elle avait mis quelques de photos lors de nos guindailles à l'unif. Elles étaient assez marrantes et nous étions saouls sur les 3/4, mais plus amoureux et heureux que jamais.

Finalement, elle avait mis des photos plus récentes d'elle quand elle était enceinte, mais aussi de la maternité, des jumeaux, de notre retour à l'appart'. Ce qu'elle écrit sous une des photos où on était à deux me toucha particulièrement.

Légende de la photo : Edward … L'homme le plus fabuleux que j'ai rencontré. Grâce à lui, je suis l'heureuse maman d'une petite Zélia et d'un petit Yanis. J'espère d'ailleurs que ce ne sera pas notre seule aventure de la vie.

Comme photo de profil, elle changea celle qu'elle avait mise précédemment. Maintenant, il s'agissait de cette magnifique photo qu'elle avait fait agrandir pour placer sur le mur devant mon piano. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé ça, elle répondit à quelques commentaires qu'on lui avait déjà laissé sur les photos.

Sur la première photo où j'étais, il y avait quelques commentaires de ses 'amies'.

Commentaire 1 : A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas choisi le plus moche !

Commentaire 2 : Hum … Très sexy ton p'tit américain.

Commentaire 3 : Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, promets-moi que tu me le présenteras un jour, stp stp stp stp stp :-)

Commentaire 4 : Si jamais un jour, il ne t'intéresse plus, tu peux lui donner mon numéro.

J'étais plutôt flatté par ces différents commentaires. C'est toujours agréable de se faire complimenter par le sexe opposé.

« Et bien, je crois que tu fais l'unanimité auprès des filles. »

« Que veux-tu … Je suis un beau gosse ! » dis-je un peu trop sur de moi.

« Et avec ça, tu restes modeste ! » ajouta-t-elle blagueuse.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Bella ! » lui fis-je avec mon sourire ravageur.

« Bon, je vais leur répondre. »

Réponse : Hey les filles, avec Edward, c'est comme au resto quand on est au régime … On peut regarder le menu, mais on n'a pas le droit de commander. Calmez vos hormones, on dirait des gamines !!! En même temps, je vous comprends, il fut un temps où j'étais dans le même état que vous quand je le voyais ;-)

PS : Faites gaffe, je vous ai à l'œil. lol

Je trouvais ça adorable, elle était jalouse. Après avoir écrit son petit texte, elle s'était tournée vers moi avec les joues un peu rougie.

« Non, mais faut pas qu'elles croient que tu es accessible ! » se justifia-t-elle.

« Jalouse avec ça. » lui répondis-je taquin.

« Moi ? » avec une moue innocente.

« Oui, toi !!! »

« Oh peut-être, mais juste un peu alors » me fit-elle un peu gênée.

« T'es mignonne quand tu réagis comme ça … Je t'aime tu sais ?! »

« Moi aussi p'tit lou » fit-elle juste avant de m'embrasser.

Ensuite, elle partit se laver. Pendant ce temps-là, j'allais voir les commentaires que ses copines avaient mis sur les autres photos. Ca m'avait l'air d'être de chouettes filles, elles charriaient Bella, mais toujours gentiment. Elle avait été tagguée sur des photos. Certaines étaient vraiment très marrantes. Je rigolais lorsque je sentis deux petits bras m'entourer et un baiser dans le cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais autant rigoler ? »

« Des photos de toi quand tu étais plus jeune. »

« Ne t'a-t-on pas appris à ne pas te moquer des gens Edward Cullen ? »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, mais en tous cas, tu étais une très jolie gamine. »

« Merci ! Allez gamin, va te laver maintenant ! ».

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

J'étais occupée de regarder des anciennes photos quand le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner. Le numéro n'était pas programmé, mais c'était peut-être important.

« Allo ? »

« Allo ! Euh … Excusez-moi, c'est une erreur. » fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se remit à sonner.

« Allo ? » fit la même voix que précédemment.

« Oui ? »

« Suis-je bien sur le téléphone d'Edward Cullen ? »

« Oui, absolument mais il est occupé. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Euh … C'est Stacy. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oh ! C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Disons qu'il m'a envoyé un mail pour que je passe chez lui, mais il n'a pas laissé son adresse. »

« Hum ok. Vous avez de quoi noter ? »

« Oui, je vous écoute. »

« NOTRE adresse est 2727 Western Avenue à Seattle. »

« Merci, au revoir. »

« C'est ça. » fis-je sèchement.

Je venais à peine de raccrocher qu'Edward arriva dans le salon.

« C'était qui au tél ? »

« Ta copine Stacy » répondis-je un peu trop méchamment.

« Elle voulait quoi ? »

« Savoir l'adresse de TON appartement. » crachais-je.

« Ah oui ! J'suis vraiment trop con, j'l'ai pas écrite dans le mail. »

« Hum » fis-je sceptique.

« Et si on éteignait pc et gsm et qu'on allait se coucher ? » proposa-t-il.

« Mouais. » fis-je en grimaçant.

« Allez Bé, détends-toi. » me dit-il en m'embrassant le visage, le cou, …

« Mais j'ai peur Edward. » sanglotais-je.

« Peur de quoi ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« De te perdre à nouveau. Et de me retrouver seule. » pleurais-je à chaudes larmes.

« Bella, je t'aime … SMACK … je t'aime … SMACK … je t'aime … SMACK … je t'aime … SMACK … » il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait embrassé chacune des parties de mon corps. « J'aime tout chez toi, ton visage, ta bouche, ton sourire, ton regard, tes mains, … mais surtout toi, je t'aime A LA FOLIE !!! »

Je frissonnais de ses baisers et des sensations que ça me procurait.

« Bé, t'as froid ? »

« Non, pas du tout. C'est toi qui me procure toutes ces sensations. Continue … »

« Volontiers … » gémit-il.

Notre soirée se termina en apothéose, bien que les relations soient encore fortement limitées à cause de l'accouchement. J'étais blottie dans ses bras et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais au lundi soir qu'on allait devoir passer avec les copains d'Edward, mais surtout, avec Stacy. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais déjà les cheveux qui se dressaient sur ma tête. Je serrais davantage ma prise sur Edward. Je mis mon nez dans son cou et son odeur m'apaisa presqu'instantanément.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi, ce qui signifiait que c'était le jour où les membres de mon groupe venaient travailler à la maison. J'étais nerveux, mais Bella l'était encore plus, elle ne tenait plus en place. J'essayais de la rassurer comme je pouvais, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Bé, calme-toi s'il-te-plait ! Que veux-tu qui se passe de mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis anxieuse ! »

« Tu seras là avec moi dans la même pièce ! »

« Mais non … Vous serez dans la salle-à-manger, et moi, je serai dans le salon. Je ne peux quand même pas venir te coller pendant que tu travailles. » bouda-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Comment ça ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Et bien, tu prends le pc portable et tu viens t'installer à table avec nous ! Ainsi, tu seras dans la même pièce que moi. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Euh … Et je vais faire quoi sur l'ordinateur pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Ce que tu veux … Tu surfes sur Internet, tu chattes sur MSN, tu mets à jour tes albums photos sur Facebook, ou encore tu tries les photos de Zélia et Yanis pour qu'on les fasse développer. »

« Bonne idée ! »

« Je suis génial quand même ! J'ai toujours des supers idées !!! »

« Attention à ton cou, tu vas bientôt devoir ouvrir un bouton supplémentaire ! »

« ahahahahahah » m'éclaffais-je « Quel humour tu as ! »

« C'est en partie pour mon humour si particulier que tu m'aimes non ? » me fit-elle avec sa moue si craquante. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« En fait, je t'aime surtout pour ton physique … Et je t'aime encore plus depuis que ta poitrine a doublé de volume suite à ta grossesse. » J'avais gardé Bella dans mes bras et elle se recula avec son regard faussement indigné. Elle me donna un coup dans l'épaule en me disant :

« T'es qu'un obsédé Cullen !!! »

« Comme si ça te dérangeait … Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus lors de notre première nuit intime ma chérie. » lui répondis-je taquin.

« D'après mes souvenirs, tu n'as même pas essayé de me repousser ! Alors ne me blâme pas Edward chéri. » Je lui déposais un nouveau baiser, mais cette fois sur ses lèvres.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Edward chéri … Mais évite de m'appeler comme ça devant mes copains. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça fait un peu cucul je trouve. C'est mignon pour le privé, mais peut-être pas pour le public. »

« Oh oui, je comprends. Edward Cullen se sentirait complexé que sa petite amie l'appelle avec un surnom affectif devant ses copains. »

« Voilà, tu as tout compris. Je pense que mon amour propre en prendrait pour son grade. »

« T'es vraiment compliqué comme mec tu sais ! »

« C'est aussi pour ça que m'aimes, non ? »

« Entre autre ! »

« Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée … »

« Je n'aime pas que ta personnalité complexe Edward CHERI, j'aime aussi cette magnifique paire de fesses qu'on ta fournit à la naissance. » Elle allia alors la parole au geste, et plaqua ses deux mains sur mes fesses en les pétrissant avec amour.

« Hum, j'adore quand tu fais ça Bé … Mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter car sinon je risque de perdre mon sérieux et de te faire l'amour ici contre le mur du salon. »

« Ca ne serait pas pour me déplaire … Mais vu ma condition du moment, ce n'est pas vivement conseillé. » fit-elle avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas … On aura tout le temps de se rattraper par après. Dès que tu seras de nouveau opérationnelle, je t'enferme dans notre appartement pendant un week-end complet avec interdiction de recevoir des visites. »

« Ca me convient ! » Elle passa alors ses deux bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'avais passé mes bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi quand nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette de la porte.

Tout mon groupe était arrivé chez nous. Nous nous étions rapidement mis au travail afin de ne pas trop s'éterniser. Steve s'était installé face à moi, Richard s'était installé à ma droite et Stacy s'était assise à côté de Steve. Comme prévu, Bella s'était mise avec le pc dans la salle-à-manger. Vers 18h00, elle demanda aux autres s'ils avaient déjà soupés et elle leur proposa de leur préparer un plat froid. Elle nous prépara alors ses spécialités pour le repas. Pour 19h00, elle avait terminé la préparation du plat froid et elle avait dressé la table sur la terrasse.

« Vous pouvez passer à table ! » annonça Bella.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors tous vers la terrasse. J'en profitais pour prendra Bella dans mes bras et lui déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« Tout se passe bien ? » lui chuchotais-je à son oreille.

« Oui, ça va, j'arrive à contenir ma nervosité. Préparer à manger m'a fait du bien je pense. »

« Allons faire honneur à tes préparations alors ! »

« Euh … Bella, c'est quoi ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Steve.

« Oh ! C'est un plat qu'on préparait souvent en Belgique quand il faisait bon dehors. Alors, il y a des pêches au thon, donc, des demi-pêches fourrées au thon. Ensuite, il y a des tomates crevettes, il s'agit ici de tomates que j'ai évidé et que j'ai rempli par des crevettes avec de la mayonnaise. Là, ce sont des roulades aux asperges, c'est-à-dire que j'ai enroulé des asperges dans du jambon. Finalement, j'ai ouvert des boîtes de conserve de petits pois et un petit peu de salade pour faire la décoration. Rien de bien compliqué mais c'est assez rafraichissant. » expliqua-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit alors à goûter le plat que ma chérie avait préparé. A voir leur tête, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier. Je me souviens la première fois qu'elle m'avait préparé ce plat. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre au début, mais, ensuite, j'avais adoré. Et je lui réclamais souvent ce plat lorsqu'il faisait chaud dehors.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de ce repas ? » les questionnais-je avant de boire une goutte de mon verre de rosé.

« J'ai eu un peu peur au début, mais j'avoue que c'est très bon ! » répondit Steve.

« Et bien moi, je n'aime pas du tout. » ajouta Stacy.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, je trouve que c'est délicieux Bella ! Je suis d'accord si tu veux encore m'inviter quand tu feras un de tes plats européens. » répondit fièrement Richard.

« Avec grand plaisir ! » répondit ma chérie.

« Hum, je me demandais …Comment vous faites avec les jumeaux pour tout gérer ? C'est vrai, toi Edward tu as encore des cours, toi Bella tu prépares la fin de ton année scolaire et votre appartement est dans un état impeccable, rien ne traîne. Quel est votre secret ? » demande Steve.

« Ah c'est facile ! Merci la femme de ménage. » cracha Stacy.

Je sentais que Bella était tendue, et moi aussi je commençais à m'énerver à entendre ces remarques.

« Oh tu sais Stacy, j'arrive parfaitement à gérer ma famille, mes études et mon appartement. Il suffit juste de s'organiser ! » lui répondit Bella le plus hypocritement qu'elle le put.

Mais je sentais que Steve ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse. D'ailleurs, il attaqua de nouveau.

« Bella, comment tu fais quand les jumeaux se mettent à pleurer tous les deux pour boire ? »

« Facile ! » claironna ma douce « Si Edward est là, il prend soit Zélia, soit Yanis et moi je prends l'autre. Sinon quand je suis toute seule, j'en cale un dans mon bras droit et un autre dans mon bras gauche avec un biberon dans chaque main. »

« Waouh » s'émerveilla Richard.

« C'est juste une question d'habitude. Tu verras, quand tu seras papa, les gestes viendront tout seul.» lui assura-t-elle.

« Ouais … Enfin, c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite ! »

« Ca ne se commande pas toujours ! Mais quand ça arrive, c'est une réelle explosion de bonheur. » lui répondis-je avec beaucoup d'entrain.

« En parlant d'explosion de bonheur, où sont vos jumeaux ? »

« Ils dorment. Ils ont bu un peu avant votre arrivée, donc maintenant, ils se reposent. Vous pourrez peut-être les voir quand ils prendront leur prochain biberon. »

Ensuite, on se remit au travail. Une fois que ma belle eut fini de débarrasser, elle vint s'installer à la même table que nous avec son ordinateur. Je voyais que Stacy lui laissait des regards mauvais et Bella la regardait aussi toujours du coin de l'œil. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je pris mon i-phone pour envoyer un message à Bella.

_« Ma p'tite Bella d'amour, j'espère que malgré tes nombreux coups d'œil dans notre direction, tu arrives à concentrer sur ton ordinateur. L'as-tu seulement allumé ? J'ai hâte de terminer ce travail. _

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Edward chéri »_

Une fois mon téléphone remis dans ma poche, j'entendis Bella se lever délicatement afin d'aller chercher son portable qui se trouvait dans le salon. Elle ne revint pas tout de suite, mais mon portable vibra presqu'instantanément.

_« Mon Edward chéri, je te rassure le pc est allumé, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai hâte de pouvoir profiter de toi quand tout le monde sera parti._

_Bon courage. _

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Ta p'tite Bella d'amour. »_

Après avoir lu le message, je remis mon i-phone dans mon jeans et je me reconcentrais pour essayer de terminer le travail. Il était déjà 22h00 et j'entendais les pleurs de Zélia dans sa chambre. A peine Bella l'eut-elle ramené pour lui préparer son biberon que son frère prit le relais. D'habitude Bella me donnait un des enfants pour s'occuper de l'autre, mais, ici je voyais qu'elle n'osait pas.

« Bé, Donne-moi Zélia, je vais lui donner son bibi. »

« Mais non, tu es occupé. Ca va aller. »

« Je peux continuer de réfléchir tout en nourrissant ma fille. Allez, passe la moi. »

Elle vint alors me donner Zélia avant d'aller chercher Yanis. Elle revint alors avec lui dans les bras. Je voyais les regards curieux de Steve et Richard aller de l'un à l'autre. Par contre, celui de Stacy reflétait presque du dégoût.

« Bella, permets-moi de te dire que vous avez particulièrement bien travaillés ! » souligna Richard.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. On dirait que notre petite Edward n'est pas doué que pour le piano. » rajouta Steve avec un clin d'œil. J'étais un peu gêné de ce genre de remarque, quant à Bella, elle était toute rouge.

« Et bien moi, je trouve qu'un bébé c'est un bébé. Ils se ressemblent tous, il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier. » grogna Stacy.

« Es-tu à ce point jalouse et sans cœur ? » lui demanda Bella.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ? » répliqua sèchement Stacy.

« Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu n'as pas encore eu une parole gentille, tu ne fais que critiquer et dénigrer. »

« Oh ! Tu trouves que je suis sans cœur parce que je n'ai pas trouvé ta nourriture merveilleuse et que je ne m'extasie pas devant deux bébés ? »

« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu penses ça qui me met hors de moi, c'est de la manière dont tu le dis. Tu crois qu'en étant désagréable avec moi tu vas réussir à conquérir Edward ? » cracha Bella au visage de Stacy.

« Si j'ai réussi à l'avoir une fois, je saurai le ravoir une deuxième fois ! » répliqua Stacy sur d'elle.

« STOP ! Stacy tu arrêtes de dire des conneries. On est là pour travailler, pas pour se disputer. Alors soit tu te calmes, soit tu t'en vas. » m'énervais-je sur elle.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » grogna-t-elle avant de retomber lourdement sur son siège.

« Vous permettez un instant ? » leur demandais-je en me dirigeant vers notre chambre où Belle s'était réfugiée. Elle était assisse sur le lit avec notre fils dans les bras. Elle le serait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et elle pleurait. Je m'assis alors à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour d'elle.

« Ca va aller Bella… Tu sais bien qu'elle dit des conneries. Je te le jure sur la tête de nos enfants que plus jamais je ne te tromperai. Aie confiance en moi, je t'en supplie. » Comme seule réponse, j'eus droit à des sanglots encore plus forts.

« Edward » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui Bella, qui a-t-il ? »

« Demande leur de rentrer s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin qu'on soit tous les deux. Je t'en prie Edward. Fais ça pour moi. » pleurnicha-t-elle contre mon épaule.

* * *

**Voilà comment se termine la 2ème partie de ce chapitre. Je vous annonce encore quelques rebondissements dans la troisième partie de ce chapitre.  
Il sera posté demain soir au plus tard.**


	27. Chapter 24 Part 3

**Bonjour, je vous mets la troisième partie du chapitre 24. Il est assez court, mais je l'ai remanié plusieurs fois et finalement, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais je vous le publie quand même. Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je publie un chapitre en plusieurs parties. La prochaine fois, je publierai tout d'un coup. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 – Partie 3**

**P.O.V. Edward**

J'étais au côté de Bella et la voir dans un tel état me fendait le cœur. J'avais toujours ma fille dans les bras, et elle, tenait encore notre fils dans les siens. Je l'embrassais avant de m'éclipser dans le salon.

« Je suis désolée, mais je pense que nous allons devoir remettre le travail pour plus tard. »

« Et tu penses qu'on pourra terminer quand ? » demanda Stacy.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vous recontacterai. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on est disponible comme ça par un simple claquement de doigts ? Tout ça parce que ta nana fait un caprice. » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Bella ne fait pas un caprice. Et si tu n'avais pas été désagréable avec elle, Bella n'aurait pas été obligée de s'énerver et de vouloir que tu t'en ailles de notre appartement. » m'énervais-je à mon tour.

« Alors comme ça, c'est moi le problème ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, tu penses ? T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? » lui répondis-je ironiquement.

« Tu ne disais pas que j'étais débile quand on était à Paris. »

« C'est parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais mon amie. Tu n'étais pas cette fille sans cœur prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. »

« Détrompe-toi Edward, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu t'avoir. »

« Et bien maintenant, tu peux arrêter ton cinéma ! Tu ne m'auras jamais. Je suis l'homme de Bella et uniquement celui de Bella. Je ne compte changer ça pour rien au monde. »

« Si j'ai su t'avoir une fois, je suis que tu retomberas dans mes bras ! »

« T'es bouchée ma parole ! C'était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. J'ai failli perdre la plus belle chose que j'ai dans vie. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« Ne me fais pas croire que cette fille banale fait ton bonheur ! Laisse-moi rire. Elle a fait de toi son prisonnier en accouchant de tes enfants. »

« Une fille banale ? Tout ça parce qu'elle n'est pas sophistiquée et qu'elle ne se maquille pas comme une pute ? C'est la fille la plus intéressante que j'ai rencontré dans toute ma vie. Et non, je ne suis pas son prisonnier. Même si on n'avait pas prévu d'avoir des enfants aussi tôt, je ne changerais ma situation pour rien au monde. » lui criais-je dessus.

« Pffft » lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien quitter mon appartement maintenant ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle se leva et pris son temps pour dire au revoir à Steve et Richard. Malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de se prendre dans la face, elle gardait la tête haute. Comment peut-on être fière à ce point ? Mes amis, eux, étaient restés bouche bée durant notre échange. Ils avaient commencé à emballer leurs affaires.

« Les gars, je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça. »

« T'inquiète Edward, il n'y a aucun soucis. » me rassura Richard.

« Je vous recontacte pour qu'on termine le travail. »

« Pas de soucis, tu remercieras Bella pour l'accueil. » ajouta Steve.

« Bon retour. » leur dis-je sur le pas de la porte.

« Merci. Et dis à Bella qu'elle a bien fait de ne pas se laisser faire. »

Après avoir fermé la porte, j'étais parti rejoindre ma chérie dans notre chambre. Elle serrait toujours Yanis dans ses bras et j'entendais toujours ses sanglots. Je me mis à ses côtés en déposant ma fille entre nous deux. Je caressais la joue de Bella.

« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Elle est tellement arrogante ! Je ne supporte pas qu'elle dise du mal de toi ou de mes enfants. »

« Edward, est-ce que tu penses que je t'ai pris au piège en tombant enceinte ? »

« Bien-sûr que non. Je sais que c'était un accident, mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir eu un petit garçon et une petite fille avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment. Je te le promets Bella, n'en doute pas. »

« Merci Edward. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'être là à mes côtés et de prendre ma défense. »

« Tu ne dois pas me remercier pour ça. C'est tout à fait normal ! »

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi ma chérie. Tu sais, je vais aller mettre les enfants au lit et puis je m'occupe de toi. »

Je pris alors mes deux enfants dans les bras, non sans avoir embrassé ma belle avant, et puis j'ai déposé les jumeaux dans leur petit lit.

« Soyez sages cette nuit ! Je dois m'occuper de votre maman, alors pas question de nous interrompre, c'est compris ? » leur dis-je avec un faux ton sévère.

Ensuite, j'ai été éteindre toutes les lumières de l'appartement pour enfin rejoindre ma belle. Malheureusement pour moi, elle s'était endormie. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et nous couvris avec la couette.

* * *

**Le chapitre 25 sera publié avant cette fin de semaine, promis !**

**PS : Quelqu'un saurait-il comment réactiver l'option pour recevoir de nouveaux les reviews sur ma boîte mail ? Merci**


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 25. Je vous avais promis de le poster rapidement, donc le voici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous étions allongé dans notre lit avec Zélia et Yanis entre nous deux. Nous étions occupés de les contempler alors qu'ils venaient de se rendormir. Je pense que j'aurais pu rester des heures et des heures à côté d'eux à les regarder.

« Bé ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ca te dérange si je vais boire un verre après avoir déclaré les enfants à la commune ? »

« Pas du tout, mais tu ne prends pas le volant ! »

« Je demanderai à Em s'il peut me véhiculer alors. »

« Hors de question ! Vous allez tous boire à outrance, alors j'irai te conduire et je viendrai te rechercher. Je pense que les autres garçons devraient aussi avoir un BOB.* (personne désignée en début de soirée comme celle qui ne boira pas d'alcool et qui reprendra le volant) »

« Excellente idée ma belle. Je vais demander à ma mère si elle peut s'occuper de mon père, de mon frère et de Jazz. »

« Avec qui vas-tu ? »

« Mon père, mon frère, Jazz, Ben, ton père et peut-être Jacob. »

« Jacob et mon père ? Tu es sérieux ? »

« Je l'ai proposé à ton père et il a tout de suite accepté. Quant à Jacob, je lui ai laissé un message, mais je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse. »

« C'est bien. Je suis sur que ton invitation leur a fait plaisir. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'embête … Je vais t'abandonner ici toute seule avec les jumeaux. »

« Tu ne seras absent qu'une soirée Edward. Je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir seule ! Ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassurais-je.

« Et si tu en profitais pour faire une soirée entre filles ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Tu n'as qu'à inviter Angela, ma sœur, Rose et ma mère … et peut-être la tienne. »

« Euh » … « Je préfère éviter ma mère, elle n'est même pas venue me voir à la maternité, alors pour moi, elle n'existe plus. »

« Bella, c'est ta mère ! » me sermonna-t-il.

« Justement ! Elle aurait dû venir me voir à l'hôpital ou au-moins me donner un coup de téléphone. Elle n'a même jamais pris de nouvelle pendant ma grossesse. » m'énervais-je un peu.

« Sait-elle seulement que tu as accouché ? »

« Elle le sait très bien, je lui ai envoyé un message pour la prévenir. Je pensais qu'elle serait contente que sa fille ait deux bébés en bonne santé. » pleurnichais-je dans les bras d'Edward.

« Peut-être que ta mère ne peut pas lire les messages ? »

« Arrête de lui trouver des excuses s'il te plait. Parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

« Appelle juste ma mère et les filles alors pour samedi soir. »

Il me tendit alors son i-phone pour que je téléphone tout de suite.

« Bonjour Esmé, comment allez-vous ? »

« Ah ma chérie. Je vais très bien. Et toi comment te portes-tu ? Et mes petits-enfants ? »

« Nous allons tous très bien … Et Edward est particulièrement attentif à nos moindres besoins. Vous l'avez très bien élevé Esmé ! »

« Je suis sur que tu en feras autant avec ton petit garçon ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? »

« Et bien en fait, samedi soir, Edward et les garçons vont déclarer nos jumeaux, alors on pourrait faire une soirée entre filles. Ca vous dit ? »

« Oh oui, bien-sûr ! Excellente idée Bella. »

« En fait, c'est une idée d'Edward car il culpabilisait de me laisser seule ici. »

« Quel est le programme de la soirée ? »

« Ca vous dit un resto italien ? »

« Oh oui, tu sais que j'adore. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle la première fois où tu es venue manger chez nous. »

« C'est bien vrai ça ! Vers 18h30, ça vous convient ? »

« Oui, c'est impeccable. »

« Super, alors je vais prévenir les autres. Hum, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander. Est-ce que vous pourriez faire taxi pour Jasper et Emmet car ils risquent de boire. »

« Aucun souci. A bientôt. »

« Merci, et à lundi. »

Après cet appel téléphonique, j'envoyais un sms à mes belles-sœurs afin de les prévenir.

_« Salut les girls de Play-Boy ;-)_

_Lundi soir, soirée entre filles à la Trattoria._

_Rendez-vous vers 18h00, je viens vous chercher pour que vous puissiez admirer ma nouvelle voiture et son intérieur cuir._

_Si un problème, prévenez-moi._

_Bisous._

_Bella »_

**P.O.V. Edward**

« Bonjour madame » la saluais-je poliment.

« Bonjour monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Je viens pour déclarer la naissance de mes deux enfants. » répondis-je fièrement.

« Pouvez-vous me donner leurs prénoms, leurs noms, leur date de naissance, ainsi que l'adresse de votre domicile. »

« Bien-sûr madame : Alors mon ainée est Zélia Renesmée Emice Cullen, et son petit frère, c'est Yanis Carlie Jasalie Cullen. Ils sont nés le 1er mai et nous habitons Western Avenue à Seattle. »

« Ils sont originaux les prénoms de vos enfants. »

« Avec ma femme, nous avons mixés les prénoms de nos parents et des parrains et marraines. »

« Très bon choix ! »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ici et je vous laisse tranquille. »

« Passez une bonne journée madame, au revoir. »

Les hommes m'avaient accompagné et je me sentais si fier d'avoir reconnu officiellement mes deux enfants.

« Allons fêter ça comme il se doit mon garçon. » nous avait dit Carlisle.

« Ouais ! Et c'est moi qui paie la première tournée. » ajoute Charlie.

Nous avions bien bus et je dois dire qu'il avait été judicieux que nous nous fassions conduire pour le retour. Charlie ne m'avait jamais paru aussi détendu que ce soir. Mon père était également d'humeur très détendue et n'hésitait pas à faire des blagues aussi vaseuses que celles de mon frère. Jasper, lui était égal à lui-même, tout comme Jack. Sa présence m'avait vraiment étonné, mais j'étais content qu'il soit là parmi nous. Vers minuit, je reçu un appel.

« Bonsoir mon p'tit lou, comment se passe ta soirée ? » me questionna ma douce.

« Hum … Tout se passe extrêmement bien. Et de ton côté ? »

« Nous avons passés aussi une excellente soirée. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

« Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas tarder à venir vous chercher. J'ai reconduit les filles chez elles et ta mère est encore ici. On vient de donner le dernier biberon du soir aux jumeaux et je ne vais pas les mettre au lit maintenant si je dois les bouger dans à peine une heure. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien-sûr que non ma chérie. Quand seras-tu là ? »

« Hum … Et bien, le temps de les habiller et de venir jusqu'en ville, je dirais une petite demi-heure. »

« Pas de problème. Ca me laisse le temps de payer la dernière pour la route ! »

« Ca, c'est toi qui voit Edward. »

« A tout de suite alors. »

« Oui. »

« Bé ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment ! Je t'aime Edward. »

« Merci Bé »

« Allez, à toute. Bisous »

**P.O.V. Bella**

Alors que j'étais occupée d'habiller les enfants avec Esmé, mon téléphone se remis à sonner. Cette fois, c'était un sms.

_« Bella, tu me manques._

_J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras._

_Je t'aime … Je t'aime … Je t'aime._

_PS : Fais bien attention sur la route, _

_toi et les enfants, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie._

_Je vous aime … Je vous aime … Je vous aime_

_Plein de gros bisous d'amoureux de ton loulou d'amour. »_

En le lisant, je souriais bêtement à ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Bella ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Euh … Je t'ai demandé où se trouvait le châle de Yanis. »

« Ah … Hum, désolée. J'étais dans la lune. Il est dans sa chambre. »

« Oui j'ai vu ça ! C'est mon fils qui te met dans des états pareils ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Il m'a fait une belle déclaration d'amour. En y pensant, elle est peut-être un peu trop poussée. A mon avis, ils n'ont pas bu que de l'eau durant toute la soirée. »

« C'est même sur ! J'ai déjà peur de voir dans quel état ils ont mis mon mari. »

« On va le savoir assez rapidement. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en route. Me revient alors en mémoire que je ne savais même pas où ils se trouvaient exactement. C'était l'occasion idéale pour tester le kit mains libres de ma voiture.

« Mon loulou d'amour ? »

« Ahhhhhhh Bé ! Je suis content de t'entendre. »

« Moi aussi, même si on s'est parlé il y a à peine quelques minutes. Dis-moi, où vous trouvez-vous exactement ? » »

« Nous sommes au pub irlandais, tu vois où c'est ? »

« Oui, je serai là dans cinq minutes. »

« Je t'aime. »

« je t'aime aussi. »

Je sentais à la voix d'Edward qu'il commençait à avoir des difficultés d'élocution. Il est temps que je le récupère. Heureusement, je conduisais devant Esmé car elle non plus se savait pas où se trouvait nos hommes. Nous voilà enfin arrivés devant le pub.

« Esmé, vous pouvez regarder aux enfants pendant que je vais chercher les hommes ? »

« Oui Bella. »

« Merci. »

Voilà, j'étais rentrée dans le pub. J'y étais déjà avant, mais l'ambiance aussi feutrée me surprenant toujours. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de sentir tous ces regards d'hommes sur moi. Je cherchais Edward, mais en vain. Quelqu'un m'accrocha alors le bras.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ma belle ? »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Dommage, j'aurais pu te tenir compagnie et te faire passer du bon temps. »

« Ouais c'est ça ! »

Je continuais alors ma recherche dans le fond du café et je les trouvais enfin. Ils étaient assis dans un coin occupés de rigoler. Mon père et Carlisle avait l'air dans un triste état. Je remarquais alors un groupe de 4-5 filles d'une vingtaine d'années qui mataient avec un peu trop d'insistance mon Edward. Je m'approchais alors un peu plus des garçons. Je me mis derrière Edward et passais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Alors, prêt à rentrer mon chéri ? » lui murmurais-je dans son oreille.

« Je t'attendais ! » me répondit-il en embrassant mes mains. Ensuite, il se tourna pour me faire un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Allez, les garçons on y va. Vos femmes vous attendant à la maison. Et Esmé est dehors avec les jumeaux alors dépêchez-vous. »

« On te suit mon amour. »

Sans plus attendre, on s'était dirigé vers la sortie. Edward me tenait la main et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher.

« Oh mon dieu, mon chéri, dans quel état t'ont-ils mis ? » cria Esmé.

« Euh … t'inquiète … pas chérie. Je … hum … euh … Je vais m'asseoir dans l'auto. » bafouilla Carlisle.

« Jasper et Emmet, vous repartez avec Esmé, moi je reprends mon père, Edward et Jacob. »

« Bonne soirée à vous tous et à toi aussi Bella. »

« Merci ! Vous aussi et bon courage. » lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Les hommes s'étaient installés sans trop de difficultés dans ma Volvo. Edward, lui, s'était installé côté passager.

« Bella, tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable ? »

« Oui Edward. »

« Et jolie aussi ? »

« Oui »

« Et gentille ? »

« Aussi. »

« Et que je suis très très amoureux de toi. »

« Je le sais aussi. Et c'est pareil pour moi. »

Il avait mis sa main gauche sur ma cuisse et ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes.

« Edward, arrête s'il te plait. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal. »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Pffft, t'es pas marrante. »

Ensuite, il se retourna vers mon père et la mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Hey Charlie ! »

« Oui ? »

« Que pensez-vous de la voiture que j'ai payée à votre fille ? Elle en jette un max, hein ? »

« En effet, c'est un bon achat. L'intérieur est assez luxueux. » répondit mon père.

« A ce propos, le premier qui vomi et qui abîme mes sièges en cuir, je lui fais manger son vomi ! C'est compris ? » les prévins-je.

« Oui, c'est compris ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Bella, c'est quoi l'écran qui est sur ton tableau de bord ? » questionna mon père.

« C'est une caméra pour quand je fais marche arrière. »

« Je vois qu'Edward a choisi les meilleures options. » répondit-il.

« Rien n'est trop bien pour votre fille Charlie. » ajouta Edward.

« Toi, mon garçon, fais bien attention à toi. Ne la fais plus jamais souffrir, compris ? » cracha mon père.

« J'ai bien compris la leçon chef Swan. Elle est tout ce qui est le plus important pour moi avec nos deux enfants bien-sûr. »

Edward avait repassé sa main sur ma cuisse et avait resserré sa prise autour d'elle. Il me regardait en souriant.

« Ca y est les gars, on y est ! Tout le monde descend. » leur criais-je. Je dus réveiller Jack qui s'était endormi. Edward était toujours collé à mes baskets, il me coinça entre lui et la voiture et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois de manière indécente.

« Arrête de faire ça devant mon père. Ca me gêne. »

« Mais j'ai envie de toi Bella. »

« Pas ici s'il te plait. Mon père nous regarde. »

« Grrr, tu m'énerves. Il sait bien que tu n'es plus une petite fille et qu'on ne fait pas que jouer aux cartes quand on est à deux. » Je réussis tant bien que mal à ma dégager et à prendre les deux maxi cosy.

« Edward, merci pour la soirée. C'était vraiment sympa. Bella, ma chérie, à bientôt. »

« Euh, tu fais quoi là papa ? »

« Je vous dis au revoir ma chérie. »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'avec tout ce que vous avez bu je vais vous laisser partir toi et Jacob. »

« Je contrôle la situation » me répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.

« Je m'en fous, vous dormez ici. Il y a assez de place. »

« Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas, hein Edward ? » Je dus lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il réagisse.

« Euh » cracha-t-il. « Non pas du tout. »

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. » ajouta Jacob.

Pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur, il fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu. Mon père tenait plus ou moins la route, tandis que Jacob et Edward titubaient un peu. Edward s'était une nouvelle fois collé à moi contre les parois de l'ascenseur et il me murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille.

« Tu peux répéter, je n'ai rien compris. »

« Je disais : Un petit câlin ce soir ? »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas encore. »

« Des caresses alors ? Dis oui s'il-te-plait Bé. » me supplia-t-il.

« On verra. Et maintenant, tiens toi un peu tranquille devant mon père et Jacob. »

« J'arrête de te provoquer et de te toucher comme ça » là, il passait ses mains sur mes fesses, « et aussi comme ça », là, ses mains remontaient vers ma poitrine. Je ne le laissais pas terminer son ascension.

« Ok Edward ! » avouais-je vaincue.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

Et il se détacha de moi avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. L'ascenseur venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes.

« Vous pouvez vous installer au salon pendant que je prépare votre chambre et que je mets au lit Yanis et Zélia. »

« Je vous sers un dernier verre ? » leur demanda Edward.

« Pourquoi pas ! Puisqu'on dort ici, autant en profiter. » répondit mon père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as de bon à nous proposer ? » enchérit Jacob.

« Plein de choses : bières, pousse café, … »

« Hum, un p'tit pousse café pour moi » répondit mon père.

« Pour moi aussi » ajouta Jacob.

« Alors : Amaretto, Mandarine Napoléon, Cognac, … ou alors Irish Coffee ? »

« Excellente idée pour l'Irish ! »

« En effet » continua Jacob.

« Je vais vous préparer ça. Bé, t'en veux un aussi ? »

« Oui je veux bien. »

J'étais restée dans le salon avec mon père et Jack. J'étais occupée de déshabiller mes deux enfants.

« Tu sais Bella, je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous. »

« Moi aussi papa. »

« Je me souviens encore quand tu m'as présenté Edward il y a quelques années. Je l'aimais bien, mais je pensais que ce serait juste une amourette et que ça s'arrêterait avec la fac. »

« Tu vois bien que non. »

« En plus, maintenant, vous avez deux beaux enfants en parfaite santé. Quand je vois le résultat, je me dis que vous auriez eu tord de ne pas les concevoir.

« Merci »

« Vous devriez d'ailleurs recommencer ! »

« Sûrement un jour, mais pas pour l'instant. »

Mon père était beaucoup plus bavard quand il avait bu. Et je dois avouer que cette petite conversation m'avait fait plaisir.

« Et voilà, l'Irish est servi ! »

Pendant qu'il servait j'étais allée mettre mes deux amours au lit. Ils étaient si paisibles quand ils dormaient. J'avais beau les transporter, rien ne perturbait leur sommeil. Je faisais un dernier bisou à Zélia quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer.

« Edward, que fais-tu ? »

« Je viens dire bonne nuit à mes enfants, c'est interdit ? »

« Non, bien-sûr que non. »

Après un dernier 'bonne nuit', nous étions de retour au salon avec les autres.

« Très bon ton Irish Edward ! » le félicita Jacob.

« C'est sa spécialité ! Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté à ses cocktails. » ajoutais-je.

« Ce ne sont pas mes seules spécialités, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » Là, j'étais devenue rouge pivoine. Je comprends à quoi il voulait faire référence.

« En effet, tu es également très doué au piano, mais ça, ils le savent déjà ! » Ouf, j'ai trouvé un semblant de réponse cohérente.

Il me susurra alors à l'oreille « Je suis plutôt doué avec mes doigts, n'est-ce pas ? ». D'un seul coup, je redevenais encore plus rouge. Je lui répondis alors dans son oreille « Encore une seule allusion embarrassante et pas un seul câlin ce soir, compris ? ». Pour seule réponse, j'eu droit à un immense sourire.

Pendant une demi-heure, nous avons continué à parler de tout et de rien. Je voyais que tout le monde piquait du nez, alors je leur proposais d'aller se coucher. Mon père et Jacob se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis. Je leur avais mis un sceau de chaque côté du lit avec un essuie. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! En ce qui concerne Edward, pas de besoin de sceau, il n'est pas souvent malade. J'étais occupée de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand une main baladeuse arriva sur ma fesse.

« Edward … pas devant les autres. » le rappelais-je à l'ordre.

« Bé, ils sont au lit. Nous sommes seuls donc je peux te toucher. »

« Non, nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Mais tu m'avais promis ! » gémit-il avec son regard de chien battu.

« Pas dans la cuisine ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Là, il venait de me coller contre l'évier et ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps. Mon cœur s'était emballé plus que d'ordinaire.

« Edward. » gémis-je.

« Tu vois que ça te plait. » me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » balbutiais-je.

« Alors pourquoi autant de retenue ? »

« Parce qu'il y a mon père et Jacob à proximité. Et aussi parce que je ne suis pas encore opérationnelle. » tentais-je de me justifier.

« Tu avais oui aux caresses. » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Oui Edward, mais pas dans la cuisine. »

« Oh ! D'accord ! » Et là, sans que je ne puisse réagir, il m'attirait dans la chambre tout en me caressant et en m'embrassant amoureusement. J'avais passé mes mains également sur son corps et je lui peloté allégrement ses jolies petites fesses, quand tout d'un coup, nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

« Euh, excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. » articula difficilement Jacob.

« Laisse tomber ! Tu veux quoi ? » cracha Edward.

« De l'eau »

« Il y en a dans le frigo. » lui répondis-je plus gênée que jamais.

« Merci Bella. Et désolé de vous avoir … hum … dérangé. » bégaya-t-il.

Sur le coup, j'étais fâchée contre Edward. Et on rentra directement dans la chambre.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! » grognais-je.

« De quoi ? »

« Que nous ne devions pas faire ça hors de notre chambre. »

« Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. » bougonna-t-il avant de se déshabiller et de se mettre au lit. Il s'était tourné dos à moi, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

« P'tit lou ? » fis-je avec une voix mielleuse.

« Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer.

« Grrrr, tu peux vraiment être chiant quand tu veux ! »

« T'as raison. D'ailleurs, j'te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit. A demain Bella. »

Je détestais quand il faisait ça. Je ne voulais pas terminer notre soirée sur une note négative.

**P.O.V. Edward**

« Es-tu vraiment fatigué ? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts dans mon dos.

« Oui vraiment ! » Je voyais où elle voulait en venir et je ne la laisserais pas faire.

« Oh … Et tu crois que tu pourrais faire un effort pour rester éveillé encore un peu ? » Maintenant, elle me déposait de petits baisers mouillés dans le cou et elle avait passé ses doigts sur mon torse. Si elle continue ainsi, je ne pourrai pas continuer ma résistance.

« Non, je suis trop fatiguée. » Et là, sans que je m'y attende, elle glissa sa main dans mon caleçon et pris mon sexe à pleine main et elle le caressa durant quelques secondes.

« Hum, c'est vraiment dommage. Bonne nuit alors mon amour. » Elle enleva aussi vite sa main et me déposa un ultime bisou dans le cou. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner de son côté, j'étais passé au dessus d'elle.

« Tout bien réfléchi, je ne suis plus si fatigué que ça ! »

« Et si c'était moi qui avais envie de dormir maintenant ? » Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassais le plus amoureusement possible. Je savais que tout comme moi elle adorait ce genre de baisers.

« Bonne nuit alors ma Bella chérie. » et je me recouchais sur le dos avec mes deux mains en dessous de la tête et un sourire de vainqueur s'étirait sur mon visage. Bella vint alors poser sa tête sur ma poitrine tout en m'infligeant diverses caresses sur le torse. Elle descendait à chaque fois plus bas. Ensuite, elle se mit sur moi califourchon en faisant un geste de friction entre nos deux sexes. Elle continuait de me caresser le torse et y ajoutait quelques baisers mouillés. Ensuite, je lui avais relevé la tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Hum Bella, c'est si bon de te sentir aussi près de moi. » gémis-je dans contre ses lèvres.

Elle descendit encore plus avec sa bouche … Elle se trouvait maintenant près de mon nombril et je commençais à frissonner. Dieu que cette bonne femme savait me mettre dans tous mes états avec pas grand-chose. Ma Bella avait posé ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Malgré la faible luminosité présente dans la chambre, je pouvais voir son regard coquin se vriller au mien. A cette vue, je durcis encore plus et j'étais prêt à exploser alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas encore réellement touché.

« Je te remercie ! »

« Pas de quoi mon chéri ! »

« Quand tu seras prête à m'accueillir, je te rendrai la pareille ! »

« Hum, j'y compte bien ! Maintenant, je pense qu'on peut dormir car les enfants vont bientôt se réveiller pour boire et j'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant. »

« Dors bien mon amour. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Bella. »

« Moi aussi Edward. »

**Voilà, chapitre terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**PS : J'ai enfin trouvé comment réactiver les alertes review, ce sera plus facile pour vous répondre. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse auprès de celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu lors du chapitre 24.**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

Pour une fois, les jumeaux n'avaient pas réclamé à boire pendant la nuit. Jacob et mon père étaient restés une bonne partie de la journée pour mon plus grand bonheur. Depuis que j'habitais à Seattle, je ne les voyais plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Au soir ; ils nous avaient quitté après le souper. Mon père avait donné le bibi à chacun de ses petits-enfants. Il en était complètement gaga.

« Bella, merci de nous avoir accueilli chez toi. Et Edward, merci de m'avoir invité hier soir. Je pensais que tu aurais voulu faire ça avec ta famille. »

« Vous savez Charlie, depuis que c'est du sérieux entre votre fille et moi, je vous considère comme un membre de ma famille. » lui répondit Edward.

« Et bien mon garçon, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. » Mon père était ému, ça n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental et sa réaction me surprenait vraiment. J'étais ravis que la communication soit revenue entre eux deux car depuis qu'Edward m'avait trompé, ce n'était pas au beau fixe. Jacob nous remercia également vivement et pris la route à la suite de mon père.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

« Enfin seul ! » dis-je avec un sourire coquin.

« Oui, quel bonheur. On va pouvoir s'affaler dans le fauteuil pour le restant de la soirée. »

« On peut faire ça aussi ici si tu préfères. Ca changera une fois. » ajoutais-je.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie. » dit-elle en haussant la voix.

« C'est bon, calme-toi. »

« J'en ai marre. » cria-t-elle.

« De quoi ? » Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, elle me faisait peur. D'habitude, elle ne s'énerve pas ainsi sans raison.

« De toujours penser aux autres avant moi, de te faire plaisir à toi et aux enfants. »

« Et bien si ce n'est pas sincère, ne le fais plus alors ! » Là, elle m'avait énervé.

« J'vais faire un tour. » cria-t-elle avant de se lever du fauteuil.

« Non, tu n'iras nulle part. » lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé.

« Je peux encore faire ce que je veux ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu vas prendre la voiture dans cet état-là. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer plus tard à mes enfants que leur mère s'est enroulée autour d'un arbre après une dispute. »

« Alors, je pars à pieds. » renchérit-elle.

« NON ! Il fait presque noir dehors. »

« Grrrr, TU ME FAIS CHIER ! » hurla-t-elle. Et elle parti s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. Je l'entendais sangloter derrière la porte.

« Bé, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plait. »

« Non, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Viens dans le salon ou va t'allonger dans la chambre. Je te laisserai tranquille. »

« Edward, laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plait. » me supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

A contre cœur, je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé car Yanis venait de se mettre à pleurer. En regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà l'heure du bibi. Je le pris immédiatement afin de le calmer et pour qu'il ne réveille pas sa sœur.

« Chut mon cœur. Je vais réchauffer ton biberon. Plus que deux petites minutes et ce sera prêt. »

Je m'étais installé dans le fauteuil et dès qu'il eut la tétine en bouche son visage était redevenu paisible. C'était un très beau bébé, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le mien. Quand il eut terminé, je le mis sur mon épaule afin qu'il puisse digérer. Il me faisait penser à Emmet, c'était un vrai glouton. Je le gardais dans mes bras jusqu'au moment où sa sœur fut réveillée pour boire à son tour. Je le déposais alors dans son petit relax. Ma fille était vraiment différente de son frère. Elle était plus menue et plus douce aussi. Elle ressemblait déjà beaucoup, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à Bella.

« Tu es vraiment à l'opposé de ton frère ma princesse. Tu prends tout ton temps pour boire. Tu es si jolie ma puce, j'espère que tu continueras à ressembler à ta maman. C'est une femme si douce et si attachante. »

Comme si elle comprenait ce que je racontais, elle me souriait tout en buvant. Ensuite, je repris Yanis, j'avais, désormais, mes deux bébés dans mes bras.

« Vous savez, il y a quelques années de ça, j'étais un véritable salaud avec les filles. Et puis, votre maman, ma Bella, a débarqué dans ma vie. J'ai tout de suite flashé sur elle, mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir comme les autres. Alors au début, je l'évitais, puis on a du faire des travaux scolaires ensemble. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Au lycée, je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit dévoilée. Tout le monde savait comment je traitais les filles et je ne voulais pas qu'on pose une étiquette de « fille facile » sur ma chérie. On se cachait pour aller au cinéma, pour aller à la plage, … Mais un jour on s'est fait griller par Alice, puis Emmet, … Du coup, on a du avouer notre relation. A partir de ce moment-là, je me faisais un plaisir de m'afficher avec elle. Depuis que je la connais, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Ensuite, nous sommes partis à l'université. On a emménagé ensemble dans un appartement que Papy Carlisle et Mamy Esmé nous avaient offert. Pendant 4 ans, c'était le bonheur total. Après, je suis parti en France et là, j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. J'ai trompé votre maman. Au final, elle a mis des mois à me pardonner, et je suis sur qu'elle m'en veut toujours un peu. Finalement, vous êtes nés tous les deux et depuis ce jour, je suis plus heureux que jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman est dans cet état-là, mais je vous promets de ne pas vous abandonner. Vous trois, vous êtes toute ma vie. » Je les embrassais tous les deux à la fin de mon monologue. Ensuite, je me mis en route en direction de leur chambre afin de les mettre en pyjama. J'avais ouvert la garde robe de ma fille.

« Et bien ! On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de vêtements ! Je soupçonne ta marraine d'en être la principale responsable. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te mettre comme pyjama ? Oh, j'ai trouvé, je vais te mettre cette petite chose orange absolument divine. »

Une fois ma fille habillée, je la mis dans son lot en lui disant que je l'aimais et en l'embrassant sur le front. Je fis de même avec Yanis. Il portait ce ravissant pyjama vert où était brodée une grenouille jaune. Une fois les enfants couchés, je me décidais à retourner vers la porte de la salle-de-bain.

« Bé, ça va ? »

« Mmm »

« Tu peux m'ouvrir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Allez, ouvre s'il-te-plait Bella. » la suppliais-je.

J'entendis le CLIC de la serrure. Elle se trouvait assise par terre avec ses genoux repliés sur elle-même. Ses yeux étaient rougis à cause de ses pleurs. Je m'étais assis à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais Bella, je ne suis qu'un homme et je me laisse souvent guider par mes hormones. Je n'en peux rien, dès que je te vois, tous mes sens sont en éveil. » Je lui avais passé mon bras derrière elle.

« C'est quand même normal que je désire la femme que j'aime, non ? » Elle releva sa tête et me fixa dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Bella. »

« Merci. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire couler un bon bain. Ensuite, je te prépare une surprise pour quand tu auras terminé. Ok ?»

« Ca me va ! »

« Va t'installer dans le salon pendant que je prépare ton bain. »

Elle se releva et me posa un timide baiser sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, je lui fis couler un bain en mettant beaucoup de bain douche à la fraise pour faire assez de mousse. Ensuite, j'avais été lui chercher sa nuisette préférée, la beige avec un lacet marron sous la poitrine, ainsi que son shorty noir et des essuies. Je l'avais rejoint dans le fauteuil et l'avais enlacée en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu peux y aller ma chérie. » Elle s'était retournée ensuite vers moi.

« Merci Edward. »

« Prends tout ton temps Bella. »

Pendant qu'elle parti se détendre, je lui préparais son dessert préférée, enfin, l'un de ses desserts préférés : une fondue au chocolat. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire en si peu de temps. Je lui préparai une énorme assiette de fruits. Ils étaient disposés en forme de cœur. Avec un peu de chocolat fondu, j'avais écrit « Je t'aime » sur le dessus, et sur le dessous, j'avais mis « E & B ». Par chance, il nous restait une bouteille de champagne au frigo. Je sortis deux coupes et allai déposer le tout sur la table du salon. En attendant qu'elle termine son bain, je me mis au piano et je jouais 'Without You' de Maria Carey. Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer le morceau que je sentais deux petites mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules.

« Continue de jouer si tu veux. »

« D'accord. »

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Une fois que le morceau fut terminé, elle se mit à parler.

« Tu sais que j'adore ce morceau ? »

« C'est pour ça que je la jouais ! »

Elle me sourit tendrement et je la pris pour qu'elle s'asseye sur mes genoux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle est restée blottie dans mes bras. Je me contentais juste de la serrer dans mes bras en humant son odeur.

« Dis-moi Bella, est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Oui ! »

« Super, Allez lève-toi et va te poser près de la table basse. J'ai mis les coussins par terre pour qu'on puisse s'y asseoir. »

« Tu es vraiment un amour ! »

« Toi aussi … Enfin, tu es MON amour. » Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et m'embrassa.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus mangé comme ça sur la petite table. »

« En effet ! En plus, il parait que le chocolat est le meilleur des antidépresseurs ! »

« Si tu le dis. » Elle trempa un morceau de pomme et puis le porta à sa bouche.

« Hum … c'est absolument délicieux ! » gémit-elle. Je la regardais avec tendresse. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.

« Si un jour on va en Belgique, je te ferai goûter le chocolat. Il est absolument divin. » Je n'arrêtais pas de la fixer. Je ne savais pas décoller mes yeux d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » me demanda-t-elle gênée.

« Parce que je te trouve incroyablement jolie. »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. »

« Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu rougis. » Pour changer de sujet, elle me mit un morceau de fraise au chocolat dans la bouche.

« Tu as raison, c'est délicieux. » Pour que ce soir encore meilleur, je nous servis à chacun un verre de champagne.

« A nous ! » trinqua-t-elle.

« Oui, à nous ! »

On avait presque terminé la bouteille quand Bella me mit du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche.

« Hum, je vais devoir te nettoyer ça. » Et elle allia le geste à la parole en me léchant le chocolat. Parfait, elle veut jouer …

« Toi aussi tu en as là ! »

« Ah bon ? Où ça ? »

Pour lui montrer, je léchai son cou, puis le lobe de son oreille et je revins à sa bouche pour flirter librement avec elle. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé torse nu avec Bella à califourchon sur moi qui me léchait le torse ou elle avait par mégarde fait tomber du chocolat. Ensuite, c'est elle qui s'est retrouvée sous moi également torse nu. Je lui avais mis le fond de la bouteille de champagne et je léchais amoureusement tout son corps pour la nettoyer. Pour terminer, nous nous étions retrouvés au lit à nous caresser et nous murmurer des mots d'amour. Elle s'endormit comme un bébé dans mes bras. Je ne fus pas long à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**

* * *

**

Voilà avec ce chapitre, je viens d'épuiser la fin de mon stock de chapitres dactylographiés. J'en ai encore pas mal d'avance, mais ils sont écrits à la main. Il faut donc que je trouve le temps de les retranscrire. Je vous promets que je ne serai pas trop longue.

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi vos impressions et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-moi le pourquoi du comment :-)**

**A bientôt !**


	30. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

Petit-à-petit, on prenait nos repères avec les jumeaux. Nous avions été particulièrement chanceux, en effet, ils se réveillaient rarement pendant la nuit pour boire. De minuit à 6hoo du matin, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Edward était plus que bon dans le rôle de père de famille. Il s'occupait merveilleusement bien de nos deux bébés. Il n'hésitait pas à prendre la poussette et aller les promener durant toute l'après-midi lorsque j'étudiais pour ma seconde session. Grâce à cela, en septembre, j'ai enfin décroché mon diplôme.

Me voilà désormais licenciée en philologie romane. A cette occasion, nous avions tous été manger au resto avec la famille Cullen et mon frère qui avait insisté pour nous payer le repas. Actuellement, je ne travaille pas encore. Edward veut que je profite de nos bébés tant qu'ils sont encore petits.

Dès février, un poste comme professeur de français m'attend à la Highline School de Seattle. Le point positif de cette école, c'est qu'elle est la plus proche de notre future maison. Il y a à peine 20 kilomètres entre notre villa et l'école. Cependant, je donne quand même des cours particuliers de français tous les jours de 16h à 18h. Cela me permet de me mettre dans le bain de l'enseignement tout doucement et, également, de commencer à gagner ma vie. Edward, quant à lui, donne des cours au conservatoire de Seattle en journée et, également, des cours particuliers de temps en temps à la maison.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui, le samedi 3 novembre et je suis, on ne peut plus, heureuse ! Je suis diplômée, j'ai deux magnifiques enfants en pleine santé, une fabuleuse famille et un incroyable homme dans ma vie.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sorti de mes rêveries.

« Salut Alice, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Tout va très bien également de mon côté. »

« Et les p'tits bouts ? »

« Ils sont en pleine forme. Là, ils prennent leur bain avec leur papa. »

« Tu as transformé mon frère Bella ! »

« Et oui, c'est ça l'amour ! Dis, ça te dit une séance shopping cet après-midi ? »

« Oui oui oui Bella. Je vais te rhabiller de la tête aux pieds. J'ai déjà plein d'idées. » cria-t-elle surexitée dans le combiné du téléphone.

« Oh ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas pour refaire ma garde-robe, c'est juste pour le baptême. »

« Justement. Tu ne vas pas y aller toute nue ma chère. »

« Pas toute nue, mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. »

« On verra ça sur place. A quelle heure ? »

« Je passe te prendre vers 13heures, ça te convient ? »

« Oui, je serai prête. »

« Je vais voir si Rose veut venir aussi avec nous. »

« Elle est ici, je lui demande si tu veux. »

« Ok »

« Comme tu t'en doutes, elle est enchantée de nous accompagner. »

« Super. A tantôt les filles. »

Après avoir raccroché, j'allais préparer le dîner. Je nous fis des macaronis au gratin. Je n'aurai plus qu'à les cuire à midi.

« P'tit lou, ça te dérange de garder les enfants cet après-midi ? »

« Hum … Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je vais avec les filles faire un peu de shopping pour le baptême. »

« Mais c'est dans un mois, on a encore le temps. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être prise de cour. »

« C'est toi qui voit ma belle. »

« En attendant, que dis-tu d'une promenade dans le parc ? Le dîner est prêt, nous n'aurons plus qu'à le réchauffer. »

« C'est parti alors ! »

Vers 11h00, nous étions rentrés. J'avais attendu une demi-heure pour enfourner notre dîner. Pour 12h30, nous avions terminé de manger, ce qui me laissait encore 10 minutes pour profiter de mon chéri. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir sur ses genoux comme une adolescente.

« Tu aimerais bien voir les enfants habillés d'une certaine façon ? »

« Je n'ai pas de préférence, mais quelque de simple. Pas de trucs sophistiqués. Je voudrais que ce soit un moment convivial, sans trop de chichi. »

« Je comprends, mais avec Alice … »

« Je te fais confiance pour contrecarrer ses exubérances. »

« Veux-tu que je regarde aussi pour toi ou tu préfères qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

« Tu peux choisir pour moi, je te fais confiance. »

« Ce que je veux ? »

« Oui, mais pas de costume s'il-te-plait. »

« Entendu ! » Je lui déposai alors un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de me lever.

« Hey ! Où vas-tu comme ça. » me demanda-t-il en me retenant le poignet.

« Je viens de te le dire : Les magasins ! »

« Et c'est comme ça que tu me dis au revoir ? » Je me jetais alors sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. A regret, lorsque l'oxygène me manqua, je me décollais de ses lèvres.

« Ahhhh, c'est bien mieux comme ça ! »

J'avais embrassé une dernière fois mon chéri et mes deux bébés d'amour, puis, j'étais partie chercher les filles. Elles s'étaient chamaillées pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir devant. Nous avions conclu un accord pour qu'Alice fasse l'aller devant et que Rosalie vienne devant au retour.

« Ahhhhhhhhh,, j'ai un ami ! » cria Alice en entendant son téléphone sonner.

« Sûrement Jasper ! » fis-je.

« Et bien non, c'est mon frère qui s'inquiète pour sa chérie. » répondit Alice.

« Ah bon ? Et que dis Emmet ? » questionna Rosalie

« Désolé Rose, mais c'est mon autre frère. »

« Oh » fit-elle tristement.

« Non, mais il me prend pour qui ? » cria une nouvelle fois Alice. « Ecoutez-ça : »

_« Coucou sœur, simplement un petit message pour que tu ne fasses pas de folies dans les magasins._

_Les mots d'ordre du baptême sont : simplicité et convivialité !_

_Merci à toi._

_PS : Dis bonjour à Rose de ma part et dis à Bella qu'elle me manque déjà._

_Edward, ton frère adoré. »_

« Comme si je faisais des folies ! Pfft » s'insurgea Alice.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre ! » se moqua Rosalie.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Alice

« Bella, tu as déjà des idées pour ce que tu veux ? »

« Pour Yanis, un jeans, un polo et un gilet et pour Zélia, une petite robe. »

« Et pour Edward et toi ? »

« Pour ton frère, j'aimerais qu'il porte un pantalon blanc avec un polo blanc et un pull bleu marine. Pour moi, je voudrais trouver une robe, ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Avec une belle paire d'escarpin. »

« Waouh, tu vas nous sortir le grand jeu. »

« Hey Alice, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca te dit qu'on offre les tenues de nos filleuls, ainsi Bella ne pourra pas râler que c'est trop cher. »

« Oh oui oui ! Excellente idée ! » sautillais-je sur place.

« Je vous préviens, si cela ne me convient pas, on ne prend pas ! C'est moi la maman alors c'est moi qui ait le dernier mot. »

« Merciiiiiiiiii Bella » criais-je en chœur avec Rose.

Après 3 heures de courses dans les magasins, nous avions les bras chargés de paquets. Bella avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me faire plaisir, même si elle m'avait refusé quelques achats pour ma filleule. Mais c'est pas grave, je reviendrai les acheter et je lui offrirai, elle ne pourra alors pas refuser.

Ma belle-sœur avait choisi un pantalon en lin blanc avec le polo assorti, et le fameux pull bleu marine avec un col en v pour mon frère. Quelques minutes chez Ralph Lauren avaient suffit pour dénicher ce qu'elle voulait pour son chéri. Tant qu'on était dans ce magasin, on avait fait un tour dans le rayon bébés, et on avait trouvé également la tenue pour le filleul de Rose. Le jour de son baptême, il portera un jeans bleu foncé, un polo blanc et un gilet bleu marine. Il sera assorti à son papa.

Pour ma filleule, le choix avait été plus difficile. Je lui avais trouvé toutes des jolies robes avec des fleurs et des brillants, mais Bella n'était du même avis que moi. Finalement, nous avions opté pour une petite robe dans les tons gris foncé chez Esprit. Bien entendu, j'avais insisté pour qu'elle porte un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Elle serait trop craquante comme ça.

« Oh Bella ! Et si on lui perçait les oreilles ? »

« A qui ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« A ma filleule tiens ! »

« Non, mais t'es pas bien ! Il est hors que question que tu penses à percer les oreilles de ma fille. » protesta-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle serait encore plus mignonne. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais faire percer les oreilles de ma fille alors qu'elle n'a que ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Plus tard peut-être ? » tentais-je timidement.

« Dans quelques années, on pourra en rediscuter. »

Il nous manquait encore la tenue de Bella, mais avant ça, on était en quête de chaussures ! Chez 'Bloody Shoes', Bella avait trouvé des Converses gris clairs pour les hommes. Elle avait pu les personnaliser en écrivant leur nom sur le derrière de la chaussure. Pour ma filleule, nous lui avions pris des petites chaussures bordeaux brillantes. Elles étaient assorties à son bandeau. J'étais déjà toute folle de la voir habillée pour son baptême. Ensuite, nous avions fait un arrêt chez 'Cop Copines', et là Bella avait trouvé deux très jolies robes, mais elle ne savait pas de décider. Je dois dire que moi non plus, car elles lui allaient bien toutes les deux. Finalement, elle acheté les deux avec les chaussures assorties.

« On va déposer nos sacs dans la voiture et je vous paie une glace, ok ? » proposa Bella.

« Ca roule Bella ! »

« Hummmm, c'est délicieux. » fit Rosalie.

« Ah oui, c'est exquis ! » ajoutais-je.

« Ca me fait plaisir de vous mettre dans cet état par un autre moyen que le shopping ! » claironna fièrement Bella.

« Et vous les filles, vous allez vous habiller comment ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

« Surpriiiiiiiiiise ! »

« Quoi ? Vous avez déjà trouvé ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! Ca fait un moment. » répondit Rosalie.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Oh ! Un mois ou peut-être plus. » répondis-je innocemment.

« Mais vous êtes incroyables. » s'esclaffa la maman de ma filleule.

« C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment ! Ca vous dit de continuer avec les magasins de déco ? » demanda Bella.

Nous étions chez 'New Century Deco' et je sautais partout. Il y avait tellement de belles choses.

« Bella, tu as vu ça c'est magnifique. »

« Il y a tellement de choses extraordinaires. » ajouta Rosalie.

« Hey ! On se calme. Vous avez oublié Edward : simplicité et convivialité. Pas de trucs de bourge, ok ? » En simple réponse, je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire avant d'ajouter : « Vous êtes vraiment rabats joie avec vos principes vieillots ! »

Pour simple réponse, Bella me fit une grimace.

« Alors quelles sont tes couleurs de prédilections ? » lui demandais-je.

« J'aime bien le vert et le brun. Ou tout simplement du blanc ? »

Il nous fallut près d'une heure pour trouver les nappes, les serviettes et les décorations de table. Je m'étais emballée plusieurs fois et Bella m'avait rapidement remis à l'ordre.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu as encore un peu de temps ? »

« Ca dépend pourquoi faire ? »

« On voudrait avoir ton avis pour les bonbons de baptême. »

« Pourquoi pas ! C'est où ? »

« Tout près, à peine un quart d'heure. »

« Je vais d'abord demander à Edward s'il s'en sort avec les enfants. »

Ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux. Ils étaient littéralement accros l'un à l'autre. Une vraie drogue, mais ça faisait tellement de bien de les voir aussi amoureux. Ils se regardaient toujours avec une telle passion que j'en étais parfois jalouse.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

_« Coucou mon amour, comment vas-tu ?_

_Et les enfants ? Sont-ils sages ?_

_Ta sœur veut encore louer mes services de chauffeur _

_pendant une bonne heure, ça te dérange ou pas ?_

_Je t'aime._

_B. »_

_« Pas de soucis ma chérie. _

_Les enfants sont adorables. _

_Prends ton temps._

_Tu me manques. _

_A ce soir._

_J'espère que ma sœur ne te mène pas la vie trop dure._

_Je t'aime._

_E. »_

« C'est parti les filles ! »

« T'es sur que c'est par ici Alice ? »

« Oui, je crois bien ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'adresse ? »

« Si »

« Donne-la moi que je la mette dans le GPS alors ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, nous y étions. C'était une toute petite boutique. Elle ressemblait à un vieux truc abandonné.

« Alors voilà » commença Rosalie « On hésite entre plusieurs choses. »

Elles me montrèrent un tas de petits sujets. Ils étaient très mignons, mais mon choix s'arrêta sur un papillon en verre avec des dragées vertes, brunes et argentées. C'était simple, mais c'est ce qu'on voulait avec Edward.

« Tu penses qu'on doit faire deux choses différentes pour Yanis et Zélia ? »

« Non pas du tout. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à ce qu'on mette deux étiquettes. »

« Combien faut-il en commander ? »

« Je dirais un par couple, donc, comme nous serons une petite quarantaine, je dirais une vingtaine. »

« Parfait, on va les commander maintenant alors, ainsi on est tranquille. »

Les filles commandèrent donc les statuettes en prenant en plus quelque chose pour Edward et moi, pour mon père et pour les parents d'Edward.

« Dites les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

« On t'écoute Bella. »

« Mon père voudrait payer un bijou aux enfants, alors ce serait sympa que vous lui laissiez un truc à acheter. »

« Pas de problème. Je lui téléphonerai pour qu'on s'arrange. »

« Merci les filles. »

« Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir. » m'assura Rosalie.

Finalement, vers 19h30, j'étais de retour dans notre appartement.

« Alors mon amour, toujours vivante ? »

« Pfffffft, m'en parle pas. Je suis exténuée. »

« Oh mon pauvre bébé, viens ici dans mes bras pour me raconter. »

« D'abord, on a fait les magasins de vêtements. »

« Tu as vu des trucs intéressants ? »

« Oui ! Je t'ai trouvé une tenue décontractée dans laquelle tu seras absolument sexy. »

« Intéressant … Et toi aussi, tu seras sexy ? »

« A toi de me le dire ! J'ai pris deux robes, tu n'auras qu'à choisir celle que tu préfères. »

« Deux tenues ? Seulement ? Ca va encore, je croyais que les filles t'en feraient acheter des tonnes ! Et pour les jumeaux ? »

« Un petit ensemble pour Yanis assorti à tes vêtements et une robe grise pour Zélia. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Nooooooon ! Ce serait mal connaître les filles ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, on a trouvé les décorations pour la salle et aussi les dragées pour le baptême. Ainsi que quelques extras, mais tu connais ta sœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister. »

« Tout est prêt alors ? »

« Non ! Il nous manque le principal : la nourriture, les boissons et la musique. Sans oublier le rendez-vous chez le curé demain matin. »

« D'accord ! »

« Et toi, raconte-moi la journée que tu as passée ? »

« Et bien j'ai tenu une jolie brune dans mes bras une bonne partie de la journée parce qu'elle avait un gros chagrin. Ensuite, j'ai regardé Yanis dormir, puis on s'est mis à trois dans notre lit et on a passé un moment câlin. Finalement, on a repris un bain il n'y a pas longtemps et nous t'attendions impatiemment. »

« Intéressant ! Ca te dit souper maintenant que je suis revenue ? »

« Hum … Et si tu me servais de souper ? »

« Et moi, je mange quoi alors ? »

« Je m'offre tout entier à toi ! »

« Hum … Vraiment intéressant ça. Attends que je réfléchisse.

Il ne me laissait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se jeta immédiatement sur mes lèvres. Il se débarrassa de mes vêtements en un tour de main. J'en fis de même avec les siens. Ensuite, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et me fit m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

**

* * *

**

Voilà, le chapitre est déjà terminé. Je suis désolée qu'il soit aussi court, mais je tenais à vous poster un court chapitre cette semaine plutôt que de vous faire encore languir quelques jours.

PS 1 : Ca vous intéresse un Bonus sur la "rencontre entre Bella et Edward ?"

**PS 2 : J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction, elle s'appelle MERCI et est disponible sur fanfiction[.]net, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour et me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	31. Chapter 28

Avec de l'avance, je vous publie le chapitre 28. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu à la review. Mais je préférais ne pas y répondre et avancer sur mon chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Il fait pas loin de 18 pages Word, alors bon courage :-)

**Chapitre 28**

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Bella, tu fais quoi ? » gémit Edward.

« Je me lève ! »

« Mais il n'est que 6 heures du matin. »

« Je sais mon cœur, mais ton fils a faim. »

« Grrrrr, pas à 6 heures le dimanche matin. »

« Allez, rendors-toi. Je viendrai te réveiller plus tard. »

« Humpfrt »

Je sautais du lit et préparais le biberon de mon fils et celui de Zélia. Ensuite, je leur donnais à boire. Après cela, je le remis dans le parc. Puis, je leur préparais les biberons pour toute cette journée avec des langes et une tenue de rechange au cas où. Sans oublier de les laver. Il était déjà 7 heures quand j'eus terminé tout ça. Je comptais aller réveiller mon chéri, mais comme les enfants s'étaient rendormis, je pris le baby phone avec moi dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et termina de me réveiller. J'enfilais alors vite fait mes sous-vêtements et un peignoir. Je profitais du calme qui régnait dans l'appart pour me préparer à mon aise. Pour une fois, j'ai lissé mes cheveux, ça m'a pris plus d'une demi-heure, mais le résultat est assez joli. Il ne restait plus que le maquillage et les bijoux, mais comme je ne savais toujours pas quelle robe j'allais mettre, je ne savais pas quels accessoires choisir. Sur le coup de 8 heures, j'allais réveiller ma douce moitié.

« Allez P'tit Lou, debout. Il est 8 heures. » lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Grrr … Je veux rester avec toi au lit. » grogna-t-il.

« T'es vraiment une marmotte tu sais ! »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » se moqua-t-il. « Qui est-ce qui ne savait pas se lever avant ? »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai une conscience et je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants mourir de soif. »

« Fais-moi un p'tit câlin d'abord. » Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais son visage était tourné vers le mien avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Non, j'ai déjà pris ma douche et fais mes cheveux. » Il ouvrit un premier œil, puis un deuxième.

« Mmmm, très joli tes cheveux comme ça ! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

« Ca te plait ? »

« Oui, ça te donne un air plus strict, mais c'est très charmant. »

« Merci. Allez, lève-toi. »

« Un bisou ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je ne me fis pas prier et lui fis un baiser des plus convivial. Il essaya de me glisser avec lui sous les couettes.

« Non Edward. Allez, on va être en retard. »

« Je n'en peux rien si tu es désirable. »

« Pas maintenant. Un dernier bisou et tu te lèves ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et retourna à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

« Maintenant que tu es bien réveillé. Quelle robe je mets ? »

« La grise, c'est c'elle qui te va le mieux. »

« Merci. Pendant que tu te douches, je vais me maquiller. »

« Tout ça pour pouvoir me mater dans la cabine ! »

« Pffft, n'importe quoi ! Si je voulais te mater, je ne chercherais pas d'excuse bidon et je le ferais. » rigolais-je.

« Les enfants sont prêts ? »

« Ils sont lavés, mais pas habillés. Je préfère attendre la dernière minute pour éviter les accidents. D'ailleurs quand tu seras lavé, tu mettras ton peignoir aussi. Pas question que tu salices ton pantalon. »

« Tu aurais du m'attendre pour prendre ta douche. »

« Ouais c'est ça ! A coup sur, nous n'aurions jamais été prêts à l'heure alors. »

Comme maquillage, j'avais étalé un peu de fond de teint sur le visage. J'avais mis du mascara sur mes cils pour les allonger et les épaissir. Sur mes paupières, j'avais fait un dégradé allant du gris clair vers le gris foncé. Le tout rehaussé d'un trait d'eye-liner noir. Le temps que je fasse ça, Edward était lavé.

« Pas de gloss ? »

« Non, après ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon tu vas encore vouloir m'embrasser pour connaître le goût du gloss. » Il pouffa de rire juste à côté de moi.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour t'embrasser ! » Et il y allia la parole au geste.

BIP BIP BIP

« Grrr, qui c'est encore ? » beugla Edward.

« Allo Bella ? » cria Alice.

« Non, c'est ton frère. »

« Passe-moi ma belle sœur. »

« Salut Alice, qui a-t-il ? Un problème ? »

« Pas du tout. Rassure-moi, vous êtes déjà prêts ? Il est passé 8h45. »

« Presque. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider. N'oublie pas, 10 heures à l'Eglise. »

« NON ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous habiller, mais on attend la dernière minute pour ne pas chiffonner ou tacher nos vêtements. »

« Coiffée ? »

« Oui »

« Maquillée ? »

« Aussi »

« Parfait alors. A tantôt ! »

« C'est ça » grognais-je.

« Je vais habiller Zélia, tu t'occupes de Yanis ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Ils sont beaux, hein Bé ? »

« Oui ! Les plus beaux bébés du monde. »

« On devrait en refaire, tu ne penses pas ? On ne peut pas faire sans diffuser de telles merveilles au monde entier ! »

« Pas tout de suite. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois accoucher. C'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. »

« C'est pourtant si jouissif de les faire ! »

« On peut toujours s'entraîner, ça n'engage à rien. » lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« On commence quand tu veux Bella ! »

« Pas maintenant Edward. Allez, ouste, va t'habiller. »

Pour 9h20, nous étions dans la voiture. J'étais occupée d'attacher Zélia dans son siège quand Edward vint se placer juste derrière moi.

« Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas ma femme, je te volerais à ton petit-ami ? »

« Tu es insatiable ma parole. » ajoutais en rigolant.

« C'est parce que je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi, Edward, je t'aime. Mais on n'a pas le temps de s'aimer maintenant ! »

« Ce soir ? »

« Peut-être on verra ! »

La réponse lui suffit, il me claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue avant de prendre place au volant de ma Volvo. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'Eglise.

« Bonjour Monsieur le curé. »

« Bonjour Madame Cullen, Monsieur Cullen. » dit-il en nous serrant la main l'un après l'autre.

« Vous pouvez prendre place à l'intérieur car il ne fait pas chaud. »

« Merci. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. »

Nous avions pris place au centre de l'Eglise. A côté de nous, il y avait deux chaises à gauche le parrain et la marraine de Zélia et deux chaises à droite pour la marraine et le parrain de Yanis.

_« Bonjour à vous tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon Eglise._

_Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour le baptême de Zélia & Yanis Cullen. »_

Lors de la cérémonie, des chansons telles que « Prendre un enfant par la main » d'Yves Duteuil, ou encore « Je serai là » de Tery Moïse résonnèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment religieux.

La dernière chanson reflétait particulièrement ce que je ressentais pour mes enfants. En effet, ma vie a réellement pris un sens le jour de leur naissance. Et quoi qu'ils puissent faire comme erreurs, je serai toujours là pour eux et je les aimerai toujours de tout mon cœur. Ils sont si petits, mais je les aime tellement. Je pense que s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Tout en pensant à ça, j'avais resserré ma prise autour de ma fille et, également, autour de cuisse d'Edward. Lui aussi était mon pilier, l'homme que j'aimerais toute ma vie et le père de mes enfants.

Après cette chanson, le curé parla encore un peu de l'utilité d'un parrain et d'une marraine dans la vie d'un enfant. Je pense avoir fait un bon choix en prenant Rosalie car elle avait été si émue durant toute la messe qu'elle avait régulièrement essuyé des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux. Nous avions signé les registres avec comme musique de fond « Millésime » de Pascal Obispo. Edward avait tenu à ce qu'on mette cette chanson car il l'affectionnait particulièrement.

Une fois la cérémonie du baptême terminée, nous nous dirigions vers la salle des fêtes avec nos invités.

La veille avec les filles du clan Cullen, nous avions passé la soirée à décorer cette somptueuse salle. Esmé avait su faire des merveilles avec pas grand-chose.

« Bella, l'endroit est magnifique ! »

« Merci papa. »

« Sais-tu où sont mes petits-enfants ? »

« Yanis avec son parrain et Zélia avec sa marraine. Je crois qu'ils font quelques photos. Tu connais Alice elle est tellement surexcitée par tout ça. »

« Oui ! Drôle de fille, mais tellement attachante ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! »

« Charlie, vous permettez que je vous empreinte Bella ? » demande Edward.

« Tu n'as plus à me demander ce genre de choses mon garçon. »

« Bella, tu viens, les collègues de mon père aimerait bien te rencontrer. »

« Papa, je reviens après. Et n'hésite pas à kidnapper un de tes petits-enfants à Alice. »

**P.O.V. Alice**

L'apéritif était absolument délicieux. Il y avait des tas d'amuse bouche ; des chauds et des froids. Je n'étais pas de nature à manger beaucoup, mais pour le coup, j'avais fait le plein.

« Tu viens de faire l'amour avec Jasper ou quoi ? » me questionna Emmet.

« Euh ? J'comprends pas ! »

« On dit toujours qu'après l'amour, on est affamé et c'est la première fois que je te vois manger autant. » se justifia-t-il.

« ahahahahah trop marrant Emmet ! Désolée, de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas ça. Simplement, je trouve que ces petites choses sont absolument délicieuses. Et ce cocktail, tu as goûté ? »

« D'accord avec toi ma sœur. J'espère que les plats qui suivent seront aussi appétissants. »

**P.O.V. Edward**

J'avais été présenter Bella au chef de service de mon père. Il avait été réellement charmé par elle.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Cullen, voulez-vous qu'on attende encore un peu pour servir l'entrée ? » me demanda une des serveuses de la salle.

« Bella, qu'en penses-tu ? Il est déjà 13 heures. »

« Oui vous pouvez servir. »

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez aller vous asseoir à vos places, l'entrée va être servie. Bon appétit. »

Petit-à-petit, les gens gagnaient leurs places. Tout le monde était disposé autour de table ronde. Nous étions attablés avec Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rose. A la table d'à côté, il y avait Charlie, mes parents, Billy et Sue Clearwater. Encore à la table suivante, il y avait Jacob et les amis de la Push de Bella. Plus loin, il y avait Angela, Ben, et des amis de l'unif. Il restait une dernière table avec des amis et collègues de mes parents.

L'entrée arriva enfin. C'était deux croquettes de fromage avec du citron et des crudités. Je n'avais jamais été fan de fromage, mais les croquettes, c'était l'un de mes pêchés mignons. Le tout était accompagné d'un chablis bien frais.

Après l'entrée, le potage fut servi à son tour. C'était un mélange de choux-fleurs et de poivrons rouges et verts avec une touche de mascarpone.

Après ça, nous avions fait un intermède musical. On avait demandé à avoir de la musique assez normale … j'entends par là, pas de techno ! Bella était près des enfants, sûrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Mmm Edward, j'aime quand tu me serres ainsi dans tes bras. » J'avais placé mes bras autour de la taille de ma belle et posé mon cou sur son épaule. Je lui fis un bisou dans le cou.

« Tout se passe bien ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui ! Ils dorment paisiblement. Grâce à toutes tes sessions de piano ils sont immunisés contre le bruit. »

« Tant mieux, ils ne t'entendront pas crier mon prénom ce soir quand je te ferai l'amour. »

« Je te rappelle que ce soir, ils dorment chez tes parents. »

« Hummm, très intéressant ça ! »

« On verra ton état ce soir mon chéri ! »

« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours d'attaque pour câliner la femme que j'aime. »

« Vivement ce soir alors. » fit-elle en se tournant vers moi et en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Ca te dit d'aller danser ? C'est justement une chanson que tu aimes. »

Elle acquiesça et la pris par la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Elle était déserte, personne n'osait se lancer. Une fois au milieu, elle plaça ses bras autour de mon cou et moi je la plaquai le plus près possible de moi. Elle avait niché sa tête dans mon cou et j'en profitais pour lui murmurer les paroles de la chanson.

_« I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't give_

_I can't give anymore »_

A la fin de la chanson, elle m'offrit un léger baiser, mais un énorme sourire qui s'étirait sur tout magnifique visage. On continua ainsi à danser amoureusement durant plusieurs chansons.

**P.O.V. Charlie**

J'étais assis à table à l'occasion du baptême de mes deux petits-enfants. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella aurait eu des enfants aussi jeune. Au début, j'étais réticent à cette idée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche son avenir universitaire en étant une maman célibataire. Puis, petit à petit, Edward était revenu dans sa vie. Et quand je les vois se regarder amoureusement comme ils le font actuellement, je me dis qu'ils sont faits pour vivre ensemble. Bella est tellement heureuse depuis qu'elle a accouché. Elle est devenue une magnifique jeune femme et j'en suis extrêmement fier. Malgré tout, j'ai un pinceau au cœur car maintenant, tous ses regards aimants sont soit pour Edward, soit pour ces deux adorables bébés. Mais presque plus jamais un regard pour son vieux père. Ma petite Belle n'est plus ma petite fille, mais une femme.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Le moment de passer à table était arrivé. Tous nos invités dégustaient avec appétit le gourmet que nous leur avions réservé. J'adorais vraiment ce plat car c'était diversifié. On pouvait manger aussi bien de la viande que de la charcuterie grillée ou encore du fromage fondu dans les caquelons du dessous de l'appareil.

Une fois le repas terminé, Belle était allée s'attabler avec Jacob. Il fut un temps où j'étais jaloux de lui, mais maintenant que j'étais le père des enfants de Bella, mes craintes étaient plus ou moins dissolues envers lui. Je profitais, également, de ce moment pour aller à la table de mes amis. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux et ça faisait du bien. Je leur expliquais que je partais pour la France dans quelques jours. De temps en temps, je jetais un coup d'œil à mes enfants qui étaient posés dans le parc. A un moment, je vis Yanis s'agiter, je m'excusais alors auprès de mes invités pour aller rejoindre mon petit garçon. Il était là, occupé de pleurer. Je le pris alors instantanément dans mes bras.

« Et alors mon grand, que se passe-t-il ? » Je le berçais tout en lui récitant des paroles apaisantes. De temps en temps, je lui déposais un baiser sur son front. Depuis que j'étais devenu papa, mon côté protecteur et mon côté attentionné étaient encore plus accentués qu'avant. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soir à un des membres de ma petite famille.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Je discutais avec Jack, Embry, Leah, … Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais plus vu tous ensemble. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de boulot, du coup, on n'arrivait jamais à fixer un rendez-vous. Malgré la conversation, je gardais un œil sur mes petits trésors. Cependant, je n'avais pas vu tout de suite qu'Edward avait pris notre garçon dans les bras.

« Edward a bien changé depuis le lycée. » affirma Quil.

« Ca c'est sur ! » affirmais-je.

« Qui aurait imaginé Cullen avec deux enfants à, à peine 23 ans ? » questionna Embry.

« Mais surtout, qui aurait cru qu'Edward deviendrait un papa poule ? » ajouta Leah.

« C'est vrai qu'il est assez différent du garçon avec qui je suis sortie au lycée. » dis-je en le regardant amoureusement alors qu'il berçait toujours notre petit garçon.

« Comment se passe la vie avec des jumeaux ? » demanda Leah.

« Et bien, je dois dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos. C'est deux fois plus de boulot, mais, également, deux fois plus d'amour. Pour rien au monde, je n'échangerais ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je te comprends ! Parfois je t'envie d'avoir trouvé un être aussi parfait qu'Edward. » gémit Leah.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par trouver ta moitié. » la rassurais-je. « Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vois qu'Edward va avoir besoin de bras supplémentaires pour notre petite poupée. »

« A tantôt »

Mon amoureux était penché sur le berceau de Zélia. Dans cette position, son p'tit cul était parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon en lin. En arrivant près de lui, je plaquais ma main droite sur ses fesses, au même moment, je lui murmurais à l'oreille « Tu sais que ce pantalon te fait un p'tit cul d'enfer ! » Il me regarda soudain tout troublé.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te prends maintenant dans les WC. » Je resserrais alors ma prise sur ses fesses.

« Je rêve où tu me menaces ? »

« Arrête s'il-te-plait. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit il y a deux minutes ... »

« Même pas cap mon amour ! » le défiais-je.

« N'en sois pas si sûr ma chérie ! »

A ce moment-là, Zélia se mit à pleurer.

« Tu as de la chance qu'elle se soit mise à pleurer, sinon, tu serais occupée de gémir mon prénom , en ce moment même, dans les WC. »

« Ah bon ? Je fais ça parfois ? » demandais-je innocemment.

« Non pas parfois, tout le temps ! Mmmmm Edward, continue comme ça. » murmura-t-il sensuellement dans mon oreille.

« Tu m'imites très mal. Je fais plutôt : Edwaaaard, Mmmmh, Continue comme ça. Edward continuuuuuuuuuue. Vas-y. Mmmmmmmh, plus vite, je t'en priiiiiiie. » lui fis-je de ma voix la plus suave dans son oreille. J'avais calé ma fille dans mon bras gauche et ma main droite était toujours sur les fesses de mon chéri.

**P.O.V. Emmet**

Après le baptême, mon frère nous avait invités à repasser boire un dernier verre. Avec Rose, Angela, Ben et Jacob nous avions accepté la proposition. A présent, nous étions installés dans le salon.

« Ca vous dit qu'on fasse un jeu ? » proposais-je à l'assemblée ?

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Un 'Je n'ai jamais', alors partant ou pas ? » Tout le monde acquiesça à ma proposition, sauf Angela qui ne connaissait pas les règles.

« Alors je t'explique vite fait : Si tu n'as jamais fait ce que je dis alors tu ne bois pas, par contre, si tu l'as déjà fait, alors tu bois un coup, ok ? »

« Euh … » hésita-t-elle.

« Attends, on va en faire un pour du beurre. Je n'ai jamais menti. Si tu n'as jamais menti, tu ne bois pas. Par contre, si tu as déjà menti, alors tu bois un coup. »

« Hum, oui, je crois que j'ai compris. »

« C'est parti alors ! Bella, tu commences ! »

« Je n'ai jamais fumé de joint. » affirma ma belle-sœur. A la surprise générale, Angela bu un coup. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Et elle rougit face à toute cette attention.

« Ben quoi ? C'était pour essayer ! » se justifia-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais vomi dans ma voiture après une soirée trop arrosée. » continua mon frère.

« Menteur ! Quand on est arrivé à l'unif, lors d'une des premières soirées. » le contra ma belle-sœur.

« Tu te trompes ma chérie, j'étais assis dans l'auto, mais j'ai tout vomi dehors. » se justifia mon frère.

« Hum, c'est frais tout ça ! A moi maintenant ! » dis-je. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec deux filles en même temps. » Cette fois, ce fut Jacob qui bu un coup.

« Erreur de jeunesse ! » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Et c'était comment ? » m'intéressais-je avant de recevoir une petite claque de ma Rose.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était sympa à faire une fois ! »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre partenaire que mon partenaire actuel. » ajouta Rosalie. Tout le monde bu, sauf Angela, Ben et Rose.

« Raconte Bella ! » criais-je presque.

« Avant de rencontrer le ténébreux Edward Cullen, j'ai eu une vie Emmet ! Quand j'étais en Belgique, j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon, et un soir, on a sauté le pas. »

« Et ben, tu caches bien ton jeu ma belle-sœur. » Je vis Edward se tendre, et Bella lui caresser le genou. Presqu'instantanément, il se détendu. C'était impressionnant de voir cette alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Souvent dans leur comportement, on aurait dit deux adolescents de 15 ans, mais c'était tellement touchant.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon sur la bouche. » continua Jack.

« Là, tu ne te mouilles pas trop mon gars ! » ajoutais-je. « Vas-y Ben, remonte le niveau. »

« Je n'a jamais été ivre au point d'aller parler à des inconnus. » Seul lui et Angéla ne burent pas un coup.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle au sein du lycée de Forks. Je précise, dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. » dit-elle timidement. Je faillis m'étouffer de l'avoir entendu dire ça.

« Waouh Angéla, je suis sur le cul là ! » Je fus d'autant plus surpris quand Bella et Edward burent un coup.

« QUOI ? BELLA ET TOI EDWARD ? » leur adressais-je choqué.

« Et oui ! Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ma chérie. » dit mon frère en caressant amoureusement la joue de Bella.

« Tu n'aurais rien du dire, maintenant, Emmet va poser plein de questions. » dit-elle gênée.

« Ah oui, ça c'est clair ! Où, quand, comment ? » m'extasiais-je.

« En 5ème et en 6ème, dans les WC, dans le vieux grenier abandonné et dans la chaufferie aussi. » répondit calmement mon frère.

« Et ben, putain, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue … Tu as dis 5ème, je pensais que vous étiez sortis ensemble en terminal ? » leur demandais-je plus qu'intrigué.

« Hum, disons qu'on s'est un peu, même beaucoup, fréquenté en cachette avant que ça ne soit officiel. C'était d'ailleurs très excitant, hein p'tit lou ? »

« Oui. Mais, heureusement, maintenant, nous ne devons plus nous cacher. » Sur ce, mon frère embrassa langoureusement sa petite amie.

Après ce tour, on en fit encore un ou deux. C'est ainsi que les autres apprirent que j'avais longtemps été sous le charme de Rosalie avant de lui avouer, ou encore que Jack était amoureux de Leah, mais qu'elle le repoussait toujours.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? Qui a-t-il Emmet ? »

« Vous êtes fatigués ou on peut encore jouer à un jeu ? »

« Quel jeu ? »

« Encore un p'tit jeu à boire ? »

« A une seule condition, vous restez tous dormir ici. Pas question de reprendre le volant avec tout ce que vous avez ingurgité. »

« Mais il n'y a pas assez de place. » rétorqua Angéla.

« Bien-sûr que si ! Deux dans la chambre d'amis, deux dans la chambre des enfants sur un matelas pneumatique et un dans le salon. »

« Dans ce cas, Ed, fais pas le radin et va chercher tes bouteilles ! » commandais-je mon frère.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la suite de la soirée. Vers 6 heures du matin, on décida quand même d'aller nous coucher.

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Bella, tu veux un coup de main pour ranger ? » me questionnèrent les filles.

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais juste mettre au lave-vaisselle. Le reste sera pour demain. Allez plutôt vous coucher. »

« Bonne nuit Bella. » dirent-elles en chœur.

« Merci. A vous aussi ! »

Edward m'avait aidé à débarrasser la table du salon et à ranger les bouteilles.

« Bé, on va se coucher ? Je suis crevé. »

« Oui, mais d'abord, je vais téléphoner à ta mère. »

« A cette heure-ci ? Mais t'es folle, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. »

Je n'écoutais rien de ses paroles. Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants, c'est normal, non ?

« Allo Esmé ? Je ne vous réveille pas ? »

« Non pas du tout. Ton petit garçon s'en est chargé il y a un quart d'heure. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est toujours le premier levé. La nuit s'est bien passée ? » Edward me chuchota alors à l'oreille « La vie sexuelle de mes parents ne sont regardent pas. » Je le repoussais alors en lui faisant de grands yeux.

« Ca s'est très bien passé. Ils ne se sont pas réveillés une seule fois. »

« Ah tant mieux, me voilà rassurée. » Edward ajouta en marmonnant « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que tout allait bien. »

« Et toi Bella, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà levée ? Pour une fois que tu peux en profiter. »

« En fait, nous ne sommes pas encore couchés. On a eu des visiteurs jusque maintenant et ils viennent seulement de se coucher. »

« Vous vous êtes amusés, c'est le principal. »

« Oui, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. A ce sujet, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez garder les enfants jusque ce soir ? »

« Pas de problème ma chérie. Je vous préparerai le souper. »

« Merci beaucoup Esmé. Faites un gros bisou à mes deux amours. A ce soir. »

« Bonne nuit Bella. »

J'avais à peine raccroché qu'Edward m'avait sauté dessus.

« Edward ! » le réprimandais-je « Pas ici ! »

« Suis-moi alors. »

« Je donne juste une couverture à Jacob et puis je suis à toi. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! »

J'allais déposer une couverture sur Jacob, mais il était déjà endormi. Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle-de-bain pour me démaquiller et me changer, mais mon chéri y était déjà. Il était en torse-nu et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vriller mon regard sur ses fesses.

« Bé, tu fantasmes encore sur mes fesses ? » me demanda mon amoureux à travers le reflet de la glace.

« Euh … Non, pas du tout. » balbutiais-je.

« Allez, tu peux l'avouer ! »

Je m'approchais alors de lui et vint placer mon torse contre son dos. Je passais alors mes mains le long de ses abdos. Ensuite, je plaçais ma tête contre lui et murmurais à son oreille.

« Tu crois vraiment que je fantasme sur tes fesses Cullen ? » pour me répondre, il acquiesça.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je fantasme sur chacune des parties de ton corps. Mais je dois avouer que la partie qui m'a le plus émoustillée aujourd'hui, c'est ton p'tit cul moulé à la perfection dans ce merveilleux pantalon de lin blanc. » lui avouais-je pas le moins gênée du monde.

« Je le mettrai plus souvent alors si ça te met dans cet état-là. »

« Mon loulou, tu sais très bien que quoi que tu portes, je te trouve beau comme un dieu. Tu ne mettras sûrement pas ce pantalon quand tu sortiras sans moi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai bien vu comment les petites services te mataient et te parlaient pour ne rien dire 'Monsieur Cullen ceci, Monsieur Cullen cela' » imitais-je avec une voix nasillarde.

« Mon amoureuse chérie serait-elle jalouse de gamines insignifiantes à mes yeux ? »

« On peut dire ça ainsi. » Il se retourna alors pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu le DJ te reluquer. Et puis Bé, tu es la seule qui me faire cet effet… » Il me fit sentir son entrejambe « juste en me parlent ou en m'effleurant innocemment. »

« Je t'aime tellement Edward ! J'ai si peur de te perdre de nouveau. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. J'essaierai de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, si ce n'est lors d'un accouchement. » Sa remarque me fit rire.

« Heureusement, ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite ! On va se coucher ? » Et là, il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

« Edward, tu fais quoi ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Je te porte jusqu'à notre lit ma belle. »

Il me posa alors délicatement sur notre lit et me déshabilla tout doucement. D'abord, il enleva ma robe. Ensuite, il parsema l'ensemble de mon buste de baisers. Arrivé à mes jambes, il fit glisser mes bas sur le sol. Il remonta alors de mes chevilles jusqu'à ma bouche et mon oreille en me murmurant sans cesse qu'il m'aimait. C'était tellement sensuel que j'aurais pu jouir uniquement grâce au son de sa voix. A ce moment très précis, je voulais le sentir en moi.

« Edward » articulais-je difficilement, tellement mon cœur battait fort. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Mmmh, je suis là Bella. »

« Mmmmmmh Edward. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux mon amour. »

« Edward, fais-moi l'amour s'il-te-plait. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. »

« Je veux que ça soit tendre, doux et passionné. »

Il m'enleva alors le restant de mes vêtements, mais en continuant toujours de parsemer mon corps de baisers.

J'étais complètement abandonnée à sa merci. Il me faisait ressentir tellement de choses à l'aide de seulement quelques chastes baisers. Il gémissait mon prénom de temps en temps.

« Edwaaaaard, déshabille-toi aussi. Laisse-moi enfin toucher les fesses sur lesquelles je bave depuis ce matin. » Il s'exécuta alors immédiatement et vint se reposer ensuite sur moi toujours en m'embrassant. Il ne m'avait même pas encore pénétrée que j'étais déjà prête à venir.

« Mmmmh Edward, continue comme ça. »

« Ca te fait du bien Bella ? »

« Ouiiii, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Embrasse-moi s'il-te-plait. » Il ne se fit pas prier et attaqua aussitôt ma bouche. Notre baiser fut long et sensuel.

« Viens en moi maintenant, j'en ai besoin. » D'un geste, il me pénétra et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ce moment-là.

« Continue comme ça, c'est si bon Edward. »

Petit à petit, il accéléra la cadence mais c'était toujours tendre. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme et faire l'amour avec lui. Nous continuions toujours à nous embrasser et je passais délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que mon autre bras était pressé autour de son cou afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de moi.

« Mmmmmmmh Bel … La, je vais bientôt jouir. » haleta-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le sentis se déverser en moi, ce qui déclencha immédiatement mon plaisir à moi. J'avais des papillons dans tout le corps. Nous restions là plusieurs minutes sans parler et il était toujours dans mes bras.

« Edward ? »

« Mmm ? »

« C'était absolument génial. »

« T'as raison. Je t'aime tellement ma Bella. »

« Edward, je t'aime aussi énormément. » Il se retirait tout doucement de moi.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je m'enlève pour ne pas t'écraser. »

« Non, surtout pas ! Reste dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de te sentir dans mes bras cette nuit. Besoin de sentir que tu m'appartiens. »

« Je suis à toi mon amour. Rien qu'à toi. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma Bella. »

Il vient alors se nicher dans mon cou.

« Bé ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu sais ? Tu es la femme de ma vie. »

« Moi aussi Edward. »

Peu de temps après, nous fûmes emportés par le sommeil. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il était, mais déjà il faisait bien clair dehors.

**P.O.V. Emmet**

Il était 13 heures lorsque Rosalie me réveilla.

« Bien dormi ma chérie ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui assez bien. Malgré quelques petits bruits suspects et toi ? »

« Comme un bébé ! Alors, qui as-tu entendu ? »

« Je crois que ça venait de la chambre d'à côté. »

« Donc, tu as entendu Angéla et Ben ? »

« Non de l'autre côté. »

« Mon frère et Bella ? »

« Je crois bien oui ! »

« Des cris ou des hurlements ? »

« T'es bien curieux ! »

« Allez, ma chérie, dis-le moi, s'il-te-plait. »

« Des petits cris j'ai dit. »

« Hum, je vois. C'est que mon frère n'est pas un aussi bon coup que moi. »

« Peut-être, mais ça a duré longtemps. »

« Plus longtemps que nous ? »

« Ah oui, clairement ! » Pour le coup, ma fierté en prenait un rude coup.

« On va voir si les autres sont levés ? »

Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions hors de la chambre. Jacob dormait toujours dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'Angéla et Ben étaient déjà partis en laissant un mot pour Bella.

« On va voir nos p'tits amoureux ? » demandais-je.

« Tu ne peux pas leur foutre la paix ? » aboya Rose.

« Oh, c'est bon ! »

« Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Je profitais alors que Rosalie soit partie dans la cuisine pour ouvrir discrètement la chambre de mon frère. Ils étaient trop mignons. Edward était couché sur Bella. Sa tête était nichée dans le cou de sa bien aimée. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire sur le visage. Et Bella serrait mon frère comme s'il allait s'échapper. J'étais tellement pris dans ma contemplation que je n'entendis pas Rose arriver. Elle passa, également, la tête par la porte. Ensuite, elle referma le plus délicatement possible la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » me rouspéta Rose.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et puis tu les as vus ? »

« Je dois avouer qu'ils étaient attendrissants, mais tu aurais très bien pu les voir nus. »

« Ils l'étaient ! »

« Oui, mais on ne voyait rien. »

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu mon frère à poil un nombre incalculable de fois. »

« Peut-être, mais pas Bella. »

« Une femme, c'est une femme ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête ! Tu penses vraiment que ça aurait plu à Bella que tu la vois nue ? »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne le ferai plus. »

« J'espère bien ! »

**P.O.V. Edward**

Je venais de me réveiller et j'étais toujours dans les bras de ma douce. Je n'osais pas trop bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. J'avais ma tête nichée dans son cou. Elle sentait divinement bon. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décidais quand même à la réveiller car j'entendais du bruit. Ca voulait dire que les autres étaient réveillés. Je lui parsemais son cou de petits baisers et je lui caressais sa joue avec le bout de mes doigts.

« Ma chérie, il est l'heure de te réveiller. » lui fis-je doucement.

« Hummm. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui ! J'étais dans les bras d'une magnifique jeune femme qui m'a serré dans ses bras toute la nuit comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux. »

« C'est parce que tu es précieux pour moi Edward ! »

« Toi aussi Bé, tu es précieuse pour moi. » Elle me fit alors un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se lever car il y a de l'agitation dans l'appart. »

« Hummm Edward. » gémit Bella.

« Allez, on refera un câlin ce soir. Promis ! »

« Dans ce cas, levons-nous avant qu'Emmet ne vide notre cuisine. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous avions enfilé nos pyjamas. Bella était encore dans le gaz et elle se cogna le petit orteil contre le pied du lit.

« Grrrr, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves. » Elle me tira la langue comme unique réponse.

« Alors les amoureux, vous êtes enfin réveillés. » nous charia mon frère.

« Mouais. Il y avait du bruit dans le salon, alors on est venu voir ce qui se passait. » répondis-je.

« Heureusement que Rose n'est pas venue voir la source du bruit de ce matin alors. Elle aurait été surprise ! » affirma fièrement Emmet.

« Très drôle Emmet » grogna Bella.

« Oh ouiiiii Edward, Oh ouiiiiii Bella » gémit mon idiot de frère.

« La ferme Em ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ? » lui lançais-je dans les dents.

« Jaloux de quoi ? »

« De ne pas être capable de faire l'amour à ta femme quand t'es bourré. » m'énervais-je.

« Les garçons, calmez-vous ! » cria Rosalie.

Ma pauvre petite Bella était toute rouge et elle me serrait désespérément la main.

« Et si on réveillait Jack ? » reprit Rose.

« Et Angéla et Ben ? » questionna Bella.

« Eux, ils étaient déjà partis quand on s'est levé. »

« Ah bon ? Je téléphonerai ce soir à Angie. » répondit Bella.

« Allons manger, je crève de faim. » ajoutais-je.

« C'est sur ! Ca creuse, hein mon frère ? » répliqua mon frère en me fixant avec Bella. Là, je sentais vraiment la moutarde me monter au nez.

« Tu m'agaces Emmet. Oui j'ai fait l'amour avec Bella ce matin. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes chez nous, alors on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut. Sur ce, le sujet est clos. » criais-je.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Je ne dirai plus rien. » grogna Emmet.

Petit à petit, l'ambiance s'était détendue grâce aux filles, puis grâce à Jack.

**Voilà, je viens de taper ce chapitre tout en écoutant et regardant le tapis rouge de New Moon à Los Angeles. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusque maintenant. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Le prochain chapitre sera un flash-back sur la mise en couple d'Edward et Bella. A bientôt**


	32. AVIS

Bonjour à toutes.

Je tiens, tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard. Avec les cours, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de retranscrire le chapitre suivant. Mais promis, demain, je m'y mets à fond et vous l'aurez très certainement pour la fin de l'après-midi.

Pour m'excuser, je vous posterai un autre chapitre assez rapidement. Celui-là étant déjà tapé dans Word depuis un moment.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

A très vite !


	33. BONUS

Bonsoir à toutes ! Je suis extrêmement désolée de ce retard … Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le taper à l'ordi avant aujourd'hui. Je viens à l'instant de finir de le retranscrire. Vu l'heure, je n'ai pas le courage de le relire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerait les fautes que j'aurais pu faire en recopiant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

« Salut Bella, tu es très belle ce soir. »

« Salut James, toi aussi tu es très élégant. »

« Je suis très content que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner à cette fête ce soir. » Je lui souris timidement car je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais accepté. Sûrement à cause d'Alice.

« En avant ma belle ! »

Je montais alors dans sa voiture. Toute la route il me parlait de choses et d'autres. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir accepté son invitation. Une fois arrivé à la fête, il me présenta brièvement à ses amis et commença à boire quelques bières en me parlant de temps en temps. Après ça, il voulu m'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille pour discuter à l'aise.

« Alors, comment tu trouves la soirée ? »

« Euh … Sympa ! » Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je me faisais chier comme un rat mort.

« Ca te dirait d'aller dans une des chambres ? »

« Euh … Pourquoi faire ? »

« Je pourrais te faire du bien, et toi, tu pourrais m'en faire aussi. »

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne préfère pas. Désolée. »

« Pourquoi être venue avec moi alors ? » demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne croyais pas qu'accepter de sortir avec toi à une fête signifiait que je voulais coucher avec toi. »

Aussi vite ma phrase lancée, je m'étais enfuie et enfermée à clef dans la première pièce qui était à ma portée. Je ne pouvais même pas retourner chez moi vu que je n'étais pas venue avec ma voiture. En plus, Alice n'est pas à Forks ce week-end. Il faut que je trouve une autre solution. Je pris nerveusement mon téléphone et parcouru en vitesse mon répertoire.

« Allo ? » dis-je timidement.

« Bella ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Edward, t'es occupé ? »

« Euh … Oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais eu besoin de toi en fait. »

« Tu as un problème à ta soirée ? »

« En effet ! James est venu me chercher et on s'est disputé, donc je n'ai pas de voiture pour rentrer chez moi. »

« D'accord. Et tu aurais voulu que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Oui mais comme tu es occupé, je vais me débrouiller autrement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée. »

« Et tu vas appeler qui ? Ton père ? Tu es bien à la fête des Mac Alister ? »

« Oui. Tu sais où c'est ? »

« Oui. J'arrive dans 5 minutes. »

« Merci Edward. »

J'étais contente qu'il vienne me sauver de cette soirée. J'aurais préféré ne pas interrompre ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone vibra.

« Bella, je suis devant la villa. Où es-tu ? »

« A l'étage. Monte, je t'attends dans le couloir. B. »

« Merci d'être venu Edward. »

« De rien Bella. Allez, donne-moi la main qu'on puisse descendre. »

On était descendu main dans la main. J'aimais ces contacts physiques que nous avions entre nous. J'adorais cette complicité amicale qu'on avait développé au fur et à mesure du temps. Nous traversions le salon quand un gars héla Edward.

« Cullen, te voilà enfin ! Tu viens en boire une ? »

« Non, je m'en allais les gars. Désolé, une prochaine fois. »

« Je comprends … Des trucs à faire avec ta copine. »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Dans ce cas, venez tous les deux boire un verre avec nous. »

Edward me regardait avec des yeux qui voulaient dire « Je suis désolé. » C'est ainsi que nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard pas possible. Vers 4 heures du matin, nous étions complètement ivres. Finalement, j'avais passé une bonne soirée, même si elle n'avait pas très bien commencé.

« Bella, je pense que je ne saurai pas te reconduire chez toi. »

« Mais Edward, comment veux-tu que je rentre ? » gémis-je.

« Idiote ! Je te reprends avec moi, mais tu dors à la maison. On est tout près de la maison et je ne me sens pas capable de rouler jusque chez toi. En plus, comme tout le monde est parti, il y a de la place pour toi t'installer. »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Avec à peine quelques minutes de voiture, nous étions arrivés devant l'immense villa des Cullen. J'étais toujours en adoration quand j'arrivais devant cette maison. Elle ressemblait à une maison de princesse comme on le voit dans les films. Edward du me sortir de ma contemplation afin de rentrer à l'intérieur de la villa.

« Edward, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu faisais quoi quand je t'ai téléphoné tout à l'heure ? »

« J'étais avec une fille. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu ton rendez-vous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'ennuyais de toute façon. Et puis, je préférais ta présence à celle de Lauren. »

« Arf Lauren. » J'espère qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que c'est moi qui étais à l'autre bout du téléphone, sinon, elle allait encore être désagréable avec moi au lycée. Il volait toujours à mon secours quand j'en avais besoin. C'était réellement un ami en or. Dommage qu'il n'était pas plus sérieux avec les filles car j'aurais bien pu sortir avec lui. Il était beau comme un dieu et hyper sexy. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais je ressentais quand même une certaine attirance physique pour lui. A ce propos …

« Edward, ça te dérange si j'essaie quelque chose ? »

« Ca dépend quoi … » me répondit-il avec son merveilleux sourire en coin.

Je plaquais alors mes lèvres contre les siennes et sans que je ne m'y attende, il passa ses bras derrière mon corps. Je lui passais alors mes bras autour de son cou afin de l'approcher de moi encore un peu plus. A partir de ce moment-là, j'étais incapable de penser à quelque chose de sensé. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Sans que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, nous étions dans le salon occupé à approfondir notre langoureux baiser. Edward était occupé d'enlever ma veste.

« Edward ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas ici, s'il te plait. »

« Dans ma chambre ? »

« Hummm »

Sans plus attendre, il me portait jusque sa chambre. Il me déposa sur lit et vint se poser au dessus de moi. Il était toujours occupé de m'embrasser. Il leva délicatement le tissu de ma robe et il vint poser sa main sur mon shorty.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, t'es toute mouillée. »

« Je crois que c'est à cause de toi. »

Il m'enleva alors ma petite robe en soie noire. Il m'embrassait encore et encore. Je n'étais plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Je le poussais alors un peu et il comprit car il se posa sur son dos. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et lui déboutonnais sa chemise vert pomme. Il m'aida ensuite à lui enlever. J'embrassais chacune des parties de son torse. Ensuite, je descendis jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je passais ma langue sur son ventre et mis ma main sur son entre-jambe. Apparemment, il était aussi excité que moi. D'un tour de main, je lui défis son Levi's bleu foncé. D'un autre tour de main, je lui enlevai son boxer. Je commençais alors à doucement lui flatter son sexe qui était tendu vers moi.

« Mmmm Bella, c'est bon, continue comme ça. »

« Je vais venir… Je crois que tu … Bon dieu ! Enlève-toi Bella. » haleta-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas m'enlever de lui et je voulais goûter sa semence. Lorsqu'il vint dans ma bouche, j'étais plus excitée que jamais. Je remontais alors vers lui, en parsemant, une nouvelle fois, son corps de baisers mouillés. Une fois arrivée à sa bouche, je l'embrassais, de nouveau, fougueusement. Il lâcha alors mes lèvres et me murmura : « A mon tour maintenant de m'occuper de toi ma jolie. »

Il me poussa alors délicatement sur le côté et vint se placer au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant un moment, tout en faisant ça, il frottait son sexe contre le mien. Je passais mes mains sur son dos et lui caressais chacun de ses flans. Ensuite, il vint m'embrasser dans le cou, il descendit jusque ma poitrine et arracha presque mon soutien-gorge. Il flatta alors ma poitrine pendant un moment avant de continuer sa descente vers mon sexe. Je venais de découvrir qu'il embrassait divinement bien, mais j'étais encore loin d'imaginer à quel point sa langue était capable de faire des prouesses.

« Bella, ça te plait ? » Bien sur que oui que ça me plaisait ! Même plus que ça.

« Oui, oui, oui Edwaaaaaaard. » articulais-je assez difficilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jouissance avait submergé tout mon corps. Edward avait continué à me parsemer de baisers sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Je crois qu'il avait embrassé chacun des recoins de ma peau. Tout en remontant vers ma bouche, il me lécha le corps. Une fois arrivé à mes lèvres, il les prit d'assaut. Il continuait à frotter son sexe contre le mien. Il se détacha un peu de ma bouche.

« Bella, veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour ? »

J'en mourrais d'envie, alors, comme réponse, j'ondulais mes hanches et je reprenais sa bouche d'assaut. Apparemment, il comprit assez vite ma réponse.

« Bella, c'était trop bon ! »

« Hummm »

« Ca ne t'a pas plus ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« SI ! Bien-sûr que si Edward ! » Si tu savais à quel point j'ai trouvé ça bon d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais le bras d'un homme en travers de mon corps. Et surtout, j'étais nue dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Je tournais alors la tête pour me rendre compte que tout ce que j'avais sous les yeux appartenait à Edward. Et merde !!! Pourquoi j'ai couché avec lui ? Ah oui, je me souviens, on avait trop bu la veille. Et apparemment, ça nous avait fait déraper. Dans quel pétrin, je me suis encore fourrée… J'étais occupée de le regarder dormir. Il était couché sur le ventre et avait la tête tournée de mon côté. Il semblait paisible et avait un sourire innocent sur le visage. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par la sonnerie de mon GSM. Et remerde, où l'ai-je mis ?

« Bella ? »

« Oui, papa. Qui a-t-il ? »

Où es-tu ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit et on doit être chez Billy dans une demi-heure. » Et reremerde, j'avais oublié ça.

« J'ai dormi chez les Cullen. Je prends une douche rapide et puis je te rejoins à la maison. »

« Non, rejoins-moi là-bas directement. Je pars dans cinq minutes. »

« Ok. Préviens que je serai en retard. A tantôt papa. »

« Sois prudente sur la route. A tantôt. »

A peine raccroché, je sautais dans la douche. Après ça, j'avais emprunté quelques vêtements à Alice. Un jeans bleu foncé et une tunique fuchsia avec les ballerines assorties. Je laissais un mot près d'Edward qui dormait toujours.

_« Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise cette nuit._

_Bisous._

_Bella »_

Ensuite, je descendais quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'ouvris alors la porte d'entrée et là, je me rendis compte que ma voiture n'était pas là. Et merde merde merde ! Grrrr, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça ? Je fis alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

« Edward, réveille-toi. »

« Umhgpdjksdé » grogna-t-il.

« Allez, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu me conduises chez moi. »

« Laisse-moi dormir … Je te reconduirai après. »

« Non, je dois y aller maintenant. Allez Edward, stp stp stp stp stp stp. » le suppliais-je

« C'est si urgent que ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Prends ma voiture alors. »

« QUOI ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne laisses jamais personne la conduire, même pas ton frère. »

« Justement. Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Merci Edward. Tu sais que je t'adore ? »

« Hummmm » fut la seule réponse qui sorti de sa bouche.

Je descendis à toute vitesse afin de m'emparer des clefs de la Volvo d'Edward. Arrivée à un feu rouge, il y avait une Bimbo blonde à côté de moi qui faisait des grands signes. Je descendis alors la fenêtre teintée.

« Oui ? Y aurait-il un problème ? » lui demandais-je gentiment.

« Euh, pardon. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je refermais aussi vite le carreau et mis la première car le feu était vert. Cette voiture était démentielle, aucune comparaison avec ma vieille camionnette. Il faudrait que je lui emprunte la sienne plus souvent. Finalement, j'arrivais à la Push.

« Ma chérie, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta voiture ? »

« Parce qu'elle est à la maison. Et comme je n'ai pas dormi là, je n'avais pas de moyen de locomotion. »

« Ca, je le sais ! Mais pourquoi es-tu avec cette voiture ? »

« Edward me la prêté. Et comme j'étais déjà en retard, je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer à la maison. »

« Fais-y attention. Je n'ai pas les moyens de réparer cette voiture si tu l'emboutis. »

« T'inquiètes papa, je gère ! »

Ensuite, nous étions passés à table. Billy avait cuisiné des boulettes à la sauce tomate avec de la purée. Un de mes plats préférés Mon père était parti pêcher avec Billy tandis que moi j'étais restée avec Jacob dans leur maison. J'aimais bien passer du temps avec lui et discuter de tout et de rien.

« Alors, il se passe quoi avec Cullen ? »

« Euh ? Rien, pourquoi ? » rougis-je.

« Allez, accouche ! Ne me dis pas qu'il te prête sa voiture comme ça. » insista-t-il.

« Mais si, je t'assure. »

« J'ai des doutes ! »

« Allez, Jacob. Je te le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose. Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? »

« Je reste sceptique surtout quand on sait à quel point il aime sa voiture. »

« Bon, t'arrête avec ça ou je m'en vais. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Elle me signalait que j'avais un nouveau sms.

_« Bella, as-tu encore besoin de ma voiture ?_

_PS : Je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi que c'était une bêtise.  
Bisous. E. »_

_« Si tu en as besoin, je te la ramène tout de suite._

_Je crois qu'on doit discuter au sujet d'hier._

_B. »_

_« Je n'en ai pas spécialement besoin, mais je m'inquiétais pour elle._

_On discute quand tu veux ma belle. E. »_

_« Je te ramène ta petite chérie dans une demi-heure._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y fais bien attention. B. »_

Une fois l'heure arrivée, j'avais pris la route vers la villa des Cullen. Je m'étais arrêtée à une pompe à essence car le réservoir de la Volvo était presque vide. En plus Edward laisse toujours sa carte essence au dessus du pare-soleil. Le type de la pompe avait cru que j'avais volé cette voiture. J'ai du justifier par a + b que je l'avais eu à prêter à un ami et que j'étais la fille du chef Swan.

« Bella, ça va ? »

« Grrr, non » grognais-je.

« Qui a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« On vient de m'accuser du vol de ta voiture alors que j'en faisais gentiment le plein. » boudais-je.

« Ah bon ! » s'éclaffa-t-il.

« C'est bon, c'est pas marrant. J'ai failli aller en prison pour une vulgaire voiture. »

« Hey ! Ne parle plus jamais comme ça de ma Volvo. »

« Edward, ce n'est qu'une voiture. »

« Oui peut-être, mais je l'aime bien. Bon, tu rentres ou tu restes dehors ? »

« Je rentre ! »

« Alors, tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

« Oui. » lui avouais-je un peu gênée. Sans les vapeurs d'alcool, j'étais tout de suite moins sur de moi. « Je crois que c'était une erreur. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas amoureux et que je ne veux pas sacrifier notre amitié pour une histoire de cul. »

« Je ne veux pas non plus perdre ton amitié. Mais j'ai vraiment apprécié la nuit dernière. »

Moi aussi j'avais apprécié cette nuit. Il m'a fait l'amour comme un Dieu. Vu que je ne réagissais pas, il me plaqua contre le mur du salon. Et il approcha dangereusement son visage du mien.

« Ca ne t'a pas plus hier soir, c'est pour ça ? Je ne suis pas un aussi bon coup que ton petit belge ? » Sa bouche se trouvait juste en dessous de mon oreille et son souffle me donnait des frissons.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » balbutiais-je. Il continua alors son petit manège.

« Alors, où est le problème ? »

« Je viens de te le dire ! »

« Il n'y a que ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Hummm, d'accord. Alors on peut remettre le couvert. Sauf, si tu n'en n'as pas envie. »

Une nouvelle fois, je fondais sous ses caresses. En plus, il venait de coller son corps au mien et je sentais sa virilité au garde à vous rien que pour moi. Comment pourrais-je lui dire non ?

« Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie et j'arrête tout de suite. »

« Oh, Edward. » gémis-je. Là, il venait de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. C'en était terminé pour moi.

Pour la deuxième fois en un jour, je couchais avec Edward Cullen. Et ça avait été encore mieux que cette nuit.

C'est de cette manière que commença notre relation clandestine. Nous avions décidé de n'en parler à personne. Il n'était pas évident de toujours nous cacher. On a souvent failli être surpris par Alice ou Emmet. Pendant ce temps, on sortait avec d'autres gens. Je savais qu'Edward couchait avec d'autres filles, et moi, je sortais avec quelques gars, mais je ne désirais pas coucher avec eux.

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. J'espère que cela vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si vous êtes très gentille, je vous publierai le prochain chapitre dès mercredi … Il est déjà écrit et n'attend qu'à être relu. A bientôt et merci pour votre fidélité !


	34. Chapter 29

**Après le Bonus de dimanche passé, voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos review ! **

**Chapitre 29**

**P.O.V. Edward**

« Bella chérie, tu es prête ? » lui criais-je depuis le salon.

« Presque ! »

« Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

« Je fais de mon mieux Edward. » me répondit-elle énervée.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » tentais-je pour la calmer.

« Excellente idée, tu peux déjà descendre dans la voiture tout ce que j'ai mis dans l'entrée. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il y avait déjà trois valises dans l'entrée et elle était encore occupée de remplir un sac. Sans compter la poussette double des enfants.

« Bé, t'es au courant qu'on ne part que deux semaines ? »

« Très marrant Edward ! J'ai réduit au minimum nos affaires, et encore, je n'ai pris que quelques Pampers pour les enfants pour réduire l'espace. Dès qu'on sera arrivé à Paris, on devra aller faire quelques courses pour eux. »

« C'est horriblement lourd en plus ! T'as mis les jumeaux dedans ou quoi ? »

« T'as mangé un clown ce matin ? Arrête de râler et remplis la voiture. » me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre

Je m'exécutais et allais remplir le coffre de la voiture. Heureusement qu'on avait une plus grosse Volvo maintenant car avec l'arrivée des deux bébés en même temps, on avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace. A peine arrivé en bas, Emmet était là avec Rosalie.

« Salut mec, ça va ? » me cria mon frère.

« Ca ira mieux quand on sera dans l'avion ! On s'est un peu énervé avec Bella. »

« Rien de grave ? » s'inquiéta Rosalie.

« Non, des broutilles ! C'est de l'énervement post départ. » les rassurais-je.

« Je vais monter pour lui donner un coup demain. Emmet, tu n'as qu'à aider Edward. »

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

On venait d'arriver chez Bella et Edward, et celui-ci me paraissait un peu énervé. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était un peu chamaillé avec Bella, alors j'étais montée la voir.

« Salut, ma belle, comment ça va ? »

« Coucou ! Ca ira mieux dans l'avion ! » A cette réflexion, je rigolais.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Figure-toi que ton chéri nous a dit la même chose en bas il y a quelques minutes. » Suite à ma réponse, elle afficha un léger sourire sur le visage.

« C'est gentil d'être venus pour nous conduire en tous cas ! On ne devra pas laisser la voiture sans surveillance à l'aéroport. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi tu sais ! Tu veux un coup de main ? » proposais-je à Bella.

« Oui, je veux bien. Les enfants sont dans leur parc, tu pourrais leur mettre leur manteau s'il te plait ? Pendant ce temps, je fais le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tout est bien fermé. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Merci. »

« Alors, t'es pas trop excitée de retourner en Europe ? »

« Ah si ! Je n'y ai plus mis les pieds depuis si longtemps. Je suis aux anges de ce retour aux sources. » Elle avait l'air si contente, on aurait dit un enfant le matin de Noël.

« Vous passez par la Belgique ou pas ? »

« Hum oui, je crois qu'on ira quelques jours. Ca dépendra des représentations d'Edward en fait. J'ai hâte de revoir quelques anciens amis que j'avais là-bas. »

« Je suis si contente pour toi ! Fais plein de photos quand vous serez là-bas. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Ca fait si longtemps que je rêve de les revoir. J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs de la période où j'ai vécu là-bas. »

En disant ça, ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles.

« Alors, les filles vous êtes prêtes ? » questionna Emmet.

Je crois que c'est Edward qui lui a demandé de nous questionner. Il avait sûrement peur de se faire remballer par Bella si c'était lui qui posait la question.

« Oui Emmet ! Tu peux dire à Edward de venir, je ne le mangerai pas. »

« Allez, mec, ta chérie dit que tu peux rentrer qu'elle ne te sautera pas dessus. » adressa mon homme à Edward.

Il était rentré tout timide dans l'appartement avec le même air qu'un chien battu.

« Bella, on va installer Yanis et Zélia dans la voiture. A tout de suite. »

« Merci Rose »

Dans l'ascenseur, je serrais Zélia dans mes bras, tandis qu'Emmet avait Yanis dans les siens.

« On va faire deux semaines sans vous voir mes petits chéris, ça va faire tout drôle quand on va vous revoir. J'espère que vous serez bien sages dans l'avion avec maman et papa car ils sont un peu énervés. »

Après cela, je les embrassais tous les deux. C'est dingue comme ces deux petits moustiques avaient pris de la place dans nos vies à tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse s'attacher autant à des enfants qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Avec Emmet, on adorait les avoir à la maison pour une nuit ou pour une journée, mais Bella était très protectrice avec eux, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup en êtres séparée. Par contre, elle nous invitait souvent pour qu'on aille les voir chez eux.

A peine étaient-ils attachés dans leur siège auto que Bella et Edward étaient là. Ils étaient main dans la main, c'était donc bon signe.

Edward avait pris le volant de la voiture de Bella, tandis qu'Emmet avait pris le volant de son 4x4. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'aéroport. Esmée et Carlisle qui les accompagnés étaient déjà là. C'est Alice et Jasper qui leur avaient servis de taxi. Après des longues embrassades, des longs au revoir, ainsi que des pleurs, Bella, Edward, Zélia, Yanis, Esmée et Carlisle avaient pris le couloir pour enregistrer leurs bagages. Ils étaient chargés comme des baudets. Esmée poussait la poussette, tandis que Bella, Edward et Carlisle avait les mains remplies de bagages.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Ca y est, nos bagages sont enregistrés ! La poussette a également été déposée, ce qui veut dire qu'on doit tenir les enfants non stop dans nos bras. Actuellement, ce sont mes parents qui les ont. Moi je tiens le sac que Bella a préparé avec des biberons, des tututes, des Pampers, du linge de rechange, etc. Bella est extrêmement stressée, elle a peur que les enfants pleurent durant le vol. J'ai passé mon bras par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de la rassurer un peu. Sur l'écran il est indiqué qu'on pourra embarquer dans 15 minutes, nous attendons donc impatiemment près de la porte d'embarcation.

« Ca va les enfants ? Je vous sens un peu stressé ? » questionna ma mère.

« J'ai peur que les enfants pleurent durant le vol. Ca pourrait énerver nos voisins. » répondit Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Ils sont si sages d'habitude, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change aujourd'hui. » lui assura ma mère.

Le vol s'était passé plus ou moins sans encombre. Zélia avait été sage comme un ange, tandis que Yanis avait fait des siennes. Durant tout le vol, nous dûmes nous relayer pour le bercer. Heureusement que mes parents étaient là, sinon, avec Bella nous serions morts de fatigue. On avait pu un peu se reposer. Bella était encore plus sur les nerfs que lors du départ. J'essayais de la rassurer, mais à chaque fois, elle me remballait, alors pour l'instant, je me tenais un peu à carreau.

**Mercredi 22 décembre – 15h00**

Ca y est, nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Nous venons de déposer nos valises dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il se trouve à proximité de la tour Eiffel, et la vue est extrêmement plaisante. Par contre, je suis un peu énervé car j'avais demandé deux lits d'enfants et il n'y en a pas dans notre chambre. Bella avait déposé Yanis et Zélia sur le lit et elle était occupée de les déshabiller.

« P'tit lou, pourquoi tu tournes en rond comme ça ? »

« Parce que j'avais demandé qu'on nous mette deux lits d'enfants et ils n'y sont pas. Je pense quand même que je paie assez cher que pour qu'on mette en pratique ce que j'ai demandé. Ce n'est quand même la mer à boire. »

« Tu n'as qu'à descendre ou téléphoner à l'accueil. Ils ont sûrement oublié. »

« Allo, bonjour. Ici, Monsieur Cullen, chambre 307. J'ai une réclamation à vous faire. »

« Oui je vous écoute. »

« Lors de ma réservation, j'avais demandé pour qu'on ajoute deux lits d'enfants dans cette chambre et ils n'y sont pas. Quand comptez-vous les apporter ? »

« Vous êtes sur monsieur ? »

« J'en suis absolument sur et certain ! J'ai même du payer un supplément pour ces deux lits. Je viens de faire un voyage de plus de 15 heures d'avion où mes enfants ont été inconfortablement installés, alors maintenant, je voudrais avoir ces deux lits afin qu'ils puissent être à leur aise. »

« Je … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur. »

« Merci. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais autant énervé. D'habitude, j'étais de nature assez calme. J'étais debout face à la fenêtre.

« Calme-toi mon amour. On est bien arrivé. Allez détends-toi un peu. » me murmura Bella à l'oreille. Elle m'avait enlacé avec ces deux bras. Je me retournais alors pour lui faire face.

« J'essaie de me calmer, mais je n'arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux. »

« A mon avis, c'est l'approche des représentations qui te provoquent cet énervement. Heureusement, tu as de la chance, ta plus grande groupie a fait le voyage pour t'encourager. »

« Ha bon ? Et où est-elle ? » lui demandais-je taquin.

« Elle est ici dans tes bras ! » me répondit-elle en me mettant un petit coup dans les côtes.

« Je suis extrêmement heureux que tu aies fait le voyage avec moi ma chérie. Dès demain, on ira visiter la ville. Tu verras, j'ai de très très beaux endroits à te montrer. »

« Tu sais mon amour, je connais aussi Paris. J'habitais a à peine 4 heures de route, alors j'y suis venue souvent ! »

« J'avais oublié que l'Europe n'avait aucun secret pour toi ! »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Mais je connais assez bien la France, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas, l'Angleterre, l'Espagne, la Grèce, l'Allemagne et le Grand duché de Luxembourg. »

« C'est embêtant ça ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Et bien, nous n'aurons pas assez avec deux semaines pour que tu me montres tous ces endroits que tu connais. »

« Tant mieux, on sera obligé de revenir comme ça ! »

TOC TOC TOC service d'étage

« Bonjour monsieur Cullen, voici les deux lits que vous attendiez. »

« Merci, vous pouvez les installer par là. »

« Encore mille excuses pour ce désagrément. »

« C'est bon. Ca arrive. Bonne journée. »

« Tant que Yanis dort, je vais en profiter pour aller faire un stock de Pampers et de lait car nous sommes presque à sec. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je préfèrerais que tu te reposes un peu. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatigué pour demain soir. Je fais au plus vite. »

« Ok, fais attention à toi. »

« Tu sais, Edward, je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Repose-toi bien, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. A tantôt. »

**P.O.V. Bella**

Je venais de sortir de l'hôtel. Celui qu'Edward avait choisi était en plein centre de Paris et il était plus que magnifique. La taille de la chambre équivalait aux trois chambres réunies de notre appartement à Seattle. C'était décoré assez finement et ce n'était pas trop surchargé. On se sentait bien à l'aise dedans, c'était assez relaxant. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'étais plus venue dans cette jolie ville. J'étais heureuse de retrouver le continent sur lequel j'avais vécu une bonne partie de ma vie. J'espérais secrètement qu'Edward m'emmène pour plusieurs jours en Belgique pour que je puisse revoir mes anciens amis. Après avoir fait mes quelques courses, j'étais revenue à l'hôtel. J'étais rentrée discrètement dans la chambre et Edward dormait comme un bébé. En parlant de bébé, il avait Yanis dans les bras. A mon avis, il avait du se réveiller et Edward avait du le prendre pour le bercer et finalement avait du s'endormir avec lui. Je profitais de ce moment pour ouvrir nos bagages et ranger nos affaires. Je m'efforçais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après une heure, j'avais terminé de ranger les vêtements de tout le monde. J'avais rangé les valises et plus rien ne trainait. Il était maintenant près de 18 heures et mes trois amours dormaient encore. Avant de les réveiller pour le souper, je voulais aller voir mes beaux-parents pour voir à quelle heure était le souper.

« Rebonjour »

« Bella, ça va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien Carlisle. Je venais voir à quelle heure nous allions souper parce que j'ai mes trois compagnons de chambrée qui dorment. »

« Ah d'accord ! Je pense que nous pourrions descendre prendre le repas vers 20 heures ainsi ça vous laisse le temps de vous rafraîchir. »

« Ca me semble être une bonne idée ! »

« Tu as déjà rangé vos affaires ou tu veux un coup demain ? » me proposa Esmée.

« Je viens de finir de tout ranger et j'ai aussi été chercher des Pampers et du lait pour les enfants. »

« Quelle femme organisée tu es ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comme tu fais pour vivre avec mon fils qui est si bordélique ? » ria-t-elle.

« Hum … Vous savez, j'ai eu du mal, mais maintenant il range ses affaires ! Il enlève même ses chaussures dès qu'il passe le seuil de l'appartement. Parfois même il s'occupe du linge, et souvent, il fait la cuisine. »

« Je crois que mon petit garçon est devenu un homme ! » s'émerveilla Esmée.

« Un homme charmant qui plus est, sauf quand il est grincheux. »

« Tu as su faire des merveilles avec notre fils Bella. Il est même devenu papa poule, lui qui disait toujours que la paternité n'était pas pour lui. » me complimenta mon beau-père.

Ces différentes remarques me faisaient monter le rouge aux joues.

« Bon, je vais retourner à ma chambre pour qu'on se prépare. A toute à l'heure. »

« Oui à tantôt Bella. »

Nous venions d'arriver dans la magnifique salle-à-manger de l'hôtel. On avait une splendide vue sur la Tour Eiffel éclairée. Malgré les nombreuses fois où j'étais venue à Paris, c'était la première fois que je soupais aussi près de la Tour Eiffel. C'était vraiment très romantique. De plus, le repas était succulent. Je vous mets le menu pour vous en donner l'eau à la bouche.

**Entrée :**

_Œuf à la coque "sans coque" florentine, écrevisses, truffe noire_

**Plat :**

_Lièvre de Sologne à la Royale, pâté à la châtaigne_

**Dessert :**

_Comme un vacherin, fraises des bois, rose, litchi_

Même si dans le temps j'étais difficile pour manger, grâce aux Cullen, j'ai appris à goûter des tas de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Et je dois avouer que ce soir, je m'étais totalement régalée. Nous ne nous étions pas éternisés après le repas, on avait tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain, Edward devait passer la journée à s'entraîner et au soir, il se produisait sur la scène du « Piano d'Or ». J'avais déjà peur de le laisser s'en aller tout seul là-bas. Je savais que Stacy y serait également. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons sur tout le corps. Grrrrrrrr.

Le lendemain, j'avais fait découvrir le jardin des tuileries à mes beaux-parents. Nous avions pris un pique-nique préparé par l'hôtel et nous nous étions installés confortablement sur une couverture. Il faisait frais mais avec un gros manteau sur le dos, ça ne posait pas de problème. Ensuite, nous nous étions promenés le long de la Seine. Je n'avais pas quitté Edward depuis très longtemps, mais il me manquait déjà atrocement. Serais-je un jour désintoxiquée de cet homme ? J'espère bien que non. A ce moment précis, mon i-phone vibrait au fond de mon sac.

_« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?_

_J'espère que tu profites bien de cette jolie ville._

_Je viens de passer près de 3 heures à répéter ce qu'on va jouer ce soir._

_Mais je ne suis pas content de moi._

_Que fais-tu de beau ?_

_Ce soir, rejoins-moi vers 18h00 ainsi on pourra souper ensemble._

_Je t'aime un peu … beaucoup … passionnément … A LA FOLIE ma Bella chérie. »_

J'adorais recevoir des sms de sa part, il était toujours si mignon quand il m'écrivait.

_« Ohhhhhhh mon p'tit lou, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te voir ce soir._

_Je suis avec tes parents le long de la Seine, on a pique-niqué dans le jardin des tuileries, c'était vraiment sympa._

_Maintenant, on va reprendre la route vers l'hôtel pour nous préparer pour ce soir._

_PS : Arrête de toujours être pessimiste, je suis sur que tu seras parfait._

_Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime à la FOLIIIIIIIIE mon chéri._

_Bisous. B. »_

Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre ce soir. J'hésitais entre une robe bustier vieux rose avec un petit gilet kaki et entre une robe prune avec des broderies noires. Après de longues minutes de combat intérieur, j'optais pour la première. Je mettrai la prune lors du deuxième spectacle. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'avais pris ma douche et lavé les enfants. Il était grand temps que je me dépêche car il ne me restait plus qu'une heure avant de rejoindre mon chéri. Zélia était habillée avec une robe en laine anthracite et des bas couleur prune. Ses chaussures étaient également dans les tons gris, ainsi que le petit bandeau qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Si Alice la voyait, elle serait complètement en extase, elle adore la voir avec des bandeaux dans les cheveux. D'ailleurs, je fis une photo pour lui envoyer, je suis sur que ça lui ferait plaisir. Pour Yanis, j'avais choisi la simplicité un petit jeans bleu foncé avec un polo et un pull bleu foncé Tommy Hilfiger. Sans oublier les converses de son baptême. Il était littéralement à croquer. Je peux dire avec toute objectivité que mes deux enfants sont magnifiques. J'étais vraiment très fière de moi d'avoir réussi deux aussi belles choses. Une fois les enfants préparés, je m'étais maquillée, coiffée, en enfin habillée. Voilà, il est 17h40, tout juste le temps de faire la route pour rejoindre mon amoureux. J'avais prévenu mes beaux-parents que je partais plus tôt pour rejoindre Edward. Eux n'arriveront qu'à 20 heures pour le début du spectacle.

« Sais-tu que tu es ravissante ma chérie ? »

« Merci ! Tu es aussi très élégant Edward ! »

« Tu m'as manqué tout au long de cette journée, j'ai hâte qu'on soit seul tantôt. » me fit-il avec son air coquin.

« Hummmm, pour mériter quelque chose, il faudra que tu joues très bien du piano ce soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais donner tout ce que je peux. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! Bon on va manger, je suis affamée ! »

« On dirait que l'air européen t'ouvre l'appétit. »

Je lui offris alors mon plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. Je suivis alors Edward qui avait pris possession de la poussette des jumeaux. On arriva dans une grande salle toute décorée de rouge. Les décorations étaient très chargées, mais, ça restait un très beau décor.

« Bé, viens par ici, je vais te présenter aux autres. »

« Euh … d'accord. » Là, j'étais tout de suite beaucoup moins à l'aise.

Il s'avança alors vers une grande table ronde. Il ne restait que deux places, je supposais donc que c'était là que nous allions manger. Je reconnus directement cette fille. Stacy. Rien que de penser son prénom, j'avais envie de vomir. Edward me regardait avec tendresse pour m'encourager.

« Les gars, je vous présente Bella. Bella, je te présente les gens avec qui j'ai travaillé à Seattle et à Paris pour le spectacle de ce soir. » sourit mon chéri.

« Je vous présente également nos deux charmants enfants. Il y a Zélia et Yanis. » ajouta fièrement Edward.

« Et bien, vous n'avez pas chômé vous deux ! » commenta l'un des garçons de l'assemblée.

« Que veux-tu … Quand on a trouvé la femme de sa vie, pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? » lui répondit Edward avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Pour le cas, j'avais mes joues en feu.

« Assieds-toi ici Bé, je vais mettre les enfants près de moi. »

« Non Edward ! Je vais les garder près de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper juste avant de monter sur scène. Mange à ton aise, je m'en occupe. »

Il me fit alors son merveilleux sourire en coin et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Durant le repas, les enfants avaient été sages. J'espère qu'ils le seront tout autant quand le spectacle aura commencé. Durant tout le repas, Stacy n'avait pas lâché mon Edward des yeux. Je me sentais extrêmement énervée et jalouse et aussi mal à l'aise. J'avais alors placé ma main droite sur la cuisse gauche d'Edward. Je pense qu'il avait senti ma frustration car il m'embrassait régulièrement et il avait passé son bras gauche sur le dossier de mon siège en jouant nerveusement avec mes cheveux. Le moment de nous quitter arriva trop tôt.

« Vous avez les meilleurs places ma chérie. Vous êtes installés juste au balcon. Ainsi si tu dois te déplacer pour Zélia ou Yanis, tu ne seras pas gênée par les autres sièges. A tantôt. ».

J'avais rarement vu mon amoureux aussi nerveux. Je lui fis alors un long baiser langoureux pour lui montrer tout mon encouragement et toute la confiance que j'avais en lui.

« Allez courage P'tit Lou, j'suis sur que tu vas encore nous faire une magnifique prestation. Tu n'as qu'à penser que tu es dans notre salon et que je suis la seule à t'écouter jouer. »

« Hum … ouais. Je vais essayer de me concentrer là-dessus. »

« Et n'oublie pas … Si tu joues vraiment bien, tu auras une surprise en rentrant … »

« J'avais presque failli oublier. Allez, je te laisse ma chérie. Bon spectacle. » fit-il en m'embrassant et en s'éloignant de moi.

« Merci … Edward ? »

« Oui » se retourna-t-il.

« Je t'aime !!! » lui mimais-je avec mes lèvres. Il afficha alors une énorme banane sur tout son visage. Comme seule réponse, il m'envoya un baiser avec sa main.

Le concert dura près de 3 heures, c'était réellement magnifique. Même quand ce n'était pas Edward qui jouait c'était très plaisant à écouter et à regarder. J'en avais des frissons sur tout le corps quand Edward revint sur scène pour jouer le dernier morceau. Il était si beau avec son costume noir en queue de pie. C'est homme était sexy dans tous les vêtements qu'il pouvait porter. Après la fin du concert, il m'avait proposé de sortir avec lui et ses amis. Il voulait laisser les enfants à ses parents. Mais moi, j'étais trop crevée.

« Tu peux y aller Edward si tu veux. » le rassurais-je. Bien que je n'étais à mon aise avec Stacy dans les parages.

« Non, je reviens avec toi alors. »

« Je te promets qu'on sortira lors du deuxième concert, mais ici je vais m'écrouler tellement je tombe de fatigue. »

« Rentrons avant que je ne doive te porter sur mon dos alors. » me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le jour du réveillon de Noël, Carlisle et Edward ne voulaient pas nous dire où on allait souper. J'avais essayé d'user de mon charme pour avoir les confidences de mon amoureux, mais il n'avait pas craqué. J'avais profité des absences d'Edward pour faire un peu de shopping pour ce réveillon.

« Alors les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? » nous questionna Carlisle.

« Oui » répondis-je en cœur avec Esmée.

« On peut y aller alors ! » ajouta Edward.

Aucune voiture ne nous attendait à la sortie de l'hôtel, je supposais donc qu'on allait manger tout prêt d'ici. Je poussais la poussette tandis qu'Edward avait passé son bras par-dessus mes épaules. Mes beaux-parents étaient derrière nous.

« Alors mon chéri, vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons ? »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Bella chérie !!! » me rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Je fis alors une moue boudeuse.

« Dans deux minutes, tu sauras où nous allons ! Juste encore un peu de patience. »

Nous étions juste en dessous de la tour Eiffel et Edward s'était arrêté en jetant un œil à son père.

« Voilà les filles, nous y sommes ! »

« Euh ? Je ne comprends pas » fit ma belle-mère.

« Ma chérie, on soupe ici. » ajouta Carlisle.

« Comment ça ici ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Maman, nous allons prendre l'ascenseur et nous rendre dans le restaurant de la Tour Eiffel… » lui répondit son fils.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est fantastique ! Quelle excellente idée, tu ne trouves pas Bella ? » Elle sautillait comme Alice ! A voir sa réaction, on pouvait tous voir qu'elle était heureuse du choix de l'endroit.

« Oh si Esmée, je trouve que les hommes ont bien choisi le restaurant ! Et si on montait ? Je meurs de faim et il ne fait pas très chaud. »

On arriva enfin aux deuxième étage, le restaurant se nommait « Le Jules Verne », l'intérieur était magnifiquement décoré. Tout était dans les tons blanc et or. Il y avait, également, un énorme sapin dressé au milieu du resto. Lui aussi était dans les mêmes tons que la décoration du Jules Verne. Le serveur vint à notre rencontre et il nous plaça près d'une fenêtre. La vue sur Paris était à couper le souffle. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées dehors, c'était absolument merveilleux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revient avec la carte. Il y avait des menus tous les plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, finalement, je pris le menu « Saint Germain » et Edward le menu « Champ Elysées », ainsi on pourrait piquer dans nos plats respectifs. Pour l'apéro, nous avions tous opté pour du champagne rosé. Je n'en avais jamais bu et c'était vraiment divin. Frais et rafraichissant en même temps. On passait vraiment une bonne soirée. Il était déjà 23h00 et notre plat arriva sur notre table.

« Suprême de pintade fermière, macaroni à notre façon, sauce Albuféra pour madame et Daurade à la plancha, poireaux à peine crémés, sauce parmesan pour monsieur. » commenta le serveur tout en déposant nos assiettes devant nous.

« Hummm ça sent vraiment bon ! » dis-je.

« J'espère que ce sera aussi bon que ça en à l'air. » ajouta Edward.

Nous avions dévorés nos plats, les assiettes étaient désespérément vides. Ca avait été un réel délice. Je regardais ma montre et je voyais que minuit approchait à grands pas. Lorsque les 12 coups de minuit retentirent, des tas de ballons descendirent du plafond. Ils étaient encore or et blanc, et ils étaient retenus par des fils de nylon. C'était vraiment très joli et raffiné. Décidemment, ce resto était plus que parfait. On s'était alors tous levé pour nous souhaite un joyeux noël.

« Je crois que c'est le moment des cadeaux » remarqua Carlisle.

Je sortis alors du dessous de la poussette tous nos présents. Etant donné que nous n'étions pas chez nous et qu'on devait reprendre l'avion pour rentrer à Seattle, nous avions convenus de nous offrir des petits cadeaux.

« Esmée et Carlisle, voici pour vous. » Je leur donnais alors l'emballage qui contenait leur cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un cadre numérique de format A4. On avait déjà mis quelques photos sur la carte mémoire.

« Oh, quelle bonne idée de cadeau ! Je pourrai vous voir à tous moment de la journée. C'est fantastique ! Merci les enfants. » ajouta Esmée.

« Voici pour vous deux. » fit Carlisle en nous tendant une enveloppe.

Je laissais alors Edward ouvrir cette enveloppe. Je laissais quand même trainer un œil pour voir quel était notre cadeau.

« Oh mon dieu ! Comment avez-vous su ? » criais-je.

« Depuis le temps que tu fais partie de notre famille Bella, on a appris à connaître tes goûts. »

« Edward, tu te rends compte, on va aller voir U2 en concert à Dublin ! Je suis sur que ça va être génial de les voir sur leurs terres natales. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. Merci beaucoup. » Et là, je sautais presque dans les bras de mes beaux-parents. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup les 3 derniers albums de ce groupe. Edward aussi aimait bien les écouter. C'était un cadeau absolument génialissime. J'étais aussi énervée qu'un chien qui vient de recevoir son os à moelle.

« Tiens, voici mon cadeau. » me dit Edward en me tendant une petite boite. Je me doutais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou. Il adorait m'offrir ce genre de chose. Quand j'ouvris la boîte, je fus subjuguée par ce que j'y vis.

« C'est vraiment très … beau Edward. Non, plus que beau encore. J'adoooooooore !!! » J'avais dans les mains un ras du cou en or blanc avec deux filaments qui descendaient. C'était très fin, très discret … bref tout ce que j'aime. Je lui sautais alors dans les bras.

« Merci Edward ! » je l'embrassais alors furtivement. « Hum… Pourrais-tu me le mettre s'il te plait ? » En lui posant cette question, je lui prouvais que j'aimais ce cadeau. Il était tout sourire.

« Voilà mon cœur, ton cou n'est plus nu désormais. » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« A mon tour de t'offrir le tien. Voilà ! » repris-je.

Il observa d'abord la petite enveloppe et finalement il déchira le papier.

« Hum … Je ne comprends pas. » fit-il surpris.

« Tu vas devoir mériter ton cadeau mon chéri… J'ai organisé une chasse à travers notre chambre d'hôtel et notre appartement. »

« C'est-à-dire… » m'interrogea-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai parsemé des indices dans notre chambre et à l'appart. Tu vas devoir les retrouver et les assembler pour découvrir quel est ton cadeau. »

« Ahhhhhhhh d'accord. Mais c'est de la triche ! Toi tu as eu ton cadeau aujourd'hui et moi je vais devoir attendre. » bouda-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'encouragerai régulièrement … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui murmurais-je le plus sensuellement possible à son oreille.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de commencer la chasse aux indices. »

« Bon les amoureux, ça vous dit qu'on commande les desserts ? » nous coupa Carlisle.

« Oui bien sur » acquiesçais-je.

« Bella, tu auras les cadeaux des enfants à Seattle. Parce que c'était trop encombrant pour prendre avec nous. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée, il n'y a aucun problème. » la rassurais-je.

Le lendemain, le jour de Noël, Edward devait faire sa deuxième représentation. Il avait du faire moins de répétition que pour la première. Ensuite, comme promis je l'avais accompagné avec ses « collègues » musiciens. Mes beaux-parents gardaient les enfants pour l'occasion. Je détestais les mettre dormir comme ça ailleurs, mais Edward me répétait souvent que ce n'était pas le fait de les mettre de temps en temps dormir ailleurs qui ferait de moi une mauvaise mère. Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis une petite robe bustier grise. En dessous de la poitrine, il y avait une bande de dentelle noire. J'avais laissé mes cheveux naturellement cascadant dans mon dos. J'avais mis des sous-vêtements un peu sexys. Nous allions être sans les enfants durant une nuit alors autant en profiter … j'avais mis un ensemble bustier en dentelle noire, la même que celle sur ma robe. Et comme chaussure, une magnifique paire d'escarpin noir qui me faisait gagner dix bons centimètres. Je n'avais pas oublié de mettre le superbe bijou qu'Edward m'avait offert la veille. A 23h30, quand le récital fut terminé, nous avions pris le chemin d'une boîte, apparemment très connue, à Paris. Elle se trouvait le long des champs Elysées. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était assez chaude et il y avait quelques gogo danseuses sur le bar. Beurk, je détestais ça ! Nous nous étions installés autour d'une table haute dans un coin de la boîte.

« C'est ma tournée fit John !!! »

Nous commandions alors tous un verre, quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes servis. J'étais toujours installée à côté d'Edward, et bien-sûr Stacy était à proximité. Elle continuait de dévisager mon chéri. Elle m'énervait au plus au point celle-là. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose ce soir.

« T'ai-je dis que tu n'avais pas intérêt à t'éloigner de moi pendant la soirée ? » murmurais-je à l'oreille d'Edward.

« Euh … Je ne comprends pas très bien. »

« De un, il y a toutes ces salopes sur le bar, de deux, il y a un tas de jolies filles en chaleur, et de trois, Stacy te mate avec insistance depuis le début de la soirée, alors je tiens à te garder à l'œil. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien … Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je resterai à côté de toi toute le temps qu'il faudra ma chérie. »

A côté de moi, il y avait la copine de John, elle était grande, pulpeuse et blonde, mais apparemment très timide. Je me décidais alors à converser un peu avec elle.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu la soirée Sarah ? »

« Hum … Disons que je ne me sens pas hyper à l'aise. Mais comme John voulait que je l'accompagne … »

« Je te comprends ! C'est pareil pour moi. Edward tenait à venir à la soirée, mais ne voulait pas que je reste seule avec les enfants à l'hôtel. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ? »

« Je me le demande ! Au fait, pourquoi Stacy regarde ton petit ami avec autant d'insistance ? »

« Longue histoire … Disons qu'ils ont eu une aventure et qu'elle espère sûrement le récupérer. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu lances des regardes aussi noir. T'inquiètes, je la garde à l'œil pour toi ! »

« Merci ! C'est très gentil, avec ce genre de filles, mieux vaut deux paires d'yeux qu'une seule. »

Nous avions alors passés un bon moment de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Cette fille était réellement gentille. Les garçons avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et les cocktails coulaient à flot. J'étais toujours occupée à discuter avec ma nouvelle copine quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer.

« Tu ne veux pas aller danser ma chérie ? » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

« Pas maintenant, je discute avec Sarah, mais après avec grand plaisir. »

« J'y vais déjà, rejoins-moi dès que possible. »

« Pas de problème. Et fais attention, je garde un œil sur toi. »

Il s'éloigna alors en m'envoyant un baiser avec sa main.

« Vous savez que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ? On dirait des adolescents de 16 ans, c'est vraiment touchant. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. C'est vrai qu'on est souvent neuneu dans notre relation, mais ça nous convient parfaitement. »

« Vous avez totalement raison, c'est si beau à voir ! »

« Je crois que ton homme va avoir mal au crâne demain matin. »

« Oui en effet ! Et il se demandera encore ce qu'il a fait la veille pour se trouver dans cet état. »

« Au fait, t'as pas vu Stacy ? »

« Elle était … Euh, elle était juste là il y a deux minutes. »

« Grrrrrrr elle m'énerve ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais aller à la recherche de mon chéri. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. »

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la piste de dance, et là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'autre pétasse était occupée de danser sensuellement autour de mon Edward. Elle va s'en ramasser une si elle continue.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu fais quoi là ? » crachais-je.

« Ben je danse, ça ne se voit pas ? » me répondit-elle dans les dents.

« Tu appelles ça danser ? Moi j'appelle ça se trémousser. »

« Ca revient au même. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tous les hommes, sauf avec le mien. T'as compris, tu ne touches plus à Edward. »

« Serait-ce une menace ? »

« Prends ça comme tu veux ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'aurais prévenue. »

« Tu sais, ton Edward, je l'ai déjà eu et je l'aurai encore … Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu ne sauras pas toujours surveiller tes arrières. »

« C'est beau de rêver ! Maintenant va rejoindre tes copines salopes sur le bar. »

« Pardon ? J'ai pas compris »

« Si si tu as très bien compris !!! » insistai-je.

J'étais prête à lui coller ma main droite sur le visage, mais Edward qui avait suivi l'altercation se glissa entre nous deux et me prit dans ses bras.

« Bé, calme-toi s'il te plait. »

« Non Edward. Pourquoi elle me provoque comme ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle veut t'énerver et elle voit que ça marche alors elle va continuer. »

J'étais sur les nerfs et je laissais quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues. Edward me prit alors le visage dans ses deux mains.

« Bella, ne pleure pas ! Tu sais que c'est toi mon amoureuse chérie !!! Promets-moi que si je te fais un gros bisou, on pourra passer une agréable fin de soirée. »

J'essayais péniblement de me constituer un sourire sur le visage. Il prit ça comme un encouragement car il se lança à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

« Mmmm, je devrais pleurer plus souvent. »

« Je veux bien que tu pleures de joie plus souvent, mais pas de tristesse. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. »

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui lui sautais dessus. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et lui passait ses bras autour de ma taille. On était plus proche l'un de l'autre que jamais.

« Edward, je crois qu'on devrait se calmer… Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Hélas, je crois que tu as raison. Et si on rentrait ? »

« Pour une fois que tu sors avec tes copains, on peut bien faire un effort et repousser nos hormones. On se rattrapera quand on rentrera. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Allez, amusons-nous alors. »

Difficilement nous avions interrompus notre étreinte. Cependant, on restait à proximité pour danser. De temps en temps, on s'embrassait furtivement. Certaines filles approchaient parfois Edward, mais je m'empressais de plus me coller à lui pour leur montrer qu'il était accompagné. Il adoptait le même comportement lorsqu'un gars me collait un peu trop. Finalement, vers 4 heures du matin, nous avions tellement mal aux pieds qu'on voulait aller s'asseoir.

« Hey les gars, ça vous dit d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un endroit plus tranquille ? » questionna Sébastien.

Ouais pourquoi pas. Tant qu'on est assis ! » répondit mon chéri. Les autres furent également d'accord, même Stacy nous y accompagna.

Nous étions en route pour le Fouquet's avec les autres. J'avais mon bras droit autour de la taille d'Edward et lui avait son bras gauche autour de mes épaules. On s'arrêtait parfois pour nous embrasser.

« On pourrait peut-être arriver plus vite si certains ne se comportaient pas comme deux adolescents écervelés. » fit remarquer Stacy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore celle-là ? » dis-je innocemment.

« Tu veux que je répète ? »

« Tu peux toujours répéter… Si notre comportement te dérange, tu es libre de rentrer à ton hôtel. »

« C'est ça ! » marmonna-t-elle dans ses dents. Et pour l'énerver encore plus, on s'embrassait davantage avec Edward.

**Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca vous plait toujours ou vous commencez à vous lasser ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	35. Chapter 30

**Je viens à l'instant de terminer d'écrire le chapitre à l'ordi, donc je vous le poste. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas pris le temps de le relire. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 30

**P.O.V. Edward**

« Papa, maman, vous pouvez vous occuper de Bella cet après-midi ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Merci. Ca me laissera le temps de lui préparer sa surprise pour ce soir. »

« Cette fille a vraiment changé mon fils ! » dit ma mère en regardant mon père.

« Mon dieu oui, tu as raison. » renchérit mon père.

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre et j'avais dit à Bella que j'allais dormir mais qu'elle pouvait sortir avec mes parents. Au début, elle déclina l'offre, mais à force d'arguments, elle céda. Je m'étais alors allongée sur notre lit. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me jetais sur les valises pour les remplir. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'énormément de vêtements pour ce que j'avais prévu. Quelques sous-vêtements, quelques vêtements et quelques paires de chaussures. Pour les enfants, il fallait prévoir beaucoup plus de choses. Entre les langes, les biberons, les bavoirs, … et les nombreux pyjamas. Avec tout ça, j'avais rempli deux valises. J'avais demandé au garçon d'étage de les déposer dans le coffre de la voiture de location. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Bella me voit charger une voiture. Vers 15 heures, mon père m'avait prévu qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Je m'étais vite recouché sur le lit avec un bouquin.

« Bien dormi mon amour ? » me questionna ma douce.

« Oui ! Alors, tu as fait des achats ? »

« J'ai vu des escarpins au goût de ta sœur, alors j'ai craqué. J'ai aussi craqué sur quelques peintures faites par des artistes dans la rue. Ca décorera notre appartement. »

« On n'aura plus qu'à les faire encadrer une fois rentré chez nous. »

« P'tit lou ? » fit-elle avec sa petite voix.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des affaires préparées pour moi à la salle de bain ? »

« En fait, euh … J'ai une surprise pour toi. Enfin, je voudrais vous emmener quelque part ce soir avec les enfants. Et je voudrais, enfin, si tu veux, que tu mettes ces affaires que j'ai préparées. »

« Hum … Oui. Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri. Tu sais que j'aime te faire plaisir, et en plus, j'adore ces vêtements. »me rassura-t-elle.

Pendant que Bella se préparait à son aise, j'avais changé les enfants. Ma petite fille portait une robe gris anthracite avec des bas opaques noirs et des petites chaussures grises assorties à sa robe. Quant à mon garçon, je lui avais passé sa petite chemise rouge Ralph Lauren et son jeans bleu délavé avec les converses de son baptême. Une fois habillé, je leur avais mis une belle grande bavette afin de préserver leurs vêtements. Profitant que Bella termine de se préparer, j'avais passé mon Levi's bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche et un pull couleur prune, comme la robe de Bella. J'étais passé vite fait dans la salle de bain pour me parfumer et j'étais resté bouche bée devant mon amoureuse.

« Quoi ? » me fit Bella pour me sortir de ma transe.

« Euh … Tu es … Hum … Ravissante ! Waouh. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Non, c'est vrai ! Tu es vraiment très jolie ma chérie. Tu es bientôt prête ? »

« Oui ! »

Je la regardais finir de lisser ses cheveux. Elle portait cette superbe robe en laine prune. En dessous, elle avait passé un legging noir et une simple paire de boite noire en cuir. A son coup, elle avait un sautoir avec diverses breloques qui pendant, avec, bien entendu, le bracelet assorti. Elle s'était maquillée dans les tons gros. Elle était réellement canon. Et ouais mon gars, ta copine est un vrai canon ! Après être sorti de ma contemplation, j'avais de nouveau appelé le service d'étage afin qu'il descende les poussettes et le sac des enfants dans notre voiture.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Non ! C'est une surprise. »

« Un indice peut-être ? » me supplia-t-elle.

« Hum… Chocolat. »

« Waouh ! Tu parles d'un indice. » fit-elle avec sa moue boudeuse.

« Tu verras bientôt. Je te promets que tu vas adorer. Maintenant, on y va ma princesse. ! »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, parce qu'avant de t'emmener souper, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

« D'accord. »

Nous étions descendus avec chacun un enfant dans les bras. Ensuite, j'avais dirigé ma Bella vers notre Nissan Quashkaï de location. Elle avait affiché un air surpris, mais n'avait pas posé de questions.

« Ma belle, encore une petite chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas devoir mettre ceci sur tes yeux. » Je lui tendis avec un masque à mettre sur les yeux.

« Tu me fais peur Edward, tu sais ça ? »

« Bella, tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à craindre. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. »

Elle acquiesça et mit le masque sur ses yeux. Le trajet fut assez silencieux car j'avais peur de cracher le morceau. Elle avait placé sa main gauche sur ma cuisse droite et elle me faisait de temps en temps des caresses, mais au bout d'un moment elle avait arrêté. Je l'avais alors soupçonnée de s'être endormie. Tant pis, pendant ce temps-là, elle ne se pose pas de questions. Vers 19h30, nous étions arrivés à destination. Elle s'était réveillée peu avant.

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

Edward était vraiment bizarre, il m'avait fait mettre un masque sur les yeux et m'avait donné comme indice 'chocolat'. Au début, je pensais qu'on allait visiter une chocolaterie ou quelque chose du genre. Mais on était trop bien habillé pour ça. Après un moment, je m'étais assoupie dans la voiture. En me réveillant, mon chéri m'a dit que ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'on roulait. J'avais pourtant l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps que ça, mais j'avais toujours les yeux cachés, je ne pouvais pas vérifier par moi-même. Il venait d'arrêter la voiture.

« Ma chérie, nous sommes arrivés ! Laisse-moi deux minutes pour mettre les enfants dans leur poussette et puis je m'occupe de toi. Attention à toi, je te surveille. N'essaie surtout pas d'enlever ce masque de tes yeux. »

« Mais Edward … » Je ne pu continuer car il me coupa la parole immédiatement.

« S'il te plait. Joue le jeu pour moi. » Pour m'encourager, il m'embrasse. Je n'eu alors d'autre solution que d'accepter sa requête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint m'ouvrir la porte.

« Plus que quelques minutes et tu pourras enlever ce truc de tes yeux. »

« Où sont les enfants ? » Il me tenait avec ses deux mains donc je savais qu'il n'était pas occupé de pousser leur poussette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance. »

« C'est ce que je fais ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas déçue. »

« Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sur de toi mon chéri. »

« Depuis le temps, je connais tes goûts. Dans une minute, tu me diras à quel point tu aimes ma surprise. »

« Frimeur ! »

Il me fit alors arrêter et se plaça dos à moi. Il me chuchota à l'oreille « J'espère vraiment que ma surprise te plaira … » Il me déposa un baiser dans le cou et puis détacha mon masque. Au même moment, une chanson de mon enfance résonna dans la pièce et les larmes coulèrent à flots sur mes joues. Je restais stoïque, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Edward me murmura alors de nouveau à l'oreille :

« Ca ne te plait pas que tu pleures ? »

« Oh si ! Bien-sûr que si ! C'est tellement incroyable, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. »

**

* * *

**

Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'aurais aimé vous écrire plus mais je dois absolument partir, donc je préfère vous publier un petit bout plutôt que d'encore vous faire attendre. Normalement, je vous posterai la suite ce week-end. Alors à votre avis, quelle est la surprise qu'Edward a préparé à Bella ?


	36. Chapter 31

**Voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. Je me suis dépêchée à vous l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'avais écrit, manuellement, ce chapitre au mois de septembre, et je vous le publie seulement maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard que je prends. Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 31

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Va te jeter dans leurs bras alors. Ils sont dans le même état que toi. » me dit alors Edward.

Je vis alors un garçon de 13 ans me sauter dans les bras. Je l'aurais reconnu entre 1000 grâce à ses yeux bleus.

« Marraine ? »

« Maxime ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Ca fait si longtemps. »

« Tu m'avais reconnu ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Tu as toujours la même bouille et tu as toujours ces magnifiques yeux bleus. »

« Toi, tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant. Je regarde souvent tes photos et je me demandais si tu m'avais oublié. Promets-moi qu'on ne fera plus aussi longtemps sans se voir. »

« Je te le promets. Maintenant, on ne se perd plus de vue. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Pour les grandes vacances, tu viendras avec nous aux USA. Enfin, si tes parents sont d'accord. »

« Merci Merci Merci. Je t'aime Marraine. »

« Moi aussi Maxime. »

Nous étions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre occupés de pleurer. Ensuite, je relevais les yeux et un groupe de filles me sauta instantanément dessus.

« Oh Bella, tu nous as tellement manqué. »

Dans le groupe, je reconnus Chantal, la maman de Maxime. Catherine et Margareth-Anne, la sœur de Nicolas. Il y avait aussi Lindsay. Nous étions toutes occupées de pleurer tellement nous étions émues. Ensuite, j'étais passée dans les bras de tout le monde. Je jetai alors un œil vers Edward. Il était toujours au même endroit où je l'avais laissé. Je retournais alors vers lui.

« Edward. » Puis je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. « C'est merveilleux ! Je suis trop heureuse. » Je l'embrassais de nouveau. « Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça pour moi. » J'étais accroché à son cou, je n'arrivais plus à lâcher tellement je voulais le remercier pour sa surprise.

« Bé, si tu continues à me coller comme ça, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler. »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi. Allez viens, je vais te présenter. »

Je trainais alors fièrement Edward derrière moi afin de le présenter à toute ma 'famille' belge. Ce n'est qu'en fin de parcours que je remarquais la présence d'Esmé et Carlisle.

« Alors comme ça, vous étiez dans la combine ? »

« Euh … Oui Bella. J'ai eu pas mal de contact avec eux pour la préparation de la soirée. » m'avoua Esmé.

« Un grand merci, c'est fabuleux en tous cas. Dommage qu'Alice ne soit pas là. Elle aurait aimé la fête. »

Il y avait un énoooooooorme buffet pour l'apéritif avec quelques plats artisanaux en guise d'apéro. J'avais entrainé Edward afin de lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses. Il y avait, également, un choix de bière incroyable. Pour commencer, je nous servi une bonne kriek. C'était l'une de mes bières préférées quand j'habitais ici. Ensuite, je décapsulais une grisette.

Après quelques bières, on parti sur le dance-floor. J'étais plus qu'en forme. Ensuite, le DJ annonça qu'on pouvait aller se servir à souper. Quand le drap blanc fut tiré, je cru halluciner. Il y avait une espèce de baraque à frites reproduites. J'étais ébahie par tout ça.

« Oh mon dieu Edward. Est-ce une de tes idées ? »

« Malheureusement non, c'est Alice qui y a pensé ? »

« Ta sœur est vraiment géniale. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir. »

« Ce n'est que partie remise. » me rassura Edward.

« En tous cas, tout est parfait ce soir. »

« Et si on allait commander nos frites avant que la file ne soit trop longue. »

« Tu as raison. Allons-y ! »

« Bonjour mademoiselle, alors, je prendrai 1 grand paquet sauce bicky jaune avec un mexicanos. Et pour monsieur, il prendra un grand paquet sauce andalouse avec un bicky burger et une viandelle. »

« Bé, tu veux boire quoi avec ça ? »

« Une bière bien-sûr ! »

« Ok. Je vais chercher ça alors. »

Nous étions occupés de manger comme des gloutons, enfin, surtout moi.

« Ca t'a tant manqué que ça ? » interrogea Cath.

« Hummmmm, tu n'as pas idée. Les frites sont absolument délicieuses et la bière … Si tu goûtais celle qu'on a en Amérique, c'est du pipi de chat. Il n'y a pas que vous qui m'avez manqué pendant mon exil aux states. »

« Alors, raconte-nous un peu ta vie. »

« Et bien, quand je suis partie d'ici, je suis arrivée dans la petite ville de Forks. J'allais au lycée et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Alice. Ensuite, elle m'a présenté ses frères. J'ai immédiatement flashé sur Edward. On est rapidement devenu amis. On s'entendait vraiment super bien et je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui car c'était un vrai coureur de jupon. Mais un soir, on a dérapé tous les deux après une soirée bien arrosée. Après ce soir-là, on a commencé à se voir en cachette. Puis à un moment donné, on s'est rendu compte que nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. En sixième, on a officialisé notre relation. Cette même année, j'avais un job étudiant dans une grande surface. Ensuite, nous avons emménagé ensemble à notre entrée à la fac. La vie était vraiment géniale puisque je vivais avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Ah oui, j'avais aussi une horrible chevrolet rouge qui est morte d'une étrange façon d'ailleurs. Ensuite, lors de notre dernière année, Edward a fait un Erasmus en France et c'est lors d'une des dernières nuits que nous avons conçus accidentellement nos deux petites merveilles. Désormais, nous sommes tous les deux diplômés, mais seul Edward travaille pour le moment.

« Waouh ! » fit Cath « Et comment vont tes parents ? »

« Mon père va super bien. Il est toujours flic. Par contre, ma mère je n'ai plus vraiment de nouvelles et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

« Désolé, j'aurais pas du parler de ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. »

« Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à ce que j'emprunte ton chéri pour danser ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr. Je te le confie pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir comment vont mes enfants et mes beaux-parents.

« Alors Carlisle, comment trouvez-vous les bières belges ? »

« Oh Bella, elles sont absolument délicieuses Comment allons nous faire pour reboire nos bières américaines à Seattle ? »

« L'adaptation va être difficile je crois. »

« Et vous Esmé, comment se passe votre soirée ? »

« Tout va bien ! Je regrette simplement de ne pas mieux parler français car tous ces gens ont l'air vraiment sympathique. »

« Oui, en effet, pour la plupart, ils sont très charmants. »

« Je vous donnerai des cours pour la prochaine fois. »

« Excellente idée ! »

« J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? Je suis désolée de ne pas encore avoir conversé avec vous de la soirée. »

« Tu rigoles ma chérie ? C'est ta soirée. On est si content de te voir heureuse avec les gens que tu aimes. »

« Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, vous savez ça ? »

« N'exagère pas. Au fait, qu'en dis-tu si on prend les jumeaux cette nuit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Normalement, on entre à Paris aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ok. »

Je voulais faire un câlin à mes enfants, mais je voyais qu'ils passaient de bras en bras avec de nombreuses photos à la clef. Je décidais alors de retourner un peu près de mon filleul.

« Ca te dit de venir danser avec ta vieille marraine ? »

« Vieille marraine ? Je dirais plutôt jolie marraine. »

« Lèche botte ! »

« Non, c'est la vérité. »

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

« Ca te dit de venir à Paris avec Edward et moi cette semaine ? »

« Oh oui oui oui oui. Quand ça ? »

« Je pense qu'on rentre ce soir. Mais je peux venir te chercher de la semaine si tu veux. »

« Ce serait trop cool. En plus, je n'y ai jamais été. »

« Super ! Je vais organiser ça avec tes parents. Je suis si contente de te revoir. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps ? Dire que la dernière fois, je pouvais encore te prendre dans mes bras.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié et que tu ne voulais plus me voir. »

« Mais tu es fou ! C'est juste que j'avais perdu vos coordonnées mais maintenant avec Internet, ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Hey ! Tu sais que tu danses bien ? »

« Aussi bien que ton Edward ? »

« Hum … Presqu'aussi bien ? »

« Je crois que quelqu'un veut danser avec toi. » Je me retournais et je l'aperçu.

« Tu danses avec moi Bella ? »

« Oui bien-sûr. »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« J'ai aussi pensé à toi ? »

« Et à présent ? »

« Quoi à présent ? »

« Penses-tu encore à moi ? »

« Hum … Pas vraiment. Tu sais que je suis amoureuse d'Edward alors je veux bien être ton amie, mais rien de plus. »

« C'est du sérieux alors ? »

« Tu crois que j'aurais fait des enfants avec lui si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« J'imagine alors qu'être ton ami est mieux que rien ? »

« Nico, je suis désolée. J'étais amoureuse de toi quand on était ensemble. Mais maintenant, je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi. Bien-sûr, tu seras toujours un peu spécial pour moi car tu as été mon premier pour pas mal de choses. Mais je ne veux pas d'ambiguïté entre nous. »

« C'est bon ça va, j'ai compris le message. »

« Parle-moi un peu de toi… »

« Pas grand-chose à dire, je suis professeur d'histoire. Je suis toujours célibataire. J'ai eu quelques histoires de 2-3 ans, mais à chaque fois ça casse car j'ai peur. Tu connais mon état semi-dépressif. »

« Oh oui, je m'en souviens. Figure-toi qu'Edward aussi est parfois semi-dépressif et aussi assez pessimiste. »

« En tous cas, j'espère qu'on restera en contact après ton retour. »

« Pas de soucis, tu pourras même venir nous rendre visite. Tu n'auras que l'avion à payer, tu logeras à l'appartement. »

« Pourquoi pas. Sais-tu que ma sœur Mary habite pas trop loin de chez toi ? »

« Ah bon ? Où ça ? »

« Au Canada, à London. »

« En effet, ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Il faudra que tu me donnes son adresse e-mail pour que je la contacte. »

« Pas de problème. Au fait, tu as vu avec ton Edward danse ? »

« Grrr, toujours aussi allumeuse celle-là ! Elle doit vraiment sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Elle m'énerve. »

« Allez, va le rejoindre ! »

« Merci Nico. A plus tard. » Je me dirigeais alors vers mon amoureux pour le récupérer.

« Excuse-moi, mais je crois que tu as tes mains sur le fesses de mon homme. » lui dis-je avec les yeux menaçants.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention, excuse-moi. »

« Bien-sûr ! Tu peux t'éloigner de lui maintenant, je vais m'en occuper. » Je pris place alors dans les bras d'Edward.

« Grrr, elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle avait ses mains sur tes fesses. Quel toupet ! »

« Ma chérie serait-elle jalouse ? Heureusement que tu es arrivée, je n'arrivais pas à m'en dépêtrer. »

« Embrasse-moi alors pour me remercier ! » Ensuite, on continua à danser sur « One » de U2.

La suite de la soirée se déroulait tout aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Bella dansait avec tout le monde et moi je faisais un peu connaissance avec ses amis. Heureusement, grâce à mon assiduité aux cours de français et à mon séjour en Erasmus, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal dans cette langue. Mes parents sont un peu sur les carreaux étant donné qu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup français. Pour s'occuper, ils surveillent les enfants.

« Edward ? »

« Oui Bé ? »

« Quand rentre-t-on ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Ben à Paris lolo ! »

« Euh… »

« Tu ne joues pas demain ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Mais tu m'avais dit que si. »

« C'était un petit mensonge pour que tu n'aies aucun soupçon sur ma surprise. »

« Oh ! Et où dormons-nous ce soir ? »

« Tu verras bien !!! »

« Décidemment Edward Cullen, tu es un homme plein de mystères. »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Au fait, mes parents peuvent-ils prendre les petits à dormir ce soir ? »

« Ils restent ici où ils retournent à Paris ? »

« Ici. Ils ont loué une chambre d'hôtes. »

« Alors, je suis d'accord. »

Il était déjà presque minuit et le dessert allait être servi. Mais avant, on installa une chaise au centre de la salle. Mon filleul vint alors vers moi.

« Marraine, tu pourrais aller t'asseoir là s'il te plait ? »

« Euh … Oui »

Une fois assise, les lumières se sont éteintes. Je m'attendais au pire. Ensuite, des images furent projetées sur le mur. Elles étaient commentées par Cath et Chan. C'étaient des photos de moi dans un tas de situation. Pour la plupart, je les avais oubliées. Je rigolais tellement en voyant certaines photos que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Après un bon trois quart d'heure, les lumières se rallumèrent enfin. J'avais mes yeux remplis de larmes tellement j'avais rigolé et tellement j'étais émue. Je sautais alors dans les bras de mes deux compères pour les remercier et j'en profitais pour leur chiper le micro.

_« Alors voilà, je crois qu'il est temps que moi aussi je vous dise un mot. Il y a de ça quelques années, avec mes parents, nous sommes venus vivre en Belgique. J'ai alors rencontré des gens formidables. La plupart de ces personnes sont ici présentes. Grâce à vous, j'ai eu une famille que je n'avais pas. On a passé de merveilleux moments ensemble et j'y pense souvent. Vous pouvez demander à Edward, il en marre que je raconte toujours les mêmes histoires. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas comment vous contacter. Et puis quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai été au repos durant les dernières semaines. J'en ai profité pour m'inscrire sur un site, et là, j'ai pu retrouver quelques uns d'entre vous. Cath, Lindsay, … Depuis ce jour, l'espoir de vous revoir un jour était réapparu. Puis, nous avons eu ce voyage en Europe et je comptais bien vous faire un coucou, mais Edward m'avait dit que ce ne serait sûrement pas possible. J'étais assez déçue, mais quand je vous ai vu tantôt, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement j'étais heureuse de vous voir là. J'espère que nous ne perdrons plus jamais le contact dans le futur. Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse déguster le dessert. Bon appétit. »_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je sautais dans les bras de mon amoureux.

« Merci … SMACK … Merci … SMACK … SMACK … SMACK. »

« De rien … SMACK … C'était … SMACK … Avec … SMACK … Plaisir … SMACK »

A regret, je me détachais de lui. En l'embrassant, je n'avais pas vu les fondues au chocolat arriver. Il y en avait sur chacune des tables. Il y avait, également, des énormes assiettes de fruits. Ensuite, je vis les serveurs apporter du champagne.

« Décidemment, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié mon amour. Tu as presque réussi à mettre tout ce que j'aime dans une seule pièce ? »

« Presque ? »

« Disons qu'il manque mon père, ta sœur, ton frère, Rosalie et Jasper. Mais rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est déjà si énooooooooorme que tu aies pu réunir tous ces gens. »

« Quand on aime, on ne compte pas ma chérie ! »

« Je ne saurai jamais t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi important que ce que tu m'as fait ce soir. »

« Mmmm, n'en sois pas si sûr. Offre-moi ton corps et je serai le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Béta ! Il t'appartient déjà. »

« Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux… maintenant ? »

« Pas tout de suite, mais quand on sera à deux, oui ! »

Après cela, nous avions dégusté le succulent dessert. Nous avions continué à faire la fête. D'un coup « La fête au village » retentit dans la salle. Instinctivement, nous nous mirent tous en cercle avec les mains au dessus des épaules de notre voisin d'en face. Enfin presque tous, mon Edward restait là stoïque. Je m'approchais alors de lui.

« C'est quoi cette danse Bella ? »

« Ca s'appelle une farandole. C'est marrant. Allez viens et fais comme nous. »

Il se joignit alors à nous. D'un coup, je fus tirée au centre par une main masculine. C'était Nico. Je me mis alors à tournoyer et, ensuite, je m'assis sur son genou en embrassant ses deux joues. Il reprit alors sa place dans la file. En voyant l'air ahuri de mon chéri, je le pris au centre avec moi.

« Alors, je t'explique. Une fois au milieu, tu dois choisir une cavalière. Ensuite, il faut danser quelques secondes avec. Finalement, tu t'agenouilles et tu y assieds ta cavalière. Après, tu l'embrasses sur les deux joues et puis tu retournes dans la file. »

« Euh … mouais. Vous êtes vraiment bizarres en Europe. »

La farandole continuait de tourner et je voyais qu'Edward y prenait goût. Vers 5 heures du matin, j'étais crevée, mais on ne pouvait pas partir. Etant donné que nous étions les hôtes de la soirée, nous devions rester jusqu'au bout. J'allais alors m'asseoir sur une chaise. Finalement, la plupart des gens quittèrent la salle. Je vis alors certains des garçons revenir avec des sacs de couchage.

« Vous faites quoi là ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de nos rituels ? » me questionna Cath.

« Si si, bien-sûr que si. Mais, on ne va pas vous laisser ici. » répondis-je hébétée.

« Qui a dit qu'on dormait ailleurs ? » me demanda Edward.

« Oh d'accord ! Décidemment, tu fais en sorte que tout soit parfait. Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime Edward ? » Il m'adressa alors son plus beau sourire.

« Tu sais que rien n'est trop beau pour toi Bé ! »

« Bon les gars, allez mettre votre pyjama qu'on puisse se coucher ! » ajouta Chan.

« Comment on fait Edward ? »

« J'ai tout prévu. Je vais chercher nos affaires dans le coffre. »

« Tu en as de la chance Bella d'avoir un homme aussi attentionné. »

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Il n'a pas un frère ton Edward ? »

« Si ! Mais laisse tomber. Il sort avec une bombe sexuelle. Et puis, il n'est pas aussi parfait que mon chéri. »

« Ohhhhh, tant pis alors. »

« Bella, rassure-nous, il a des défauts quand même ? » ajouta Lindsay.

« Euh … Est-ce que le fait d'être un peu grognon le matin est considéré comme un défaut ? »

« Pas vraiment ! »

« Alors les filles, de quoi parlez-vous ? » nous demanda Edward qui était de retour.

« Elles veulent que je leur dresse une liste de tes défauts. »

« Ouch … La liste n'est pas trop longue j'espère. »

« Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. » le rassurais-je.

« Tiens ton pyjama et ta trousse de toilette. »

« Tu penses à tout Edward. T'es vraiment un bon gars. » répliqua Chan.

« Euh … ouais. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite je trouve. »

« Décidemment, tu n'as pas la même mentalité que la plupart des autres garçons. »

« Et sinon, tu as prévu quoi pour demain ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je compte amener Bella dans le gîte que j'ai loué et nous installer tranquillement. Ensuite, on fera ce qu'elle voudra. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du louer, on aurait pu vous héberger durant votre séjour. »

« C'est gentil, mais avec les enfants, je préfère qu'on ait notre propre logement pour ne déranger personne. »

« Vous restez combien de temps ? »

« Bella ne le sait pas encore, mais j'ai prévu qu'on reste ici pendant deux semaines. Je devrai juste retourner deux fois à Paris pour mes représentations et pour récupérer le restant de nos affaires à l'hôtel. Sans oublier que je dois rendre la voiture que j'ai louée. »

« Elle va être hyper contente. Tu vas lui dire quand ? »

« Pas avant demain. Je veux la surprendre au maximum. »

« T'es trop charmant Edward. Je voudrais tant trouver un bon garçon comme toi. »

« Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Alors les filles, vous arrêtez de charmer Edward ? Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas à louer. »

« T'inquiètes, on a compris. On lui posait juste quelques petites questions. »

« De quel genre ? »

« Petite curieuse, tu n'avais qu'à rester et tu le saurais. »

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Edward

On était couché sur notre pneumatique. On avait accouplé nos deux sacs de couchage pour n'en faire un seul. J'étais couchée sur mon dos et Bella s'était blottie dans mes bras.

« Bonne nuit Edward et merci pour toutes ces belles surprises. »

« Merci à toi d'être à mes côtés chaque jour que Dieu fait. Fais de beaux rêves, à demain. »

Nous nous endormions assez rapidement, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je voulus regarder l'heure qu'il était mais ma chérie était couchée sur mi et j'avais peur qu'en bougeant je puisse la réveiller. Je fermais alors les yeux en espérant me rendormir. Finalement, je dus retomber dans les bras de morphée car je fus réveillé par une attaque de baisers sur mon visage.

« Mmmm Bella, c'est très agréable ! »

« C'est pour ça que je le fais. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se lève, il est déjà 13 heures et j'aimerais bien aller récupérer mes loulous.

« Tu as raison, ils me manquent aussi. »

**

* * *

**

P.O.V. Bella

Dans le temps, quand on dormait tous ensemble, on dinait avec les restes le lendemain et puis, on nettoyait la salle tous ensemble. Mais ici, la salle allait être nettoyée par des femmes de ménage et j'étais pressée d'aller rechercher mes deux enfants.

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Juste une petite question que je me pose. Je reçois des review anonymes, mais je ne sais pas y répondre. Pourquoi ne créez vous pas un compte sur ce site ? Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour la communication. Enfin, c'est un avis juste comme ça. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


	37. Chapter 32

**BONNE ANNEE 2010 : SANTE, BONHEUR ET REUSSITE**

°-°-°-°

**Chapitre 32**

**POV Edward**

« Où va-t-on maintenant Edward ? »

« Tu verras bien mon amour ! »

« Encore une surprise ? »

« C'est possible. Tu verras dans quelques minutes. »

Voilà, nous venions d'arriver au gîte « Le bon grain ». Un grand merci au GPS sans qui je n'aurais jamais trouvé. C'était perdu dans le fin fond de l'ancien village de mon amoureuse. Je voyais la joie sur son visage et les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues.

« Encore une fois merci Edward ! Tu fais vraiment de ce séjour en Europe quelque chose d'extraordinaire. » me dit Bella en me sautant au cou et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ma belle !!! » Elle m'offrit alors son plus beau sourire et m'embrassa amoureusement.

« Et si on rentrait ? Les petits seront mieux installés à l'intérieur. Prends ton sac, je m'occupe des enfants et des valises. »

« Des valises ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Euh … »

« Cullen, dis-moi pourquoi tu parles de valises ! » dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix et en faisant semblant d'être fâchée.

« Disons que nous allons rester ici un moment, donc on a besoin de linges propres. » tentais-je de me justifier.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Deux semaines … »

« Et Paris ? »

« La chambre n'est réservée que jusqu'au premier janvier. »

« Hum … D'accord. Donc ça veut dire qu'on reste ici pour quinze jours ? Quinze jours à profiter de mes amis et à te faire découvrir un bout de ma vie ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire irradiant de bonheur.

« Oui !!! »

« Mais c'est géniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiialisime ! Je t'aime Edward »

« Moi aussi Bella. »

Ensuite, nous avions rangé un peu nos affaires et nous nous étions affalés dans le fauteuil avec chacun un enfant dans les bras. J'avais allumé le feu de bois et nous étions occupés de le regarder crépiter. J'étais réellement heureux d'être ici avec mes jumeaux et ma Bella si joyeuse. Elle cajolait notre fille et se retournait fréquemment pour m'embrasser moi et notre fils. Le calme fut troublé par la sonnerie de mon i-phone.

_« Bonjour les amoureux, comment allez-vous ?_

_Vous nous manquez, enfin, surtout Zélia et Yanis._

_Quand pensez-vous vous connecter sur msn qu'on puisse vous voir ?_

_Répondez-nous vite !_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Alice. »_

« C'est vrai que depuis notre arrivée, on n'a pas vraiment donné de nos nouvelles. »

« Tu as raison, je vais aller chercher le pc. »

« Pendant ce temps, je vais répondre à ta sœur. »

_« Nous allons super bien._

_Ici, nous sommes en Belgique, il fait froid, mais on profite du feu du gîte pour nous réchauffer._

_Nous allons nous connecter dans quelques minutes._

_Soyez prêts, on branche la web-cam._

_A tout de suite._

_Bella »_

« Voilà, j'ai le pc ! »

« Pendant que tu l'allumes et que tu te connectes, je vais aller préparer un p'tit quelque chose à manger pour les petits. Mais demain, nous devrons aller faire quelques courses car les armoires sont vides et je n'ai pas envie de prendre dix kilos et commandants des pizzas tous les soirs. »

« Aucun soucis ma chérie. »

Pendant que Bella était partie dans la cuisine, ma sœur avait commencé à m'assaillir de questions sur notre séjour.

« Edward, je suis si contente de te voir à la caméra. Vous me manquez tellement. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, enfin Bella me manque ; les discussions avec elle, nos petites chamailleries, … Et aussi ma filleule avec ses beaux sourires, mon neveu avec son regard perçant. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes partis depuis des mois. »

« Et moi, ton frère chéri, je ne te manque pas ? »

« Mais oui tu me manques aussi mon grand-frère chéri. »

« Oula, tu en fais peut-être un peu trop là. »

« Lol ! Alors, dis-moi, la Belgique c'est comment ? »

« Ben écoute, je n'en ai pas encore vu grand-chose. Nous sommes arrivés hier soir, donc il faisait noir, et aujourd'hui, on a juste pris la voiture pour venir jusqu'au gîte. Je suppose que je découvrirai plus dans les jours à venir. En tous cas, je peux te dire que leurs bières, leurs frites et leurs chocolats sont exquis. Et ils sont aussi très chaleureux. Ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts, comme si j'étais un membre de leur groupe. »

« Ramène-nous du chocolat alors !!! »

« C'est prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et la réaction de Belle à sa surprise ? »

« Comme tu l'imagines, elle a fondu en larmes. Mais elle était tellement heureuse. Enfin, tu verras, papa a filmé. D'ailleurs, ils sont aussi en Belgique, on les fera venir une fois ici et on mettra la cam. »

« Good idea my brother. » répondit Alice en français.

Bella était ensuite arrivée et je l'avais laissé avec ma sœur pendant que je nourrissais nos petits trésors. Du soir, mes parents nous avaient rejoints et on avait été nous coucher tôt. Le lendemain, nous avions pris la route de bonne heure vers Anvers. J'ignorais que c'était la ville des diamantaires. Il y avait là des bijoux magnifiques et je voyais bien que certaines pièces faisaient de l'œil à Bella. Cependant, vu les prix, jamais elle n'aurait osé me demander pour en acheter un. Pourtant, je lui aurais offert avec plaisir.

« Edward ? » fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui ? »

« Que penses-tu de ces boucles d'oreille ? »

« Elles sont très jolies. Tu les veux ? »

« En fait, je suis sur que ça plairait à Rosalie. »

« Si tu le dis ! Je n'ai jamais fait vraiment attention à ses bijoux… »

« Et bien, elle aime beaucoup les bijoux voyants et bien que ces diamants soient discrets, je suis sur qu'elle les adorera. »

« C'est toi qui voit ! Rentrons dans le magasin alors. »

En choisissant la fameuse paire de boucles d'oreille, nous vîmes quelques très beaux bijoux. J'en vis un sur lequel ma Bella louchait particulièrement. En payant, je glissais un mot au vendeur et il me fit alors passer dans l'arrière boutique en prétextant que le Bancontact du magasin était en panne. Une fois dans l'arrière boutique, j'indiquais au vendeur le bijou que j'allais prendre pour mon amoureuse. Je payais alors les deux bijoux et on parti à la découverte de la ville. Je tenais bien précieusement les deux bijoux car ça m'avait coûté un os. Dans l'après-midi, nous étions partis à Bruges, ville surnommée « La Venise du Nord ». C'était absolument magnifique comme ville. On avait aussi fait un tour en calèche avec les commentaires en néerlandais. Bella avait du faire appel à ses souvenirs pour me traduire quelques-unes des explications. Finalement, pour vingt heures, nous étions de retour au gîte.

°-°-°-°

« Allo, mon petit chéri ? »

« Oui marraine, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, très très bien. Avec Edward, on se demandait si tu voudrais nous accompagner deux jours à Paris demain ? »

« Ah oui ! J'ai jamais été, mais il faut que je demande à maman. »

« Je t'en prie, j'attends… »

« Elle dit que je vais vous déranger avec Edward. »

« Pas du tout mon chéri. Sinon, on ne te l'aurait pas proposé. Sois prêt pour demain vers 9h30, on viendra te chercher. »

« Merci marraine. »

«Pas de quoi ! Allez, bonne soirée, à demain. »

°-°-°-°

**POV Bella**

Edward était parti se doucher en laissant son i-phone dans le salon et il sonnait signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_« On se voit demain ? _

_Stacy. »_

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants. Ma curiosité pris alors le dessus et j'allais lire tous ses autres sms.

_« Salut mon petit chéri, comment vas-tu ? _

_Il faut qu'on se voit absolument pour la mélodie numéro 2 et aussi pour d'autres choses si tu veux. _

_Tu me manques. _

_Stacy »_

J'étais rouge de colère et les larmes commençaient à affluer.

_« Je serai là pour 14h00 normalement. _

_Faut-il que je revienne plus tôt ? _

_Edward. »_

Déjà, il ne l'appelait pas par un surnom, mais il ne lui disait pas non plus d'arrêter.

_« Le plus tôt sera le mieux… _

_En plus, Paris, c'est notre ville !!! _

_Stacy »_

Là, les larmes doublaient d'intensité.

_« Je ferai au plus vite. _

_Mais, j'ai une femme et des enfants et je ne les ferai pas passer au second plan._

_Edward »_

Ah, enfin, il se souvient de notre existence. Il est grand temps.

_« C'est toi qui voit mon chou._

_Je t'attends à mon hôtel._

_Préviens-moi quand tu es là._

_Stacy. »_

Mais c'est pas vrai. Ils continuent leur relation ou quoi ?

_« On se verra au Piano d'Or pour répéter. _

_A ton hôtel, il n'y a pas de piano._

_Inutile d'insister, ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_J'aime Bella et tu le sais._

_Edward. »_

_« Je ne te demande pas de ne plus l'aimer, je te propose de t'offrir du bon temps supplémentaire._

_Réfléchis-y. _

_Bella. »_

_« C'est tout réfléchi._

_Tu ne m'intéresses pas._

_Arrête de te faire des films._

_Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme et cette femme n'est pas toi._

_J'en ai ras-le-bol de toujours te répéter les mêmes choses._

_Je suis amoureux de Bella et je veux faire ma vie avec elle. _

_Je veux vieillir et passer du bon temps à ses côtés._

_Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plait. _

_Je ne veux plus que tu interfères dans ma vie privée._

_Edward. »_

J'en avais plus que marre de toujours avoir peur à cause de cette fille. Je ne voulais pas me disputer une nouvelle fois avec Edward à ce sujet. Je décidais donc d'aller me coucher tout de suite. J'étais allongée sur mon côté gauche et je pleurais. Je n'arrivais pas à stopper le flot de larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. J'essayais de me calmer petit-à-petit et fis semblant de dormir quand Edward arriva dans la chambre.

« Bé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il s'était collé à mon dos et m'enlaçait avec son bras droit. Sa tête était posée sur mon épaule.

« Rien. » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Arrête de dire ça ! SI tu pleures c'est qu'il y a une raison. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

« Rien. »

« Bella, ça me rend fou de te voir comme cela. Que puis-je faire pour que ça aille mieux ? »

« Edward, s'il-te-plait. Laisse-moi tranquille pour ce soir. »

« Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. »

« Bonne nuit. »

J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à sangloter tandis qu'Edward n'avait pas relâché sa prise autour de moi durant toute la nuit.

°-°-°-°

**POV Edward**

Depuis hier soir Bella était bizarre. Elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et elle ne voulait pas me dire le nœud du problème. Quand elle s'était enfin endormie, elle n'avait cessé de crier « Edward, non ne me laisse pas … » ou encore « Pourquoi tu me mens ? » sans oublier « Qu'a-t-elle que je n'ai pas ? » et aussi « Tu avais promis de m'aimer pour toute la vie. » Je ne comprenais décidemment pas son comportement. D'habitude, elle me confiait tous ses petits tracas quotidiens. Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup. A 6 heures, j'étais sorti du lit. J'avais pris une longue douche pour me réveiller complètement. Ensuite, j'avais préparé un sac pour nous partir. Il ne nous fallait pas grand-chose étant donné qu'il y avait encore pas mal à l'hôtel. Peu après, Yanis s'était éveillé donc je l'avais nourri puis lavé et j'avais fait de même avec ma fille. A 8h30, j'avais réveillé Bella.

« Bé, réveille-toi. » Je lui passais ma main sur la joue et lui embrassais le cou « Il est déjà 8h30 et on doit bientôt partir. » Elle avait les yeux tout bouffis et elle avait l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'hier soir.

« Laisse-moi ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Bella, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? »

« Non, laisse-moi. » insista-t-elle.

« Je te laisse le temps d'émerger et je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Grjlkdmfs »

°-°-°-°

Durant toute la route jusque Paris, elle ne me pipa pas un seul mot. J'avais pris sa main pour la déposer sur ma cuisse, mais elle l'avait retirée aussi vite. J'avais alors placé la mienne sur sa cuisse, mais, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire. En plus, je recevais plein de messages de Stacy, et au plus mon téléphone sonnait, au plus Bella était tendue. Je voulais tirer ça au clair, mais pas me disputer avec elle devant Maxime.

°-°-°-°

« Bella, tu m'accompagnes aux répétitions cet après-midi ? »

« Non, je suis fatiguée. Je vais me reposer à l'hôtel. »

« Et toi Maxime, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »

« Marraine, je peux ? »

« Bien-sûr, pas de problème. » lui répondit-elle le plus gentiment du monde.

Aussitôt arrivé à l'hôtel, Bella se tenait le plus loin possible de moi. Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?! Vers 14h30, je partis au Piano d'Or. Avec Maxime, on avait eu une petite discussion sur la route.

« Dis Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi marraine et toi vous êtes en dispute ? »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Elle est comme ça depuis hier soir et elle ne veut pas me dire le problème. »

« C'est bizarre. Elle avait l'air très amoureuse de toi à la fête et ici, on dirait qu'elle va pleurer à tout bout de champs. »

« Elle a pleuré hier toute sa soirée. Je ne comprends rien. »

« Tu es encore amoureux de ma marraine ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Je suis plus amoureux que jamais. »

Nous étions enfin arrivés au Piano d'Or et Stacy m'avait sauté dessus. Je l'avais instantanément repoussée.

« Oh Edward, t'es venu avec ton petit-frère. Il est presqu'aussi beau que toi. »

« Euh … Ce n'est pas mon frère. C'est le filleul de Bella. »

« Oh ! Et pourquoi est-il là ? Elle l'a envoyé pour te surveiller ? »

« Il est ici parce que je lui ai demandé s'il voulait m'accompagner. Quant à Bella, elle n'a pas besoin d'envoyer des détectives, elle sait qu'elle peut avoir une totale confiance en moi. Sur ce, mettons-nous au travail. »

Elle avait prétexté un problème d'accord sur le deuxième morceau, mais c'était une excuse bidon. Tout allait pour le mieux, j'étais vraiment énervé contre elle. Pour me calmer, je décidais de jouer la berceuse de Bella. Je fus tiré de mes songes par Maxime.

« Edward, tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! On commence dans deux minutes, je vais envoyer un message à ta marraine. »

_« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?_

_J'espère que tu se sens mieux…_

_Je donne une leçon de piano à ton filleul._

_Tu me manque terriblement._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement et je t'aime à la folie._

_PS : As-tu besoin que te ramène quelque chose pour toi ou les enfants ? »_

_Je t'aime ma Bella chérie._

_Edward. »_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas trop attendre.

_« Il ne faut rien. _

_Prends soin de mon filleul._

_A tantôt. »_

Elle ne me disait même pas qu'elle m'aimait, ni aucun surnom affectif. Bon dieu, que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ?!?!

« Euh … Edward ? On commence ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

« Oui, oui, commençons. »

On passa près de deux heures à faire des gammes. Ce gamin se débrouillait pas mal. Vers 17h30, on décida d'aller retrouver Bella. Ce soir, nous ne dinerons pas avec les autres. Je ne voulais pas l'obliger à faire l'hypocrite durant tout un repas.

« Et si on ramenait quelque chose à marraine pour lui rendre le sourire. »

« Excellente idée Max ! »

« Que penses-tu du chocolat ? Ca lui remontera le moral. »

« Et aussi des fleurs. Des roses blanches, ce sont ses préférées. »

°-°-°-°

« Dis Edward, pourquoi elle t'a sauté dans les bras comme ça la dame ? »

« Euh … »

« Elle est amoureuse de toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Moi je crois que oui. Et marraine, elle le sait ? »

« Je pense que oui. Mais ne parle pas de ça avec elle car elle n'aime pas Stacy et je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse. »

« T'inquiète, je ne dirai rien mec !!! »

°-°-°-°

En revenant dans la chambre d'hôtel, Bella était allongée sur son ventre avec le visage tourné vers la droite, vers les enfants. Elle les avait installés sur le grand lit avec des tas de coussins pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent. Je trouvais ma chérie très jolie comme ça, mais surtout très protectrice avec son bras au dessus de ses petits. Je regardais ses yeux fermés et je pouvais voir qu'elle avait encore pleuré pendant notre absence.

« Viens Maxime, on va s'installer dans le petit salon devant la télévision. »

« A quelle heure tu joues ce soir ? »

« Il faut être là pour 20 heures donc on a encore le temps. Je vais quand même aller commander le souper en bas. »

°-°-°-°

Quand j'étais remonté dans la chambre, Bella était réveillée et passait sous la douche. J'avais très envie de l'y rejoindre, mais vu nos relations depuis hier, il valait mieux éviter. Elle sorti un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle s'était maquillée plus que d'habitude pour cacher ses yeux rougis. Elle dévora presque tous les plats que j'avais commandés. Avec Maxime, on lui avait offert nos petits cadeaux. Elle avait chaleureusement remercié son filleul et moi, j'avais eu droit à un simple merci. Même pas d baiser ou de marque de tendresse. Arrivé devant le Piano d'Or, elle prit quand même ma main dans la sienne. J'en profitais alors pour lui embrasser furtivement la joue.

°-°-°-°

**POV Maxime**

J'avais passé toute la journée avec Edward. Il m'avait même un peu appris à jouer au piano. Il était vraiment sympa. Quand je les avais vus il y a quelques jours, ils avaient l'air très amoureux avec marraine. Par contre, depuis ce matin, ils ne se touchaient même pas. Enfin, c'était marraine qui repoussait Edward car lui était très attentif à elle. Nous étions installés sur un balcon et marraine était accolée sur la rambarde. Elle regardait Edward jouer et ses yeux étaient vraiment très brillants.

« Marraine, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui ? Maxime, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi tu es en dispute avec Edward ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une dispute. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui fais plus autant de bisous que lors de ta fête surprise ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

« SI ! Bien-sûr que si. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais je suis un peu fâchée contre lui. »

« Il t'a fait quoi ? »

« C'est pas vraiment lui. En fait, il y a une fille qui lui tourne toujours autour et j'ai si peur qu'il parte avec elle et qu'il me laisse tomber. »

« Tu parles de Stacy ? »

« Comment tu la connais ? »

« Je l'ai vue tantôt quand on est venu ici. Elle m'a pris pour le petit frère d'Edward et elle lui a sauté au cou. »

« QUOI ? »

« T'inquiète ! Edward la repoussé et s'est énervé contre elle. Après, il m'a appris à jouer un peu au piano. C'était vraiment chouette. Il m'a dit qu'il était plus amoureux de toi que jamais. »

« Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Si tu savais toutes les filles qui le draguent. »

« Oui, je sais. Tantôt nous sommes revenus à pieds et beaucoup de filles ont essayé de lui parler. Mais, il ne les regarde même pas. »

Tu essaies de me remonter le moral ? »

« Disons que je n'aime pas te voir triste ! Je voudrais bien que tu fasses la paix avec Edward. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Il faut juste que je lui vide mon sac. »

« Tu connais cette chanson qu'Edward joue maintenant ? Cet après-midi, il la joué plusieurs fois. »

« C'est ma berceuse. Il l'a composée au début qu'on était ensemble. »

°-°-°-°

**POV Edward**

Je venais de terminer ma partie. Comme Bella n'était pas super en forme, j'avais demandé pour passer au début. J'allais rejoindre ma petite famille au balcon.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« SI tu veux, on peut y aller. J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je pense qu'on va rester. Maxime est totalement subjugué. »

« D'accord. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

« Oui »

Elle prit alors ma main entre les deux siennes et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. J'étais heureux qu'elle me touche de nouveau, mais je voulais avoir une explications avec elle sur son étrange comportement.

Le lendemain soir, j'avais ma dernière représentation. Après nous allions pouvoir rentrer au gîte. Elle était toujours étrange avec moi, mais ça allait un peu mieux quand même. Alors que Maxime regardait les dessins animés, j'avais rejoint Bella dans la salle-de-bain. Elle était occupée de se démêler les cheveux. Je me mis derrière elle et l'enlaça.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, Que se passe-t-il entre nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas Edward. »

J'essayais de la faire pivoter et de l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête. Je devenais fou de ne même plus pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Bella, ne me repousse pas sans explication. Veux-tu qu'on se sépare ? Tu ne m'aimes plus et tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ? »

« NON ! Edward, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime toujours autant. Mais je ne me sens pas très bien pour l'instant. Tu peux comprendre ? »

« Ecoute mon amour, j'ai entendu ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire que tu m'aimes encore. Alors, maintenant, je suis rassuré. Je te laisse le temps qu'il faut pour te remettre. Mais je veux qu'à notre retour au gîte, quand on sera seul, que tu m'expliques ton coup de blues. Promet-le moi. Je ne supporte pas de te faire du mal même inconsciemment. »

« Promis Edward ! »

Elle me fit un petit sourire et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de tomber en pleurs dans mes bras. Je me contentais de la bercer tendrement et de lui dire des paroles rassurantes. Après un moment, elle arrêter de pleurer. Je la pris alors et la déposai sur le lit pour qu'elle se repose.

°-°-°-°

Le lendemain marquait notre retour en Belgique. Bella allait encore un peu mieux, mais ça n'est pas encore le top. J'étais un peu déçu que Maxime ait assisté à notre froid. Mais bon, il avait très bien compris la situation. Nous venions de le déposer chez lui et on était de retour à notre gîte.

« Bella, je voudrais que maintenant tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu mise dans un état pareil durant plusieurs jours ? » De nouveau, elle éclata en sanglots et vint se blottir contre moi.

« Calme-toi Bé. »

« J'ai lu des sms que je n'aurais pas du »

« Je vois. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Parce que c'était sans importance et que je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Mais j'ai plutôt loupé mon coup. »

« Oui, en effet ! Je veux que tu me dises à chaque fois que tu recevras un message de cette fille. Edward, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi. »

« Bella, ma Bella, je te promets que désormais je te le dirai. Mais tu sais très bien que je laisse toujours mon portable traîner à gauche, à droite à l'appartement. Ca veut donc dire que je n'ai rien à te cacher. Tu sais que cette fille ne représente rien pour moi. »

« Je sais Edward, mais comprends-moi. J'ai accumulé depuis un moment et là, j'ai craqué. Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime. »

« Tu veux me faire plaisir ? »

« Oui, tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de pleurer. Je ne veux plus voir aucune larme couler de tes beaux yeux, si ce n'est des larmes de joie. Tu vas aller t'enfermer dans la salle de bain et t'habiller sur ton 31. Je vous emmène toi et les enfants manger au restaurant.

« Quel genre de resto ? »

« Genre très très classe ! Tu ne pomponnes à ton aise et je m'occupe de Yanis et Zélia. »

« Et qui va s'occuper de toi ? »

« Moi, je suis un grand garçon maintenant ! »

« Tu sais que je pourrais m'occuper de ton cas ? »

« Je n'en doute pas. A un autre moment, j'aurais accepté, mais là, si je dis oui, on va passer la soirée au lit. Ca ne me déplairait pas, mais d'abord je veux qu'on aille souper. Après, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Marché conclu Cullen !!! »

°-°-°-°

Quand Bella sorti de la salle de bain, elle était tout simplement ravissante. Elle portait un jeans bleu foncé sur lequel elle avait superposé une tunique dans les tons prune. Ses bottes brunes étaient chaussées au dessus de son jeans et elle portait un sautoir avec de grosses perles de bois. Elle était maquillée dans les mêmes tons. Quant à moi, j'avais revêtu mon pantalon gris foncé et ma chemise noire. J'avais, également, passé un pull foncé par-dessus. Je prix ma Bella par la main.

« Hum Bella, tu es délicieuse ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Bella chérie, même si je ne t'ai pas encore goûtée aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver canon. »

« Canon tu dis ? Tu sais que toi tu es hyper sexy dans ces vêtements ? »

« Arrête de me charmer ou je ne tiendrai plus longtemps devant toi. »

« Qui te dit que ça me dérangerait. »

« Grrrr, arrête s'il-te-plait. Je t'ai dis que je voulais t'emmener absolument quelque part ce soir. Après ça, tu feras tout ce que tu veux de mon corps. »

« Ceci n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas. Je te rappelle que ça fait quatre jours qu'on n'a plus fait de câlin, alors je suis en super forme ! »

« Bon, on y va ? Car j'ai hâte de rentrer… »

°-°-°-°

**Voilà, chapitre terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ca fait plus de deux heures que je le retranscris et maintenant, je suis terriblement fatiguée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pris la peine de le relire avant de vous le poster car mes yeux se ferment tout seul. J'essaierai d'être moins longue à poster pour le chapitre suivant. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire vos impressions et pour me dire si vous savez ce qu'Edward lui réserve ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !!!**


	38. Chapter 33

**Réponses à quelques reviews :**

Covers-Vogue-Twilight : La voici la suite !

twilight75000 : Merci pour ta fidélité.

Maryn : Non, je n'arrête pas de poster, mais je le fais moins souvent car j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrête pas mes fictions.

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, mais il est assez court. En effet, j'ai de nouveau un problème d'ordinateur. La partie récupérée (ci-dessous), je me l'étais envoyée par e-mail. Pour la suite, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Bonne lecture.**

**POV Edward**

Quarante minutes plus tard, nous étions à Bruxelles. J'avais réservé dans un restaurant assez branché de la région bruxelloise si j'en croyais Internet. Durant tout le repas, nous nous étions dévoré du regard.

« Edward, après, il faut que je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu vas apprécier ! »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Un bar où on peut déguster plus de deux mille bières. »

« Intéressant ça !!! »

Cette étape dans un débit de boissons me permettrait sûrement de prendre un peu plus de courage pour ce que je voulais faire avec Bella après. Après notre escapade dans ce temple de la bière (Ca existe vraiment, c'est le Delirium Café), je dirigeais mes trois amours vers la grand place. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans la nuit. De plus, ce grand sapin décoré ajoutait un charme naturel à tout cela.

« Oh Edward ! Si tu savais comme j'adorais venir ici quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai toujours trouvé cette place magnifique. »

« Oui, tu as raison. C'est vraiment très joli. »

« Sais-tu qu'elle est surnommée « Plus belle place du monde ? » »

« Je ne le savais pas, mais cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. »

« Tu sais Edward, je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir boudé durant ces derniers jours. J'aurai du t'en parler tout de suite au lieu de faire la gamine. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Bella ! Je veux juste que la prochaine fois, tu me parles quand tu as des doutes sur quelque chose. »

« Oui Edward. Mais, j'espère ne plus à avoir de doutes te concernant à ce sujet. »

« Même si tu dois encore avoir des doutes, sache que je t'aime. » Pour appuyer ma parole, je l'embrassais amoureusement.

**POV Bella**

Nous étions sur la grand-place de Bruxelles avec ce splendide sapin illuminé. J'étais très contente d'être ici avec mon homme et mes deux enfants. Edward venait d'arrêter de m'embrasser et je le regardais avec un air niais sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

« Tu sais que tu es beau ? »

« Merci »

« Vraiment très beau. Je crois qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je te trouve de plus en plus beau. »

« Merci » répondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

°-°-°-°

« Euh … Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute … »

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait six ans et demi que nous sommes ensemble. Depuis ce jour de septembre, je suis l'homme le plus heureux qui puisse exister. Je sais qu'on a vécu des moments difficiles, mais ces différentes étapes n'ont servi qu'à nous rapprocher davantage. A l'heure qu'il est, j'ai bien réfléchi et il me manque encore une chose pour que mon bonheur soit total. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » articulais-je difficilement ayant compris le sens de sa phrase.

Il mit alors un genou à terre et plongea ses yeux dans les mains en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

« Isabella Swan, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais surprise par sa demande et je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. En regardant l'écrin d'un peu plus près, je remarquais qu'il s'agissait du solitaire sur lequel j'avais flashé à Anvers. J'étais tellement émue que je n'arrivais plus à articuler. Edward était toujours agenouillé devant moi en attendant ma réponse. J'avais un flot de larmes impressionnant qui ne cessait de s'échapper de mes yeux. La seule chose que je pu faire, c'est de m'agenouiller face à lui et l'embrasser le plus amoureusement possible. Quand je m'écartais de lui car l'air me manquait, je pouvais voir l'immense sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Puis-je prendre cette réaction pour un oui ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis en lui sautais au cou et en disant sans cesse « oui, oui, oui, oui, Edward, je veux devenir ta femme pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur. Tu peux me passer la bague au doigt maintenant s'il-te-plait ? »

« Avec grand plaisir mon amour ! »

Il sorti avec le solitaire de son écrin et me le passa à mon annulaire gauche. Il me regardait avec des yeux plus que brillants. Ils étaient aussi scintillants que les lampes du sapin de Noël.

Une fois la bagué passée à mon doigt, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs. A ce moment précis, nous étions seuls au monde. Après la naissance de mes enfants, je pense que c'est la seconde fois où je suis aussi heureuse.

« Je t'aime Edward. Je suis si heureuse que tu veuilles m'épouser. »

« J'attends avec impatience ce jour où tu deviendras ma femme pour le restant de mes jours et où je pourrai te passer la bague au doigt. »

« J'te signale que tu viens déjà de me passer la bague au doigt mon amour. »

« C'était une bague de fiançailles. La prochaine, ce sera une alliance. Une alliance qui nous liera à jamais toi et moi. »

« Cela voudrait donc dire que tu es mon fiancé ? »

« Oui oui ! Je suis ton fiancé, et toi, tu es ma fiancée. Mmmmm, ça va me plaire de t'appeler comme ça. Je vous présente Bella ; ma fiancée … Ca sonne bien je trouve. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Je ne vous raconte même pas la folle nuit de passion que nous avions passée en rentrant au gîte. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en ce moment même. J'ai deux adorables enfants en pleine santé et un futur mari fantastique.

« Bonjour bébé ! »

« Bonjour mon fiancé, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très très très bien !!! Je me sens aussi léger qu'une plume. »

« Pareil que moi alors. »

« Est-ce que ma fiancée voudrait que je lui prépare un énorme petit-déjeuner que je lui apporterais au lit ? »

« Oh oui, ça me ferait terriblement plaisir. »

Pendant que mon fiancé était parti préparer le petit-déjeuner, j'avais été chercher Yanis et Zélia pour les mettre dans notre lit. Ils étaient couchés à la place d'Edward et me faisaient de grands sourires. Mes deux bébés étaient les plus beaux bébés du monde. J'étais débordante d'amour pour eux. Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner au lit et je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage. A ce moment très précis, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait venir troubler mon bonheur.

DRING DRING DRING

« Et voilà, notre tranquilité est terminée. »

« Retour à la réalité ma chérie ! »

« Allo maman ? » répondit Edward.

« Bonjour Edward. Comment allez-vous ? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de vos nouvelles, je m'inquiète un peu. »

« Tout va bien pour nous. On profite simplement de notre petit bonheur à quatre. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

« Tout va très bien. Nous avons passés pas mal de temps avec la 'famille' de Bella. Malheureusement, notre séjour touche à sa fin. »

« Quelle date sommes-nous ? »

« Le 31 décembre ! »

« Waouh, déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand partez-vous exactement ? »

« L'avion part demain après-midi, donc on partira d'ici demain matin. »

« Dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir alors. Venez nous rejoindre dans notre gîte. On passera la soirée du réveillon ensemble. »

« D'accord. A tantôt mon chéri. Passe le bonjour à Bella. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

**POV Edward**

Le soir venu mes parents nous avaient rejoints. Ma petite Bella nous avait préparé une bonne raclette avec un gratin dauphinois. Un vrai délice.

« Papa, maman, … Avec Bella, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! » me lançais-je.

« Oh Bella, tu es enceinte ? » s'enthousiasma directement ma mère.

« Non, Esmé ! Je laisse encore un peu de sursis à mon corps. »

« Tu as raison. Vous devez d'abord profiter pleinement de vos deux petits anges avant d'en concevoir un troisième. »

« Rassure-toi maman, le troisième n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat. » intervins-je.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette nouvelle alors ? » demanda mon père.

Avec Bella, nous ne dîmes rien, mais je pris délicatement sa main gauche et je la posai sur la table. Ma mère remarqua directement le caillou accroché à l'annulaire de ma belle.

« Oh grand dieu ! Tu l'as enfin demandée en mariage. Ca n'était pas trop tôt. Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! » s'écria ma mère. Elle avait sauté dans les bras de Bella et ensuite, dans les miens. Elle ne cessait de nous féliciter et de pleurer. Mon père était tout aussi ému, mais ne pleurait pas.

« Et bien mon garçon, tu as fait le bon choix. Je suis sur que Bella est la femme qu'il te faut ! »

« Oh Carlisle, tu te rends compte que notre bébé va se marier. »

« Maman » grognais-je « Je ne suis plus un bébé. »

« Tu sais Edward, tu resteras toujours notre bébé. Même quand tu auras quarante ans, tu seras encore mon petit bébé chéri. »

« Grrrr »

« Bella, montre-moi un peu ce que mon fils t'a offert comme bague de fiançailles. »

Ma Belle ne se fit pas prier, et elle lui tendit sa main gauche en arborant fièrement son annulaire.

« Et bien les enfants, on va vous laisser ! » dit ma mère.

« Je vous téléphonerai demain matin pour vous dire un dernier au revoir. » répondit Bella.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par ici avant de partir, je vais vous accompagner jusque Paris. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna mon père.

« Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il reste encore quelques-unes de nos affaires à l'hôtel et que je dois rendre la voiture de location. »

« Mais, comment vas-tu rentrer alors ? »

« Je prendrai le Thalys jusque Lille, et puis, Bella viendra me chercher avec la voiture de location qui arrive demain matin. »

« Au fait, tant que j'y pense. » ajouta mon père « Avec tout ce que vous avez reçu lors de la fête surprise de Bella, pourquoi ne nous donneriez-vous pas deux valises afin de vous alléger pour votre retour dans quelques jours ? »

« Votre proposition me gêne énormément Carlisle. » dit Bella en rougissant.

« Allez Bella, accepte. Vous aurez déjà assez de mal comme ça avec les enfants et les bagages restants. »

« Là, vous marquez un point ! Si j'accepte, alors, je ne veux en aucun cas que notre linge soit lavé et repassé pour notre retour. Vous me le promettez ? »

« Oui, promis Bella ! Nous déposerons vos affaires dans votre appartement et nous n'y toucherons pas. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord ! Je vous préparerai les deux valises pour demain matin. »

« Allez, cette fois-ci, on y va vraiment. » déclara mon père « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain. »

« Soyez prudents sur la route. A demain » conclu Bella.

Dès que mes parents étaient partis, j'avais dit à Bella que je m'occupais de débarrasser la table et elle, elle parti s'occuper des valises. Le soir de sa fête surprise, ses amis s'étaient surpassés et lui avaient offert une tonne de cadeaux en tout genre : des vêtements pour les loulous, des bijoux pour elle, des albums photos, des livres de littérature en français, … Autrement dit, les deux valises furent vite remplies. Et en plus de ça, elles pesaient une tonne. Je plaignais d'avance ma pauvre maman, heureusement, que mon père était un parfait gentleman et qu'il lui soulèverait les valises quand cela serait nécessaire. Une fois les valises mises dans le coffre de la voiture, on s'affala dans notre lit avec Bella. Pour une fois, notre câlin du soir fut assez bref tellement nous étions crevés. Heureusement, nous pourrons nous rattraper les jours suivants. Le lendemain matin, le réveil me sorti du sommeil à 7 heures. Je profitais que Bella dorme encore pour aller me doucher, manger un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine et me préparer un petit pique-nique pour le trajet en voiture. Mes parents arrivaient dans moins d'une heure, il fallait donc que j'aille réveiller Bella.

« Bella chérie, il est l'heure de se réveiller. » lui murmurais-je à son oreille tout en lui caressant sa joue et en lui déposant des petits bisous dans le cou.

« Humpfr » fut la seule réponse qui sorti de sa bouche.

« Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais je vais bientôt partir, alors j'aimerais bien profiter un peu de toi maintenant. »

« Combien de temps ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Comment ça combien de temps ? » la questionnais-je intrigué.

« Combien de temps avant que tes parents n'arrivent ? »

« Il est prévu qu'ils viennent dans 45 minutes, pourquoi ? » lui répondis-je toujours aussi intrigué.

« Hum … Parfait ! » fit-elle avec un regard coquin « Ca nous laisse amplement le temps de nous dire au revoir correctement. »

J'étais tellement surpris par sa réaction que je restais bouche bée. Elle venait de se mettre à genou sur le lit et me faisait face. Elle déboutonnait sensuellement ma chemise que je venais à peine d'enfiler. Elle m'embrassait à pleine bouche et moi je passais mes mains le long de son corps afin de lui enlever sa nuisette en soie fuchsia. Une fois nu tous les deux, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, et l'espace d'un instant, j'étais sa marionnette, elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. J'avais beau avoir fait l'amour des milliers de fois avec cette fille, à chaque fois, c'était encore meilleur.

Sur le coup de 8h30, la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait, c'était mes parents. Bella s'était vide rhabillée et avait passé son peignoir. Pour ma part, j'avais essayé de me rhabiller plus ou moins correctement dans la précipitation.

« Alors Edward, tu es prêt ?

« Laissez-moi encore une minute, je vais aller faire un gros bisou à Yanis et Zélia. »

« Ils dorment encore ? » demanda ma mère à Bella.

« Oui, mais vous pouvez aller aussi dans leur chambre, je vois que vous en mourrez d'envie. »

« Oh, merci Bella ! »

J'embrassais tendrement mes deux enfants avant de m'attaquer à ma fiancée. Je serais de retour ce soir, mais elle me manquait déjà. Mes parents lui dirent aussi au revoir très chaleureusement.

« Carlisle, n'oubliez pas de remettre à l'ordre votre femme si elle touche ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose qui se trouvent dans nos valises ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'y veillerai. »

« Allez, faites bon voyage ! Et surtout, vous nous appelez dès que vous êtes arrivés à Seattle, même si c'est en pleine nuit, compris ? »

« Pas de soucis ! Bella prend bien soin de mon bébé et de tes bébés pendant le restant de votre séjour. » ajouta ma mère lors de leur étreinte.

« Grrr, maman arrête avec ça ! Tu te rends compte comme c'est gênant de t'entendre dire ça devant Bella ? » grognais-je.

« Fais pas le gêné mon p'tit cœur, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es encore un bébé, c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime. » ajouta ma douce avant de m'embrasser.

Sur ces dernières embrassades, nous prenions la route avec mes parents. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivés à Paris. Mes parents avaient rendus leur voiture, tandis que j'avais gardé encore un peu la mienne afin de les amener à l'aéroport. Une fois l'enregistrement terminé, je les avais quittés afin de vite retourner jusque l'hôtel rechercher nos affaires restantes. Seulement, une fois arrivé dans notre chambre, petit problème … Il restait encore une valise vide à remplir tandis que la garde-robe était encore pleine de vêtements.

« Allo, bonjour ? »

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Pensez-vous que votre hôtel pourrait me faire livrer une valise dans ma chambre d'ici une heure ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui Monsieur Cullen, avez-vous une préférence pour un modèle particulier de valise ? »

« Non pas du tout. Une simple grande valise fera l'affaire. Pas de folies svp. » Je pensais à Bella, elle serait certainement fâchée que je revienne avec une valise hors de prix. En parlant d'elle, je sentais mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et j'espère que ça soit elle qui en soit la cause.

_« Bonjour mon grand bébé chéri, comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?_

_J'espère que tu t'en sors pour ranger les vêtements,_

_je sais que cela n'a jamais été ton fort._

_A quelle heure arrives-tu à Lille Flandres ?_

_La voiture est arrivée ce matin vers 10h00 et elle est vraiment waouh !!!_

_Je t'attends impatiemment._

_A tantôt, je t'aime._

_B. »_

_« Figure-toi que ton bébé chéri est en manque de câlin._

_Il attend impatiemment de retrouver tes bras douillets ce soir !_

_Tu ne sais pas quoi ?_

_J'ai dû acheter une nouvelle valise car celle qui restait était trop petite pour contenir toutes nos affaires restantes._

_Que fais-tu de beau en mon absence ?_

_Je serai là vers 18h30._

_A ce soir, je t'aime._

_Ton fiancé »_

_« J'espère que tu n'as pas acheté de valise Louis Vuitton …_

_J'ai été chercher mon filleul et nous venons d'arriver à Lille._

_Je profite de ton absence pour faire quelques magasins._

_Je te ferai découvrir la ville ce soir._

_Essaie de ne rien oublier à l'hôtel._

_A ce soir mon fiancé que j'aime tant._

_B. »_

**P.O.V. Bella**

« Marraine, tu n'es plus fâchée avec Edward ? »

« Non. Nous nous sommes réconciliés ! »

« Ah, je suis content pour vous. J'étais triste et je pensais que vous alliez vous quitter. »

« Tu sais, Maxime, parfois quand on est adulte, on se dispute. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne s'aime plus. »

« Super ! »

« Et tu sais quoi ? On va bientôt se marier ! »

« Waouh, c'est trop génial. Je pourrai venir à votre mariage ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui mon ange. Tu te souviens lors de mon retour, je t'avais demandé si tu voulais venir passer les vacances avec nous. »

« Oui »

« Avec Edward on se mariera à l'été, comme ça, ce sera les grandes vacances pour toi, et tu pourras assister à notre fête. »

« C'est vraiment trop trop trop génial !!! Alors, c'est promis, maintenant, tu me donneras souvent des nouvelles de toi ? Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ? »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber durant les dernières années, mais je n'avais plus de moyen pour vous joindre. Désormais, avec Internet et les portables, on ne se perdra plus jamais de vue. Je te le promets Maxime. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui ! Je suis sur que tu seras très belle dans ta robe ! »

« Si tu le dis … Oh, j'ai quelque chose à te demander … »

« C'est quoi ? Tu veux que j'aide à choisir ta robe ? »

« Ah non, les robes c'est un truc de filles !!! Tu n'auras pas le droit de la voir avant le jour de la cérémonie. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être notre garçon d'honneur. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Et bien, ce serait toi qui viendrais nous apporter nos alliances, ça te plairait ? »

« Et Yanis et Zélia ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils sauront déjà marcher pour l'été, et si c'est le cas, il leur faudra quelqu'un pour les tenir par la main. »

« T'es sur qu'Edward sera d'accord ? »

« Evidemment que oui ! Il t'adore et puis il m'en avait déjà parlé. »

« Alors, oui, je suis d'accord pour être ton garçon d'honneur. »

« Tu auras aussi droit à avoir un costume sur mesure pour l'occasion. »

« Un vrai costume comme les hommes ? »

« Et oui !!! Tu porteras le même costume qu'Edward ! »

« Waouh, c'est vraiment trop cool. Je t'adore marraine, tu le sais ? »

« Moi aussi Maxime ! Que dis-tu si on allait déguster une énorme gaufre chocolat et chantilly ? »

« Oh oui, avec plaisir. »

Après avoir englouti une énorme gaufre chacun, nous avions fait les magasins. Maxime était une réel fashion Victim ! J'avais voulu lui faire plaisir et ma carte bleue a eu des chaleurs. Du haut de ses 10 ans, il savait pertinemment bien ce qu'il voulait. Avec tous nos achats, je pense qu'il était rhabillé pour tout l'hiver. Il avait choisi des chemises, des pulls, des jeans, une casquette et deux paires de chaussures. A mon avis, sa maman allait me tirer les oreilles lors de notre retour, mais peu importe, j'avais des années de cadeaux en retard à rattraper. Nous avions également craqué pour quelques ensembles pour les jumeaux. Chez Esprit, j'étais tombée sous le charme d'une robe à paillettes, exactement ce qu'Alice adore, je n'avais donc pu résister à lui acheter. Nous avions fini notre périple au furet du nord où j'avais également donné chaud à ma carte de crédit. J'étais si heureuse de trouver autant de livres en français. On peut dire que j'avais fait le plein de livres : Amélie Nothomb, Marc Levy, Erick Orsenna, … J'avais déjà hâte de commencer à les lire. Finalement, alors que nous nous promenions dans le vieux Lille, Edward me téléphona enfin. Son train était en avance et il nous attendait déjà à la gare. J'étais si contente de le revoir. Je lui annonçais alors que Maxime serait notre garçon d'honneur et il fut ravi de cette décision. Après avoir déposé les valises et nos achats dans la voiture, nous allions faire un tour à pieds dans Lille en profitant des illuminations de Noël et en faisant un nombre incalculable de photos. Finalement, nous avions soupé dans un petit bistrot. Ensuite, nous étions rentrés dans notre gîte avec nos trois loustiques qui s'étaient endormis sur le chemin du retour.

**Pour ceux qui lisent « Merci », j'espère vous poster la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres de notre couple préféré à l'âge adulte.**


End file.
